What's a Girl to do? An Emison story
by Drea82581
Summary: Emily's had enough...if she can't find alone time with her girlfriend Ali. She'll just have to take matters into her own hands. An Emison Story...this will be a bunch of fluff. Also Mature themes...you've been warned. Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin centric. #EmisonIsEndGame Also want to thank FandomMusical (on WattPad) for helping me with Edits.
1. Finding Time

**A/N: Hello this is my first ever Emison Fanfic. So please be kind. I'm an avid reader of them and am completely obsessed with these two characters. There will MATURE themes so here is my warning. Also I'm not a writer this is one of my first ever attempts. So be kind (yes, I know I said that twice). I haven't found my writing style yet. So you'll notice me changing things up a bit as I try to find my flow or in some cases, just trying to figure out what the hell I'm doing. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah and I own nothing and claim nothing!**

 **Chapter 1: Finding Time…**

 ** _Background_** _: After everything that has happened, Ali and Em reunite at a therapy session held by Dr. Sullivan. Ali and Em have been seeing each other for a little over a month now. They haven't had sex yet and are taking things slow. To say things have been going great was an understatement. They were getting along extremely well and the pair found a very nice routine with each other. Things have been extremely busy lately. It just seemed as though they never had enough "us" time. But they will find the time, they always did._

 _Ali's routine was to walk over to Em's every morning to be driven to school by her. She'd always made sure to stop by the brew first and get her favorite, along with Em's Straight Americano with some kind of pastry for breakfast. Ali always tried her best to arrive about 20 to 30 minutes early at her girls' house. Making sure she missed Pam leaving for work, but as soon as she could to spend as much time with Emily. Any alone time, now referred to "us" time with her girlfriend was amazing and Ali knew that Em's mom Pam left for work at around 7:30ish. School didn't start till 8:15 am so that mean if she played her cards right that it would give her and Emily at least a good half hour of "us" time, before Em drove them to school. Ali loved her morning with Em. Which usually consist of showing her rather than telling her._

 _Emily on the other hand had her own routine. She would drive herself and Ali to school in the morning. Then in the late afternoon she would drop Ali off at home after a long day at school. Most of the time, if there was no swim practice; she'd try to stay as long as she possibly could, before Ali herself would kick her out of her house._

 _They made it a routine to make sure that they at least went to school together and Em dropped Ali off, safe and sound at home. That was part of Emily's PTSD. She had to know where Ali was at all times, it drove her crazy if she didn't know where her beauty was. Can you really blame her? She just wanted to make sure Ali was okay. And yes this had become a topic at many therapy sessions between the two after Cece know to Ali as Charlotte now was caught as being -A._

 _Even on the day's Emily had practice, she would always make sure she would schedule the girls swim practice a little later. Giving her enough time to take Ali home. She was the assistant coach after all. Being in charge of the warm-ups had its benefits. Making sure the girls in the swim team knew exactly what they had to do, before practice started, just in case if for some reason she ran a little late dropping her baby off at home. Which rarely ever happened because Spencer would regulate and make sure Em left on time._

 _Em knew Ali had a heavy work load and needed all the support she could get right now. Her blond beauty was trying her best to graduate with her and her friends. Ali was so behind and had to take a bunch of makeup online courses as well as night school. Em herself knew that if she stayed at Ali's house she'd be no help at all. That she'd just distract Ali from her homework or she'd just get frustrated that her girlfriend wasn't paying attention to her. Yeah, Em could be needy, she admitted it. She wasn't bothered by how busy Ali was. She was just as busy and during the time she studied. Em either had practice or a shift at the brew. So it kind of worked out. She was keeping herself busy too. Well so she thought..._

 _As Em would leave her girlfriends house, Spencer would be making her way to Ali's to help her study. Honestly, Ali had so much work that half the time Spencer would just do some of the work for her. Spencer and Ali were up for the challenge. She was going to do this no matter what, she would walk on that stage with her friends and girlfriend and get that diploma. They all were determined to have Ali pass with a least a B average, if Spencer had anything to say about it, it would be much higher. This of course helping Ali's and Spencer's friendship as they would spend hours together after school, they were quickly becoming the closes of the bunch as of lately. Ali was still working on Hanna._

 _This will all take place right after Cece is caught and right before the girls take off to college. At this point is all about how I imagine Emison to turn out as the girls finishing up High School._  
~~~~~~~~~~

 **The Fields' Residents:**

"Emily, I'm leaving! Have a good day at school, don't be late, again. Love you!" Pam screamed from the bottom of the stairs gathering her things to leave for work.

"Ok mom...as soon as Ali get here we'll leave. Love you too!" Emily answered screaming back just as loud as her mother from her restroom.

"Tell her I said hi. Bye!" Pam replied as she walked out the door.

Emily smiled to herself as she thought about Ali, looking in the mirror inspecting her light make-up and hair. "Up or down. Hum...choices." She played with her hair as she made a choice. "Definitely down."

 **At the Brew:**

Alison smile to herself thinking about "us" time with her mermaid. She walked out as fast as her legs could carry her once her name was called out for her coffees. She slightly bit her lip, trying her best not to make eye contact with anyone. So she wouldn't be stopped by anyone. She was on a mission to get to Emily's house as soon as possible. The things she had planned to do to Em this morning...made her whole face blush bright red. She pulled out her phone as she walked out the exit, to text her beautiful girlfriend.

 ** _Ali_** : Good Morning Beautiful ? On my way, be there in 5. ?

She clicked send and threw it back into her purse. She had a little skip to her step this morning, she was happy and a little bit horny. She couldn't wait to see her Emmy.

 **Back at the Fields':**

Emily was in her closet looking everywhere for her black converses. "Where the hell..." she mumbled to herself as she threw items out of her once clean closet. She then heard the familiar sound of her phone going off. Getting up a little annoyed at herself for not remembering where she left her damn shoes, she went to her desk to retrieve her phone. A smile instantly appearing on her face and she saw a message from her love. Typing instantly...

 ** _Em_** : Good Morning my love. ? K, come upstairs. I'm not ready yet. ?

Em then threw her phone on her bed and continued her search in the closet. Fuck, I really need to clean this out. Em thought, as she heard someone call out her name.

"Em?!"

Emily looked up briefly, confused. She just had told Ali to come upstairs in her text. Then she replied "Upstairs babe. I'm still looking for my shoes." She heard the footsteps climb up the stairs then the door swung open. She got to her feet to greet her girlfriend, happy she was finally there. Her face instantly turned into a frown, seeing who it was.

"Hey BABE, what you doing?" Hanna said in her best Ali impression as she laughed at Em's mistake.

"Haha...very funny Hanna. I thought you were Ali. She's on her way." Emily said as she rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing before.

"What baby? No good morning kiss? I thought you'd be happy to see me." Hanna continues to giggle still playing along, not ready to give in. Knowing full well she was annoying the hell out of Em. She then went to her trying to hug her as Em struggled to get out of Hanna's embraces.

"Leave me alone you weirdo!" Emily screamed now joining in on the giggles, pushing Hanna away, playfully.

Hanna loving how red Emily's face was turning, continued her abuse on her best friend, adding a little man handling as she tried to grab on to her tighter. "Oh, come on baby give me a kiss!" She struggled with Em face trying to get her close to pull her into a friendly kiss on her cheek. Both girls giggled out of breath as they pushed against each other; One not giving up wanting that kiss, the other trying her best to fend off her friend refusing her advances.

Hanna and Em both stop instantly, freezing in their place as they hear someone clear their throat, very loudly.

"Ahem" Ali exaggerated, looking at both girls extremely annoyed and a bit sad. She put the coffees and bag of pastries down on Em's dresser, crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at Em, in a silent conversation that said "You better explain this, now."

Em just looked at herself then how her hands were holding Hanna. Then at Hanna and how she was holding her face. She understood immediately how bad this looked. Forcing out an awkward laugh Em stumbled over her words. "Ha..ha..Uhh.. Hey...yeah... um... Hi baby..."

"You already told me hi this morning Em." Hanna giggled pulling Em in for that kiss on the cheek surprising her, finally getting what she wanted. She then looked over to Ali who looked Em dead in the eyes once she recovered from the kiss. Yeah, Emily was in trouble.

Em then pushed Hanna roughly off her, almost dropping her on the floor. "Not you, you dummy." Then wiped her check with her hand as if disgusted. Then immediately stepping up to Ali and engulfing her into a big hug, putting her face into her neck and snuggling close. Taking a deep breath smelling that scent that was intoxicating to her. In a whiny baby voice said "Sorry my love. Hanna was forcing herself on me again." Em smiled as she kissed on Ali's neck lightly to calm her.

Ali smiled at the feel of her mermaids lips on her and melted into the hug, while closing her eyes and humming to herself "mhmm.."

"I was not. You were the one calling me BABE when I came in." Hanna used hand quotes when saying babe.

"I thought you were Ali you dumb ass. You were the one trying to kiss me!" Em said forcefully as she looked over to Hanna annoyed, coming out of hiding from Ali' neck. Knowing full well she was about to get Hanna in trouble. Thats what you get...Marin.

"Ohhh...no you di.." Hanna started before being interrupted by Ali.

"WHAT!? Kiss you?" Ali untangled herself from Emily and took a step towards Hanna, now looking her dead in the eyes going full out Alison DiLaurentis on her. Hanna thought the look she gave Em was bad. "Explain. Now!"

"Woah...Okay...now everyone just calm down." Hanna answered in surrender with her hands up. Letting Ali know she won. "She...we...I was just playing. Haha...joke. I wasn't trying to kiss, her kiss, her...just on the cheek what you saw." Then Hanna looked over at Em shooting her a death glare. Ali turned to look back at Em, who nodded her head in agreement to what Hanna was saying.

Hanna mouthed to Em "This isn't over." Then quickly turned her face into an innocent smile when Ali notice Em was starting at Hanna and turned to look back at her too.

"I'm watching you, Marin." Ali said as she lightened up and smiled. She grabbed Ems hand and walked her to the closet. "Baby...shoes. Now. We're going to be late." Pointing to Em's feet. Emily immediately obeyed and started looking for her shoes again.

"I'm assuming your ridding with us today Hanna?" Ali sighed as she looked at the time. Damn it...she didn't even get a proper kiss from her girl this morning.

"You've got the right blondie." Hanna answered as she got into the bag that Ali had brought from the brew with their breakfast and drinking out of Em's coffee cup.

"First off Hanna you're blond too...so don't call me blondie. Secondly that was for Em." Ali rolled her eyes, slightly amused by Hanna and tried to hide her smile. Pointing at the food and coffee in Hanna's hands and mouth.

"Yeah but I'm hungry." Hanna used her sweetest voice. "You don't mind, do you Em?" she fluttered her eye lashes to look cute.

Em jumped up from putting on her shoes and grabbed Ali's hand as she started to walk towards the door. Then snatched her coffee cup out of Hanna's hand and sighed. "Come on, let's go we're going to be late." Dragging Ali with her. Then stopping abruptly turning to Ali and pecked her quickly on the lips, sweetly. "Thank you for my coffee love. Oh and good morning beautiful. Mom said hi"

"Rude…" Hanna grumbled as she followed the girls, then past them as she ate Emily's pastry to the car.

This would be one of the first of many times Hanna would take away "us" time.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Em was beyond happy with Ali. They had a few bumps in the beginning with trust and Hanna. Yeah...Hanna.

Hanna just didn't trust Ali with Em, so getting alone time with Ali became really challenging for the most part. Everywhere the two girls would go, Hanna would show up claiming to be bored and wanting Emily's attention. That along with Ali and Em's busy schedule, they just couldn't find time.

So to say Emily was slightly sexual frustrated was an understatement. She knew her and Ali had only been dating for a little over a month now. So in the beginning when they could have their alone time without Hanna intruding, she didn't push it. She really...really wanted too but understood this was Ali's first time with a girl and needed to go at her pace. Not to mention all the post traumatic experience that came with -A or Charlotte.

She even caught herself a few times looking at Hanna in a very non friendly way, when Ali wasn't around. Omg…She thought to herself. I need to get laid and fast, if I'm looking at Hanna like that. Damn it...Why are all my friends so attractive? She shook her head and tried to get rid of the thought. Then she shot Hanna an extremely annoyed look. Only for it to become a huge cheesy grin as she sees her extremely beautiful goddess of a girl come walking in that morning with their usual morning coffees and breakfast from the brew.

She couldn't help but glide towards Ali. "Hey beautiful...I missed you." Said a very handsy Em as she hugged Ali and burying her face into her neck running her hands up and down her back finally landing them on her girls' tight ass. Ali turned a bright red and pulled Em's hands away from her giggling telling her to behave that Hanna was here.

"Ugh...Hanna's always here lately." Emily pouted and tried to kiss Ali's neck.

"Uh...Hanna can hear you!" Hanna answered getting up from my bed. "Now let's go." Hanna rushed over to us pulling Ali and I apart and gently pushing us to the door, then walking past us to the car being her snotty self.

"Do we have to take her to school every morning?" I pouted as I followed Ali. Then bit my lip as I notice I had a very nice view of my girls' backside. The things she does to me...

"Yes, now come on and stop staring" Ali said as she stops walking in front of me and smiled flirty. Then gently pulled me by the hand to the car. "Were playing nice. You know Hanna is having issues with Caleb and well...me still. We all want to be friends. So since she's your best friend. I need to play nice, we need to be nice."

"But every morning?! Isn't this supposed to be our "US" time? Ugh..."

"I know...I know... what are we supposed to do? She's the one who shows up every morning."

"Well you don't have to encourage it by buying her coffee and pastries. Were never gonna get rid of her that way."

"Come on baby, it's not that bad." Ali pushed me slightly against the car and pressed her body against mine as she pecked my lips. "Play nice for me?"

"Okay, only for you." I tried to go in for a deeper kiss as I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her in.

"No..no..no.. not when we have an audience." Ali giggled and pulled her head back, shaking her head no.

"Oh my gosh...can you guys not. I'm trying to eat here." Was heard from the backseat of the car.

"At least she got the hint that the front seat belong to me?" Ali stated, trying to convince me it's not that bad having Hanna around.

"Yeah, after I threaten to throw her out of my car if she tried to steal your seat again." I rolled my eyes as I opened the passenger side door for Ali. Helping my girl in, as I took her books and bag. After making sure Ali was good and I treated her like the princess she is. I opened the back door and threw her stuff at Hanna.

"Hey!" Hanna squealed.

"If you're gonna come with us at least make yourself useful." I sneered.

"You know, I'm starting to feel a little not wanted here." Hanna pouted.

"Ya, think?" Em smiled, now amused.

"Em! Hanna, ignore Em. She's just feeling a little deprived. We love having you join us." Ali said sympathetically to Hanna, shooting me a "what are you thinking" look.

"Says you..." I mumble looking at Ali annoyed.

"Babe, don't worry...we'll find time." Ali said in a whisper as she leans over to me and pecking my lips and intertwines our fingers as she holds my hand.

"We better...and soon." I say under my breath, a little too aggressive.

"What?" Ali looked over at me confused and as beautiful as ever. Damn those eyes...

"Oh...Nothing babe" I shook my head and tried my best to smile. I'm not mad at Ali...just frustrated. I pulled the car out into the road to drive to school. "Your right...we'll find time..."


	2. What to do

**Ch** **a** **pter 2: What to do…**

It's been about three weeks since Hanna started to interrupt our "us" time in the mornings. At first it was really annoying. Were I'd lashed out at her, by making some snarky comment or just being rude. Now I'm kinda just use to it and it's become part of all three of our routine. I mean Hanna is my best friend after Ali and well...she can be fun.

In fact all this bonding time has help Ali and Hanna's relationship, they've grown closer. I on the other hand was being so hostile towards Hanna that first week that she decided instead of coming to my house to wait to leave for school. That she was going to start to walk to Ali's house so she could help her get our breakfast in the mornings at the brew. Only problem was that Ali no longer rushed to get to my house so we didn't even get that 20 to 30 minutes in the morning anymore just to hang out and have "us" time. She had Hanna keeping her company. Which was great...I mean whats better then my best friend and girlfriend getting along? So that left me with mornings to myself. What to do...

 **The Fields' Residents:**

"Mhmm...Ali..." I mumbled in my sleep. "Yes baby...right there."

"Emily! I'm leaving sweetie. Are you up!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Damn it." I mumbled to myself. "Yes mom...I'm up!" then trailed off lowering my voice "Ugh...and all wet. Why do I always have to wake up at the good part of my dream? Ugh!" I groan while buryin' my face into my pillow and snuggling with my blanket.

After about five minutes of whining to myself I finally get up and stretch, rub the sleep from my eyes and grab my towel to take my morning shower. I better hurry up before my girls get here.

I went to the restroom and start to brush my teeth. While looking in the mirror, I can't help but smile. Remembering the dream I just had. Damn it was hot. Ali's hot... With my tooth brush still in my mouth I walk to the shower to turn it on. Then back to the sink to spit and use mouth wash before getting in the shower letting the warm water hitting my back.

My mind won't budge. I try my best not to think about Ali but I'm so consumed with her, that I can almost smell her. She's so beautiful...I get my body wash and pour it on my luffa and start to run it along my arms. Lathering myself up with suds. "Mhmm" I can't help it my body is so sensitive even to my own touches as I think about Ali. I start to wash my inner thigh. No one's home so it shouldn't be that big of a deal if I just give myself a hand. To solve the problem am have right now. I'm beyond horny. I start to message my breast and slightly pinch my nipple. How should I do this...After all it's been a long while since I've been intimidate with anyone let alone myself. Should I use my hand or the detachable shower head? The water pressure always feels so good against my clit. I haven't masturbated in so long. Hell when I was with Paige, I didn't have to. We were both very athletic and well... You could say we always found a way to help each other out at least once a day. Then with Tali...it didn't get that far but she always kept me interested and satisfied. Even if it was just teasing and dry humping. Then with Sara. Ugh...I can't even think about her, it just grosses me out now. It was over way before it even started. But she was a good kisser. That I can't deny. I shake my head. Stop thinking about your ex's. "Ugh...Damn it...I lost it. Why would I even think about them right now?" I sigh as I continue to shower. A bit sad with myself and my mind for not concentrating on my Ali better.

As I continue to shower...with no funny business. My bathroom door flies open.

"Um...hi?" I say to the intruder. All I can see blond hair sitting on the toilet.

"Sorry Em but I had to pee sooo...bad!" Hanna squeals.

I chuckle to myself. "No by all means make yourself comfortable. I'm not naked in here or anything." Good thing I passed on masturbating could you imagine Hanna walking in on that.

"Sorry to disappoint Em. Bet you were hoping for Ali." Hanna pulls back the shower door slightly to wink at me. While still sitting on the toilet leaning over and smiling like she knows my thoughts.

I just laugh and turn around letting her see my backside as I rinse off. Hanna's seen me naked before. This isn't the first time she's walked in on me while showering before. She's like a sister so I don't think much of it.

"Hanna!" I hear from the door. "Didn't I tell you to use the other restroom and why are you opening the shower door on Em! And Em you need to lock the door when you're taking a shower any freak can just walk in!"

"And miss the chance of someone potentially joining me?" I chuckle. "No way..."

Hanna clearly amused laughs out loud. "Well...Em all you had to do was ask." she flutters her eye lashes, jokingly flirting with me.

Immediately, Ali marches over to close the shower door to keep Hanna from looking in but not before looking in and eyeing me, trying her best to be stern and not check me out. Silently telling me this isn't funny or okay.

"Like what you see babe? Also just for the record you're the only freak I want walking in." I playfully bit my bottom lip as I see her roaming her eyes up and down my body. My cheek instantly turning crimson. That's my girls...she wants me just as much as I want her.

"Hellooo...I thought you were trying to close the shower door to let Emily shower in peace, you creep."

"Hanna when I'm looking at my girlfriend in the shower it isn't creepy. Now what is creepy is that all three of us are in here having this conversation. Now hurry up and get out!"

"Okay...ok. I'm done. Can you move so I can you know...finish this up."

"Oh don't tell me you're shy all of a sudden. You were fine opening the door and looking at Emily right now while peeing with your pants down, might I add."

"First off, you act like this is the first time I've done this. I've seen Emily naked hundreds of times. Secondly, I'm not gay so it means nothing to me. Isn't it like a rule that I can see her naked but she can't see me? She's the one that gets the hard ons for girls. Thirdly I'm not shy honey...your just in the way."

"What! You walk in on Em taking showers all the time!? Also I don't want to hear the… I'm not gay crap. That's what I use to say. I know this girl can turn people!" Ali shouts at Hanna completely annoyed.

"Well not all the time...just when I need something from the restroom or need to pee. And ew gross...although if I did turn that way, your right it'll be with Em." Hanna replies and smiles.

"Ugh! Out. Now Hanna!" Ali yelled and then turned back to me in a softer voice. "You too Babe were gonna be late."

I start to climb out teasing Ali. I know she meant after they left but hell...I'm just having fun and not that shy girl she once knew. Plus they both already just saw me naked.

"AFTER WE LEAVE!...well at least after Hanna leaves." Ali pushes Hanna out of the bathroom and slams the door in her face as she's barely buckling up her jeans.

"Gross! I didn't even get to wash my hands Ali." Hanna bangs on the door.

"In a second Hanna. Let Em just get decent real quick."

"I'll just use the other bathroom because I'm sure you both are going to take a while." Hanna turns to leave.

Ali grabs my towel from the rack and opens it for me, so I can step into her and she can wraps me up in it. "Hi" she softly says in her flirty voice and then tightly hugs me holding me as close as she possibly can.

"Hey baby" I reply back just as flirty.

Ali brings her face just inches from mine, slightly and sensuously eskimo kissing me. As I try my best not to wet her clothes.

"Babe...I'm going to get you wet. My hair is dripping on your clothes."

"Oh, don't even worry about that...I'm already soaked." She winks then giggles at me.

"Yeah? Wanna show me?"

"Maybe..." Then she finally kisses me so softly on the lips and starts to trail down kisses on my neck.

I tilt my head to give her access "Mmmm...Ali." I moan.

"Yes my love?" She continues to kiss and suck on my neck as I close my eyes.

"I've missed you. You promised we'd find some "us" time." I tilt my head to give her more access to my neck.

"I know my love." She comes back up from kissing my neck and kisses me deeply on the lips. "We will.." She starts to suck on my bottom lip and nibble.

I'm Just enjoying the closeness, kissing her back...I love this. Finally I pull away...not really wanting too. "Let's skip school today." I suggest.

"I can't baby... you know I want too. I want "us" time too." She kisses me again sweetly. "I have a test and well Hanna is still outside, probably by the door trying to listen to us." She runs her hands up and down my back as a silent apology.

"Hell yeah I am! Now hurry your ass' up! We're going to be late." We hear Hanna yell through the door. Which causes us both to laugh.

"Where coming!" I yell back at Hanna. I kiss Ali one last time long and deep. "Let's go..." I get her hand and walk out of the bathroom still in my towel to my room. Gently dragging Ali behind me with Hanna following us.

"While you guys were doing...I don't know what. I got bored so I picked out your clothes for you to wear Em. They are on the bed."

"Okay...thanks Han." I look at the clothes and then back at her.

"You really like me in flannels, huh? Also that's some pretty damn sexy underwear, do you plan on someone seeing it" I grin at Hanna and grab my clothes and go to my closet to change. So the girls can't see me.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure that you two rock it. Do you girls even know how hot you look together? Em with the slight tomboyish but I'm sexy as fuck look, with my help of course and Ali the ever so stylish, girly girl everyone wants to be me or do me look? You should be thanking me. Also everyone should ALWAYS... wear sexy underwear. You never know who might see it." Hanna replies emphasizing on Always.

"Yeah...yeah you're great Hanna. Hey do you think you can get me a few shirts next time you go shopping? Also that black bra you bought me last week was great. Can you get it in a few different colors for me" I ask as I come out of my closest buttoning up my flannel going to my dresser to put on my earrings and watch. "How much do you need?"

"Yes of course babe. I've got a few shirts at my house for you that I keep forgetting to bring. Do you need new jeans? Also I'm gonna buy you a couple more blouses and dressy clothes. You need to girl it up more." Hanna answers walking over to me, hugging me from behind and finish helping me button up my flannel. "You're okay with this size or should we go smaller?" Hanna tugs on my flannel trying to see if it's a good fit on me. "Just give me your atm card that should take care of it."

"Hum...excuse me!" Ali looks at me. "Why are you asking Hanna to go shop for you? Isn't that a girlfriend job? Also I don't want her knowing what underwear you buy." She asks while crossing her arms and glaring at me upset, with a hint of something else in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry babe. Is that something you'd like to do for me?" I answer not even realizing I should have asked her first. Looking at her through the mirror on my dresser. Then at Hanna who has her head on my shoulder looking at Ali too.

"Em...don't you trust my taste in clothes for you?" She rises an eye brow challenging.

"It's not that babe at all. I know you have great fashion sense. It's just Hanna has always...uhh…dressed me?" I say looking confused and turning around to look at her. "For a lack of better words for it. I mean even when I had other girlfriends, they never seemed to mind it. I didn't think you would mind either." I look down in serious thought. "I know what! You both can do it?" I say as I look at my beauty with a large smile on my face thinking I've found the solution. Hanna just crosses her arms.

"No..no...no... I work alone." Hanna says, shaking her head.

Ali looked me dead in the eyes. "Just because your other girlfriends were okay with it does not mean I am Emily." She says a little harsher then needed.

Yep she's mad. "No Ali baby...I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd like to do that for me." I walk towards her in surrender and place my hands on her waist gently, messaging her hip slightly.

"Hey what's the big deal? So I do some personal shopping for Em. She hates shopping and I know her style pretty well.." Hanna says trying to help. Looking at Ali.

"That's not the point Hanna. She's my girlfriend and I should be helping her shop. Also don't call her babe." Ali answers Hanna over my shoulder. "And I could do with you being less handsy with my girl."

"Wait babe...Ali...Hanna doesn't help me shop. She shops for me and I wear it. No one is going to the mall together. She goes by herself and buys me clothes and brings them back for me to wear. As in me never leaving my house or going to the mall, I repeat, she goes by herself." I look at her with pledging eyes.

"Well that's changing. We're going together and you're going to try on clothes and we're going to pick out what we like." Ali says as she points between us.

I hang my head "Ugh...do I hav.." I start to whine.

"Yes! And that's final. So thank you Hanna for taking care of my girl all these years but you're fired."

"Damn it..." I curse under my breath.

"Fired? You're looking a little green Ali" Hanna says unbelieving.

"You said you wanted to find "us" time. I'm clearing my books for Saturday. We're going to the mall." Ali gently rubs her hand on my neckline trying to smooth her words. Knowing full well I don't like this. Then looking at Hanna "I'm not jealous just letting you know to keep your place."

"That was not the type of "us" time I was talking about and you know it Ali." I lean my forehead against hers.

"No point in arguing...it's done." She says sternly and then leans in to peck my lips. Making her words a little sweeter. She then looks into my eyes as serious as ever. "I'm your girlfriend...not Hanna or anyone else...remember that. You come to me first. And no one but me calls you babe. So you better correct her next time."

"Okay enough of this Emison crap. I'm coming with you guys on Saturday. So scratch that "us" time thought. No way I'm going to miss the torture you're about to put Emily through. Also I'm your sister wife Ali. You need to get used to it. You're starting to sound like Paige. Hanna isn't going anywhere, babe..." Hanna said as she left the room. "Oh yeah and bitches we're late...again...thanks to you both!" Hanna screams from down stairs.

I kiss Ali again on the lips softly and then drag her gently behind me. "We need to go to college as far away as possible from Hanna. And what happened to correcting her when she calls us babe?" I smile at her, letting her know it's not that big of a deal.

My angle giggles at me and holds my hand tightly, answering me with a little bit of that Alison DiLaurentis attitude that I love.. "If we're sister wives then I'm the first wife Em. You remember that. Everything goes through me first." She winks at me.

"So does that mean I get to share nights between the two of you too? Like they do in Big Love!? Oh and can I bring in a third wife?" I smile at the thought. "That definitely is in God's plan for us." I can't help but laugh and shake my head in agreement with myself.

"No!" Ali hits my arm. "No one but me is ever touch you again, Fields."

"Promise?" I answer.

"You have to make a choice me or her." Ali smiles playing with me. Knowing Hanna is always gonna be Hanna.

I shrug and squint my eyes acting like I'm thinking about the choices. "What to do..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **Okay, so here is chapter two. I hope you all are enjoying this. As you can probably tell I love Hanna. She and Emily come very close to my second favorite characters. Ali of course being my first. Team Ali all the way bitches.**

 **I hope this story isn't going to slow. Let me know what you think.**

 **Have a good one!**

 **~Andrea**


	3. I don't wanna

**Chapter 3: I don't wanna…**

"If you want to live Fields you better rethink the way you're acting right now." Ali scolds me.

"What I'm playing." I open the car door, place my hand on the small of her back and lean in to her and whisper "Trust me you're going to want a second and third wife to help you. Otherwise you're never going to leave my bed."

"Stop it already! This is not funny. I give you an inch and try to play with you and now you're never gonna let this go." Ali slaps my arm again, this time harder than the first.

"Babe what is it with all the violence lately? Ow.." I rub my arm. "That last smack hurt like a bitch."

"She's calling you Hanna." Ali laughs.

"What in the world...what are you guys talking about now?" Hanna asks puzzled from the back seat. Finishing up her pastry still holding on to her morning coffee then leaning forward and over the seat to look at Ali.

"Oh...just how we're gonna bring in a third wife. It's in Gods plans for us darlings." I reply smugly. As I get into the driver seat of my car.

"Uhh...I don't think so. I will share you with Ali causes well...she's our best friend and hot as fuck. But I will not share you with another girl. No...no...no." Hanna answers shaking her head in protest, with a, don't even think about it look.

"What! I thought you would have supported me on this Hanna. You're supposed to be on my side. Damn now it's two against one." I smile loving how Ali is silently getting more upset by the minute. My girls jealous, it's so adorable. I start the engine then pull out onto the road taking us three to school.

"Now I am all for polygamy with you two but I want some action too and knowing Ali she'll agree with me on this. The third wife...or whatever...will be a guy." Hanna smiles. "We or well at least me...I need D in my life. I'm not all about the V." Hanna says looking at Ali trying to get her to agree.

"Oh hell no..." I slam on the breaks at the stop light. "Besides if that's all you need they have toys for that."

"Oh that's a great idea Hanna." Ali's mood lightens up and she starts laughing at the sudden turn of events, ignoring my last comment. "A guy that's dark...tall...athletic... and handsome. You know I'm a sucker for abs. Pretty face is a must. Doesn't matter what he thinks or his personality. Just as long as he does what I say..." Ali continues, smiling dreamily at the thought.

"In bed..." Hanna finishes for Ali and then leans in to give her a high five. Then they both giggle like it's the funniest thing ever.

"Okay...okay...stop it. I get it Ali, I'm annoying. You win. We shouldn't play like this. You are the one and only for me. And please Hanna you know I'd let you sleep around but Ali's off limits." I say waiting for the green light.

"Thinking about it Em. We can definitely bring a third husband in. I'm rethinking now you sharing nights with Hanna and me." Ali looks at me challenging knowing she won and gloating a little bit.

"Yeah...not gonna happen. I knew I shouldn't push my luck. Anyways, three is a good number..." I say continuing to drive to school. Winking in the rearview mirror as I look at Hanna and she smiles.

"Yeah... That's what I thought and why are you winking at Hanna?" Ali rolls her eyes at me. "By the way...I don't remember if I told you but I have to go straight home. After school Spencer is going to be waiting. We have extra homework today that I need to get done, especially now that I'm taking Saturday off to go to the mall with you, before go to therapy and see Charlotte." Ali mumbles the last part and looks at me apologetically, waiting for me to be upset.

"What?! Babe..." I whine. "You're not going to spend time with me after school, your making me go shopping and now I have to go see Cece too... I don't wanna!"

"I know Em we barely get any time as it is but I need to do this. Also its Charlotte please don't call her Cece... Plus...If I don't show up on time you know how Spencer is. She wanted to take me home after school but I told her no...That you'll really kill me if I don't let you drop me off." Ali says trying to convince me that this is okay.

"Well what am I supposed to do now? They cancelled swim practice and I don't have work today." I ask Ali really wanting to know the answer.

"This is where second wife becomes helpful?" Ali smiles pointing at Hanna, trying to make light of me not getting to spend time with her.

"Yeah well...will I get to make out with second wife?" I smile already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Ali's reaction. Parking the car in the school's parking lot.

"Please don't be like that...we already talked about how important it is for me to do this Em. Especially, if I want any chance to leave with you to college. As it is I'm not even going to get to go to a University with you. I'm going to end up in a State or God forbid City College." Ali sighs in defeat.

"I know...I know...I'm sorry baby...I am just... I'm a little frustrated." I answer Ali bringing her hand to my lips and kiss it gently squeezing it lightly. Then I look over at Hanna and smile. "You're awfully quite."

"Yeah sorry... I was texting Caleb."

"Is he still in California?" I ask as I walk around the car to open the door for Ali and then Hanna.

"Yeah, for another week. Ugh...I hate this, when he's gone."

"Hey don't worry...he'll be back soon. He just has stuff he needs to take care of. I know he loves you and wants to be here with you."

"Then why isn't he? Let's go...we're already late." Hanna answers sarcastically and a bit sad.

I shrug and look at Hanna sympathetically. I then go to her and side hug her with my left arm over her shoulder and intertwine my fingers with Ali, holding her hand with my right. Ali leans into me slightly as I walk both my girls into the school.

"Em walk me to my locker?" Ali asks.

"Okay babe... See you in a later Han." I kiss the side of her head.

"Okay and Thanks babe for the support you too Ali boo." Hanna answers. A little happier than before.

I look at Ali. "No matter how many times I tell her not to call me babe...she's going to do it."

"I know...I know... Calm down. You're not in trouble." Ali tugs me slightly to continue walking her to her locker.

I get closer to Ali and wrap my arm around her waist holding her from behind as we walk. Then I lean into her ear to whisper "So what's the plan today... Can you meet me later?" I say as we approach her locker.

"Yes baby but not till third period. Restroom by the gym?" Ali snuggles into me and turns her head slightly whispering back.

"See you then beautiful. Text me if anything changes. Love you." I gently kiss behind her ear. My luck just got a little better. I get some "us" time with Ali...even if it's just us ditching a period at school. I then rush off to first period knowing I'm late. I hear Ali yell loud enough for me to hear "Love you too." Looking at Ali one last time I smile like a fool and see her take off fast in the other direction. Damn it...we're late.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't help but keep looking at the clock. Why is the time going so slow!

"Em are you even paying attention to me?" Aria leans over to my desk and whispers. "Why do you keep looking at the clock? Got somewhere to be?"

"I'm sorry Aria. No...It just feels like the time is going so slow. What were you saying about Hanna?" I reply.

"I just feel bad for her. She and Caleb aren't in a good place right now. He keeps leaving to California for weeks at a time. I'm glad that you and Ali have been taking care of her but I know how she can be. Do you need me to try to take her off your hands for a while?" Aria asks.

"No...You're good. I mean I do want to take Ali on a date for our two month anniversary, hopefully if we can find time. So maybe that day? You can distract her a little... Otherwise, I think her being with Ali and I all the time is good for her. Ali loves having her around and the two have become so much closer. I even get jealous." I smile. "Hanna's even taking Ali's side now...so you know their trouble." I love that my two girls are getting along so well.

"Okay...well just let me know if you need anything." Aria replies just as the bell rings. "Have you talked to Spencer lately..."

I jump up gathering my things. Yes...third period. I'm not even going to go to class I'll just wait for Ali in the bathroom. "No...sorry...talk to you later Aria."

As I'm walking as fast as I can to get to the girls restroom to wait for Ali. I accidently bump into someone. "Oh gosh...I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry. Did I hurt you?" I say picking up the girls books that I dropped.

"Oh no...you're okay... I wasn't paying attention either." The girl replies back with the cutes Spanish accent.

As I'm standing up to give the girl back her books. I notice how amazingly beautiful she is. She looks Hispanic, a nice golden tan and light brown hair, pretty brown eyes. Woah and that smile...those lips...

"Are you new here?" I ask.

"Yes, just transferred." She answers, shyly.

"Hey don't be shy. I'll tell you what...you can sit with me and my friends at lunch time. Come find me..." I say as I turn around almost forgetting I'm meeting Ali in the girls' bathroom.

"What's your name?" The girl asks.

"Emily and yours?" I ask.

"Well, since you're in a hurry Emily...I'll surprise you with it later." She smiles at me and walks away.

Was she flirting with me? I shake my head, watching her walk away as she sways her hips. I then turn around and continue to make my way to my girl.

"Hey you're late! Third period started like 10 mins ago..." Ali says as she walks up to me and takes my backpack to put it on the shelf. Then wraps her arms around my neck. I immediately pull her in by wrapping my arms around her waist getting her as close to me as possible.

"Sorry...I bump into the new girl. I felt kinda bad...so I talked to her for a few." I went in and buried my face in Ali's neck. "Gawd...you smells so good." I start to give her light kisses just right below her ear, where she likes it. Running my hands up and down her back. Walking her towards the handi-cap stall.

"Mmmmh... Is she nice?" Ali asks as she gets lost in my kisses and slight groping of her.

"You're nice..." I reply as I open the door to the stall and walk us in and lock it. "And sexy...and all mine for the next hour." I push her up against the wall gently and start kissing down her neck and collar bone.

"Kiss me Em..." She asks impatiently, her breathing getting faster.

"I am kissing you baby." I smile knowing exactly what she means.

Ali grabs my face and looks me in the eyes, her cheeks already flush from the little contact we've had. "I've missed you..." She lightly pecks my lips.

"I missed you too." I lean my forehead against her, just feeling her heart beat against my chest. Gosh...I love this.

Ali then lightly kisses me and then slowly runs her tongue along my bottom lip. I can't help myself and I take it into my mouth and suck on it lightly as I push my body against her tighter. I then go in and deepen the kiss. She's an amazing kisser. I start to rub Ali's outer thigh and slowly spread her legs with my hand. Then I settle my leg in between hers and I rest my hands on her ass and start to massage it. I pull back slightly when air is needed from us both. Our breathing elaborate.

"Oh my gawd Em..." Ali runs her hands in my hair and slightly pushes me into her as I pepper kisses on her chest. I push my knee into her slightly. Testing the water... I don't know how far Ali wants to go. Especially in the girls bathroom. On top of that this has been our first intimate moment in a while with more than just making out...

"Yesss..." Ali whispers and slightly moans as she pushes her crouch on my knee and lightly starts to rock her hips. Omg...she is so hot and responsive to me.

"You feel so good Ali...I want you so bad." I burry my face into her cleavage and bring one of my hands up and roughly grab her boob playing with her nipple through her blouse. The other hand lightly starting to creep up Ali's shirt as I run my hand up and down her bare back as she arches into me.

"I want you too baby...mhmm." Ali hums back in pleasure. As I bring my lips back to hers and kiss her passionately, starting to match her rhythm and rock my knee into her.

"No one is going to want anyone if we don't graduate High School!" Spencer bangs on the bathroom door stall loudly.

Ali and I stop immediately what we are doing with wide eyes. Trying to be as quite as possible hoping Spencer would just go away. Ali brings her hand to cover her mouth, trying to suppress a giggle. I on the other hand try to catch my breath and groan in disappointment.

"I know you guys are in there. I just heard you both talking. Don't try to act like I'm just going to go away!" Spencer screams at us again.

"Go away Spencer please…" I pout like a kid who doesn't get to play with their favorite toy. As I try to keep Ali in the mood and push my knee a little harder against her, still massaging her boob in my hand softly.

"Em..." Ali moans as she buries her face in my neck as she hugs me tightly, still turned on.

"Ali...we've worked so hard and you're skipping class! We have a pop quiz and I'm running around trying to find you...so you don't fail! Em we all made a promise to do whatever we needed to so Ali can graduate with us." Spencer yells trying to open the stall door.

"Ugh! Fine Spencer...you win. You're ruining the mood anyways." I pull back away from Ali and she protest trying to keep me close, wrapping her arms tightly around me. Looking at me as if I'm crazy for leaving her like this. "You have to go baby. You and Spencer have worked too hard to start messing up now..."

"I don't wanna Em...I want to stay with you." Ali pouts running her hands up and down my back.

"I know baby...don't worry we'll find time..." I reply, stroking her cheek and kissing her lightly while pushing hair behind her ear.

"Fine..." Ali says all too annoyed and angry at me slightly pushing my shoulder with her hand telling me to move...then she detangles herself from me opening the stall door. Fixing her hair and straightening out her shirt.

"Let's go Spencer before you have a heart attack." She marches out of the bathroom with her all too familiar Alison DiLaurentis attitude, leaving Spencer behind.

"Bye...love you..." I shout to her. Then straighten up my clothes and walk to the sink to look at myself in the mirror, still in a daze from what just happened. Good thing I'm not a guy or I'd have a boner right now.

"Sorry Em..." Spencer apologizes.

"It's okay Spenc.. I know you're just trying to help. Thank you." I do my best to give a genuine smile.

Spencer then leaves in a hurry following Ali to class. As I'm fixing myself in the mirror someone walks in.

"Hey...you again." I hear in a Spanish accent.

"Yes...me again..." I look at the Latin beauty. "You know I would greet you properly with your name but you refused to give it to me." I smile at her crossing my arms on my chest and tilt my head as I exam her.

"Oh sweetie. I didn't refuse to give it to you. I just wanted to leave you with a little mystery." She smiles back at me and winks.

"Well..." I look at her waiting for her name.

"I think I'm going to have you work harder for it." She then turns around and walks out of the bathroom again swaying those hips, while giggling.

"Well that was interesting..." I mumble to myself.  
~~~~~~~~~~

I sit down at our usual lunch table in the quad with my apple and a lunchable, looking for Ali. She normally makes it to the table before me.

"Hey Hanna where's Ali?"

"She was talking to one of the teachers a little while ago with Spencer." Hanna answers.

"Have you guys met the new girl?" Aria asks as she comes to the table to sit down.

"Yeah I practically knocked her over in the hall this morning. What's her name?" I ask.

"Not sure but she has all the guys eating out of her hands." Aria says.

"I haven't seen her, we're is she." Hanna asks looking around for a new face.

"Right there." I look and see her walking in. She's looking around and I wave her over. She smiles and makes her way to the table.

"Omg she's hot." Hanna says more to herself.

"Said the straight girl." I whisper so only Hanna can hear.

"So we meet again new girl...think I've worked hard enough to get your name now? I did just invite you over to eat lunch with me...I mean us... I even stood up and waved you over and everything..." I smile at her and winked. Holy shit...why did I just wink at her.

Hanna elbows me on the side. "Hi am Hanna Emily's best friend and second wife." She says while extending her hand to greet the Latin beauty.

"Nice to meet you Hanna. I'm Nayeli." She answers.

"You're what...say that again." Hanna says not able to say her name.

Aria and I shoot Hanna a look.

"N uh- y eh- l ee" she breaks it down for us. All three of us look back and forth between each other.

She giggles. "You can call me Nai. If it's easier for you."

"Hi Nai, I'm Aria one of Emily's best friends." Aria extends her hand happily.

"You sure you're not Emily's first wife?" Nai jokes with Aria, then looks at me with a sideway glance.

"Positive...that position goes to the one and only Alison DiLaurentis." Aria answers.

I'm just standing there smiling like an idiot. Man she's so cute and her name and accent is so exotic. She smiles back at me just as big.

"Sit please join us." I motion for her to sit and take her bags for her. Having her sit next me. I don't sit till she's comfortable.

"Thank you Em." She replies

Hanna shoots me a, what the hell look. I shrug.

"No problem..." I blush slightly and see Ali walking with Spencer to our table. I smile at her and she just rolls her eyes at me.

"Hey baby..." I greet Ali.

"Hello Emily." She greets back so formal and still upset with me. Sitting across for me instead of next to me like she normally does, because like a dumb ass…I gave that seat to Nayeli.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at Ali then Spencer.

"Nothing... Who's this?" Ali says a little harshly to me, then lightening up when she see our guest.

"The new girl, her name is Nai." Hanna answers trying to save me.

"Hi Nai... I'm Alison. Nice to meet you." Alison greets her by shaking her hand.

Its times like this that shows how much Ali has changed. Old Alison would have cut this girl down and her jealousy would have took control. This Alison...she's giving her a chance.

"So I see you've met my Emmy." Alison says while looking at me with one of her eye brow raised.

"Yes, she was nice enough to invite me to join you girls. So you're the first wife right Ali?" Nai say's joking.

"I'm Em's only wife." She shoots Hanna a glare. "Hanna thinks it's funny to say we share her…but I don't share." She looks at Nai straight in the eyes.

Okay yeah…thought too soon. Jealous Ali is coming out. At least she nicer than before.

Nai nods her head and slightly smiles. "Message received. It was nice talking to you girls. I'm going to go now. Nice meeting you all." She waves lightly and practically runs from the table.

"Ali what was that?" Hanna asks.

"Don't act dumb Hanna. You're supposed to have my back. What happened to the second wife thing? Your supposed to protect what belongs to us...I mean me." Ali says all annoyed.

"Hey we made it very clear Emily wasn't available. Aria even pulled out your full name on the girl." Hanna answers back.

"Well that didn't keep Emily from winking at her and getting her bags and making her comfortable in my seat!"

"Babe…I was just being nice. I wasn't doing anything bad. For gawd sake Hanna and Aria were right here the whole time." I say trying to defend myself.

Ali crosses her arms and glares at me. "I can't believe you. You were clearly attracted to her."

"Yes…I'm not going to lie. She is very attractive." I sigh knowing I got caught.

"That's not what I said. I said you were attracted to her. It's one thing to think someone is attractive and to be attracted to someone." Ali shoots back at me.

I get up out of my chair and go to Ali. "Come on babe…lets go talk in private before lunch ends." I get Ali's bags and extend my hand for her.

She just looks at me still mad.

"Please baby…don't do this right here in the middle of the quad." I say pleading with her.

"Uggghh…" Ali grabs my hand and pulls me out of the court yard, to some where more private.

"What the hell was that Em…" She tries her best to keep her voice low but is yelling at me.

"Hey…hey..." I hold my hands up in surrender and walk towards her. Putting my hands on her waist.

She immediately looks away…her eyes turning watery.

"No…no baby…don't do that…don't cry." I lean my head on the side of her face. I'm sorry…I was insensitive. I love you and only you. I know I joke and was acting like we needed sister wives but I promise you… you are enough for me. I only want you." I kiss Ali's cheek.

"I know we don't get to spend a lot of time together Em and when we do we have the other girls with us or they interrupt us but please…don't ever cheat on me. I know I haven't been with, been with you yet. And I know you were used to having sex regularly with your other girlfriends. Just…I rather you break-up with me then cheat on me. My heart just can't take that." Ali say's extremely emotional.

"Hey…no one was going to cheat on you. I love you Ali. I've only wanted you for so long. I'll wait forever for you." I say trying to sooth her. I gently grab her chin and make her look at me in the eyes. "Only you baby."

"Promise me Em. I know there are going to be attractive girls. Girls who are going to want you because God…you're amazing…but promise me you won't hurt me. We haven't even left for college yet and it's already happening." Ali looks at me with a tear running down her face.

I get my hand and wipe the tear away. "I promise you Ali. I will never intentionally hurt you. I will never cheat on you. I will always try my best to communicate to you what I need and when I need it." I tilt her head up and kiss her lips softly. "Now smile for me."

Ali just frowns more…

I start to tickle her sides. "Smile for me…you're so beautiful when you smile. I can hardly resist you when you do. Come on baby…"

She finally starts to giggle and swat my hands away. "Stop it Em…were in public."

"You're so abusive. What did I do to get such a violent girlfriend?" I laugh with her. "Oh so since were in public I can't do this?" I raise my eyebrow and pull Ali into a hug and kiss her neck then softly start to suck on it.

"Em! Don't give me a hickey!" She swats at me again, trying to push me away.

I laugh out loud. "Gosh…you're my girlfriend. Why can't I?" I start to pepper kisses all over her face. "You belong to me…everyone should know that." I smile like a goof ball.

"I hate you sometimes. I can't even stay mad at you." Ali grabs my face making me look at her. She then leans in and kisses me. "And you belong to me…only me."

"Mmmhmm" It's because I'm so adorable right? And yes baby…you and only you."

"Yeah…yeah…something like that Fields." She looks at me and bites her bottom lip. "I love you."

"I love you too baby…" I lean in and kiss her again.

"Come on were going to be late for class." I say starting to drag her back into the school.

"Okay…so tomorrow, I'll be at your house at 9am. Be ready. We'll go to the mall with Hanna till about 1ish, we'll grab some lunch and then we have a session with Dr. Sullivan at 3pm. That gives us about two hours to freshen up and have some "us" time before we go for our session. Then we see Charlotte at 6pm for dinner." Ali tells me the plan for tomorrow. "And don't start…" Ali says as she starts to drag me to class.

I hang my head down and start to pout. "I don't wanna…"

 **Hello my lovely readers. So this took me a long time to write. I was kind of all over the place. I couldn't make up my mind with where I wanted this to go. All I know is I'm a sucker for Emison fluff. So if you're looking for angst and heart break, you're probably reading the wrong fanfic. I love happy and mature Emily and Ali. With that being said. I hope it doesn't get boring. Tell me what you think. Again is this going to slow…too much. Help me give ya what you want!**

 **Take care lovelies!**

 **~Andrea**


	4. What you doing

**Chapter 4: What you doing…**

"Damn it..." Emily sighs as she throws her text book next to her on the bed. She then looks up at the ceiling, while lying flat on her back. Feeling bored...tired...lonely and still horny from this morning. After dropping Ali off at home after school. Hanna and she hung out. She took her to dinner and a movie, since she couldn't be with Ali. They did what best friends did and talked throughout the whole movie and just enjoyed each other's company. It's been a while since it was just them two. If anyone hadn't known them...they'd probably think the two girls were on a date. Emily looked over to her clock on her night stand, 11pm...Spencer has had to have left already. She can't get out of her mind how close she was to Ali today. In that restroom during third period...Her body pressed tightly up against her girls. Gawd she wish Spencer wouldn't have interrupted them. Emily bites her lip as she thinks about it then grabs her phone and starts typing...

 **Em:** Hi love. ? What u doing...

Ali hears the vibration from her cell phone jumping slightly on her desk top table. A huge smile spreads across her face as she knows its Em probably going to say goodnight. She had just came from her restroom, getting herself ready for bed as she did her nightly routine. She strolls to her desk and picks up her phone. She immediately starts to type back.

 **Ali:** Hi baby. ? Spenc just left. Going to get ready for bed soon.

 **Em:** You tired

 **Ali:** A little...why?

 **Em:** Just was wondering...I miss u. I was hoping to spend some time together.

 **Ali:** Not sure my dad will let me out tonight babe. ? He's still up and he'll check my room before going to bed, to say night. So I'm on lock down.

 **Em:** It's ok. U know...I can't stop thinking about this morning

 **Ali:** Yeah? What part...

 **Em:** The part where I had u wrapped in my arms...and I could feel your heart beating against my chest, in that bathroom stall. U have no idea how good you smell baby. I love burying my face in ur neck. I've decided that I enjoy skipping class with u.

Ali smiles to herself at the memory. Looking away from her phone dreamily. Gawd...she loves having Em so close to her too. She then brings her attention back to her phone.

 **Ali:** That was defiantly the best part of my day too.

 **Em:** If Spencer didn't show up...just how far would u have wanted to go?

 **Ali:** Wanted? Em...I would have let u do whatever u wanted to me. I can't control myself when you're that close.

 **Em:** Really...

 **Ali:** Yes...

 **Em:** U would have been ok with our first time being in a bathroom stall?

 **Ali:** When I think about it...No. But in that moment...I wouldn't have cared as long as I was with u.

 **Em:** You have no idea how hot you are Ali. I wish I was with you right now.

 **Ali:** Not as hot as you Em. You have no idea how much you turn me on...

 **Em:** Are you turned on right now?

 **Ali:** Yes...

 **Em:** Wanna try something?

 **Ali:** What do you have in mind?

 **Em:** Tell me what you like Ali...

Ali blushes feeling her whole body turn hot, turning shy then looks at her phone and types...

 **Ali:** I'm not really sure Em...

 **Em:** Don't tell me Alison DiLaurentis doesn't know what she likes in bed.

Ali smiles to herself and bites her lip, becoming more confident. She can do this...

 **Ali:** I know I'd like u in my bed.

 **Em:** Yeah? What would u like me to do to u in ur bed?

Ali types into her phone then deletes it and then types again then deletes it. She sighs frustrated then types...

 **Ali:** I don't know...

 **Em:** So...you know u'd like me in ur bed but u don't know what u'd like me to do?

 **Ali:** I know what I'd like u to do...just not sure how I'd want u to do it.

 **Em:** ? ?

 **Ali:** Not sure if I want u to make love to me soft and slow... Or just have u fuck the shit out of me hard and fast.

 **Em:** I know in theory u want the first time to be romantic but what would u like right now? Ignoring the fact that we haven't been together yet.

 **Ali:** I'm horny right now and I want u to fuck me Em...slow and hard. Why not the best of both worlds?

 **Em:** I'd like that so much baby...What are you wearing?

 **Ali:** Short, shorts and a tank top.

 **Em:** I bet you look amazing. Send me a picture.

Ali lays down on the bed and gets into the sexiest pose she knows and lifts her tank top slightly so she shows off her flat tummy. She takes 3 pictures then finds the one she feels is the most flattering. Clicking send and blushes. "Oh gawd...are we really doing this?' She asks herself.

 **Em:** Thank u baby...I needed that image in my head, you look so sexy.

 **Ali:** Do I get one?

 **Em:** If you want one...of course my love.

Em scrambles to her feet she's still in her clothes. She immediately rips them off and goes to get her PJ's. Grabbing some short boxer shorts and an oversized off the shoulder tee. She then runs over to the light switch and turns it off climbing back into bed. She does the same as Ali as she pulls back the cover of her sheets and lays down in a sexy pose. She makes sure her shorts are riding low and she's showing her tummy as well. She then snaps a picture and sends it to Ali.

 **Ali** : What took so long? My gawd ur so hot Em. The things I'd do to you.

 **Em:** Just getting comfortable babe...what 'things' would you do to me.

 **Ali:** Give me a second be right back...

Yes...their going to do this. Ali knows her dads going to check up on her before he goes to bed. So she heads downstairs to his office. She knocks on his door and gets his attention by softly speaking. "Hey dad."

Kenneth looks up from his paperwork and smiles. "Hey sweetie. You need something?"

"No...I just wanted to say night. I'm heading to bed and notice you were still in the office." Ali smiles back at him.

"I'm heading to bed soon, but thank you for saying goodnight. That way I don't wake you, by checking up on you." Kenneth motions for Ali to come to him with the wave of his hand.

Ali walks over to her dad and gives him a slight hug as he still remains sitting on his chair. Kenneth kisses the side of her head and he hugs her back. "Get rest sweetie. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, night." Ali smiles as sweetly as she can and walks out of her dad's office and then practically sprints up the stairs and back to her room. When she enters she immediately locks her door, turns off the lights and gets into bed. Her heart is racing and she's not sure if it's because of the sprint she just did to her room or the anticipation of what her and Em are about to do.

 **Ali:** Sorry babe...I had to say night to my dad so he wouldn't interrupt us later.

After about 5 mins Em hears her phone vibrate on the bed. Immediately picks it up knowing Ali's back from doing whatever it was she put her on hold for. Her heart starts beating rapidly.

 **Em:** That's okay...You were just about to tell me the 'things' you'd like me to do to you.

Ali lays on her back comfortably and opens her legs. She gets one of her pillows and puts it under her right knee so it can support her as she spreads them.

 **Ali:** I'd run my hands up and down your tone stomach baby. Leaving wet kisses on your neck as I hover over you.

Ali then brings her hand to her own stomach and starts to imitate what she just said to Em to herself. Lightly touching her stomach...teasing her skin.

 **Em:** I love that u'd want to touch me. But if u didn't know this already...I like to be the dominant one in bed. I'd want to make you scream and cum first. I want u to touch urself Ali.

Ali's breathe hitches. Even though she and Em haven't been together yet. Whenever they got close or imitate she knew that Em like to take control be the more dominate one. She had kinda always knew this about her girl. Shy in the streets and sexy in the sheets. Ali can feel her face starting to become flush as she grins at the memory. She responds...

 **Ali:** How do u want me to touch myself?

 **Em:** Take your shorts off...

Ali immediately puts her phone down and kicks off her shorts. Then picks back up her phone. Leaving her with only her panties and t-shirt on. She lays back down and gets comfortable again.

 **Ali:** Yes baby...I did what you asked.

Emily bites her lip hard. She want this but typing into her phone is just to hard, especially if she wants to touch herself too, she then thinks long and hard. "I hope you're ready for this Ali" she says to herself.

Her and Paige use to have phone sex all the time. However they had of course already have had sex so she feels like she's taking this a little backwards with Ali. Being intimate this way was so different... Is this something Ali wanted too or was she just being impatient and horny? She did tell Ali this afternoon she'd try her best to communicate with her about her wants and needs. She is her girlfriend anyways it's not a crime to have phone sex. Especially if they couldn't be together...

Emily was in deep thought when she heard her phone beep. Signaling there was a new message.

 **Ali:** Did you forget about me?

Finally Emily finding the courage goes to her favorite contacts and presses Ali's number. Taking a deep breath.

Ali looks at her phone. Omg it's ringing and it's Em. She blushes and answers the phones in the sexiest voice she can muster up. Trying her best not to sound nervous or shy. She is Alison DiLaurentis after all. "Hi"

"Hey Baby..." Emily answers already turned on hearing Ali's voice. "I was hoping we could be a little more intimate then sexting...that is if it's okay with you?" She mumbles feeling slightly unsure of herself.

"Yes Em... Whatever you want babe." Ali looks at her ceiling. "You were about to tell me what to do." Ali immediately feels that arousing pull in her stomach at her bold statement to Em.

Emily smiles at Ali wanting to continue.. "Yes baby...I want you to get comfortable and open your legs for me."

"Okay. "

"Have you done it babe?"

"Yes.."

"Good girl... Now I want you to get your hand and run it up and down your inner thigh massaging yourself. And then slightly run your nails up and down it scratching it slightly."

"Mmm..uh huh... Then what?" Ali answers.

"Now bring that hand up under your tank top and to your breast Ali. Are you wearing a bra baby?"

"No, sweetie."

"Good...I want you to bring your right hand to your breast and massage it for me. Roughly but slow...because if I was there I wouldn't go gentle and I want to give you what you want. You did say you wanted it slow and hard...right?"

"Mmmhmm...Yes...this feels so good Emmy."

"Ali all I want right now is to make you feel good. Now grab your breast hard and squeeze it. Then slightly pull on your nipple and pinching it. Enough to feel pleasure baby. Imagine me on top of you kissing and sucking on your neck as you do that."

"My gaw Em... I wish you were here baby with me doing this."

"Me too Ali... Your making me wet. Just thinking about you touching yourself is driving me crazy. I want you so bad."

Emily can hear the soft whimpers of Ali through the phone as she continues to rub and squeeze on her breast.

"Give your other breast the same attention baby."

"Mmm...I'm so wet for you Em."

"I wish so bad I could taste you right now Ali. You have no idea how many times I've dreamt about burying my face into your pussy. My tongue fucking you."

"Oh my gawd Em. Please baby let me touch myself. I'm so ready..."

"Not yet Ali...be a good girl and listen. I want you to go back to massaging your thigh. If I was there I'd be peppering wet kisses up and down them. Would you like that?"

"Yes.."

"Yes what? Say my name.."

"Yes Emily...I'd want you between my legs peppering kisses on my thigh." Ali responses through her heavy breathing. A thin layer of sweat forming on her body.

"Good girl... Now baby. Put your hand into your panties from the top. I want you to spread open your pussy lips for me. Then with your middle finger, use it to flick it over your clit. Imagine it's my tongue Ali."

"Mmmhmm...yesss baby." Ali immediately responses as she touches herself, following the instructions exactly as Em gives them to her.

"Now run your fingers up and down your folds. I want you to spread around your wetness. Gawd...I bet your pussy juices smell so good. I can't wait to taste you. Mm mmhmm."

Em can't help but bring her hands inside her panties too. She does exactly what she told Ali to do. She's so wet from hearing Ali's heavy breathing and slight moans over the phone. It the sexiest thing she's ever heard. Then all of a sudden Ali goes quite.

Ali's getting so into touching herself she doesn't realize she's not holding the phone to her mouth and ear anymore. Till she pulled out of her thought when she hears Em call her.

"Ali...Hey don't get quite on me baby. Please let me hear you...I'm touching myself too. I'm imagining it's you Ali."

Ali immediately brings the phone back to her ear. "Omg Em. This feels so good baby. I love hearing your voice as I touch myself. I can't wait for us to be together. You turn me on so much." Ali says breathing hard, barely getting out her words as she whimpers.

"I want you to finger yourself now Ali. Dip your middle finger inside your pussy as deep as you can...then wiggle it inside yourself. Than when you're ready baby... add a second finger. Don't pump it in and out yet. Just tease yourself and wiggle your fingers inside."

"Oh bae...this feels so good Em. Mhmm." Ali continues to whimper into the phone in a high pitch tone.

Emily's whole body turns hot. "Gaw Ali your so sexy baby. I love hearing you. Now go back to your clit and rub it baby. I want you to start slow and pick up the pace. Rub it in a circular motion. Press your fingers hard into yourself.

"Uhh...mmhmm. Oh gawd Emily. I'm getting close babe."

Emily can hear how hard Ali's breathing is and how wet she is as she rubs herself. She's not being shy and letting her hear her whimpers. Em can't handle it and starts to rub herself harder as she listens to Ali fuck herself.

"I want you to start finger fucking yourself Ali. Start pumping them in and out."

"Oh fuck...Em." Ali cries.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Yesss..." Ali barely chokes out.

"I want you to cum for me baby. Spread your pussy lips again and start flicking your clit as fast as you can. Make sure you gather as much juices so you can imagine my tongue fucking you."

"Oh...mmhmm...this feels so good." Ali obeys Em and is flicking her clit as fast as she can. She's breathing hard and slightly swearing and feeling extremely hot everywhere. "Fuck...Em. Oh shit..." She can't help but rock her hips into her fingers and arch her back. What she wouldn't do right now to have Em doing this to her.

Emily on her side of the phone is feeling the same way. She's breathing hard and feeling dizzy. Just hearing Ali cuss during this is probably the sexiest thing she's ever heard. "Oh Ali...I'm so close too baby. I love you."

"Uh...uh..uh.. Uhhhh..Emmm.." Ali's voice came out high pitch as she screamed. That was all Ali needed to hear from her girlfriend and she came hard from her own fingers that she had imagined was Ems tongue. Her whole body shaking as she hit her high.

"Oh...Ali...baby..." Hearing Ali whimpering then finally cuming screaming her name, sent Em on her high as well. She came hard to the sound of Ali voice and shook as her body slightly spasms.

"Oh fuck...Ali that was so hot." Em tried to catch her breath.

Ali hummed. Trying to catch her breath as well. "Mmhmm...my gawd what are you doing to me? Just hearing you...that was the most erotic thing I've ever heard Em. I love you so much."

"I plan on doing a lot of things to you Ali...I love you too." Emily said sleepily into the phone and yawned.

"Don't forget to set your alarm...I'll be there around 9ish so we can go to the mall." Ali whispers in a sleepy voice.

"Yes my love. I already have it set for 8am. I'll be waiting for you. Now go to sleep... I love you."

"mmm...I love you too." Ali hums into the phone. She then closed her eyes feeling sleep over take her while still on the phone with her girl. With Emily whispering sweet nothings as they both feel asleep listening to each other breathing.

 **Hello again my lovely readers. So...along with me loving fluff. I love smut too. So I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. This was my first time writing smut so please let me know if it was okay. If not then give me feedback so I can hopefully improve. Also you have nooo... Idea how much it pained me to write u instead of you when I had the girls texting! lol...I tried to make the texting as realistic as possible but honestly I don't shirt hand or abbreviate texts. Yes...I'm old school and I write out my whole sentence when texting. Anyways...Thanks again for reading and please vote!**

 **Take care,**

 **~Andrea**


	5. To the Mall we go

**Chapter 5: To the Mall we go…**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh.." I reach over and hit my alarm clock to turn it off, then look at the time. Its 8am...time to get up. I stare at the ceiling lay flat on my back then stretch trying to get the sleepiness out of my eyes. Then the biggest smile imaginable graces my lips. I bite my bottom lip and think about last night as I close my eyes. Thing about Ali...what we did. I can't help but blush. I bring my hands to cover my face and then let out a girly squeal as I kick my legs up and down doing somewhat of a happy dance. Omg...I'm such a girl but I can't help the giddiness I feel. Then I immediately look over to my phone that is on the bed next to my pillow and notice that sometime throughout the night it must have hung up. I reach for my phone and contemplate what to text.

 **Em:** Good morning my love.

You can't go wrong with a loving greeting. I then throw my phone on my bed and get up quickly. I need to get ready. I need to look good for Ali. Damn it...I know were just going to the mall and normally I wouldn't care how I look but after last night. I need to make sure Ali sees me at my best. I make my bed then head to the bathroom. I've got to make this quick Ali's going to be here in about an hour. I hope she gets here before Hanna.

Ali opens her eyes and immediately has a goofy grin plastered on her face. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and slightly groans. She woke up feeling the vibration of her phone buzzing as she received a text message. She reach over for her phone and smile even wider if possible. 'My baby texted me...she's just so adorable. That had to have been the best sleep I've had in months.' Ali thought.

 **Ali:** Good morning Emmy... Hope ur getting ready. Be there in about an hour babe.

After Ali snapped out of her small day dream of her and Em. She realized she only has an hour to get ready and jump to her feet. She has to find the perfect outfit for today. She wants Em to be drooling and unable to keep her hands off of her. She needs to look irresistible. Emily loves it when she has a sun dress on and her hair in its signature curls. She knows it's silly to want to get all dressed up just for the mall...hell they aren't even going on a date but she can't help it. She literally has butterflies in her tummy just thinking about her girl. She hasn't even seen her yet this morning. Ali sighed then said to herself "Omg...what is this girl doing to you." With that she jumped in the shower.

Emily had just finished doing the finishing touches on her hair. She curled it lightly giving it a slight wave and was starting on her make up. She was going to do a little more than her norm today. She wanted to make sure Ali notice. That's when Hanna walked in.

"Emmy! What up babe?" Hanna cheerfully greets her walking into the bathroom. Then hip checking her lightly as she stands besides her looking in the mirror.

"Hey Han just starting my make up." Emily leans over the sink to get a better look in the mirror.

"Emily Fields is doing her make up?!" Hanna over exaggerates her surprise. Placing her hand over her mouth as she acts shocked. "What's the occasion? I can barely get you to put on clothes when we go to the mall let alone you do your hair and makeup. Now sit." Hanna points to the toilet motioning Em to take a seat. "I got you babe." She then digs into Em's makeup bag.

"Keep it casual but nice Hanna. I don't want to look like I tried to hard but I want to look good."

"Yeah...yeah...got it boss. You want to look natural. Keeping neutral colors."

"Yes...and you have to hurry before Ali comes. I don't want her to know I spent so much time on my getting ready."

Hanna's trying her best not to smile but can't help the grin that's forming "So this is for Ali then huh?"

"Shut up Hanna." Emily rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Guess you do like her a little bit then huh?" Hanna jokes while applying Emily's eye shadow.

"Yeah..." Emily can't help but grin like a fool. "Maybe just a little." She blushes at the thought of Ali. "Or maybe a whole lot..."

"And here I thought you were in love with me. Who would have thought that mean ol' Ali would have stolen your heart. You do know that I would have been the better choice right?" Hanna then starts humming as she continues with Em's make up.

"Yeah guess your right mean ol' Ali turned into my sweet irresistible Ali. Also your straight Hanna...pretty sure that always is the wrong choice for me." Em sighs thinking about her blonde beauty, smiling dreamily.

Hanna continues to hum then starts singing. "Ali and Emily sitting in a tree... G! First comes love then comes marriage...then comes baby in a baby carriage!"

Emily swats Hanna both girls giggling. "Leave me alone."

"What!? Don't tell me you use to get dressed up for your other girlfriends just to go to the mall Em. You're soooo whipped and in loooovvvveee" Hanna looks at Em all knowing dragging out the word love teasingly.

"Is it bad to want to look good for my girlfriend? Geeze... You act like I walk around in a trash bag all day."

"Em you would if I would let you. Lezbe honest." Hanna says wiggling her eye brow and starts laughing at her own joke. "See what I did there...gosh I'm hilarious. No wonder why I'm your best friend."

Emily then pulls away from Hanna doing her makeup as she started on her mascara and starts to tickle her sides. She then starts to mock Hanna. "I'm Hanna and I'm soooo...funny. I like to make fun of my best friend and whenever I get the chance talk about how gay she is!" Em stands up and corners Hanna against the wall as she continues her tickling assault.

Hanna tries to push away from Em giggling uncontrollably. "Okay...ok...you win. I'm not funny and I shouldn't make fun of you and mean ol' Ali."

"Yeah...you shouldn't make fun of mean old Ali...especially when she's standing right here behind you guys." Ali looks at both Hanna and her girlfriend, clearly not amused. "Why is it every time I walk in on the two of you alone you both are always touching in some way?" Ali raises her eyebrow and looks at Em.

"I was defending your honor babe. It totally is not what it looks like." Emily grins and pulls away from Hanna. Looking her girl up and down discreetly.

"Yeah...those are the famous words always said right before the girlfriends finds out, there was something to worry about." Ali response a little lighter.

"Whatever...is someone jealous? Your girlfriend also took me to dinner and a movie last night because you were unavailable." Hanna gloats trying to make Ali jealous.

"Is that so... She didn't mention that last night when we talked." Ali looked over at Em.

Emily's face immediately flushed. "Well I had other things on my mind." She recovers and then looks at Ali suggestively. "I still have those things on my mind. You look amazing babe." She tilts her head and looks Ali up and down again more openly, with no shame. "Beautiful..."

Ali feels her whole body go hot. Then she challenges Em and starts to flirt back. "What were those things you had on your mind?"

The whole time Emily and Ali never taking their stare off of each other. Blue Eyes met brown as they took each other in. Both thinking about what they did last night, starting to get turned on with their thoughts.

Hanna gets in the middle of both of them then looks back and forth between the two. "You both are acting weird. If I couldn't guess any better I'd think you had sex?" She then eyes the two waiting for their reaction for confirmation.

"W..w..what makes you say that?" Emily stutters breaking her gaze from Ali and looking over to Hanna.

"Emily Fields you dog!" Hanna pulls out her famous grin then pushes Em playfully on the shoulder.

"Hanna...we didn't have sex! Remember I was with you last night." Emily defends.

"Oh please I left like at 10:30pm. You had more than enough time to sneak over to Ali's and bang. I know you Em. I knew you wouldn't go long without any. The whole world could see how sexually frustrated you were. No wonder why you were all glowing and on cloud nine earlier this morning." Hanna states confident with her assumption.

"Excuse me?" Ali looks at Hanna than Em. "Why does Hanna know you're sexually frustrated? Why does she even know we haven't had sex yet?!" She raises her voice at the end to Emily.

"She's my...our best friend Ali. One that I've spent more time with lately then you." Em answers then slightly mumbles at the end.

"So you guys talk about our sex life...or well non-sex life?" Ali looks between the two. "Did you tell her about last night?" Ali says feeling a little violated, how dare Emily. That is something private between the two.

"Don't you and Spencer talk?" Emily questions then starts to get defensive that Ali thinks she told Hanna about last night. Even if she had what would be wrong with that? Hanna is her best friend after all. "So what if I told Hanna!?"

Ali looks taken back with Em's tone then answers offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think that's my cue to leave. I'm going to go raid the kitchen. Please work this out before we leave to the mall." Hanna says as she points to the both of them as to not be bothered and in a scolding tone. Then walks out of the bathroom on a mission.

Em sighs, looks at Hanna walking out and then looks up at the ceiling. This was so not how she thought her morning would go with Ali. "Nothing...nothing...I'm sorry. I'm just. I'm sorry baby. And no...I didn't tell Hanna anything. That is between you and I. I wouldn't talk to her about it...well not at lest without talking to you about it first."

"This was so not how I pictured us meeting this morning." Ali leans against the door frame and sighs disappointed and runs her hands through her hair. "I was so excited to see you...especially after last night."

"I know...me either. Hell...I got all dressed up. Or well kinda dressed up. I didn't want to look like I tried too hard. I even did my hair and makeup Ali. My hair and makeup...to go to the mall of all places." Emily closes her eyes and sighs. "Let's start over..."

Emily walks over to Ali and wraps her arms around her waist, bringing her into a hug. "Good morning my beautiful..."

Then Ali being stubborn and wanting to be babied a little, looks away. Speaks softly. "Morning..." Allowing Em to hug her but not returning it.

Emily kissed the side of Ali's head then ran her hands up and down her sides. "So, that's how you decided to start over? Interesting...I got a better good morning from Hanna. Maybe that's why you always catch us touching?" Emily smiled and chuckled as she joked.

Ali smacked her girlfriends shoulder. "I swear Em...If I find out your cheating on me with Hanna. I'll kill you both!"

"I already told you...I'm never going to cheat on you. Especially...not with Hanna. Now maybe with..." Em started her sentence seriously then ended it with teasing.

"This is the way you apologize and baby me? No wonder you've had so many girlfriends." Ali cut Em off and smiles back playfully, faking shock. Knowing that's a low blow.

"Ouch...Well I've never had to work so hard for someone, let me tell you. You're the first my dear and honestly...I wouldn't have it any other way." Emily buries her face into Ali's neck and kisses her skin sweetly, while hugging her as close as possible. "I love you..."

"And then you have to go say that..." Ali closes her eyes, feeling the butterflies in her tummy and whispers into Emily's ear. "There's my Emmy." Ali lightly nibbles on her ear.

"Sooo...can I get my kiss now? I've been thinking about it all morning. Hell...I've wanted it since last night." Emily speaks softly...her breathing a little more difficult than before. She pulls back and looks into Ali's eyes, smirking knowing her girl wants to kiss her too both being turned on.

"I dunno...you just said you like it when I make you work for it." Ali says in her flirty voice. Leans forward slightly as if she's going to kiss Em then looks down at her girl's lips, then back to her eyes, then lips again. Then quickly pulls back out of the hug and starts to walk down stairs, giggling. "Bet you thought I was gonna kiss you. Not gonna be that easy Fields." Ali calls behind her.

"Uggh...I'm totally screwed. She's so hot." Emily groaned talking to herself, being slightly disappointed for being so turned on by that rejection. She looked in the mirror and finished her make up then followed her girlfriend down stairs to the kitchen.

"Finally...Let's go bitches. How long does it take to kiss and make up?" Hanna says throwing the keys at Em.

"Why am I the one always driving?" Em ask as she pulls into the mall. "Both of you have cars." Em looks between Ali and Hanna.

"You're the one who is supposed to be the gentleman...woman...whatever. You know what I mean." Hanna replies. "Besides...I wouldn't be able to eat my egg mcmuffin if I drove."

"I have no excuse. I just like watching you drive." Ali states as she reaches over and grabs Ems hand and kisses lightly.

"Aww...how cute. Now cut it out." Hanna says sarcastically, then changes her tone to ask. "So how are we going to do this Ali? Do we want to categorize what we get Em first like search for all shirts, then jeans then dressy clothes? Or just go store by store and see what we like and go from there?"

Emily sighs not looking forward to this then gets out of her car and walking around to open Ali's then Hanna's door for them while they debate the best way to tackle shopping. Ali waits for Em to lock the doors then join her by her side. Em falling into step with Ali then gently grabbing her hand to hold it as they walk to the entrances. Ali steps forward and opens the door for Em. Of course the first one to walk through however was Hanna. Then Em kissed Ali's cheek as she held the door open motioning for her girl to walk through.

"Hey...that's my job. I like to be the chivalrous one." Em states.

"I know baby and I appreciate it but you deserve to be taken care of too." Ali answers as she falls back in step with Em and intertwines their fingers as they hold hands.

"Yeah...yeah...you're both in love. Blah...blah...Blah. Ali let Em open the doors and stuff. She won't let it go if you don't. Plus she's like the guy in the relationship right." Hanna states more then asks.

"What!?" Both Ali and Em answer.

"I'm not a guy Hanna if you didn't notice. Are you trying to say I'm butch?" Em asks. "Woah...I've got to start dressing up more." She ends with a joke.

"No..no..Em you know, I know that you're feminine. Hell...with all your other girlfriends they've been more then you...uh...uh...this is just a flip from what your use to." Hanna starts then has a loss of words. "It's just Ali is more...girly? Then you are and well you know what I mean!"

Emily starts to giggle. Not offended at all by Hanna and gets exactly what she means. Ali on the other hand isn't so forgiving.

"No Hanna enlighten us. I don't know what you mean." Ali looks at Hanna seriously.

"Omg...it's just that all Emily's girlfriends treated her like the femme one. This is the first time well...she's treating you like the femme. Opening doors...getting your bags...paying for things. Not saying Em is butch or anything but yeah...It's not a bad thing Ali. Em has always treated me that way too." Hanna finishes not knowing if she made anything better.

"So Em treats you like the femme too?" Ali asks.

"Well, yeah...she always has. I mean not in like a girlfriend way but as in a best friend way. Not exactly the same way as you but haven't you ever noticed?" Hanna asks Ali.

"No...I don't think so. Em has always been like that with us. Even before I left." Ali thinks long and hard about what Hanna is saying as they walk towards Macy's.

"Yeah...since she was younger. That's why I always knew the other girls weren't a good fit for her like you. I use to see how she treated you and she was always happy like that. She likes to be the one more dominate in that way. Ugh... I don't even know what I'm trying to say but yeah. Don't be mad." Hanna finishes frustrated with herself for not being able to communicate what she's thinking.

Ali looks over at Hanna amused. "It's okay Hanna. I think I know what you're trying to say now. Thank you for saying she's a good fit for me, in your own way. I think that's the nicest thing you've said about our relationship so far. Almost sounds like you approve." Ali grins and feels happy that her friend approves.

"Ugh...I guess." Hanna tries to act annoyed and like it's no big deal but you can see the smile on her face as she agrees with Ali. "We came here to shop not get all deep." Hanna starts to walk faster than the girls to the escalator to the woman's department.

Ali then leans against Em and puts her face in her shoulder grinning as they walk. Emily wraps her arm around Ali's shoulder and side hugs her. Knowing her girl is beyond happy with what Hanna just said. She then drops her arm around Ali's waist as they get on the escalator following Hanna.

"She's right you know..." Em says as she looks at Ali and Ali looks back at her listening to every word.

"It's always been you. I can be myself around. The other girls. They treated me good. I'm not going to lie and at the time it was okay but this..." She points between Ali and herself. "This feels right. This feels like it's what it should be. I don't mind being the more 'manly' or 'butch' one in our relationship. In fact, I prefer it Ali. I love that you're more girly or well lady like then me." Em bends down and tries to kiss Ali.

Ali pulls back teasingly, keeping her girl from kissing her. "Just as long as you don't cut off your hair and get a fade." Ali says seriously. "I'm okay with that love."

"Yeah...that's never gonna happen. I love my hair too much." Emily giggles and hugs Ali tightly and steps out of the escalator looking for Hanna. "By the way don't think I didn't notice you rejected my kisses again." Em drags Ali towards Hanna.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ali flirts back... "I'm not rejecting you either babe. I'm playing hard to get." Ali then winks at Em, letting go of her hand and walking over to Hanna already looking at clothes.

 **Hours later...at Macy's**

"You both know I'm not rich right?" Emily groans as she holds on to the piles of clothes that keep getting thrown in her arms. "Ali...what happened to WE are gonna pick out the clothes that WE both like? You both haven't even asked me once if I like anything...why am I even here..." Em whines.

"Who else is gonna carry the stuff?" Hanna replies. "I've decided that I like shopping with Ali Boo over there.

"I'm sorry baby...your right. Hanna and I kinda went overboard. Let's go to the dressing room to try on the clothes." Ali says sympathetically.

"No need. I know Em's size. Really all you need to do is figure out which ones you're gonna get Ali." Hanna answers.

"Hanna...don't ruin this for me." Ali looks over at the other blonde. "Em lets go try on the clothes...Hanna get lost for about an hour." Ali starts to drag Em the dressing room.

"Yes ma'am..." Emily says with a smirk on her face. "Maybe shopping is so bad after all."

 **Hello all. Sorry for the major delay in this chapter. I've been super busy and my car broke down. Yeah sucks when a brand new car you've barely had for 3 years has to get a new radiator. On top of that work has been kicking my butt. Anyways hope you like the new chapter. It kinda had a mind of its own once I started writing, was not expecting this. Also notice this chapter is super long so I'm cutting it here. Not sure yet if I'll make a part two or what yet but I'm having a lot of fun with this. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I wanted to get this up today so I'm not gonna proof it. Have a good one!**

 **~Andrea**

 **PS. If anyone would like to help me out with editing and such please PM me.**


	6. To the Mall we go Part 2

**In Macy's Woman's Dressing Room, Occupying the Hani-Cap Stall**

"Now where were we?" I lean my head down and start to kiss Ali's neck and run my hands up and down her back pulling her closer to me as we are both on our knees in the Handi-Cap stall. I'm grouping her and finally rest my hands on her ass. Firmly squeeze it and start to massage her bottom.

Ali whispers in my ear her breathing picking up as I still nibbling on her neck. "You really love my ass, don't you?" She smiles then giggles hearing how that sounds. She then pull me away from her neck to look into my eyes.

"I really love all of you baby but yes. I've got to admit. I always thought of myself to be a boob girl but with you… I can hardly decide which I like better" I bite my lip. "I can't help but to want to touch...bite or even kiss your ass. In very sense of the word." I chuckle, knowing I sound whip. I don't even give a fuck…I want her.

Then Ali does the imaginable. She stands up pulling me to my feet. She leans into my ear and whispers, demanding me. "Stay." She then walks a few steps in front of me and unzips her dress. Letting it drop to the floor, seductively.

My eyes never leaving hers as she strips for me. I closely pay attention to every little move she makes. Her dress bunching up around her feet. She steps out of it and walks over to the wall. With her back facing me, she slightly leans over and puts both her palms flat on the wall. She looks over her shoulder at me and winks while smiling flirtatiously than sticking her ass out for me to get a good look at her.

I look on with awe. She's mine...all mine. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm drooling. I'm speechless.

"So are you just going to stare? We've already wasted too much time talking Em."

I immediately walk up behind her pressing my front on her ass. Than bring my hands to her waist as I hold her and start to slightly grind on her and start grouping her again.

"My God Ali...you're so sexy. You have no idea how much I love this side of you." I hug her from behind one of my hands finding her breast and roughly squeezing it as I kiss below her ear. Holding her close to me as the other hand runs up and down her side, her thighs and ass. I pull back slightly from grinding on her and slap her ass playfully.

Ali's breath then starts to increase. She leans her forehead on her left arm that is now bent on the wall to support herself as I grind on her. Her right hand coming behind her and rubbing on my thigh. "Tell me Daddy…what would you like to do to me right now?"

My heart starts thumping so hard in my chest I can feel it in my ear drums as my whole body feels flush. Did Ali just call me Daddy? I feel myself instantly become soaking wet.

"Oh my god… Ali. You have no idea how much I wish I had a dick right now. I would fuck you so hard. I can't wait to take you from behind." How does she do this to me? One moment she's so demanding and dominate then in a flip of a switch she becomes submissive to me. I love it. I then bring my right hand to the front of Ali's panties and start to rub her in circular motions through them.

"Mmhmmm…" Ali moans and then instantly opens her legs wider for me as I try my best to grind my front on her ass and run my fingers teasingly up and down her still clothed slit. Feeling how wet she is through her panties.

"Please Em…take me…" She says in a pleading voice, trying to be quite.

Then we hear someone knocking on the dressing room door.

"Excuse me will you be much longer. A customer needs to use the Handi-Cap stall that you're occupying." A sales person from Macy say's.

"Fuck…" I quietly mumble as Ali pushes me away from her.

"Omg.." Ali mumbles in horror. Immediately pulling away from me and starts to put back on her dress. Blushing like crazy because we just been caught. The girl is going to know instantly what we were doing when we both walk out.

"I'll be right out. Sorry was trying on some clothes." I say to the sales attendant through the door as I look at a nervous Ali. I then walk over and help her zip her dress.

"Pick out a couple shirt baby. Hanna got my size so they'll fit." Ali then quickly grabs two blouses and two t-shirts along with a pair of jeans. I then take them from her and grab her hand as we quickly exit the stall with the Handi-cap customer and sales girl standing there looking at us as we practically sprint out of the dressing room embarrassed.

Once were in the clear and got in line to buy the clothes Ali bust out laughing. I turn to look at her not amused at all. "Is it that funny that almost everyone we know and don't know are cock blocks?"

To that Ali just starts to laugh louder. I can't help but smile. God she looks beautiful when she laughs so hard that her dimples just pop out. I go to her and try my best to hug her. "Gosh…I love when you laugh."

She starts to calm down. "Ugh… I literally had to either laugh or cry about that Em." She grabs a couple of the shirts from me. "Do you like these babe?" She holds them up.

"They're nice. Whatever you want." I say not really caring. I know Ali has good taste so if she thinks it'll look good on me. I trust her.

"Thank you Em."

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For coming… I know you don't like shopping and well… you did this to make me happy. And you did. This made me happy." She looks at me with love.

"Of course my love…only for you." I look at my watch as we step up to the register to cash out. I hand Ali my debit card and whisper my pin number in her ear. I then pull out my phone and call Hanna as Ali pays for the clothes.

"Finally bitch. I'm at Victoria Secret." Hanna say's loudly as she answers.

"Yeah…hi to you too Hanna. Okay Ali and I'll be there in 10." I roll my eyes than hang up as Ali joins me. I take the Macy's bag from her and we walk hand and hand out the store.

 **30 mins before being cocked blocked…**

"Hanna...don't ruin this for me." Ali looks over at the other blonde. "Em lets go try on the clothes...Hanna get lost for about an hour." Ali starts to drag Em the dressing room.

"Yes ma'am..." Emily says with a smirk on her face. "Maybe shopping is so bad after all." I say as Ali pulls me along to a nearby dressing room.

"Alison...Alison...!" We hear someone call behind us.

"Damn it...every single time. If it's not one of our friends it's a stranger!" I sigh still carrying the big pile of clothes.

"Just ignore her...maybe she'll think we can't hear her and go away." Alison says looking forward and walking a little bit faster.

"Alison...wait up!" The girl calls again behind us again.

"Omg...I'm so sorry Em." Alison says quietly so only I can hear. Then stop and turns around to smile at the girl. "Oh...hi Ms. Zavala. I'm sorry I didn't hear you calling me."

"That's okay Alison and please don't call me Ms. Zavala... It's Amber. You make me feel old when you call me that, I'm barely 5 years older than you. I just wanted to say hi and let you know how much my daughter loved having you as her soccer coach. Even if it was only for less than half a season. I'm really hoping you'll reconsider taking the position for the summer league? It pays well..." Ms. Zavala looks at Ali then me, than back to Ali. Waiting for her to introduce us but Ali never does. We stand in awkward silence till…

"Hello...I'm Amber." She extends her hand out for me to shake introducing herself.

"Emily Fields." I try my best to shake her hand with the pile of clothes that are in my arms and smile politely.

Amber chuckles lightly. "It's okay Emily. I can see you have your hands full." She then looks me up and down but not in a bad way. Is this mom checking me out?

"Let me help." She says then starts to take clothes from me organizing them so they aren't in a pile in my arms, making it more comfortable for me. She's only 5 years older than us...damn she looks like she could be our age.

"You look very familiar Emily." Amber says. As she places the last folded shirt on the stack. The clothes are easier to carry now because of her.

I look at her confused, staring. "Sorry...I mean I go to church every once in a while with my mom and well lately with Ali on Sundays. Are you sure you're old enough to have a daughter?" I smile and ask her playfully not believing it.

"That's where I know you from, from church. Your mom is Pam Fields right? Also, yes...it's called being a teen mom. I had Lexi when I was 15. She just turned 8, it's her first time playing soccer with the 8 to12 year girl league. She really took a liking to Coach Ali here." Amber says as it all clicks in her head who I am and she gets a little embarrassed at the end talking about her daughter. Then looks at Ali appreciatively, really admiring her work with the girls.

"Yup, that's my mom. I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you. You just look so young. I would have never guessed you had an 8 year old daughter." I answer a little shocked. This lady is in perfect shape. No way had she already had a kid.

"Thank you Emily. That's very nice for you to say." She looks me dead in the eyes and smiles slightly blushing as she lightly touches my arm.

Her body language changes. Is she blushing and leaning into me? I look over to Ali waiting for her to say something. To claim me.

"Sorry...Ms. Zavala...I mean Amber but we've got to go. We are meeting someone after this." Ali say's trying to get us out of this awkward conversation and a little...jealous? "I'll think about the summer league and get back to you. Em...come on." Ali turns to walk away from us, not even waiting for me, practically running towards the dressing room and not saying bye to Amber.

"Okay." I answer and look at Ali take off then back at Amber, trying to be polite. "Nice meeting you."

"You too Emily. If you ever need anything please call me." Then Amber pulls a paper out of her purse and placed it in my front pocket as my hands were full. She confidently walks away swaying her hips, knowing I'm watching.

Well...damn it she was flirting with me. My eyes widen in shock. I then turn to follow Ali. Man...I think I'm in trouble.

"Ali...Alison...babe. Where are you?!" I call for her as I enter the dressing room looking inside the stalls for her. Good thing no one is in here. Finally making my way to the back in the oversized Handi-Cap stall I see Ali sitting on the bench waiting for me looking sad.

"Hey baby... why didn't you answer me?" I go in and throw the now organized pile of clothes next to her on the bench. Should I address or tell her what just happened with Amber?

"What's wrong?" I say concerned.

"Don't what's wrong with me, right now Em. We both know what just happened out there."

"Yeah...I kind of didn't think that line would work either." I sign and run my hands through my hair. "Well...um what am about to say might make it worse." I look at Ali with my best puppy dog eyes I can muster up as I kneel down between her legs. Her being about an inch higher than me while sitting so I look up and she looks down slightly as we look into each other's eyes.

"What?" She looks at me confused and sad.

"First...I want a kiss. Please baby." I lean in to her and wrap my arms around her waist and she puts her arms around my neck. "No more teasing or playing hard to get..." I pled.

Ali nods her head yes slightly. I then lean in and kiss her soft and sweet. "I love you..." I mumble against her lips.

"I love you too Em." Ali kisses me again just as soft. A delicate meeting of our lips.

I run my hands up and down her side. Then I bring my right hand to gently cup her cheek slightly caressing it with my thumb. I bring my other hand under her sun dress and run it along her bare thigh. I lean in and kiss her deeper as she opens her mouth for me and I start to massage my tongue with hers. I keep it as soft and as sweet as possible.

"Mmhmmm.." Ali moans into my mouth and pulls me closer to her, bringing one of her hands up into my hair and starts to message my scalp as the other wraps around my neck tightly. I can feel her breathing start to increase. We continue to kiss and explore each other's mouths for a few minutes. I then pull back slightly when we both need to breathe and lean my forehead against hers and kiss her nose. Trying my best to control my emotions and hormones.

"Now...what was it you were going to say that was going to make it worse?" Ali hums still on her high from our kissing.

I pull back to look at her and slightly smile guilty. "Part of me doesn't want to tell you but we made a promise to each other at Dr. Sullivan's if we wanted this to work. We had to do complete honesty, remember?"

Ali nods agreeing and understanding. I pull her arms from around my neck then get one of her hands and intertwine our fingers. Then with my free hand I pull the piece of paper out of my pocket that is folded up and hand it to her. Waiting for her reaction.

She takes the paper and then looks at me upset. She let's go of my hand and then opens the paper. "What the fuck Em?" She says not really mad at me but unbelieving. Then closes her eyes trying to control her anger. "I left you for like 2 mins. How the hell did you end up with her number in your pants?"

"Babe...when you left she told me to call her if I needed anything. Honestly...she must keep scratch pieces of paper in her purse because I swear she had it all prepared and everything." I answer kind of scared to mess this up.

"And you took it from her?" Ali looks at me with anger in her eyes, now starting to get upset with me.

"No babe...I had my hands full with all the clothes you and Hanna gave me."

"Then how the hell did it get in your pocket Emily?" Ali clinches her jaw and puts her hands on my chest to push me away.

"She put it in there..." I say knowing I'm in trouble now. I grab Ali's hands and keep her from pushing against me.

"She put her hand in your pocket!" Ali screeches. "What...why did you let her?" She struggles with my hold on her hands, trying to get me to let her go.

I pull Ali closer and look her dead in the eyes being as honest as I can. "It totally took me by surprise babe. I didn't even realize she did it till she was walking away. I swear...I've never been hit on like that before. I was speechless...I mean she has a daughter." I say trying to get her to understand that I wasn't trying to take her advances. Just was shocked as hell.

"Damn it Emily...it's barely been a week since that Nai girl and now this... With Ms. Zavala of all people." Ali stops her struggle against me and gives up defeated. "It's like all my insecurities with us have been just taunting themselves in my face lately."

"Okay...I know I messed up with the new girl. I did, I'll admit that but with this...This was not my fault." I wrap my arms around Ali's waist. "She came to talk to you...calling after you. I never seen her before today...well that I can remember and it's not my fault that my mom tells everyone that I'm a lesbian, now that she's all loud and proud of me."

"Did you even tell her that I was your girlfriend?" Ali asks still upset with me.

"Ali...she was talking to you and came up to you. I think you were the one who should have introduced us. Why didn't you by the way?" I say now thinking about how Ali didn't even acknowledge I was standing right next to her when Amber was talking to her.

"I...I.." Ali looks confused and then looks down. "I don't know Em. Was I supposed to…?"

"I mean yeah babe... If it was one of your ex-boyfriends you would have immediately introduced them. You use to do it with Lorenzo all the time." I say as I roll my eyes as I remember.

"Emily...Lorenzo was never my boyfriend. We just dated." Ali says trying to defend herself.

"Yeah...well never kept you from making sure people knew his place with you. Even if you only introduced him as a friend, while holding his hand." I say and start to get hurt from my own words, realizing Ali didn't treat me like her other half out there.

"Is it because she's a sister from the church? And you were her daughters coach when you were with Lorenzo?" I pull back slightly then sit on the heels of my feet, already tired from being on my knees and giving them a rest, distancing myself from Ali.

"No...Em baby. It has nothing to do with that. I honestly don't know why I didn't introduce you." Ali says in deep thought.

I sigh and look down. "Well...I've come to the conclusion that I do not like shopping with you. Yes...I'm using this to my advantage." I say playfully and wink. Letting her know there are no hard feelings. Still looking sad.

Ali lightly chuckles in disbelief. "Yes baby...I won't make you ever again come shopping with Hanna and I." She then kneels down on the floor and comes as close to me as possible. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry Ali. This is all new to us. We've been best friends for so long. I guess you just forgot that I'm more?" I look at her trying to understand.

"No, Em...I didn't forget your my girlfriend. I never would or will." Ali answers confidently.

"Then what happened back there?" I ask.

"I was just so annoyed with her interrupting us. I mean come on...you know I can hear you, calling me. I'm obviously ignoring you. Why would you continue to follow me and then of all things hit on my girlfriend in front of me?! Then you didn't help much with the...oh you're so young...oh you couldn't have possibly had a daughter crap." Ali rolls her eyes at me.

I start to laugh. "Babe...I don't think I said it like that."

"Don't laugh at me you jerk!" Ali comes closer to me and wraps her arms around my neck and brings her hands up into my hair and slightly pulls on it teasingly, tilting my head back slightly and look into my eyes. Showing me who is in control and confidently speaking. "Your mine Emily Fields. I'm keeping this paper and then I'll have a talk with 'Amber' about this later. Trust me there will be no confusion of who you are to me."

"Whatever you want babe…" I say in surrender. Happy that Ali's going to tell her. I smile widely and wrap my hands around Ali's waist. Is it bad that she just turned me on by pulling my hair and talking all demanding to me?

 **At Victoria Secret**

Ever since our talk Ali hasn't let go of my hand once. Making sure everyone knows who I am to her. I know this might sound clingy but is it bad that I love it?

"Ali come with me real quick. I'm gonna try this on." Hanna says.

"Okay…be back Em." Ali leans in and kisses my cheek and lets go of my hand to go with Hanna.

I start to roam the store looking at the lingerie. I find this black Cut-out Haler Teddy that would look amazing on Ali. I wish they had it in blue.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I hear in a Spanish accent.

I close my eyes not wanting to turn around. "No…no thank you. Just looking at some stuff for my girlfriend." I say trying to pretend I don't know who's behind me.

"Em…" She says.

I turn around knowing I can't pretend any more. I put on my best acting face trying to act surprised. "Oh…hi Nai." I say a little too enthusiastically, blushing at how dumb I sound. She's wearing the Victoria Secret uniform, showing way too much cleavage and tight black skinny jeans. Showing all her curves. "You work here?" I try my best to keep my eyes on her face. Damn it…I'm looking at her lips.

"Really Em…" She rolls her eyes and giggles. Then she comes in for a hug and I just stand there shocked. And not just any hug. A full on press her whole body against me hug, with arms wrapped tightly around me. "You're just so cute."

"Yeah she's adorable." Ali says. With Hanna standing by her side both looking like they want to kill me.

Fuck… Just my luck. We have a whole list to go over today because of me at therapy this afternoon with Dr. Sullivan. I immediately pull away and walk over to Ali and try to grab her hand. She pulls it away from me and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Let's go…Now Em." Ali says and walks out with Hanna.

"Bye Em." Nai smiles and winks at me.

Yeah…that can't be good.

 **Okay lovelies, I'm so sorry I didn't have this out earlier. I started to binge reading Assisting Miss Adams (GirlxGirl) By Lauryn Brooks and it was amazing! If you haven't checked it out please do you will not be disappointed. It's a finished book and yeah…It's good. So that is my excuse and sorry…but I don't feel really bad about it. Anyways…I wanted to try something different and came up with this. Tell me what you think**.

 **~ Andrea**

 **Ps. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and likes.**


	7. Just Breathe

"Ali are you going to ignore me the rest of the day? You ignored me all through lunch. I said I was sorry already." I say as I slam my front door behind me and watch her stomp up the stairs to my room.

"Ali!" I yell out again in frustration. As I stand at the end of the stairs she just climbed. "You're really starting to piss me off!"

Ali stomps back out of my room and yells back at me. Looking down the stairs at me. "I'm starting to piss you off? Excuse me?! Me...?! Because I swear you need to keep it in your pants Emily!"

"What is that supposed to mean?! I did not initiate anything between those two girls. If anyone's pants or dress I was trying to get into todays was yours!" I yell back.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly you got some old sluts phone number and you had another slut practically dry humping you as I watched Emily." Ali went from yelling and ended her sentence sounding extremely hurt.

"No one was dry humping me! She hugged me, Ali." I say back just as upset, rolling my eyes. She's taking this way over board.

"OMG! She was rubbing her tits all over you and I swear she might as well had been grinding her hips against yours Emily. Don't act like if you saw someone hugging me like that you wouldn't be pissed too." She sneers at me, glaring.

I sigh and lower my voice. Knowing she's 100% right. "Okay baby...I get it. I was just shocked. I didn't even know she was coming in for a hug. I know you saw that I didn't hug her back." I say more calmly. I start to test the waters and walk up the stairs to her.

"Is that like your new favorite line Em? Huh? I was in shock Ali...I didn't know Ali...it's not my fault Ali! Ali mocks me. "Ugh! You didn't even try to push her away EM! That's what hurts the most."

I'm half way up the stairs and Ali's throwing daggers at me with her eyes. I smile flirting with her. "Babe...please. I don't want to fight." I say as sweetly as possible changing my entire tune. I then look at my watch. "Isn't this supposed to be 'us' time? I think we have a little unfinished business." I smirk having something else on my mind coming up to her and trying to hug her. Thinking I'm being funny and trying to lighten the mood.

"You have got to be kidding me right now Em. Does it look like I'm in the mood to fuck you right now?!" Ali avoids my hug and rushes past me down the stairs.

"Ali…I was kidding…I was just trying to lighten the mood." I try to grab her arm as I follow her down the stairs, but she pushes me off her.

"Don't even touch me right now Em. I'll see you at therapy." She starts to walk down the stairs to go out the door.

"Ali...where are you going?" I begin the panic and yell after her. "Ali!"

"Don't Em. I need to leave…" Ali looks at me as she stop by the door.

"Tell me where you're going." I begin to follow her, needing to know.

"I'll see you in an hour. I'm going. I'll have my phone with me." Ali walks outside to the car and I follow behind her.

"No! You're not leaving me. I need to know where you're going! " I yell at her getting upset. I can't control my breathing. My chest is moving up and down. I feel my heart in my throat. I start to look around. Looking for something to lean on. I can't…

"Em! I feel like your suffocating me! Let me go… I just need to think." She tells me trying to get me to understand and getting into her car.

"Ali…" I fall on my knees outside by her car on the driveway, a full on panic attack hitting me now. "I won't follow you. Just tell me where you're going. Please! I need to know where you're going and that you're safe. Alison." I cry. "I need to know…Ali please…" I can barely breathe and I'm begging her.

 _Flashback:_

 _Hanna! Spencer! Aria! Please… I'm sorry. Let me see them. Just tell me where are they. Please don't hurt them. Where are they?! I scream having a panic attack. Feeling like the walls are closing in on me. "Don't hurt them…" I sob as I fall onto the floor, curling up into a ball._

"Em breathe…breathe Emily." Ali notices that I'm having a panic attack gets out of the car and tries to calm me by getting my attention. She comes up to me and puts her hands on my face trying to force me to look at her.

"Ali don't go please… I'm sorry…please don't go. I'll leave you alone upstairs. Stay please…" I look her straight in her eyes. Feeling panic. My whole body feeling shaky and like I'm losing control.

"Look at me Emmy. Baby…breathe. I need you to calm down." Ali start to slightly panic with me.

"Ali…please. Don't go. Something could happen. Please stay. I need to know where you are. That you're safe." I hiccup between my cries as I continue to beg her.

"I'm not going anywhere baby…shhh…I'm not going anywhere. Just breathe for me, okay. Shhh…" Ali sooths me as she has her hands wrapped tightly around me in a hug.

I finally start to calm down now that she said she isn't going to leave as she hugs me and rocks me slightly to comfort me. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Ali."

"Hey… shhh… It's okay baby. Em… Sshhh… just calm down for me. It's okay… we're okay." She kisses the top of my head and strokes my face as I feel my sanity come back.

Now, I'm starting to get embarrassed. I haven't had a panic attack like this in a while. This is the first time Ali has witness one this bad. I bring my hands to my face in shame. "I'm so sorry Ali. I just…I…when we were down there. She use to separate us and… I don't know… I just can't not know where you're at or going to be. Or if you coming back." I say wiping my tears from my cheeks.

"Don't be sorry Em. It's okay. I'm sorry. You've already told me that you get anxiety when you don't know where I'm at. I just…I don't know. I didn't know it was that bad. You've never…" Ali trails off trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I'm sorry Ali. I just…when you were leaving me… I started to get flash backs." I realize we are in my front yard on the floor sitting on the drive way by Ali's car. I stand up and look around, then dust myself off. I then look at Ali who is still kind of scared by what just happened. "Let's go inside. If you need time. I'll give you space." Something inside me switches. I'm no longer vulnerable and have put on a hard exterior. I can see how confused Ali is.

"Em…" Ali reaches for my hand and I turn away acting like I didn't know what she was trying to do.

"After you…" I motion her to the house. She gets the hint and gets up to walk inside. I follow behind her and lock the door. She just stands there looking at me. I want to touch her so bad but I refuse myself. What the hell is wrong with me! Why did I have a panic attack in front of her? We were just having a normal couple argument. She wasn't leaving me…she just needed a little space.

"Em…please talk to me." Her eyes start to water.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Ali."

"Do you have a lot of panic attacks like that Em?"

"No..." I look at Ali in the eyes and I can see she can tell I'm lying. "Well at least not anymore. I've been doing a lot better since you and I've been together." I sigh and walk to the living room. Letting myself fall onto the coach. Putting my hands on my head and looking down.

Ali stares at me from the entrance then follows me. "Is this part of your PTSD?" She says as she sits down next to me. Her body slightly turned to me our knees touching.

I chuckle. "What do you think?" I feel so stupid.

"Em…why didn't you tell me?"

"What am I supposed to say? Oh yeah Ali now that your my girlfriend. I need to know exactly where you are at all times. Also…don't try to leave me while were fighting because I might lose my mind? Yeah…I'm sure that would have been a pantie dropper for you." I say sarcastically.

"Emily…don't do that. Not right now. Not after that. I'm trying to understand. I need to make sure I don't trigger you. Do you think you're the only one with PTSD? Huh? Why do you think it bothers me so much that girls are throwing themselves at you?" Ali tries to get me to look at her.

I look away. Just so embarrassed.

"Em…don't baby…look at me." She gently brings her hand to my cheek and forces me to look at her. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to trigger you."

"It's okay…can we just not talk about it anymore. I'm sure Dr. Sullivan will eat this up when we get there." I say rolling my eyes.

"Em…are you serious right now?"

"What do you want me to say Ali? I'm fucked up."

Ali looks at me shocked. Then sighs…. "You and I both." She slightly smiles. Than gets my hand and intertwines our fingers.

"I'm sorry Ali. I love you and only you. I'm not going to leave you for another girl. I promise you." I say looking straight into her eyes. "Now I might suffocate you and have to know everywhere you are but yeah…I'm not going to leave you." I say as seriously as I can, grinning at the end.

Ali smiles widen but her eyes are still sad. She wraps her hands around my neck and rest her arms on my shoulders. "Promise me again."

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her onto my lap. "I promise Ali. You're it. You're all I need. I just hope and pray that you can put up with me."

"I'm sorry I tried to leave. I'll never do that again Em. I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me and I wasn't listen to you. If I would have just answered you when you asked where I was going this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't be sorry…It's not your fault. I should have pushed her away. I'm not good with that Ali. I don't know what to say…I wouldn't be happy if I saw, what you saw. I get it. I understand baby… It won't happen again."

"I love you Em." She leans in and kisses me softly and gently tugs on my bottom lip.

"You have no idea Ali…" I peck her lips. "How…" kiss. "Much…" kiss. "I…" kiss. "Love…" kiss. "You…" I run my hands up and down her back. Pulling her as close to me as possible.

Ali starts to giggle and brings her hands up into my hair and pulls in. Bringing me in for a long, deep and slow kiss.

"Mmhmm…" I start to lean Ali back down on to the couch as I crawl over her, than rest my body on top as I continue to kiss her.

"You have a one track mind Fields." Ali giggles into my mouth as I kiss her.

"Only with you baby…" I pull back and look into my girls eyes. "My God you are so beautiful. Don't ever leave me Ali." I lean down and kiss her softly. Then push a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek with my hand and running my thumb over her bottom lip.

She kisses my thumb lightly and smiles. "Never Em."

I smile ear to ear. "So…I was thinking that we can find much better things to do when go to Dr. Sullivan's?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Ali laughs. "We both just almost had mental break downs and you want to skip therapy!"

"Come on…baby." I whine then bring my head to Ali's chest and closes my eyes as I hold her. Feeling emotionally, mentally and physically drained.

"Take a nap babe. I'll wake you up in 30 and we can freshen up then go." She says as she rubs her hands up and down my back comforting me.

I close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber on top of my girl. Just breath Emily…everything is going to be fine. I coach myself. Just breathe…

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **Okay, I had no intentions of writing a chapter today. I just got this stuck in my heat at work and I even debated writing this because its so much darker then what I'm going for. Anyways my girlfriend is sick and fell asleep like at 8 so…I figured why the hell not. Hope you enjoyed! My poor Em and Ali have major problems.**

 **~Andrea**


	8. Best Girlfriend Ever

"Babe…Babe…" Ali shakes me gently. "Em sweetie…it's time to wake up." I can feel her kissing the top of my head and she runs her hands up and down my sides.

"Mmmhmm…" I snuggle my face into my girl's chest as she brings her hand up into my hair and lightly messages my scalp. "Five more minutes baby." I mumble and lightly kiss her collar bone.

"I normally would let you have your moment while you're burry your face in my cleavage but I need to pee real bad. I'm kinda dying here." Ali giggles then slightly pushes me aside as she jumps up on her feet and darts to the restroom by the kitchen.

I sit up on the couch and stretch, trying to get rid of my sleepiness. I get up and knock on the restroom door. "Babe…I'm going to go upstairs and freshen up. So we can go in a bit."

"Okay…I'll meet you upstairs in a second babe." Ali say's loudly still sitting on the toilet.

As soon as I get upstairs I go into the restroom and stare at myself in the mirror. "Man… I look horrible." I mumble to myself and lean in closer to see my mascara is smeared from when I was crying earlier. I wash my face and plug in my curling iron so I can freshen up my makeup and fix my hair.

"Hey beautiful." Ali says as she leans against the door frame of the bathroom.

"You wouldn't have been saying that a second ago if you saw how horrible I looked. By the way…why wouldn't you tell me Ali?" I say as I put tooth paste on my tooth brush.

"Tell you what?" Ali stands next to me and looks at me through the mirror confused.

"That I looked like crap! My makeup was all messed up from me crying earlier." I try my best to tell her with a tooth brush hanging out of my mouth.

Ali chuckles. "Emily… you are always beautiful. You my dear can never look like crap even if you tried." Ali leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Here babe." I reach down into my drawer and pull out a brand new pink tooth brush for Ali.

Ali looks at me then goes and opens the door were I just pulled out her new tooth brush. "Why do you have like a Costco size stash of tooth brushes Emily?" She asks very unhappy with me.

I laugh out loud. "What? I can't have more than one tooth brush at a time on hand? I change my tooth brush a lot" I smirk. I know exactly what she's thinking.

"No… It scares me. Have you ever had to give other girls a new tooth brush that have stayed here?"

"You're acting like a pulled out a Costco size box of condoms Ali. It's a tooth brush." I roll my eyes. "To answer your question, yes I have."

"Who?!" Ali say's as she starts to brush her teeth as I'm now leaning on the counter redoing my makeup.

"There has been a few…"

Ali narrows her eyes at me and tells me rather then asks me again. "I asked you who Emily."

"Well there was this really cute girl. I think you know her… she's short with dark hair. Her name is Aria… Oh yeah and this really hot tall and slender girl named Spencer… And well I think I've given a ton to this sexy blue eyed' girl named Hanna. That's the reason for the Costco stash." I start to chuckle and roll my eyes being sarcastic as Ali spits and rinses then lightly nudges me.

"You jerk."

"What you asked." I play innocent as I finish my makeup and then come up behind her and wrap my arms around her, leaning my chin on shoulder.

"Sexy blue eyed' girl? Huh… that's how you describe Hanna?" Ali raises her eye brow at me and holds my hands that are wrapped around her and slightly leans back into my embrace. "Don't make me regret leaving you alone with her."

I lean in and whisper in her ear. "Well… she has been the last one to have slept in my bed with me the whole night. My girlfriend has been kinda neglecting me in that area." I lightly nibble on her ear.

"Is that so… Your girlfriend sounds like an idiot." Ali tilts her head allowing me better access.

"No…" I shake my head lightly and kiss and suck on Ali's neck. "She beautiful, strong, passionate and extremely smart. She just has a lot on her plate right now. I'm trying my best to be patient for her."

Ali turns in my arms and instantly kisses me. "Thank you baby. I appreciate your patience. You're going to have to practice that a little bit more because…" Ali kisses me again. "We've got to go…"

"See… neglect!" I start to giggle.

She then swats me on my arm. "Stop it. We've barely been together for 2 months!" Then walks out of the bathroom.

"Yeah with years of sexual tension!" I yell after her and shake my head smiling.

"Em stop it." Ali says sternly while smiling widely and slaps my hand away from her thigh that is trying to creep up her sun dress.

"What? I can't touch you now?" I say mischievously. I know exactly what I'm doing.

She leans over and whispers in my ear. "You can touch me… you just can't grope me at the Dr.'s office."

"Well… you're no fun." I whisper back and look at her disappointed. "Hey wanna go to the restroom with me?" I bite my bottom lip smiling widely and wiggle my eyebrow suggestively. Staring directly into Ali's eyes. I can see she's contemplating it. Then were interrupted.

"Hello Alison and Emily. Did you two want to do a couple or separate sessions today?" Dr. Sullivan says as she stands in her door way to her office with her clip board.

"Couple session." Ali answers quickly.

"Okay ladies are you ready?" The doctor asks.

"You have no idea doctor how ready I am." I look at Ali than giggle as I stand up to follower her inside the office.

Ali grabs my arm. "Stop it!" she scolds me playfully. I can tell she likes my teasing.

"What?" I whisper in her ear. "She has no idea what I was referring to." I smile widely. "After you my lady." I motion for Ali to enter the room first by swinging my hand to it.

As Ali and I are get settled into the couch sitting closely together with Dr. Sullivan sat across from us in her chair. The doctor begins the session and asks. "So how have you ladies been?"

"Good…" I take a deep breath and shake my head slightly as Ali nods her head in agreement.

"Anything you two like to talk about?"

I look to Ali. I know were probably going to talk about what went on today. Ali takes a deep breath than gets my hand and intertwines our fingers. "Yeah… I think we might have a whole list of things to go over today." My angles voice sounds so insecure.

"Em and I kind of had one of our first fights today." Ali says in a small voice. I squeeze her hand to encourage her letting her know it's okay for her to tell.

"What was it about?" The doctor asks.

Ali looks at me to continue. "There is this new girl at school name Nai. Well… She umm…" I'm at a loss of words. If I say what I really think Ali might get mad.

"Em's attracted to her." Ali finishes for me a little upset. "She's been flirting with Emily and well… Em hasn't exactly been turning down her advances. She actually on the first day she met her got caught flirting back with her."

I run my thumb back and forth over Ali's wrist. Feeling guilty. Then look down ashamed.

"Emily why would you engage someone else in that type of manner?" The doctor asks.

"Honestly, I didn't even know that I was doing it. I met her and she was nice." I start.

"Yeah… nice to look at." Ali snaps as she pulls back from me. Starting to distance herself.

I scoot closer to Ali and wrap my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. I need to man up and just do this. "Yes, Nai is extremely attractive and like a horny 16 year old boy, I couldn't control my emotions and hormones. I flirted with her in front of our friends and I treated her like she was my girlfriend by allowing her to sit next to me at lunch. Giving her Ali's normal spot. I apologize to Ali realizing what I did. Then today at the mall I ran into her at Victoria Secret where she works. She gave me a very intimate hug and I didn't stop or push her away. Than later when she saw that Ali was mad at me and left me standing there in the store by myself… she flirted with me telling me bye and winking."

"She did what?" Ali says mad. "That bitch, she's doing this on purpose."

I look at Ali then lean back on the couch and look up at the ceiling. "Then when Ali and I got home… we got into one of our first real fights as a couple. To lighten the mood I tried to throw sexual advances at Ali and she got upset telling me she needed space. When she threated to leave that's when I lost it. I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe and I felt like I as losing control and everything was closing in on me. It triggered something causing me to have flashback of the time…. The girls and I were taken and she would separate us."

"Emily… Alison… it's natural in relationships to be attracted to other people. What we need to work on and talk about is what the limits are though. For example… Emily it's not okay that you've allowed Nai to hug you in an intimate manner. However, it is okay for another girl who aren't Ali to hug you. It's all about how you go about it. Example. Come here you two." Dr. Sullivan motions for both of us to stand up. "Now hug how you would normally."

I then wrap my arms around Ali's waist and bring her in as close to me as possible as Ali wraps her arms around my neck and instinctively leans her head against mine. Her lips slightly grazing my neck as she turns into me.

"See that right there is an intimate hug. One that should be shared by only you two in a romantic way. You both placed your body tightly against each other. Now pull apart." She has Ali and I stand next to each other then she goes up to Ali to demonstrate the appropriate type of hug. "Now this is an appropriate type of hug to share with an acquaintance. Someone you've just met." She goes to the side of Ali and sideway hugs her. Wrapping her arm around her waist and tilting in slightly. "You see. This type of hug is friendly. It shows the emotions and you still have closeness but it also has its boundaries. Now you two."

Dr. Sullivan looks at us as she wants Ali and me to demonstrate the hug back to her. I then bring Ali into a sideway hug as I wrap my arms around her waist and she does the same slightly leaning into me.

"Okay, now Emily look at where you've placed your hands on Alison. This is still an intimate hug as your hand is still a little too low. You also don't want to go too high as both can seem as your groping the other person. You need to keep your hands in a neutral and relaxed position. You also don't want to hold on to tight as it can be a sign of possession as well, as though you're trying to claim that person."

"Okay" I answer and move my hands higher on Ali's waist and smile at her understanding exactly where the doctor is coming from.

"See right there that is perfect Emily. Also never be afraid. If someone is being aggressive you don't have to totally reject them you can keep the body language neutral. That way they know your setting up boundaries. So if that person comes in to fast and hugs you in the front. You should position your lower half of your body so it isn't touching. Kind of like a neck or shoulder hug." The doctor looks at Ali. "Alison I want you to go to Emily and try to hug her how you would normally. In an intimate way. Emily I want you to distance yourself from Ali and give her the neck hug we just talked about. Keep your body language neutral. Don't lean into her and keep as much space as you can on your lower half and don't rest your head against hers."

"Now?" Ali asks.

"Yes, now. Alison try your best to initiate an intimate hug from Emily. And you, do your best to deflect it with class and grace. Not causing a scene but setting up your boundaries." The doctor instructs me again.

Ali immediately goes into a tight hug. I try my best not to lean in and to keep our lower half of our body away from each other not hugging. Then pull away immediately.

"See…how did that feel Alison?" The doctor asks.

"I could feel her reject me but to everyone else it doesn't look as bad because she still came in but you could tell her body language wasn't accepting to me and my advances." Ali answers proud of me.

"Great! That's exactly what I was going for. Now as far as close friends and family. You still want to keep a natural hug. You can hug them as you normally would Emily. You just need to know that of course there are certain people who just don't get the privilege of getting hugs period."

"Why do I feel like I'm going through sexual harassment training? You both do realize I was the harasse not the harasser?" I chuckle but get no amusement from Ali or the doctor. "So, I can get this right. It would have been okay for me to hug Nai. Just not to have given her the impression that her hug was welcomed in an intimate way?" I ask.

"Yes. That's correct. I don't think Alison was mad that she hugged you. I think she was upset because you didn't show signs of a neutral position. Am I right Alison?"

"Yes… I mean I would have preferred for you to have pushed her away from you Em but I know how you are and the likelihood of that is very slim. I would have been happier if I didn't feel like you enjoyed it."

"But Ali… I didn't even hug her back." I try to defend myself.

"Yes… but not because you didn't want to. You didn't hug her back because one you were shocked and two you just got caught. You also let her rub up against you in a very slutty way." Ali tells me as she makes her way back to sit down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Ali. I understand and I promise that will not happen again." I say as I follow her.

"Now next thing girls. You said you both had a fight about it and what kind of did it was Emily trying to throw sexual advances at you Ali. Tell me more about that."

Ali sighs not even knowing where to start. "Emily and I still haven't had sex yet. However, there is a bunch of sexual tension between us. This afternoon after we went shopping we talked about having some 'us' time were we could be together, since it would be our first time alone in a while. But what happened after the mall and after how upset I was. I wasn't having it. I wasn't about to go there after seeing that someone else wanted Emily in that way."

"Emily... why would you initiate sex or fooling around when you knew Alison was angry with you?"

"I have no idea. I was just trying to be funny I guess. Lighten the mood. I had told Ali that I was sorry already and well I was over fighting. She won… I messed up." I answered.

"Alison why was that the final straw? What made you have to get away?" The doctor asks her.

"It's just that Em didn't seem like what happened wasn't a big deal to her. She just kind of brushed it off. Like okay… I messed up my bad. It's not that simple. She can't just expect me to always forgive her. Just because she said sorry." Ali says starting to get upset again. "Then she kept asking me where I was going and I felt like she was suffocating me. I just needed to get away to think." Ali sighs feeling over whelmed.

"Emily why is it so important for you to know where Alison is at all times? I know you've told Alison a couple of sessions ago during a couple therapy when you first got together that you get anxiety when you don't know where she is but you didn't go into detail about it. Or tell her to what extent that it was important to know." The doctor now asks me.

"I just need to know that Ali is safe. I need to know that if I need to get to her that I can." I sigh and move uncomfortable.

"Em… when we were on the drive way you started to tell me that you got a flash back. Can you explain more?" Ali asks concern.

I take a deep breath. "When we were down in the dungeon –A…I mean Cece… Charlotte." I correct myself and look at Ali almost forgetting she hates when I call her sister by any other name then Charlotte. Then look back at the doctor and continue. "She would separate us. I mean sometimes she'd have us together but then when she'd get mad she'd punish us by separating us. I felt like I was out of control. That I couldn't protect them when they weren't with me. Then I didn't know how long it would be before I'd see them again. Sometimes a couple days then sometimes weeks at a time." I bring my hands to my face and rub it frustrated with myself and how I feel.

"It's okay baby…" Ali grabs my hand, holding it and encourages me to continue.

I look at Dr. Sullivan again. "I just… I cannot not know where Ali is. She's… she's my everything. I need to protect her. I can't protect her if I don't know where she is. I need to have control. The only way to have control is if she tells me what she's doing and where she's going…" I groan. I know how bad that sounds. How controlling I sound.

Ali pulls me into a hug as we sit on the couch. She practically drapes her whole body on top of me as I sit there upset still addressing Dr. Sullivan as I talk.

"I'm sorry. I know this sounds so controlling. I'm not trying to control Ali and I know I need to work on how I feel."

"No Em… it's okay baby. I just wish you told me sooner how you really felt. You just made it sound like it was not that big of a deal before. You kind of played if off as though you were being a protective girlfriend. If I would have known the extent of your condition and why you need to know where I am or going. I would have had no problem in telling you today Em." Ali leans in and kisses my cheek as I still look at Dr. Sullivan.

"It's just Ali has been so good about it all. She tell me where she's going or going to be with no problem. So I didn't have to really address it with her because she satisfies me with her answers and has just been great about it. It's just today…. She wouldn't tell me. No matter how many times I asked and… and… I just kinda lost it. I felt so out of control and scared. Then I started to get a flash backs…" I say my eyes starting to water. I try my best to blink away the tears and to control my breathing.

"Emily… tell Alison. Not me. Tell her what you need from her. You don't have to justify it. Be honest with her." Dr. Sullivan says me to.

I look at Ali. She's tearing up. Damn it… I look up and try my best to control my emotions and tears. She brings her hand to my face and pulls it down to look at her. I can't keep it in anymore. My tears start to fall. And I finally lean into her as we hug tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby… I know I've been insensitive. I'll do better I promise." I say through my sobs as I hold Ali. "It does matter to me what you think and how you feel. I love you so much… You have no idea how much I do. I need for you to bear with me as I figure some stuff out. I know I need to change and fix things but as I work on that, I need to know where you are or going to be. I… I… I'm not trying to control you and tell you what you can and can't do. I just need to know I can protect you. I need to take care of you. Please don't leave me…" I wrap my arms tighter around Ali and we both cry in each other's arms.

"I'm going to give you two a few moments." Dr. Sullivan says as she quietly shuts her office door.

I sniffle than start to chuckle. "I think we made her uncomfortable."

"I think she was just trying to be nice and give us personal space." Ali smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. "I love you and anything you need from me please just ask. I'll try my best to give it to you Em."

"Same thing goes with you Ali. If you need anything." I get a piece of hair that has fallen in front of her face and push it gently behind her ear. "No matter what it is… please just tell me. I'll try my best for you. You've got me babe. This is it for me. I'm going to make this work." I get both her hands and hold them slightly caressing them with my thumbs.

"I've got you both some water." Dr. Sullivan announces as she walks back in the room and places the water bottles on the coffee table in her office.

"Thanks" Ali says as I pull out some tissues and hand them to her.

"How do you both feel? Are you feeling better about your fight today?" The doctor asks.

"Yes." We both agree and smile at each other.

"So now to the next topic. Alison you told me last session that you were going to ask Em to join you to dinner with Charlotte."

"Yeah… Well I kind of told her instead of asked her." Ali looks down.

"Why's that Alison?"

"I didn't want her to say no…" Ali says in a small voice.

"Wait… I was supposed to have a choice on if I wanted to see Ce… Charlotte?" I ask.

"Yes." Dr. Sullivan says. "Alison why didn't you ask Emily like we talked about last session?"

"Emily would have said no." Ali says sadly and pouts.

"How do you know that?" The doctor addresses Ali.

"Because she has said no the last 3 times I've asked her and Charlotte has been asking about Em. I promised her I'd get Emily to come with me today. I just want my family together. Em's apart of that now."

"Alison… This has to be Emily's choice. How do you feel about this Emily?"

"Well… I felt a lot better when I thought I didn't have a choice. Now I just feel confused?" I look at Ali then the doctor not sure of how I feel. "I honestly have mixed emotions. I want to do this for Ali. She wants me there as her girlfriend her other half but… this is hard. Cece… she.. I don't know." I close my eyes trying my best to gather my thoughts.

"Em… If you don't want to go. I don't want to force you. I can tell Charlotte that you aren't ready." Ali says disappointed.

"It's just… I know I have to deal with this Ali. I know I have to see her sooner or later. She's your sister. I mean… she will be my sister-in-law one day. I mean damn… we are going to have kids and they are going to call her auntie. I have to deal with her being a part of my family. Spending Holiday's and birthdays with her. I just… I don't know if I'm ready yet." I say trying to get Ali to understand how I feel.

"I understand Em…" Ali eyes start to tear up and she sniffles.

"But I'm going to do this for you Ali. I just told you less than 10 minutes ago that I would do anything you need me to do for you. I want to do this for you. I want to be there on your arm as your girlfriend. I just need you to understand that this will be difficult and I have some ground rules." I say as I look at Ali.

"Yes… omg… anything Em. What do you want?" Ali answers excited that I agreed.

"I don't want to be left alone with her Ali. Also… I need you to allow me my space if I ask for it babe. If I get uncomfortable in any way… I'm going to leave." I tell Ali seriously.

"Ok… Em. Whatever you need." Ali looks at me with the biggest smile on her face. "I won't leave your side."

"Oh God… what am I getting myself into?" I sigh as I look at my blonde beauty. "This better put me in the best girlfriend ever category." I smile knowing there is no going back now. "Also this better cancel out a lot of screw ups that are to come on my behalf."

Ali hugs me tightly. "Yes… yes… God yes Em. You are the best girlfriend ever! You've made me so happy." She's smiling so wide her dimples are showing.

"So… I guess we're going to see Charlotte." I try my best to smile back. Trying not to show how uncomfortable I am and mumble. "Yeah… best girlfriend ever."

 **Hola Lovelies,**

 **Very happy that you all are still reading this. Not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's kind of wordy and I felt like it was too much of a set-up for the CeCe/Charlotte meeting. I just felt like they still have a bunch to work out and I wanted to address some of them. Let me know how you think this is going. I'm open to any ideas as I'm just kind of making this up as I go along. I don't have a set outline on what's going to happen. Just a few ideas that I want to explore. Anyways, have a good day/night depending on where you're from.**

 **~Andrea**


	9. It could be worse

_This chapter is dedicated to Icouldshipthat._ _Thank you for all the encouragement and thoughtful words. Enjoy!_

I'm staring up at Ali's bedroom ceiling, lying flat on my back as my legs hang over the bed. I'm trying my best to collect my thoughts. I close my eyes trying to relax as I feel someone staring at me. I lift my head and look at the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?" I reply not at all really interested in what he's got to say.

"Nothing... so I'm assuming you're going to be joining us for dinner?" He asks.

"It appears so." I drop my head back on the bed and sigh.

"Don't sound so excited." He chuckles and comes into the room and sits next to me on the bed. "Where's Ali?"

"In the laundry room. She needed to get something out of the dryer." I say still bored and sit up as to not be rude.

"How was therapy?"

I look over at Jason and study him. "I'm all for this heart to heart but is there something you need?" I ask very suspicious of his motives.

"Nothing..." He falls back on the bed and lays down next to me exactly how I was a second ago. Making me relax.

I look over at him and chuckle. "Dramatic much?"

"Ugh... I was hoping Ali was in here. I was going to try to get out of going to dinner tonight." He looks at me defeated. "But now that you're going there is no way she's going to let me out of this."

"Sorry to ruin your plans. Trust me this was not how I imagined spending my Saturday night." I fall down just as dramatic as he did next to him on the bed, understanding exactly how he feels.

"What? A night out with the DiLaurentis family isn't your idea of fun?" He turns his head to look at me and smiles.

"Yeah right?" I say sarcastically. "So there's your dad who barely speaks to me or looks me in the eyes. Your older sister who stalked me for 3 years and almost killed me a few times. Then there is you... who half the time I barely understand or know where you're at. Very surprised you're here right now by the way." I turn my head to smile back at him then nudge him. "Let's not forget my girlfriend who is stressing out because she wants her 'family' to get along and have a nice dinner. Which in reality... no one really wants to go too."

"Well that was a mouth full." Jason starts to laugh.

I roll my eyes. "So why are you trying to get out of dinner?"

Jason sits up. "Ugh... I'm just not feeling it. Mostly these dinner consist of Ali and Charlotte talking as my dad and I just stare at them. Half the time the conversations are about you." Jason rolls his eyes back at me. "Ali's soooo in love." He teases me.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, shut up Jason." Ali smiles and says as she walks into to her room with her laundry basket.

"Wwwhat! You don't even know why she's telling me to shut up and you're agreeing with her already?" Jason says playfully to Ali.

"It doesn't matter why Jason. I will always agree with Em." Then Ali thinks twice about what she just said. "Well... at least in front of you. I mean afterwards when we are alone that's a different story." She giggles and puts the basket on the bed. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"I was going to try to get out of dinner but now that I see that Em's going." He sighs. "I realized there is no way you're going to let me out of this now." Jason says as Ali walks over to me and sits on my lap as I wrap my arms loosely around her waist.

"Got that right. Besides, it's good for Charlotte when we go Jason. She needs us there. We don't see her all week. Going to dinner with her one night out of the week won't hurt you" Ali scolds him.

"Yeah... yeah. I'm going to go get ready." He scoffs Ali off as he walks out.

"Where leaving in 30 minutes tell dad!" Ali yells loud enough so he can hear as he walks out. "And he's supposed to be older than me." Ali tells me and smiles, playfully rolling her eyes.

I wrap my arms tightly around her and pull her closer smiling back.

"Hi." Ali bites her bottom lip and looks at me in my eyes.

"Hi baby..." I answer back as I start to run my hands up and down her side.

"Sorry I left you alone for so long."

"Don't worry babe. I was just relaxing till Jason came in." I than bring my other hand along her outer thigh.

"I can help you relax." Ali says as she leans in and kisses me softly. I can't help but close my eyes and just savor the feeling of her lips against mine. She pulls back and looks at me. I start run my left hand from her side up to her neck and gently run my fingers into her hair and pull her in for another kiss just as soft. I bring my right hand up under her sun dress massaging her thigh.

"Mmmhmmm..." I hum as I run my tongue along Ali's lower lip. Requesting for her to open up for me. When she does I kiss her slow massaging our tongues together. Not wanting the kiss to be rushed. Taking my time and kissing her deeply. Till we can't breathe anymore and we finally pull apart. Leaning our forehead against each other as we hold on tight. Ali brings her hand to play with my hair and has the biggest grin on her face.

"What?" I ask in a whisper trying to keep our moment.

It looks like Ali wants to say something then she shakes her head slightly no. "Nothing..."

"Tell me baby... I can tell something's on your mind."

"It's just... It's... It's just that when we were at therapy today."

"Yes?" I say as I pull back to look at her. She's acting shy all of a sudden. It's so adorable. God... I'm so lucky.

"You said..." She trails off and then her cheeks start to blush. She then slightly start to play with my shirts collar running her fingers against it slowly.

"What?" I gently tickle her side, smiling widely, I can't help it she looks so cute. "What did I say?"

"You said that you had to deal with seeing Charlotte. That she was going to be your sister-in-law one day. That we were going to have kids and they were going to call her auntie. That you knew you were going to have to get use to the fact of us spending holiday and birthdays together." She looks deep into my eyes. "That's the first time you've said out loud that we... that you think about us one day getting married and having a family." Ali then leans into me and buries her face into my neck.

I chuckle and hold her tight. I love this side of her. The side that only I get to see. My sweet Ali. "Why is that surprising?"

"No... I mean I always hoped you thought of those things. You always say you love me and me and you are it. It's just you never said it out loud or well to me at least. That you'd want to marry me one day." Ali says as she kisses my neck softly as she's being shy but I can feel her giddiness.

"Well... I do." My smile widens thinking about it. "You're going to look so beautiful in white Ali." I pull her face out of my neck and hold her chin as I continue to talk, looking in her eyes. "Were going to have the house... the 3 kids, a dog and you're going to take my last name. That's not up for negotiation. Mrs. Fields."

Ali then leans in and kisses me passionately, catching me by surprise and mumbles against my lips while still kissing me. "I.." She kissing me deeply again and mumbles. "Love..." Another long passionate kiss and more mumbling. "You..."

We continue to make out for a while, enjoying every moment. Me not wanting to take it too far. This is perfect, her in my arms, me holding her. Ali being so open and genuine about how she feels. This is what I've always wanted from her. This is a sweet moment and I want to keep it that way without me pushing her to do more. I can control my hormones.

We than hear from down stairs her dad yell. "Come on girls! Let's get going! We don't want to keep Charlotte waiting."

Ali pulls back from our kisses, both our breathing elaborate as we try to calm down from that heavy make out session. She turns around and yells back towards her door, down the stairs. "We'll be down in a few minutes dad."

I start to chuckle. "You're going to have to fix your make up babe."

Ali climbs off me and goes to her mirror and starts to fix her lip stick as I try to wipe off evidence that we just been making out. I than step behind her in the mirror and smile.

"Beautiful... as always." I wink at Ali then run my hands through my hair and trying to fix it.

"Yes, very beautiful." Ali returns the wink. "Shall we? We don't want to keep my dad waiting."

I nod. Not sure I'm really ready for all this. "After you."

We make our way downstairs. Jason and Mr. DiLaurentis are waiting for us. I smile at Jason and follow closely behind Ali.

"Hi dad. Glad to see your ready to leave on time. I normally have to drag you out of your office." Ali goes and give her dad a warm hug. His and her relationship has been going really well since everything happened with Charlotte.

"Yes sweetie. I said I'd be on time." He continues to hug on Ali and looks over to me. "Hi Emily. Nice to see you." Ali repositions herself so she's side way hugging her dad and leaning into him.

"Hi. Yes... You too Mr. DiLaurentis." I extend my hand out to him as he continues to possessively hold Ali at his side.

"You two were upstairs alone by yourselves?" He looks at me sternly.

"Uuuh... aaa.. .amm... am I not allowed? I didn't know..." I begin to stutter still holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Dad leave Emily Alone." Ali lightly nudges her dad's side.

Then Kenneth grabs my hand a little tighter than I anticipated and shakes it hard.

"Yeah dad... Ali and Em are already 18. What's the big deal? Plus if it helps they had the door open." Jason tries to come to my rescues.

"Ali knows the rules. No boys in her room. Or well... No significant others in either one of yours rooms." He looks at Jason and then down at Ali sternly raising an eyebrow.

"Since when?!" Both Ali and Jason ask.

Then out of nowhere Kenneth starts to chuckle and looks over to me. "I'm kidding Emily. We'll kind of. You better not hurt my only baby girl." He then smiles at me genuinely for the first time ever.

"I won't sir." I say quickly as he then let's go of Ali and pulls me in for a hug. What the hell... I hug back and pat his back very confused by his sudden mood change. I look over his shoulder to Ali. Having a silent conversation with our eyes, that her dad was crazy. He just went from stern dad about to kick my ass to hugging me? Ali tries her best not to laugh.

"So let's get this show on the road. Come on I'll drive..." Kenneth says as he lets go of me and walks outside to his Mercedes. With us all following behind. I wait with Ali as she's locking the front door.

"What the hell was that?" I ask Ali, shocked.

"Hey, it could have been worse..." Ali giggles and grabs my hand. Than follows her dad to the car. Dragging me slightly behind her, me still confused as hell. "Come on..."

 **Hello all,**

 **Okay short chapter. I didn't have much time this week to write but I didn't want to leave you all with nothing. So... why not throw in some fluff? Fluff never hurt anyone right? Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Andrea**


	10. Welcome

**Welcome to Woodmount Behavioral Estate...**

As Ali and I sat in the back seat of her dad's Mercedes. With me directly behind her dad in the driver seat and Ali sat behind Jason who is in the passenger seat. I was staring out the window, Ali is currently preoccupied with her phone trying hook up some music to the blue tooth. Jason and Mr. D are talking about baseball and I'm trying my best to relax and tune them out but it feels like the closer we get to our destination the more nervous I'm becoming.

Just breathe Emily, I coach myself. Everything is going to be okay. You're doing this for Ali. You promised her... whatever she needs. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I talk to myself in my head. I'm trying my best to pay attention to my breathing. In and out. In and out. It's a trick I learned when I use to swim. It always has helped me relax.

"Isn't that right Em?" Jason looks back at me from the passenger seat and asks while smirking.

Damn it. I should have been paying attention, they're just trying to be friendly and include me. Mr. D is looking at me in the review mirror amused, Ali is now staring at me instead of her phone but she doesn't look to happy and Jason is waiting for my answer and starts to smile wider as he realizes I have no idea what he just asked. Baseball... they were talking about baseball. Say something about baseball. The Phillies... they like the Phillies. "Yes." I answer. Please be the right answer... Please be the right answer I chant in my head to myself.

"Em!" Ali scolds me.

"What?" I ask completely confused, looking back and forth between Ali and Jason. The look on Ali's face is shocked and embarrassed. She reaches over and hits me playfully on the arm a few times. "I mean... No... No." I quickly changes my answer and bring my hands up to block the playful swats Ali's giving me. Then bow my head knowing I've been caught. I had no idea what they were talking about.

Mr. D is chuckling as he's driving, shocked by my answer. Than shakes his head in disbelief playfully.

"What?! I thought we were talking about the Phillies!" I try to explain myself and my answer to who knows what.

Meanwhile... Jason is cracking up in the front seat. He's laughing so hard he's holding his stomach and I can see tears in his eyes.

I lean over in my seat and hit him. "What the heck! I thought you had my back. What did you ask?!"

Ali's looking at me cracking a smile. Even though she's trying to be serious, with her arms cross and shaking her head at me. "Omg Emily... You should know never to agree with Jason. Especially if you have no idea what he just said!" She can't help but laugh. Letting me know I'm not in that much trouble because she knows I wasn't listening.

"Emily... Jason just said how hot Kendal Jenner was in the Victoria Secret show that came on after the game last weekend. He then asked you, if he was right." Mr. D say's as he continues to chuckle and look over at Ali. Who is rolling her eyes at him, trying at act upset.

My face turns bright red. I nervously chuckle. Knowing Jason tripped me up. "Well... damn." I burry my face into my hands and shake my head. "Yes, of course he asked that, in front of my girlfriend and her DAD." I exaggerated the girlfriend and dad rising my voice at the end with Dad. Then remove my hands from my face and give Jason a death glare. Which he returns with more chuckling. Highly amused by me.

"Well I could have asked Ali but she claims she's only attracted to you." Jason rolls his eyes and keeps chuckling.

Ali then reaches over to Jason and slaps his arm. With her mouth wide open in shock. "What has gotten into you lately? Are you drunk!? Dad's right here."

"Nope. Hey you're the one who says you want to have fun and be a "family." He uses air quote with his hands at the word "family". This is me having fun and being your big brother, which includes teasing. Plus I don't think it's a secret anymore Al about the girl thing." he says with a big ass grin.

"Okay... Ok you two. Knock it off." Mr. D says clearly enjoying our banter and says it to both Ali and Jason. "Em it's okay, Jason forgot his age. Plus... if I was your guy's age I wouldn't have disagreed with him either." He looks again in the rear view mirror and winks at me.

I just smile and shake my head at his response. Her dad is being so cool today. I'm surprisingly relax and having a good time with everyone.

"Dad! Ew that's gross." Ali says disgusted and shakes her head in embarrassment.

I reach over the seat and get Ali's hand and intertwine our fingers. Lightly laughing enjoying myself. Then bring her hand to my lips and lightly kiss it.

"Alright dad!" Jason proudly states and lightly nudges him in approval and Mr. D just continues to chuckle.

'Okay where here." Kenneth pull up to what looks like a large estate. He rolls down his window punches numbers into a keypad to open the gates and drives in about a half a mile before we get to this large mansion called Woodmount Behavioral Estate.

I look around taking everything in its rather beautiful. Not at all like Radley and only about an hour from Rosewood. I'm happy for Cece... I mean Charlotte. I smile and look around it seems nice here. When the car comes to a complete stop and Mr. D parks. I get out and immediately go to Ali's side of the car to open the door for her. She smiles at me and leans in to kiss my cheek in thanks.

I immediately grab her hand and hold it tightly, then whisper as we follow her dad and Jason into the 'Estate'. "Is this a hospital? It says estate..." I ask a little confused and in awe of the place.

"Yeah... They try their best to make the guest feel welcome. They call them guest instead of patients. It's a live in estate technically with 24 hour staff to take care of every guest and onsite doctors. You'll see that they are given certain privileges depending on their mental state. Charlotte just got her yard privileges so we are going to meet her out back."

I look at Ali not really happy. "So she can roam around free?"

"Don't worry Em. She's being tracked. My dad and Charlotte had to sign a waiver of her rights. They have a tracking chip on her at all times. It's not that easy for her to just leave. My dad literally has an app on his phone where he can see where she is 24/7." Ali sighs. "She's micro chipped like a dog..."

"I'm sorry babe... I didn't know." I say a little more comfortable that Charlotte can't just escape but also wanting to comfort my girlfriend who doesn't like this fact at all. "And Dinner?"

Ali slightly smiles at me but you can still tell she's sad about Charlotte. "Around dinner time we'll go to the dining banquet to eat, a bell will ring to let us know it's ready. Sorry it's not like a restaurant where you can order what you want. We have to eat what is being served but the food isn't half bad. It's actually pretty good. They have 2 live in chefs." Ali slightly perks up at the end.

I squeeze Ali's hand tightly. Letting her know that I'm here for her and smile. Than we come to a stop as Mr. D and Jason stop at the front desk. They start to talk to the receptionist as Ali and I stand a few steps behind them.

"Jason... girls... go out back to see Charlotte. I'm just going to handle a little business here at the front desk. I'll be out their shortly to join you guys." Kenneth smiles warmly and tells us.

"Ok." Both Jason and Ali Answer and I nod my head in agreement.

I continue to look around this place is beautiful. Ali slightly pulls me by the hand as I stop to look at the cathedral ceilings, out to the back yard. If you can even call it that. It's like central park out here. It's a beautiful park, with multiple trees and benches and sitting area's with picnic tables. You can see people throwing boomerangs, frisbees, playing with soccer balls football and various other outdoor games.

"Man, I think I want to check myself in..." I joke.

"Well that probably can be arrange if you talk to my dad Americano." Charlotte answers while sitting on a bench and holding a book she was previously reading. She smiles at me shyly, probably not sure how I'm going to react.

Ali immediately drops my hand and goes to her and hugs her tightly. "Hey sis..."

I instantly become nervous. Its Cece... Stay calm Em. Just breathe. This is just Charlotte. Your girlfriend's sister. Think of her as Ali's sister. Someone who was away at college that I never met. Separate her from Cece and A. I don't know this girl. This girl who has been getting treatment and is now on meds. Answer her... "You don't have to sell me." I smile at her. "You are a DiLaurentis. Could we have expected anything less?" I joke... hoping this is the right move. I have a 50/50 chance. Please let Charlotte have a sense of humor.

Charlotte smiles back at me. Jason then goes in for a hug after Ali lets go. "Hi Sis."

"Got that right, Americano. You know it." Charlotte chuckles then goes to me.

I stare at her. She's still beautiful. She just isn't all dolled up like I'm normally used to seeing her. With all the makeup and accessories. She looks a little tired and sad but different. That cockiness she use to radiate isn't there anymore. She's just looking to fit in. I then extend my hand to give her a polite hand shake when Mr. D comes up to us and wraps his arm around my waist and does the same to Charlotte and brings us both in for a bear hug from behind. Forcing me to hug both him and Charlotte. Who the hell is this guy, I question myself. Then I start to chuckle as he picks us both up and starts to shake us like we are five year olds. Charlotte is laughing as well at her dad's energetic welcome.

"Whoa... there dad. Drop the Emmy and back away." Ali giggles and puts her hand on her dad's shoulder, to stop him.

"Awww... is my Ali bear feeling left out." He lets go of both Charlotte and me and turns to Ali and grins.

"Dad... No." Ali starts to back away as Mr. D gets in a stance that says he's about to grab Ali and bear hug her as well. "Dad... Noooo..."

Jason then goes behind Ali keeping her from backing away from her dad and smiles widely. Then Kenneth scoops in and hugs Ali tightly and starts to shake her the same way he just did Charlotte and me.

"Em..mmm...mm..yyy." Ali stutters as her dad shakes her.

"Okay... ok... let the Ali bear go." I come to her rescue and grab her dad's shoulder like she did for me a second ago to get him to stop. I can't help but laugh. I haven't felt this young in years. And to imagine it's with Ali's family. I would have never guest. It's not forced or fake. It feels nice.

"What?! You use to love it when I use to do that to you Ali. You use to wait for me by the door, waiting for me to come home from work when you were little. It was so adorable. Your mom use to say you'd wait there for a good half hour almost every day." Kenneth says with a genuine smile remembering Ali when she was little.

Then it gets quiet and a little uncomfortable. As he brought up a memory of Ali's child hood that Charlotte didn't get to experience and could potentially be jealous of. Also talking about Ali's mom. Which none of us really did.

"What are you reading?" I ask Charlotte trying to get rid of the awkwardness and sitting down on the bench she was sitting on earlier.

"George Orwells - 1984." Ever read it?

"Nah... I don't normally read voluntarily. That's more Ali's thing." I look over at my girl and smile.

Ali looks back smiling and sits next to me on the bench, immediately getting my arm and putting it around her shoulder. "I've read it. It's a great book. Everyone should read it once."

"Oh gosh... can we talk about something more interesting?" Jason whines.

Charlotte looks over at Jason. "Okay little brother what would you prefer we talk about?"

"Well the conversation we were having in the car was pretty interesting. Huh, Em?" Jason starts to chuckle and wiggles his eyebrow at me.

"We are not talking about the Victoria Secret Runway show." Ali butts in rolling her eyes at him.

I look at Ali and was about to say something as she covers my mouth with her hand. I playfully swat it away.

"No..." Ali warns me and I start to laugh and play innocent and shrug my shoulders.

Then Kenneth smiles and butts in the conversation noticing that Charlotte was dying to know what Jason was talking about. "Em and Jason were agreeing how hot Kendall Jenner was in the Victoria Secret Runway show." Mr. D chuckles.

"Hey now in my defense that was not how it went down. I didn't even know what Jason was talking about when I said 'Yes'." I try to defend myself. "Also if I remember correctly Mr. D you were agreeing with us." I say looking at him as we all playfully banter.

"Agreeing with us?" Ali questions and raises an eyebrow at me. "hummm..." She hums at me.

"No... wait. I pled the 5th." I smile and Ali playfully pinches my side and I giggle bringing her closer to me and kissing the side of her head.

Then we hear a church like bell ring, which sounds rather nice and relaxing.

"Come on 'family' it's time for dinner." Mr. D says as he goes over to Charlotte and gently pulls her up off the bench and they start their way to the dining area.

I then stand first and do the same for Ali in a romantic gesture, pulling her to her feet. I then allow her to walk a few steps ahead of me as I can't help but sneak a look at her ass. She knows I'm staring because I swear she's swaying it more than necessary.

Jason then pushes me slightly. "Geeze Em." He shakes his head. "I normally would joke with you about what I just caught you doing right now but dang. That's my sister!" He looks at me like I'm gross.

"Your sister is hot if you've never noticed." I say back playfully.

"Oh god... please never say that again." He shakes his head trying to get it out. "No... no... no..." He then brings his hands up to my eyes trying to not let me see Ali.

I swat them away playfully. "Calm down. I'll be respectful." I smile. "Well at least in front of you and your dad... and as respectful as Ali wants me to be." I then wink at him and skip ahead so I'm walking with Ali. Leaving him behind with a shocked look on his face.

xxxxxx

"Ali will you say grace?" Charlotte asks as the food has just been brought to us. I know Ali said it's not like a restaurant but they are feeding us a full 4 course meal. It looks delicious. I've got this amazing looking salad sitting in front of me. Ali said they were serving Steak with baked potato and steamed veggies. As I look around there are several different families visiting in here along with us. It's like we're all here for a wedding or something. Of course a lot less casual but nice and completely fancy.

"Yes, of course." Ali then gets my hand and holds it along with Charlotte's. She bows her head as well all sit on the round table and hold hands, she than begins. "Heavenly father we first and foremost want to say please forgive us for our sins. If we've done anything to offend you or anyone else whether it be with our without our knowledge we ask you for your forgiveness. We thank you for this day that you've brought our family together in fellowship. That we may make new memories together and love each other the way we've always dreamt of. We thank you for the food were about to eat. We ask you bless the hands that made it and the hands that worked hard to pay for it. In Jesus name we pray."

"Amen." We all choir as Ali finishes.

Instead of letting go of her hand as everyone else did with the person next to them. I brought Ali's hand to my lap and gently stroked it with my thumb before intertwining our fingers. I think this is the first time I've heard Ali say grace. She's come so far from the girl that I once knew. The girl who was so mean and manipulative. She never cease to amaze me. I fall in love with her more and more every day. We then start to eat while holding hands. All of us talking and laughing. Mostly making fun of each other but it's a playful banner and I love it. I never thought it would go this good. To think I was scared of this. Now I understand why Ali hates for me to call Charlotte, Cece. It's because she did exactly what I did earlier today. She separated the two. Cece was someone different, someone who hurt her... us, she was -A. Charlotte is her sister now. She's a totally different person. The same way my Ali is. Ali had to forgive Charlotte so she could forgive herself. Charlotte is my future sister-in-law and Ali's big sister. I think I can do this... I can be a part of this family.

xxxxxx

"Okay we've got about an hour and a half before visiting hours end and we have leave. Did you kids want to go to the great room? We can watch TV or play games?" Mr. D asks after we've all finished our deserts. "Unless you guys are ready to go?" Kenneth and Ali look at me, like it's my choice.

"No... of course. Let's go relax a bit before we leave." I smile at them.

We then walk into this room they called the great room. It's amazing. It has several different flat screen TV set up with sitting areas for the families. They have like a mini arcade in the corner, 2 ping pong tables, 3 pool tables on the patio area that the room opens up to. And about 4 rectangular tables that seat for 6 people for playing board games in the middle of the room. They have a book case full of different games for the families to play with. I can't help but look around at how much fun can be had here.

As families start to file in. Ali squeezes my hand. "What do you wanna do baby?"

"Board game? It's more interactive?" I say, not really knowing what to do. "That way we can all play and join in?"

Charlotte agrees and grabs one of the tables happily with her dad and Jason before another family gets it. "Go get a game Em and Ali."

We walk over to the book shelve and start to look. "Okay... so there is checkers, chest, monopoly, twister, battle ship, ooohhh... and Hedbanz. Let's play Hebanz Ali." I smile and get the game.

"Ok. Whatever you want babe."

"Have you played it before?"

"Nope... but whatever it is I want to be on your team." Ali says smiling at me.

"Sorry babe. This is a everyone for themselves kinda game, but don't worry I'll go easy on you." I lean in and kiss her cheek, then drag her to the table.

"Okay... so we're playing Hedbanz everyone." Ali announces.

"What's that?" They all ask in unison.

"I have no idea. Em will explain." Ali looks at me as she gets the game and set it on the table opening the box.

"Geeze haven't you guys ever play board games together?"

"No... this is literally our first time." Charlotte says. "We usually go to one of the sitting areas and just talk."

"Whatever it is, it's got to be better than just sitting down and watching my sisters' talk. I'm winning this, just to warn you all. Em tell us the rules." Jason says excited he doesn't have to just sit for over an hour bored.

"Ali the rule card." I put out my hand for Ali to give it to me.

"Here..."

"Thank you." I wink at Ali before I start to read the rules. "Babe pass out the headbands as I read the rules.

 **Contents:** 72 cards, 24 chips, 6 head bands  & 1 timer.

 **Object:** Be the first player to get all the chips.

 **Set-up:**

Place the cards face down in the center of the playing area.

Each player places a head band around his/her head. Make sure the Hedbanz logo is above your eyebrows and centered on your forehead.

Deal one card face down to each player.

Without looking at the picture side of the card, players insert their card into the clip of their headband so all the players can see the picture.

Deal three chips to each player. Any remaining chips become the "bank".

 **Play:**

The youngest player goes first. Then, play passes to the left.

On your turn, flip over the timer and ask each of the other players a question that will help you identify the picture on your head.

Once you've asked all of the players a question begin a second then a third round, etc.

The question cards show samples questions that you could ask to help you figure out what you are. These questions are only a guide:

Am I a person? Do I have four legs? Do I use Electricity? Am I a Room?

Am I a place? Can I be eaten? Do I fit in a pocket? Am I a City?

Am I a Thing? Do you wear me? Am I fictional? Can I fly?

You don't have to ask them if you don't want to. You can use any question except, "What am I", at any point you may ask "Am I a...?"

When Answering questions you can only reply with: Yes, No, Could be and I don't know. No other hints or clues can be used to give away the name on the card.

If you guess the picture before the timer runs out, take another card and put it on your headband (remember not to peek). Continue asking questions until the timer runs out. For each picture you guess correctly, put on of your chips in the bank. Then it becomes the next players turn.

At any point during your turn you can give up trying to guess. If you do, you must collect one chip from the bank and are dealt a new card for the next round.

 **Winning:** If you're the first to get rid of your chips you're the winner!"

I finish up and look at everyone. "Got it?"

"Yes, they all say."

"Ok, Em you go first. You're the youngest out of all of us." Charlotte says.

I reach other to the middle of the table where they've set up the cards. I don't peek at what it could be and put it on my headband. "Am I Person?"

Then everyone shakes their head no.

"Okay you guys can talk. This is supposed to be fun. Am I a thing?" I look at everyone.

Ali then speaks up, shaking her head amused. "No you're not a thing, baby."

"Well I could argue differently" Jason chuckles.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes. "How about... Am I a place?"

"Yes!" Charlotte says excitedly with Ali.

"Maybe" Jason says.

"Don't cheat Jason!" Ali scolds him.

"Okay... ok. You're a place." He says and rolls his eyes.

Before I know it everyone is screaming at each other. Jumping up out of their seats and laughing. Who would have known the DiLaurentis family is more competitive then the Hastings?

Oh yeah and just in case you were wondering what I was in the first place. I was Rome.

xxxxxx

"Sshhh... Sshhh... Kenneth tells us while laughing. Everyone around here is going to think we are crazy. Keep it down." He looks around with a big grin and sits up straight.

Just then a young man walks up with a badge that says Woodmount on it. He must work here. Then I notice instead of addressing Mr. D. He looks over to Ali appreciably and speaks.

"How is my favorite family?" He then places his hand on Ali's shoulder and lightly squeezes it.

Then Ali does the imaginable. Instead of her reaching to push his hand off of her, she brings her hand on top of his and squeezes it. "Were doing pretty good. Just having some fun with this board game Dr. Rollins."

"Ah, that's one of my favorites. Hedbanz. It's a probing game, very fun." He then brings his other hand to straighten out Ali's headband with the biggest smile on his face. "This looks rather adorable on you." He says as he continues to look at Ali and only Ali.

Ali then smiles and slightly blushes. She breaks eye contact with him and looks over at me. Then clears her throat, knowing full well I did not at all like the interaction the two just had. She moves her hand off of his quickly.

Than Kenneth who seems oblivious to the fact that Dr. Rollins was flirting with his young... very young daughter. Stands up and pats the doctor on the back. "So how are things going?" The doctors hand still on Ali's shoulder.

"Very well sir. Everything's great. I just wanted to make sure that I said hi to my favorite family here. I never miss an opportunity to speak with Ali. It looks like guys you brought a friend." He smiles at me acknowledging that I'm there. I look him directly in the eyes not at all charmed by him like everyone else is.

"Yes, how rude of us. This is Ali's girlfriend Emily. Em this is Dr. Rollins, Charlottes head doctor." Kenneth introduces us.

Dr. Rollins looks shocked for a moment then looks at Ali. "Oh... I didn't realize. Ali never mentioned she had a significant other." He then clears his throat awkwardly and looks back at me.

"Yes, Ali also never mentioned that the doctors around here are so very hands on." I say back slyly, looking down at his hand and he notices.

He then removed his hand from Ali's shoulder and lightly rubs her back than smiles at her. "Good to see you all are having fun. Check in with you later Charlotte." He then shakes Mr. D's hand and leaves.

I look straight at Ali who for some reason now is finding her chips more interesting them looking back up at me.

Jason then is looking back and forth between Ali and I. "Well, looks like Dad wins. He has the most chips and well we should start saying our goodbyes. It's about time we head back home." Jason and Charlotte start to gather the games pieces and cards and put them back in the box.

"It was really nice seeing you all. Thank you so much Americano for coming. I know this must have been hard for you." Charlotte stands to say goodbye to me shyly.

"Hey it's no problem. I wanted to do this for Ali. Now I realized it was good for me too. I'm glad you're doing better Char and this was nice. I had a really good time." I try my best to sound happy as I'm a little annoyed at Ali right now. I then stand and give Charlotte a big hug. I'm not sure if it was because I really wanted to or if it was because I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid doctor that touched Ali. I was kind of on auto pilot right now trying to be polite. Charlotte being happy held me tightly and buried her face in my neck extremely happy. I then step back to allow everyone else to say bye. I didn't once look at Ali. She wanted to ignore me. Then two can play at that game.

"Let me walk you guys out." Charlotte then grabs my hand and normally I'd wait for Ali but I let her sister drag me out, leaving Ali behind. "Thanks again Em for coming. It was really nice seeing you. Will you come next week?"

"Yes, yes of course. As long as your family wants me here. I'm more than happy to come." I say but more directing that to Ali. Than walking to the car with Jason. Ali trailing behind with her dad.

As we got to the car. Mr. D said he's goodbyes again to Charlotte. I don't think I've ever seen him this affectionate with his family before. It was a nice change. I liked this side of him.

I then immediately went to my seat. I didn't open the door for Ali or wait for her like I normally would. She sighed and climbed into the car with me.

"Em..." She started while she, Jason and I were in the car. Her dad still standing outside with Charlotte.

I cut her off. "So you know who else is hot Jason? Lais Riberio." I say smirking, knowing I picked someone who was the exact opposite of Ali. She wants to flirt with someone right in my face and not just someone but a guy! Two can play at that game.

"Yes... Latin girls are amazingly sexy. Don't even get me started." Jason says excitedly. "You know... I think I'm gonna like having you around Em." He chuckles then looks at Ali for her approval, who is not amused at all and he stop chuckling uncomfortable. Jason then starts to play with his phone and puts his ear buds on.

Ali's dad then gets into the car. "Okay everyone ready to go?"

"Yes, Mr. D." I answer then look out the window sighing. It's dark outside now. But the estate still looks beautiful with all the outside lighting on.

Ali tries to reach over for my right hand but I just pretend that I didn't know she was and pull it away to scratch my left shoulder. "Babe... please stop ignoring me." Ali whispers.

"I'm not ignoring you Alison." I say back in a whisper. I don't want her dad to hear us fighting. Anyways he looks like he's preoccupied listening to the radio and slightly singing along.

"Em... baby."

"Not right now Alison. We'll talk later." I say demanding and firm. Still not looking at her. She nods her head continues to look at me, like a lost puppy. At first I start to break. She's just so adorable. Then I start to think about how AGAIN she did not introduce me and secondly how she let that damn Dr. Rollin touch her shoulder and back. I don't know why but it just makes me angrier. Than finally I can't take it anymore. "What!?" I whisper scream at her.

"Dad... Do you think we can stop for a restroom break?" Ali looks over at her dad.

"Yes, sure sweetie. I need some coffee anyways... were about half way home. You guys want anything?" Her dad then gets off the freeway and pulls up to a Starbucks.

"Yes, I'll go with you Mr. D. I want a coffee too." I say trying to get out of going with Ali. I know what she's trying to do.

"Dad can you get Em her coffee. I don't want to go to the restroom alone at night." Ali says.

"Yes, of course. You Ali you want anything?"

"No dad... I'll be fine. I just want Em to go with me."

He then gets out to go get his coffee with Jason following behind him. Ali walks over to my side of the car and opens the door for me. I get out pouting and walk ahead of her. Then open the door to Starbucks. As much as I want to just walk in and close it. I can't help it. I can't do that to my girl. I open the door for her so she can walk in first. Then I follow behind her to the restroom. I wait outside so she can go inside the restroom. It's a one person restroom. It doesn't have stalls. She then grabs me by the arm and pulls me inside, locking the door."

"Alison..." I groan.

"What is your problem?" She looks at me angry.

"My problems?" I look at her shocked and repeat myself. "My problem? Are you serious right now?"

"Damn it Emily. You know how I hate when you start talking about girls in front of me." Ali says mad.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was upsetting the princess." I say rolling my eyes.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Do you really have to ask? Because if you have to ask something is really wrong with us." I say glaring at her.

"He was just being nice." Ali said sighing in defeat.

"Oh... how Nai was being nice to me?" I respond.

"He didn't hug me and rub his body against me Emily." Ali almost screams at me.

"Keep your voice down Alison." I glare at her. "He put his hand on your shoulder and your first instinct was to grab his hand. Wait and here is the best part... and then after YOUR dad introduced me as YOUR girlfriend, he rubs your back. Almost challenging me, telling me that he could do what he pleases with you. He was very comfortable in doing so in front of your family. He was flirting with you in front of me. You can't see why I might be a little upset? That MY girlfriend, who claims to be in love with me. Is secretly flirting with doctors when I'm not around and doesn't even acknowledge the fact she has a girlfriend! Or even cares to introduce me as her girlfriend..." I say through gritted teeth.

"Emmy..." She says defeated then smirks as she steps closer to me smiling.

"No Alison. This is not okay. That was not okay. I will not allow you to do that to me." I say to her starting to feel my guard falling. Damn it... All she has to do is smile and I'm done.

"Baby..." She pins me against the door and leans in and kisses my neck."

"Alison, I'm serious. I'm not happy with you right now." I close my eyes and trying to stay strong.

She continues to leave kisses on my neck and mumbles against my skin. "Is someone jealous?" She whispers, I can feel her hot breath against my skin. I can't help it I wrap my arms around her and lift her up, reversing our positions. As I now pin her against the door with my body. I get her hands and hold them and bring one to my lips and kiss it then I possessively bring both her hands together and bring them above her head and pin them tightly against the door.

"Your mine. No one is allowed to touch you." I bring my face close to her staring straight in her eyes, my lips slightly grazing her. "Do you hear me?" She leans in to kiss me but I pull my head back not letting her have her way. "I said do you hear me?"

Ali then bites her bottom lip and nods her head yes.

"Answer me." I demand.

"Yes, Daddy..." She says as sexy as ever.

That just lit a fire in me. My whole body turned hot and I'm instantly wet. I attack Ali's mouth with my own. It wasn't loving or sweet the kiss it was raw and passionate... you might even call it lustful. I then lean my forehead against hers and still demandingly ask her. "Are you going to be a good girl for Daddy?"

"Oh god yes Daddy. I'll be a good girl." Ali whimpers.

I kiss her again hard, showing her all my emotions and want. I then pull back slightly gathering myself. We need to go back out there. Her dad... erh... Kenneth, I shake my head, and Jason are waiting for us. I then peck her lips lovingly and let go of her hands. "Well talk about this later." I say more sweetly than how I've been previously talking to her. I walk over to the sink to wash my hands and Ali follows behind me and does the same. I then open the door for my girl. Allowing her to walk out first. She's swaying her hips because she knows what I'm doing and she's right. I'm staring at that ass. God... she's going to be the death of me.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Woah... so this was a long one. I honestly didn't know where to cut it and I just kept getting a bunch of ideas. At first I was going to go down a darker road with the Charlotte visit but then I was like WTH... this is my fanfic. I like fluff. I like happy and sweet Emison. I'm gonna do what I wanna. So I then deleted it all and started all over and then the words just flew... As you can tell I've got a daddy kink and asses. I know it's weird seeing as am in a lesbian relationship and identify as Bi. But when my girl calls me Daddy... I don't know it instantly turns me on. Probably TMI but yeah... I can totally see that being a turn on for Em and Ali. Anyways we got to see a little jealous Emily. Don't worry the girls will talk more about what happened. Ali's not going to get off that easy. Please vote and comment. I love hearing from you. Also if you have any ideas let me know I can add them in, if they go along with my theme. Take care lovelies.**

 **Oh Yeah and on WattPad my original title for this didn't fit. So I just put it as Welcome... but really it should be Welcome to The Woodmount Behavioral Estate...**

 **~Andrea**


	11. Misunderstandings

I pick up my step trying to catch up to Ali inside the Starbucks. I open the front door for her as we leave the coffee shop. She smiles at me and in her flirty manner rubbing up against me as she walks out. I grab her hand and start to show her my sweet side again. I mean I'm still mad at her, don't get me wrong… Its just I can't reject her after what just happened. She's got me. When she becomes submissive to me like that. Oh my god… My mind can't even comprehend it. I know she loves me when she does that. Ali is not submissive to anyone. I then open the door to her dad's Mercedes for her. She looks me dead in the eyes and then leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Thank you Daddy." She then discreetly nips at my ear.

A chill runs up and down my spine. What is this girl doing to me? And in front of her dad and brother. She defiantly has balls. I close her door after she gets in and get in on my side. My eyes immediately falling on Ali. Then looking her up and down on her side of the car. My eyes are glued to her exposed skin on her legs. I love her in dresses.

"Here ya go Em." Ali's dad hands me my coffee, breaking me out of my trance that is on Ali. "Americano right?"

I chuckle. "Yes, sir. Thank you. How much?" I reach into my back pocket to get my wallet to give him some money.

"No problem and don't even think about it Em. Put that away. You girls good now to go?" He looks back at Ali and me.

"Yes dad. Thank you." Ali answers then blushes.

I chuckle at her and take a drink of my coffee. I mumble against the lid so only Ali can hear me. "I thought I was your Daddy?" I raise my eyebrow and can't control my huge ass smile. "I'm starting to think you like to make me jealous."

Ali smiles back and then looks at her dad. She notices he's preoccupied by Jason. She then unbuckles her seatbelt then scoots closer to me. My arm instantly wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. She grabs my cup of coffee and then brings it to her lips and mumbles back. "You are my Daddy and trust me… if making you jealous has you kissing me like that. I might start making it a habit." She then takes a sip of my coffee and brings her other hand to my thigh and starts to rub it dangerously close to my center.

I can't help but blush and chuckle. Ali then looks me straight in the eyes. God those eyes. They get me every time. I lean into her then realize how close I am. I look at her dad just to make sure we don't have an audience. Then look at Jason who looks back at me and then back at his dad catching his attention again with chatter as he slightly raises the radio so they can't hear what we're doing in the back. I then look back at Ali and lean into her ear as she's drinking my coffee. "I'm still mad at you, you know?"

"I know… Daddy." She looks at me innocently while drinking my coffee and rubbing my thigh. Knowing exactly what she's doing to me.

"I thought you said you were going to be a good girl for me?" I get a piece of her hair and push it behind her ear.

"I thought I was?" She bites her bottom lip and gives me back my cup.

I take my coffee from her and drink from it. Again mumbling in a whisper so only she can hear. "Come home with me tonight… I want you." I get her hand that is rubbing on my thigh and hold it. Looking in her eyes. I can see she wants me to. Her breathe hitches and her eyes are dilate. Then second later she has a look of disappointment.

"I'll try baby. I can't promise." She looks at me sadly.

"Ugh…" I over exaggerated and lean my head back on seat. She then leans her head on my shoulder and wraps her arms around my waist hugging me.

"Where almost home girls." Mr. D says as he thinks my groan was because I'm tired.

"Thanks Mr. D." I say and sigh. God Ali smells so good. I just want to burry my face in her neck and well other places. She smells like her Channel perfume and her hair smells slightly fruity. I hand her back my coffee and start to play with her hair.

"Did you have fun?" Ali asks me as she's drinking my coffee.

I rub her back. "Yes, baby girl. I had a lot of fun actually." I lean in and kiss the top of her head.

"I'm glad." She turns her head kisses my collar bone. "Will you come with us next week?"

"Depends…"

She pulls back and looks me in the eyes confused. "Depends on what?"

"I don't know… if my girlfriend decides she wants to claim me? Or she decides to not let creepy old doctor guys touch her?" I say seriously.

Ali then groans upset. "Babe." She then smiles at me, starting to play my game. "He's not that old or creepy." She winks at me.

"Oh really? So are you trying to tell me you like him?" I challenge her pulling away from her embrace sitting up straight.

Alison then looks at her dad making sure he isn't paying attention to us and then leans in. "No… not at all. I have my eye on someone else. Someone tall with dark skin, beautiful brown hair, brown eyes and an amazing jaw line. A jaw line so define and sexy that most of the time I've got to try my best to stop imagining it buried in my…" She then leans in more and whispers to make sure no one hears. "Pussy." She then leans in flirty and smiles. "I want you too baby." She quickly steals a kiss by pecking my lips. Then moves back to her seat.

I'm shocked. This girl… I look up and see Mr. D looking at me with raised eyebrows. I can't help but blush.

"Em did you want me to drop you off?" He asked.

"Nn..no sir. I left my car at your house." I stuttered embarrassed.

"Dad, do you think since Em and I are going to church tomorrow morning I can stay at her house?" Ali asks in the sweetest voice she can muster up.

I bite my bottom lip trying to keep myself from laughing. Knowing exactly what Ali's trying to do. She looks over at me and winks.

"Al… I'm not sure Pam would really like that." Her dad bursts my bubble.

"Do you then think it'll be okay if Em stays for a little at the house than?" Ali than asks.

"Yes of course sweetie. You girls can watch TV down stairs for a bit, I've got some papers I've still got to go through." Her Dad makes it very clear I'm not allowed upstairs and that I have to leave when he's done.

I look over at Ali and sigh. Yep… that's my life lately. Everyone's a cock block. Ali then reaches over and grabs my hand to comfort me.

"Yeah… thanks dad." Ali says trying to sound happy.

xxxxxx

"Mhmm…" Ali moans into my mouth as we sit on her living room couch. The room pitch black and only flickers of the TV light illuminate us.

"Babe…" I try my best to catch my breath as Ali is kissing from my mouth to my jaw line. "Baby…" I say between a moan and trying my best to be strong. She then throws her leg over me to straddle me and I can't help but run my hands up and down her thighs and up her dress.

"Sshh baby... He's not going to come in. He's working." Ali slips her hand under my shirt rubbing my abs. She then brings her lips up to kiss me deeply again.

"Mmhmm…" Ali then resumes kissing my neck and chest. "I think this is why he didn't want to let us in your room." I try my best to not have my heart burst out of my chest as I speak.

"Then it's his fault. He could have let us do this in private but he wanted to pretend he didn't know what we wanted to do." She says in between kisses trying to convince me. Now bringing her hand up to my breast to massage it under my shirt but over my bra.

I arch my back slightly into her hand. Loving the way she's touching me. "Yeah but I'm not trying get on his bad side baby. He's being really cool with us being together." I moan out as Ali's nibbling on my ear. She then brings her hands around my neck, laying her arms on my shoulder and starts to rock her hips slightly into me. I than bring my hands to her ass and encourage her movements. "Oh fuck… Ali." I can't take this anymore. I than stand up carrying Ali in my arms.

"Em…" Ali yelps in surprise and completely turned on that I'm carrying her.

I start to kiss her neck and let her slide down me till her feet hit the floor. "Tell your…" Then I rethinking using the word dad. "Mr. D we're going for ice cream." I say in a demanding voice looking into her eyes, wanting to get her alone.

"Em its 11 o'clock at night. He's not going to let us go out for ice cream babe." She bursts my bubble and I just groan into her neck as I surrender and hug her tight. Yeah… nothing's happening tonight. No matter how bad I want it.

"You girls want ice cream? I just bought some rocky road Ali's favorite. It's in the freezer." Her dad says coming into the room. Thank god we didn't get caught doing anything.

We slightly jump away from each other when we hear him. "Yeah, thanks dad." Ali's dad then goes to the kitchen to get the ice cream.

My phone then vibrates in my pants and I reach for it and look at the screen. "Actually, I think I'm gonna head out babe."

"Who text you?" Ali says as she tries to look at my phone. "I thought you wanted ice cream?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't exactly want ice cream as much as I wanted alone time with you… but I got someone I've got to go pick up now." I sigh and then show Ali my phone. "It's a text from Hanna." I let her read it.

 **From Hanna:** _Emmmmmyy…. Can u cum get me? I kinda maybe had 2 much 2 drink_

"Seriously." Ali rolls her eyes. "Fine go make sure she doesn't kill herself or someone else by drinking and driving."

 **To Hanna:** _Where are you?_

"Bye Mr. D I'm going to be taking off. I had fun with you guys today." I walk into the kitchen to say my goodbyes. He then pulls me into a hug.

"You're welcome anytime. You're an honoree DiLaurentis now, part of the family." He smile at me warmly. "It goes without saying that when you girls get married… I think DiLaurentis is a fine name." He winks at me.

I chuckle slightly. Boy is he going to be disappointed. "Thank you sir." I look over to Ali. "Walk me out? See you tomorrow Mr. D." I grab Ali's hand and start to walk out of the house.

Mr. D screams back at me. "Call me Kenneth."

I smile to myself and kiss Ali's hand. "Well… my love. Even though I'm still hella mad at you." I raise my eyebrow at her and then soften my features. "I had a really nice time with you today. Well… excluding the yelling and ignoring each other parts." I chuckle and wrap Ali in my arms as we reach my car.

"I had a good time too baby. I mean we had to make up for all week practically not seeing each other right?" She leans into me than kisses me softly.

My phone starts to vibrate again in my front pocket. Ali raises her eyebrow amused. "Well that was unexpected." she giggles at the vibration that she felt against her. I look at her apologetically. "Go… and don't get yourself in trouble Fields."

I kiss Ali again and bring my phone out of my pocket. "I won't baby. Ugh… She's at a party at Noel's."

"Just there to pick her up Emily. I better not find out otherwise." She kisses me again. "We have church in the morning and you better not be hung over."

"I know. You sure you don't wanna come with?" I look at her. "I'm sure we can find alone time there?" I ask suggestively.

"Yeah right, you see how my dad's being. He barely wants to leave me alone with you. Never mind me trying to go out to a party on a Saturday night at 11:30 pm."

"Yeah your dad is kind of doing this father thing a little backwards huh?" I say amused.

"Go get her babe. Before she does something stupid." Ali then kisses me again and then opens my car door for me.

"Oh I'm sure she's already done something stupid. I can't help her with that." I get in my car and roll down my window. "Love you. I'll see you in the morning babe."

"Text me when you get there to Noels and when you get home Em. Don't forget that we're going to 9 o'clock service. So come pick me up by 8 so we can head to the brew before."

"Yes, Mommy…" I reply back amused by her bossing me around.

"I mean it Em. Or else you won't be hearing me calling you Daddy for a very long time." She looks at me sternly.

"Now we wouldn't want that now would we?" I smile at her up at her through the open car window.

"I love you too." She soften up a bit, than leans down and kisses me softly one last time.

xxxxxx

"Hanna where are you?" I scream into my phone so she can hear me as I'm parked outside Noel's house. I can hear the music blaring from there.

"Come in Emmy. I'm the kitchen!" Hanna slurs into the phone.

"No… Han" She hung up on me. "Ugh that…" So much for getting her to meet me outside. I get out of the car and lock it as I start to walk into the house. Everyone is running around drunk. I barely am able to dodge a guy who was going to knock me over as he chases a girl. I start walking directly to kitchen looking for Hanna. When Noel comes stumbling in.

"Emily!" He says overly excited. He then wraps his arm around my shoulder. Yeah this guy is drunk.

"Hey Noel have you seen Hanna?" I ask then put my hand on his chest because he's about to fall forward.

"Yeah she's somewhere in the back. Come on Em… come in… party with us. Where's Ali?" He slurs and walks me to a table with the drinks. "What's your poison?"

"No I'm just here to pick up Hanna." I say eyeing the drinks.

"Ooohhh… come on. One drink? It's my birthday!"

"No… I can't." I pat his chest. "But happy birthday man. I'm gonna go look for Hanna. Have fun."

I then go on a search for Hanna. There is a bunch of people dancing in the living room where the DJ is at. Music is blaring and I can see there is a keg on the back porch. I go out there to look for her.

"Em!" I hear girls squeal in unison. "We didn't know you'd be here." I'm then surrounded by the girls from the swim team.

"Yeah, I'm just here to pick up a friend. You girls be good. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you on Monday in the pool." I joke.

"Here ya go Em." One of my girls from the team hands me a red solo cup. "No… no. I'm just here to pick up a friend. Not to join the party. Have you seen Hanna?" I ask.

"Come on Em. Just one drink. We hardly see you outside the pool."

"Okay… just one." I say giving in. Damn it… I forgot to text Ali. I get out my phone and let her know I made it to Noel's safe.

"Put the phone away. We're here to have fun." Brenda says grabbing my phone and Tiffany grabs my hand and pulls me into the living room to dance.

"No… no. no… my phone." I look over to Brenda who has it. I was just texting on it and it was unlocked.

"Calm down. We'll get your phone back after you have a few drinks and dance with us." Tiffany says as she starts to dance with me a little provocatively. Man her dress is extremely low cut and showing a bunch of cleavage.

Oh gosh. I'm going to be in so much trouble. "Hey you know. I need to go my girlfriend isn't going to like it that I'm here without her. Thank you girls though." I say apologetically and hand Tiffany the red solo cup. I then walk over to Brenda who has my phone and ask for it back. "Hey can I have my phone back. I've got to go."

"Yeah sure Em." She gives me my phone back and starts giggling. I put it in my pocket looking at her like she's weird, she must just be drunk. When I finally spot Hanna.

"Hanna!" I yell.

"Emmy! Where have you been?" She slurs drunk as hell.

"Looking for you! Come on lets go. Ali's going to be piss at me if I don't take you home now."

"Blah… Blah… Ali this. Ali that. You are so whipped." Hanna mocks me as she wraps her hands around my neck to hold herself up.

Then I start to feel my phone blow up. It starts to vibrate off the hook. Normally I would get it immediately but when I reach for it in my pocket Hanna almost falls. I've got to get her to the car first. "Come on Hanna. Let's go to a taco truck and get some Mexican food?"

"Now you're talking!" Hanna slurs and finally starts to follow me out the door. She's stumbling so badly. I finally give up and just carry her bridal style to the car. "Emmmmy…." Hanna sings enjoying the ride.

"Hold on tight to my neck Hanna. I don't want to drop you." I warn her. "Come on babe… were going to go get you some food to sober you up. Then we're going home, okay?"

"Yes Emmy. Whatever you want." Hanna rest her head on my shoulder and calms down right when I get her to the car. Thank god. I open the door and put her in the back seat as she falls asleep. My phone is still vibrating a bunch in my pocket.

I get in the driver seat and pull out my phone. I see that Ali has text me like 10 times and my Instagram has like 50 likes. With a bunch of comments. "What the hell…" I say to myself then look at my Instagram. "Oh fuck…" I bang my head on steering wheel. When I opened up my Instagram, I have two photos of Tiffany and I. One with Tiffany holding my hand walking me to the dance floor that is Noel's living room with a red solo cup in my hand that hastags: **#CoachIsAboutToGetDown #RedSoloCup #GirlsJustWannaHaveFun**. Then the second I'm standing there while Tiffany looks like she's grinding on me from the angel we're standing in on the dance floor with her boobs hanging out with the hastags: **#LookatCoach #SheCanGetDown #HackedByBrenda**

I then open Ali's texts and I sigh. I'm so screwed.

 _Emily what the hell!_

 _You better answer me now._

 _Why aren't you answering your phone!?_

 _You better call me as soon as you see my texts!_

I don't even keep reading. I know I have to call her now. I immediately call her.

"Emily what the fuck! I told you to go get Hanna and go straight home!" Ali immediately starts to yell at me. "Who the hell was that in those pictures?!" I can hear her breathing hard on the phone.

"Babe…" I try to say as calm as possible.

"Don't you babe me. You better not even be drunk or so help me I'm going to kick your ass Emily."

"Ali… sweetie. I promise you it's not what it looks like and I'm not drunk."

"Don't you dare give me that line again!" Ali screams.

"Ali… babe. Listen to me. I'm not drunk. Hold on. I'll call you right back." Ali hangs up on me. I immediately start to drive to her house. In about 8 mins I'm at her house. Hanna's past out in the back seat. I go to the trunk and get a blanket and cover her, just in case she gets cold.

I then go to Ali's window. Her light is still on. I go to get a couple pebbles to throw then up to her window. Then I realize I should just text her and throw the pebbles on the ground. There is no way her dad is going to be happy if I knock on the door or break her window with a rock.

I text: Ali open your window.

I then put my phone in my pocket and start to climb up the tree to her window. Ali comes to the window and looks at me shocked and worried. She opens it up as I smile apologetically and she rolls her eyes at me.

"What the hell are you doing Emily? You're going to kill yourself!" She whispers and yells at me. Then helps me climb through her window. Once she knows I'm in and safe, she lets go of me and I fall inside to the ground.

"Dang babe…" I stand up, wiping my close off that got dirty from me climbing up the tree.

"Don't you babe me. I told you to get Hanna and go straight home." She says looking at me pissed as ever.

I look back at her and start laughing. My baby looks so cute all mad and jealous.

"I told you if you were drunk Emily I was going to kick your ass. You better not be drunk!" Ali steps closer to me to exam me.

"Baby… I'm not drunk. It hasn't even been 40 mins since I've left here. It take about 8 mins to drive from here to Noels and another 8 mins back. That's a total of 16 mins. Which means I was at Noel's for a total of about 25, which half of those I was dragging Hanna to the car. The remaining 5 mins of me looking at what happened with my Instagram getting hacked and reading your text and you yelling at me through the phone. There is no way I could get drunk that fast unless I was drinking straight vodka. And that girl in those pictures her name is Tiffany from the swim team. I stood next to her for a total of 3 mins after she dragged me to the dance floor. Where I told her that I had to go because my GIRLFRIEND was going to be mad I was there without her." I say to Ali and she starts to consider what I just said. I start towards Ali, with my arms open and palms out in surrender. "Let me prove to you I didn't even have a drink."

Ali looks at me suspicious. "How are you going to prove that?"

"Kiss me." I say and smile.

"No… I don't think so. It's not going to be that easy." She stubbornly shakes her head and turns her back on me.

"Babe… Kiss me. You'd be able to see if I had a drink or not. You'd taste it on me. Also the only girl you'll smell on me is Hanna. I had to carry her dumb ass to the car. I know, you know what I'm saying makes sense." I then wrap my arms around Ali waist and burry my face in her neck. "Kiss me baby…" I gently turn her around in my arms.

She then leans in and pecks my lips, then smiles. She knows I'm telling the truth.

"Well… I think you're going to have to kiss me better than that if you want to see if I was drinking or not." I smile back at her. "I mean I could be lying." I wink at her.

She then rolls her eyes and grabs me by my jaw pulling me in and kisses me hard. We kiss for a good 5 mins before she pulls away biting my bottom lip.

"Oww… babe." I whine because she bit me hard.

"Go straight home Emily. Hanna's still in the car. I want you to text me as soon as you get in front of your house. Do you hear me?" Ali looks at me and raises her eyebrow.

"Yes baby. As soon as I get home."

"And give me your phone." She holds out her hand.

I unlock it with my thumb and immediately hand it over. She then goes and gets her phone and unlocks it and gives it to me. I look at her confused. She then saves her thumb print on my phone so she can unlock it whenever she wants. She then looks at me to do the same with hers. So I save my thumb print on her phone too. "What's your password?"

"2543" I answer blushing. Knowing now exactly what she wants us to do.

She looks at me confused. "What's that?"

"It's AliD. You know… your name." I chuckle and shake my head.

"That's so cute babe. Mines 0925." Ali smiles and blushes.

"The day we got together?" I grin. "You know it's almost been two months?"

"Yes… I know on Thanksgiving." Ali looks at me and blushes again, smiling then scrolls through my phone and deletes the Instagram pictures from tonight. "There now go. I'm tired and we've got to be up early tomorrow. Ali hands my phone back to me.

"Yes baby. I'll be here by 8:30?" I look at her for approval. Knowing she originally wanted me here at 8.

"Yeah babe. You better drag Hanna's hungover ass with us. We'll have breakfast afterwards." She says and kisses me. "Go out the front door. I don't know what I'll do if you hurt yourself."

"But your dad?"

"Just be quite. It'll be fine." Ali grabs my hand and walks me down stairs as quiet as possible.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear as I hug her goodbye. "You know since I've already snuck into your house. We are technically alone now. We could always…" I look back up the stairs. Hoping Ali gets the hint.

"As much as I'd love to. Hanna will freeze her ass off in the car and we have church tomorrow." She sighs and kisses me again.

"Stay inside babe. It's too cold for you to go out in your pj's." I tell her as I open the door.

"Ok… I love you too." She gives me a deep kiss and runs her hand through my hair. "Be careful… I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget to text me." She tells me demandingly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I think I kinda like it when you're bossy." I chuckle and peck her lips one last time before walking out the door.

xxxxxx

"Wake up Hanna." I gently shake her. "Hanna… We've got to go to church. Get up."

"Ugh… Church? Hell no. I didn't sign up for that." Hanna groans again bringing the pillow to cover her face.

"Up now Marin. I was instructed to drag Hanna's hungover ass with us." I chuckle.

"Oh my god! Can you please NOT!." Hanna starts to fake cry into the pillow.

I grab the pillow and take it away from her face. "Can you not? I almost got my dumb ass in trouble picking you up last night. If Ali wants you to go to church. You're going to church. We have enough problems without throwing you into it. Now up NOW… if you want to continue this friendship." I say not wanting to deal with her bullshit.

"Ugh fine. I don't have any church clothes though." She sits up.

"Hanna almost half that closet has your clothes in it. You stay over enough." I say and grab her a clean pair of underwear and two towels. "Those are yours from last time you stayed over. Now go take a shower you smell horrible. I can't take you to church like that."

"Yeah…. Yeah… Thanks MOM!" Hanna yells at me annoyed and then holds her head because she's hung over.

"That's what you get for yelling at me. Also, make it quick. I've got to pick up coffee real quick at the brew." I yell back at her. I then go to my dresser to finish getting dress. As I've already taken my morning show and now am just waiting for Hanna. I make my way downstairs and am greeted by my mom.

"Hey sweetie. I heard you and Hanna come in late last night." She raises an eyebrow at me as she looks up from her bowl.

"Yeah… sorry mom. I picked Hanna up from Noel's Birthday Party last night." I say apologetically.

"Well… I can't be mad. You don't seem to be hung over." My mom says. "Ali knew you went?"

"Yes, she knows mom." I roll my eyes. Ever since I got together with Ali my mom always sides with her. I go to grab a bottle water and aspirin.

"I guess the same can't be said about Hanna?" My mom questions.

"No but she was responsible mom. She had me pick her up." I reassure my mom.

"Well… I can't blame her I guess. Your friends only turn 18 once." She sighs.

"I have a feeling you wouldn't have been saying that if I was the one hung over." I chuckle as I lean against the counter and cross my arms.

"Oh heck no. You're not 21. You're not legal age to drink yet. I would have called Ali immediately and told her your dumb ass was drunk last night with Hanna." My mom raises her eyebrow at me as if telling me to try it and see.

"What if Ali was with us drunk?" I ask while chuckling because my mom never cusses… just wanting to see what my mom would say. "Or if it was Ali I brought home?"

"She wouldn't have been. She's learnt her lesson already and she would have immediately put you in your place. Plus Kenneth wouldn't have like her staying over. He already talked to me about sleep overs." Oh… only if my mom knew how Ali put me in my place. I start chuckle again.

"You are so right mom. What do you mean you and Kenneth talked about sleep overs? Hey are you not going to go to church with us?" As I notice my mom is in her work clothes.

"No sorry honey. Tell Ali that they called me to fill in today. Janel the weekend girl got sick. I'll be home by 5. And yes… Poor guy. He called me so overwhelmed when he found out you two were dating. He already knew what the rules were with boys but not with girls. I told him that he should treat you as if you were a boy if it made it easier for him." My mom shrugs.

"This is all making so much more sense now." I sigh. "You know… He isn't allowing me up in her room by ourselves anymore. Then last night when Ali asked if she could stay over with me. He said no… that 'Pam' wouldn't like it." I look over at my mom.

"Wow… way to throw someone under the buss." My mom laughs. "Em… you know I love Ali but we are still your parents. I think you girls can handle it for another 6-7 months till you graduate."

"I guess…" I go to my mom and kiss her cheek. "I'm going to head back upstairs because Hanna's probably out of the shower already and wanting these pain killers. Love you and see you later tonight for dinner?"

"Yes, as normal. Have Ali here around 6ish. We'll eat around 7pm." My mom puts her bowl in the sink as she's finish eating her oatmeal.

"Since your working mom let us take you out to eat. So just relax when you get home. We'll be here around 6ish so we can leave. Hanna might be joining us. I don't know yet. Depends how Ali feels about last night, she might not be too happy with her." I smile as I start to walk up the stairs to get Hanna.

xxxxxx

"Hanna take your shades off when we get into the church." I scold her, quietly. As I'm standing next to Ali who is speaking with one of the mom's she coached for the girls' soccer league.

"Alison sweetie. You have to take the position. Have you talked with Ms. Zavala?"

I immediately close my eyes when I hear Ms. Zavala's name. Damn it… I forgot all about Amber. Hanna looks at me funny. Ali looks livid upon hearing her name but tries her best to not show it in her facial expressions as the mom continues to speak.

"We had a meeting and we have recently increased the pay for the girls coach. I think you'll be happy. You can pick your hours and days you want the girls to practice, you'll have more control then with the church's league. Unfortunately you can't really rearrange games but practice and disciple of the girls is all you." The mom tries to convince Ali.

"I'll think about it Mrs. Smith." Ali politely answers.

"Okay dear. God Bless you." She shakes Ali's hand and goes into the church.

As soon as the mom disappears. I get behind Ali and run my hands up and down her arms in more of a friendly manner. If we weren't at church I would have hugged her and kissed her telling her I was hers, to keep her from getting jealous. I can only do so much with everyone staring. Even though they all know I'm gay. I still stay respectful.

"Let's go inside babe." I grab Ali's hand then let her walk in front of me as I follow behind her and Hanna. This is going to be a long service.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **I didn't get to complete this chapter all the way but I wanted to put something out for you this weekend. As next week I might have a little bit of delay because I'm on my Thanksgiving Holiday and I promised my girlfriend no writing. That and I got kind of got distracted with the future one shot that I put up of pregnant Ali. If you haven't read it please do. It my version of future Emison going along with this story line just 10 years later. I give you just a hint of their lives. I didn't want to go into too much detail in case I want to change something in the future. I just couldn't get it out of my head so I figured might as well share it even though it's kind of doesn't fit here in this story. Hence why I made its own separate book for it. Also for those who don't like the Daddy story line with kinky Emison. I'm sorry but I got way more positive feed back then I did negative and plus I like it so... sorry.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **~Andrea**


	12. A Good End to a Great Weekend

**A Big... big... Thank you to FandomMusical (from WattPad) for editing this for me!**

 **xxxxxx**

Of course… just my luck. I shake my head and look to my left at Ali as I sit on the end of the pew. She's beyond pissed. Her jaw is clenching and she's trying her best to look straight ahead, she won't even look at me. I can see her gritting her teeth and she's breathing hard.

What's the game plan, Em? I ask myself. I have Ali sitting to my left, holding my arm pretty tightly right now. Hanna sitting next to Ali on her left, looking just as pissed because she's here with a hangover. Than Amber aka Ms. Zavala at 3 o'clock sitting in the pew across the aisle with her daughter who keeps looking at me and throwing flirty smiles, trying to get my attention. Oh and did I mention… I also have Nai, of all other people. God save me. Sitting in the pew right in front of Ali and I, with who seems to be her mother? Could this morning get any worse? Just look ahead Em. Don't look at anyone but Hanna and your girlfriend. Scratch that, look only at Ali or straight ahead at the pastor.

The whole service all I can hear is Hanna and Ali whispering back and forth. Why must Hanna encourage her? When I looked at both of them all I earned was a glare. Great… It's all my fault. I sit back and cross my arms over my chest in defeat. When Nai looks over and winks at me. Damn it… look ahead Emily.

 _The most awkward hour later…_

"You may be excused. Please don't forget that we'll have bible study at 5pm on Wednesday. Also for Pastor Rick's birthday we'll be having cake served in the hall out back. Don't forget to wish him a Happy Birthday." The Pastor says as he dismisses service.

"Let's go baby…" I grab Ali's hand trying to usher her out of the church. "Come on Hanna…" I say as I look at Hanna who hasn't moved because she's giving Amber the evil eye.

"Hold on… why are you in such a rush?" Ali says sweetly with that famous smirk of hers pulling her hand out of mine. This was exactly what I was afraid of. I haven't seen her use this smirk while being with me. I know better than to try to challenge her. She's about to put some people in their place. I do not plan on being one of them.

"Start with her Ali." Hanna says as she nods her head towards Amber. "That lady spent the whole service drooling over Em and smiling at her like she was gonna give it to her." She says with the same stance as Ali arms cross over her chest. These two are ready to throw some words around in church.

"Please you two we are in Church." I whisper trying to defuse the situation. When Ali acts like this I can't help but feel like I'm 15 again, I hate it. I can't help but get upset.

"Oh well… it doesn't have to be done in here. Out front or in the hall will do just as well, right Hanna?" Ali says smiling her fake smile and sways her hips as she walks outside, Hanna following behind.

"Oh gosh here we go…" I take a deep breath and follow behind the two, with my head down.

"Ms. Zavala… Ms. Zavala!" I hear Ali calling out following behind her. Oh god…

"Alison… I've told you already. Please call me Amber." Amber says with a genuine smile looking at Ali. Then she looks at her daughter. "Baby go get yourself some cake in the hall. I'm going to talk with coach out here." She motions her daughter to the hall.

"Hi, Coach Ali. I hope you take the job for the girls' soccer team." The young girl says excitedly as she greets Ali and walks towards the hall and pass me.

"Did you want to talk about the position?" Amber asks Ali then looks over at me and slightly blushes as I come up behind Ali, rubbing my neck and looking down.

"Actually, I came to speak with you about the flirty smiles you keep throwing at my girlfriend and the phone number you gave her yesterday." Ali says to her looking her straight in the eyes talking with as much sassiness as she can.

"Wwhat? I'm so sorry Alison. I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Amber's whole face turns red and she looks down. "If I had known. I would have never… I thought you two were just friends." She stutters out in embarrassment. "Oh god…" She brings her hand to her face. "This is so… I'm sorry Em."

Ali clears her throat not expecting that reaction at all and looks a little uncomfortable. I bet she was prepared to tell her off and not expecting an apology. "I… I..." When Ali is interrupted.

"Look lady. That's all fine and dandy that you didn't know but just keep your googling eyes and flirty smiles to yourself. Emily doesn't need them thrown her way." Hanna finishes off for Ali, rolling her eyes at Amber.

I immediately look at Ali and she smiles at Hanna and shakes her head. "Thanks Hanna but Ms… I mean Amber. It's not your fault. I didn't make it clear yesterday at the Mall. Emily and I are in a committed relationship. I should have made it known and introduced her to you. You didn't do anything wrong but thank you for your apology and I'm sorry for this misunderstanding." Ali finishes up and looks at me grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers looking t me apologetically.

That's my girl… I can't help but smile at her. It immediately fades when I see Hanna walk away and mumble. "Oh god Ali really? Did you just apologize… What the hell! I liked the old Ali better. I'm getting cake." She starts walking towards the hall. When she sees the next victim.

"Hey… You… Nai!" Hanna calls out. Please don't stop Nai… please don't stop. Oh god she stopped.

"Hanna…" I follow after her and Ali starts to walk fast to catch up with Hanna leaving me in the dust. Before I know it Ali is stating right next to Hanna.

"I got this one Hanna." Ali says as she and Hanna are standing in front of Nai who looks super annoyed with the pair.

"Hi Emily." Nai looks past the two and waves at me, smiling flirty.

Ali move to get into both mine and Nai's line of view, so I can't see her. I don't think I've seen her look this angry before as she gets in her Alison DiLaurentis stance with Hanna backing her up, right behind her for round number two. "You don't get to talk to her. You listen and you listen closely. That girl belongs to me. You do not get to hug her. You do not get to smile at her. You do not get to anything with her as long as she is my girlfriend. Trust me… I might come off weak to you but you have no idea what I'm capable of. Just try me." Ali sneers at Nai looking her dead set in the eyes.

Nai just laughs in Ali's face and looks back at her not intimidated at all. "Maybe you should take better care of what is yours. I haven't made Emily do anything she didn't want to do. Maybe she isn't getting what she needs from you?"

"Look here… You're very lucky we are at church right now or else I'd have a lot of other choice names to call you by. Stay away from Emily and trust me. She is getting everything she needs from me. In any position she wants." Ali then turns around and looks at me smiling. "Right Daddy?" She whispers to me, so I can only hear and brings her hand to my collar bone, gently caresses me as she flutter her eye lashes flirty.

"Yes… e..ev..everything." I look straight in her eyes and whisper, stuttering. She than leans in and kisses me gently on the lips. Oh my god did Ali just kiss me at church. In front of the whole congregation?! Okay so it wasn't in front of the whole congregation was are outside the hall but still. I'm impressed. The kiss wasn't an over sexual kiss but one of possession. I can't help but give a toothy grin and grab her hand as I walk her over to the hall. Leaving Nai behind shocked as hell. I can't help but lean into Ali and whisper in her ear so only she can only hear. "Is it bad that, that totally turned me on?" I raise an eyebrow.

Ali gently slaps my arm and smiles before becoming serious. "You better stay away from her Em." She looks me straight in the eyes.

"I will baby." I look around then bit my lips before handing Ali some cake. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be it was kinda hot. When Hanna all of a sudden comes up behind us.

"Did you just seriously call Em Daddy back there?!" Hanna reaches over me and grabs a slice of cake, giggling. "I knew you two were kinky! I like it." Hanna wiggles her eyebrow at both of us suggestively.

"Ssshhh… Oh my god. You weren't supposed to hear that." Ali groans, slightly blushing as she takes a bit of her cake dramatically. I can't help but giggle.

"As my second wife I forbid you to tell anyone." I tell Hanna half playing and serious.

"Yeah…" She laughs out loud. "Sure… Daddy." She can't keep from controlling her giggling. Ali just tries to distract herself by force feeding herself the cake.

"Oh please… don't ever call Em Daddy again. You're going to ruin it for us." Ali says with her mouth full groaning, looking up and sighing.

"Oh babe… she will never ruin that for me." I look at Ali and smile flirty.

"Okay.. Dadd.." I cut Hanna off by covering her mouth with my hand. Hanna immediately brings her hands up to my wrist trying to get me to stop. Which only makes me press my hand to her mouth harder.

"I swear Hanna if you ruin this for Ali. I will never talk to you again." I say with nothing but seriousness and look Hanna dead in the eyes. I nod my head trying to get her to understand this is not a joke. She then calms down and sees I'm dead serious. She nods her head in agreement. "Say yes Hanna." I demand. She then points at my hand signaling me that she can't while I'm covering her mouth. I sigh and let go.

"Okay…. Daddy." She laughs and winks at me, then puts up her hands in surrender as I look at her shocked and a little bit mad. "Okay… okay last time. I promise!"

"Oh my god…" Ali groans again and finishing stuffing the last of her cake in her face. I can't help but laugh at how cute she is.

"Let's go girls." I take the plate away from Ali and smile at her. Man she's beautiful. I can't help but stare.

"Ok..." Ali says shyly as I stare at her beauty. She then bites her bottom lip and slightly blushes. As she grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers and we walk out of the hall and I throw our plates in the trash as we exit. Of all places for Ali to claim me… she picked church. I can't help but have a little bounce in my step. I love this girl…

xxxxxx

"Oh my god I'm so stuff!" Hanna groans while holding her stomach.

"I told you not to eat so much especially with a hangover Hanna." I say laughing as I open the door and Hanna rushes past me up the stairs to my room. I can't help but giggle at how dramatic she's being. I look over at Ali who is just as amused.

"So what now?" She asks as she puts her purse on the walk-in table.

"Humm…" I hum pretending like I'm thinking as I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Breakfast was good… but I'm still hungry." I smirk.

"Yeah… I bet you are." She giggles and teases me back, as she wraps her arms around my neck and brings her hands up into my hair. "What time if your mom coming home?"

"Around 5ish." I lean in and kiss her.

"Oh good… I have more than enough time to cook dinner for her then." Ali perks up, pulling her head back from the kiss and looks at me excited, pulling out of my arms.

"No baby… I told her this morning we'd take her out to eat. You don't have to cook." I try to bring her back into a hug so we can continue kissing.

"Em! Your mom has been cooking Sunday dinner for us since we've gotten together. I want to do something nice for her. Please let me." Ali pouts and wiggles out of my arms again getting her purse to look at her phone.

"Babe… but I wanna have some 'us' time." I pout back.

"Em… we can always do that later. Give me your keys. I'm going to the store." She opens her hand to me.

"Ali..." I look at her.

"Em… come on. I promise we'll get some us time later. I want to do something nice for your mom." She says looking at me showing no room for negotiation and then smiling when she knew she won.

"I have a feeling you're going to be getting your way a lot in this relationship." I sigh.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" Ali grins and then pecks my lips as I hand over my keys.

"Wait… here baby…" I pull out my wallet and give Ali my debit card. "If your gonna cook then at least let me pay for it."

"Thank you baby. I'll be back. Do you want anything from the store?" She asks in the sweeties' voice.

"No babe… thank you though. Be careful and call me if you need anything." I can't help but smile at her. She kisses me again then skips out the door as happy as can be. As I watch her leave I can't help but wonder if this is what it's going to be like in the future. Ali buying groceries while I watch over the tiny Ali's or tiny Em's in our big house with a dog and everything. A real future. I lightly shake my head and make my way upstairs to see what Hanna's up too.

"Ughh…" I hear Hanna groan. I can't help but laugh as I walk into my room and see Hanna face down on my bed with her legs hanging off.

"You okay there buddy?" I walk over to the bed and playfully hit her butt.

"Em! My god…" Hanna cries and brings her hands to her butt to rub it. "Aren't you supposed to be entertaining her girlfriend?" She groans into my comforter.

"She left to the store so I thought I'd come and harass you." I say as I sit next to her on the bed and turn on the TV as I kick off my shoes.

"Em…" Hanna softly whimpers. "My head." I can't help but feel bad for her so I bring my hand to her scalp and gently massage it with my fingertips.

"Need some aspirin?" I ask sympathetically with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Please…" She rolls over and lays fully on the bed, clearly not hearing the sarcasm.

"Okay… I'll get you some tea too." I say a little annoyed but deep down feeling bad for her.

"See… there is the Emmy I love." She looks up at me and smiles. I can't help but smile back at my best friend. Then she kills it… "Thank you Daddy." She can't help but giggle as she covers her head with her hands as I get the pillow and throw it at her.

xxxxxx

I can't help but lean against the door frame to the kitchen as I look at Ali, smiling. She's organizing all her ingredients on the counter. She's concentrating so hard on her phone, more than likely looking at cooking instructions. She finally turns around and sees me, smiling back.

"Hey there sleepy." She then turns back around and starts to open up a can of pineapples.

"Hey…" I slide up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist as I lean my chin on her shoulder and burry my face in her neck, my cold nose seeking warmth on her skin. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You and Hanna have been out for about an hour since I've been back." Ali leans back against me as I gently kiss her neck.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have help you with the groceries babe." I gently bring my hands up under her shirt slightly as they start playing with the button of her jean skirt.

"Well… I saw you two snuggled up to each other." Ali turns her head to the side and rolls her eyes. "So I thought I shouldn't interrupt." She sarcastically says.

"Well… If someone would have stayed with me and had some 'us' time. I wouldn't have to go get attention from other people." I say playfully than realize my mistake as my smile falls. "I didn't mean it like that. You- you… know what I mean. I was just playing" I stutter, unwrapping my arms from her waist and bring my hands to her hips. "I'm sorry…" I say, dropping my forehead to her shoulder with my eyes closed, nervous for her reaction.

"Hey… hey… calm down." Ali looks at me a little irritated then softens up at the end. "I know you didn't mean it like that but yeah… watch it." She gets my arms and wrap them around her body again, me hugging her from behind. "Just remember… you get whatever you need from me and only me."

"Yes, of course baby. Always… only you." I kiss right below Ali's ear and hug her body close to mine. She than turns around in my arms and wraps her arms over my shoulders and looping aroumd my neck. Looking me straight in my eyes. Man… those eyes are so mesmerizing. I can feel my heart do flips and my breath quicken. She doesn't even have to do anything but look at me. I can tell I have the same affect on her as her chest is moving up and down along with mine. I lean in to kiss her and she pulls her face away playfully, not giving me what I want.

"Now go… You're distracting me. Watch TV in the living room. I should have dinner done before your mom gets home." Ali orders me out of the kitchen with a smirk and swaying her hips as she walks to the fridge. "Oh and wake Hanna up. She won't be able to go to sleep tonight." Ali tells me as I walk into the living room.

I look back at her and smile playing her game. "Tease… what happen to that big ol' speech you just gave about me getting what I need from you?"

"Don't worry… you'll get more than what you need from me Em. Just not right now." Ali looks over to me and winks.

"Well just so you know. I'm planning on it." I say as I start up the stairs to harass Hanna for the second time today.

xxxxxx

"Ali… you really didn't have to do all of this. I would have been happy with you and Em taking me out to eat dinner." My mom says as she sits at the table that Ali had me set.

"I told her mom but she insisted." I say looking over at Ali with pride.

"Mrs. Fields you've cooked Sunday dinner for Em and I since we've gotten together. I think it was time that I show you how much I appreciate you." Ali says with all her charm. No wonder why my mom eats it all up.

"I for one am not complaining Ali. You can cook for me anytime." Hanna says as she eyes the Ham that Ali cooked. "Is there wine?" she asks, searching the room for the glass bottle from her seat.

I kick Hanna's chair quietly. I look over to her and roll my eyes. Than look back at Ali smiling widely. "Yeah… Thank you Al. You didn't have to do all this. It looks delicious." I say as I eye her looking her up and down, putting emphasis on 'delicious'. I've got to say I like this side of Ali. This is a big turn on for me to see her happy to cook dinner for my mom.

Ali clears her throat and looks over to my mom slightly blushing. "Shall we say grace?"

"Yes sweetie." My mom answers Ali. "Em can you do us the pleasure. Since it was your lovely girlfriend who cooked for all of us?"

"Of course…" I take Ali's hand and grip it tightly as we intertwine our fingers and bow our heads. "Heavenly father, I first and foremost want to give you all the honor and glory. We thank you for taking care of us and protecting us. Please continue to do so. I also want to give thanks for Ali who made us this amazing dinner. Please bless her and this food we're about to receive. In Jesus' name. Amen."

"And the rest of us" Hanna ends sarcastically.

My mom can't help but laugh at Hanna and hands Ali the knife and serving fork so she can cut the ham. "Here Ali since you made dinner you should serve it." My mother smiles proudly at her.

"Oh no Mrs. Fields it's your house. You should." Ali insists.

"No sweetie. You worked hard cooking for us. I'm very proud of you and love that you'll be able to take care of my Emmy when you both leave for California. I was a little scared she might not eat anything that wasn't fast food when she left." My mom genuinely says to my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hey… I can cook." I look at my mom offended.

"Yeah… toast and your morning egg white omelet. Even that I have to make for you or half the time or you'll forget to eat." My mom comes back at me.

I'm about to reply when Ali puts her hand on my shoulder gently to stop me. "Ms. Fields I can promise you I'll take care of our Emmy. I don't mind one bit cooking for her." Ali looks at me and smiles. I can't help but smile back. She then reaches over and carves the ham and serves me, than everyone else.

I never thought that it could be this way. I mean I always knew that Ali and I fit into opposite roles in our relationship. I was just used to being the more feminine one in my past relationships. I was the one that was pampered and babied but with our relationship it just fits. I will forever treat this girl as my princess. I will protect her. I will give her whatever she wants. I can't help but stare as she serves my mom than Hanna. Laughing and joking with them. She's going to make an amazing wife one day. She's going to be MY amazing wife one day. I hope. Ali than looks at me noticing me staring at her as she sits down and widely smiles. Her smile… it's genuinely happy. Her eyes are sparkling and she's blushing. Never did I think I'd make her blush that way. She loves me… She wants me. She proved it today with Amber. She claimed me again with Nai. She's in this with me.

As we finish up dinner. Ali forbids my mom and me from helping her clean. Hanna and her take care of the dishes and the kitchen. My girl is so thoughtful.

"Ali babe… let me help please." I say looking at her from the entry way by the kitchen pouting.

"No Em. I want to do this for you and your mom." Ali says looking back at me from the sink as her and Hanna wash the dishes.

"Oh my gosh Ali… Let her help. I doubt she wants to help as much as she wants to be next to you." Hanna rolls her eyes at me and goes to the dining room. "I'll finish in here so you two can be alone for a bit."

As soon as Hanna walks out. I'm next to Ali wrapping my arms around her waist turning her around to look at me and attacking her neck with kisses as I pull her in as close to me as possible.

"Em…" Ali moans surprised and tilts her head giving me more room to kiss her. Abandoning washing the dishes.

"Baby…" I grab Ali's waist and lift her up to sit her on the counter stepping in between her legs. "You have no idea how hot you made me for you today." I say with my face inches from hers than kissing her deeply catching Ali off guard. She kisses me back just as hungrily. "I need you Ali." I mumble into her lips as I continue to kiss her deeply. Running my hands up and down her thighs underneath her skirt.

"Em…" She mumbles and catches my hands from continue roaming. "mmhmm.." She continues to kiss me. "Your…" Kiss. "Mom." I kiss her deeply once more than kiss down her jaw to her neck. "Baby… we can't." She protest again only with her words and lets go of my hands and allows me to continue groping and kissing her, giving up.

"She's." Lick…nibble, kiss. "In" I kiss her lips again. "Room." My hands start to untuck her blouse, while kissing her.

"Em…" Ali moans brining her hands up into my hair and massaging my head.

"I can't wait to marry you." I kiss and nibble on Ali's ear. "You are going to be my wife one day." I whisper in her ear. Finally brining my hands underneath her shirt and running my hands up and down her side before cupping her breast.

"Yes baby…" Ali whimpers and pulls me in by the neck for another deep kiss. My other hand again making its way up Ali's skirt as I massage her thigh and start to push aside her panties.

"Woah!" I hear Hanna scream and turn quickly to see her cover her eyes.

"Damn it." I breathe out and immediately remove my hand from under Ali's skirt and the other from her breast. I start to whine, bringing my face inside Ali's cleavage and groaning as I place both my hands on the counter on either side of her. "Hanna!" I cry.

"Don't you mean Ali!" Hanna say's back sarcastically. With her hands still covering her eyes. Ali can't help but giggle and hug my head to her breast than kiss the top of my head.

"You can uncover your eyes Hanna. We were just kissing." Ali tries to convince her.

"Yeah sure… You were. I saw Em's hands in other places." Hanna drops her hands from her eyes and still has her eyes close. "Em move away from Ali that way I can safely look. I do not want to see you both in an intimate position."

"Ugh…" I groan and kiss Ali deeply one more time.

"Oh my god… are you guys kissing again with me in here?" Hanna says shocked as we continue to kiss, our lips heard in the silence of the kitchen. "I can hear you guys!"

"Calm down." I pull back from Ali than peck her lips one more time before helping her down from the counter. "You can look we're done. Thanks to you." I snap at her and stand next to Ali against the counter and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Well this was a good end to a great weekend." Ali giggles out loud.

 **~xxxxxx~**

 **Okay lovelies,**

 **Here is chapter 12! Sorry it took me so long to get out to you. Been hecka busy at work and kind of lack of motivation in writing this, if I'm being honest. I want to thank… thank… you FandomMusical for editing this for me. She also added a few things here and there that I love and just made this so much better! So please vote and comment if you want me to continue this.**

 **OMG! Have you guys seen the new promotional poster? Beautiful… these girls are beautiful is all I can say. Love that Sasha is in it and Ashely looks stunning!**

 **Take care,**

 **~Andrea**


	13. I need you

****Warning this is a total smut chapter. For those of you who don't like the daddy kink. Beware.****

 **xxxxxx**

So, this weekend was quite eventful. To be honest I can't get Ali out of my mind. I know I see her multiple times throughout the day but we never get a decent amount of alone time. Our weekday routine is like clockwork now. Before school Hanna and Ali come over with coffee and pastries. I drive them to school, we hand out during lunch than I drive Ali home after school. . Ali goes straight home and studies all night with Spence or is at night school. Where I'm either going back to school to coach swim practice or to the brew to work. Than straight home afterwards where I call Ali one more time before we both go to bed around 10-11ish. Depending on how tired we are or how much homework we have. I miss my girlfriend… Is that weird that I miss her, even though I'm with her?

I'm lying on my bed bored out of my mind. I just got home from coaching swim practice. I have the TV playing in the background but nothing good is on. It's already the middle of the week. Wednesdays… I hate Wednesdays. Ugh… and to top it all off… I've got to admit I'm very sexually frustrated. I just need her… need her, you know?

I know it's not Ali's fault. It's just how the cards have been played for us. Honestly, I'm actually a little bit happy about it. Kind of… well, at least emotionally because I want our first time for her to be special. I want to make this as comfortable and loving for Ali as possible. After all this will be her first time being with a girl… being with me. I want to show her all the love and respect she deserves and not let me hormones get in the way.

I've been trying my best to be a good girlfriend. Trying not to pressure her and make it seem like all I want from her is one thing. However, I'm feeling myself drift a little. I hope she isn't noticing but the only way to keep my hormones in check is to not be constantly touching her or kissing her. So I've been a little less affectionate. Not because I don't want her or love her the exact opposite. I need to keep temptation at bay. Only way to do that is to keep her at bay. Ugh… what am I thinking? I don't want to keep her at bay. I want her… badly.

I can't help but sigh as I prop myself up at the head board. I flip through a few channels before I just give up and turn off the TV and toss my remote on my bed. I get my phone and start scanning through social media. I look through my twitter which I retweet a bunch of inspirational quotes. Like a couple of pictures of my friends posted and a few celebrity photos. I can't help but read some article about 15 Surprising Beauty Benefits of Sex. Ugh… why am I even reading this? I'm not even having sex. I than move on to my Instagram but get bored pretty quickly. I like a few pictures of the girls and their boyfriends and look through some vines of cute puppies and kittens and people after getting their wisdom teeth taken out. Ugh… still bored.

Last but not least, I come to my Tumblr. Start to scroll through my dash when I see this life like cartoon picture with two lesbian girls in a very sensual position. One girl on top in only panties and a bra and the other girl underneath her naked as the dominate one is fingering her. Everything is very strategically placed in the photo. So you're not seeing x-rated things, but it's pretty suggestive. The hashtags show as #legend of kora #avatar #korra #asami #lesbian #sensual #nsfw #naughty #fingering.

My face instantly flushes and I can feel myself getting turned on. I mean not like it would have taken much in my state lately. I just can't believe Stephanie posted that. I mean it's hot but I wouldn't have wanted anyone to know I was looking at that kind of stuff. I debate for a second but then I can't help but to click into the hashtag of #sensual. I mean come on… I'm not looking for porn sensual shouldn't be that bad. Right?

Woah… My breath quickens as I start to stare at the images on my phone. I don't normally seek out porn but I just can't help but look as I'm already sucked in. As gifs after gifs shows hot and sexy, some clothed but mostly naked girls. I notice the gifs that catch most of my attention are the ones that don't show the girls face but shows either their breast or their ass. I can't help but to feel pulsing in my lower reigns. Yup… I'm getting turned on. I need to stop looking at this.

I exit out of the hashtag and out of paranoia smash my cache. You know I don't want to get caught looking at porn on my phone. I've got to get my mind off those images. Is it hot in here? I'm gonna go to take a shower. Yeah, a cold shower should work.

Once I get out of the shower and have changed into my normal PJ's of a large t-shirt and shorts. I sit on my bed looking at my phone again. My god… I can't stop thinking about the things I saw. Not wanting to fight the temptation anymore I get my phone and put in a search for women. So I see a few pictures of sexy women some of them naked. Not too bad. I'm not being a perve. Hell… why am I kidding myself. I than type in the word sex into the search. Knowing now that I'm looking at porn. I'll regret it later…

Of course… the first gif that comes up is of a girl giving a guy a blow job. I'm not sure why but I stare at this gif for a long time. The girl is blonde hair, blue eyes she's topless with beautiful perky breasts. The guy is sitting on the bed as the girl is on all fours facing him, with her ass up in the air. She's wearing some sexy panties and she's deep throating his cock. Taking him all the way into her mouth and wraps her hand around the base of his cock holding him. I've got to admit the guy is attractive. I mean I'm a total lesbian but I can admit when I see a nice body and a good looking cock. Looks like it's a good 8 inches, standing straight up and erect. His abs are hard and he's shaved clean. The girl who is going down on him is looking up into his eyes. As if all she wants to do is pleasure him. He isn't pushing her head down forcefully and making her take him all the way in, the guy is just breathing hard and letting her let him feel good as he leans his head back in pleasure. I can't help but feel turned on. Not that I want to be sucking the guys cock… but imagining Ali doing that to me.

I shake my head. Is that weird? That I want Ali to deep throat me when I obviously do not have a cock? Don't get me wrong. I love my feminine self. I love the attention I get from both girls and guys. I know I'm beautiful and I love girly things and by no means want to be a guy. But this… this is really turning me on right now. The thought of having a cock and Ali on all fours in front of me taking me all the way into her mouth and down her throat, just... Fuck…

Paige and I experimented a lot. Just never when I was with her did I feel this way. Or think this way about her the way I'm thinking about Ali right now. Is this bad? Wanting to have sex with Ali with a cock. I scroll on to the next gif that gets my attention.

Well fuck me… It's of another girl on her knees her face on the mattress her ass in the air, completely naked as the guy slowly and sensually fucks her from behind. Holding on to her waist as he dominates her. Pushing in and out of her. The girl's dark long hair is fan out on the bed and her face is in complete pleasure as she grinds against the guy who is making her feel good. The next picture is of the same girl and guy. This time the girl is ridding the guy as he's sitting up and she's looking him straight in the eyes. He leans in and kisses her sensually as he holds her by the hips helping her ride him. The sounds the girl is making is completely and utterly turning me on. I just can't help but imagine Ali in that position… on top of me. Riding me. Damn…

The next gif I stop to look at is under the user name of daddydoesitbetter. Ironic huh? The gif is of a girl giving a guy a hand job as he fingers her and they kiss sensual. At this I can't help but bring my hands into my panties. I lay back in a more comfortable position on my bed and open my legs to give myself more room as I start to slide my fingers up and down my slit. These pictures and the thought of Ali already having me so turned on and wet. I don't think I'm going to be able to last long. I'm just so focus on how the guy is fingering the girl but I keep seeing her face. Ugh… I don't want to cum seeing her face. I want to imagine Ali. I want to see Ali's face.

I want so badly to touch Ali right now. Hell… I want to hear her voice. I need her… So before I bring myself to climax I stop. Not really wanting to but not wanting to do this either without Ali. I feel a little ashamed that I was looking at porn and want to make sure if I cum. It'll be of thinking of her and no one else. I click out of Tumblr to take myself back to my home screen than immediately call Ali. Spence should have already left it's already 10 o'clock.

*Ring… Ring*

She answers on the second ring.

"Hi baby." She say's sweetly into the phone

"Hey gorgeous..." I say in a low voice. Not whispering but not exactly in my normal tone. Than we're silent for a few moments. My breathing probably can be heard through the phone as I was already turned on before I called her. I wonder if she knows. It's not an uncomfortable silence. At least not for me…

"Em…" She says now her tone an octave lower then it was before. Is it possible to feel the sexual tension over the phone?

I clear my throat, but really I'm just trying to control my breathing. "You alone sweetie?" I bite my lip waiting for her response.

"Yes…"

"Is your door locked?"

I can hear Ali get up and lock the door then climb back in her bed. "It is now."

"What are you wearing?"

"Panties and a long t-shirt that goes mid-thigh." I can tell she knows what I want. As she's talking her breath gets caught.

"Daddy needs you right now baby…" I say as seductively as I can. "Can Daddy have you baby girl?"

"God yes…" Ali practically moans through the phone. "Whatever you want Daddy."

I didn't even think it was possible to get any more wetter than I already was. My pussy is drenched upon hearing Ali say that. "Good girl. Daddy wants to try something a little bit different over the phone this time, is that okay?"

"Yes baby…" She answers.

"If you're not into it. You've got to let me know. I don't want to do anything that will leave you feeling uncomfortable baby girl." I tell her seriously for a moment. I don't want to push my fantasy on her and her be creeped out or not into it.

"I will Em."

"Promise me Ali. This only is okay if we both vocalize what we want and like."

"Yes, I promise." Ali lightly chuckles.

"Hey I'm serious. If you at all feel disrespected or not right. I need to know." I say in my serious tone again.

"It not really that you can hurt me over the phone babe but I trust you Em. I want to do whatever it is you want. I want to make you feel good. I know you won't hurt me or make me feel uncomfortable and if you do I promise I'll let you know." She answers boldly. "I want to know what you want… I want to know your fantasy." She ends seductively.

I gulp. Do I really want to tell her my fantasy over the phone? "I never want to hurt you Ali. I only want to love you and respect you. I can't stop thinking about you. I need you…"

"I know baby. I love and respect you too. You are all I thought about all day today. Sunday night just keeps playing in my mind. I love how dominate you are." Ali tells me.

Fuck it… "Good baby girl… because right now I want you on all fours. With your ass up in the air toward the edge of your bed."

"Yes baby…" Ali moans and I can't help it as my face fully flushes. I feel heat from my neck to my ears and my heart is thumping wildly in my chest.

"I'm going to take you from behind Ali. Would you like that baby girl? For me to fuck you with my cock?" I say into the phone.

"Oh my god… Yes Daddy… I want you to take me with your big cock." Ali moans into the phone completely turned on. I can hear her touching herself. As her fingers run along her wet flesh.

"Are you touching yourself baby?" I ask as I bring my hand down to my pussy to start rubbing in slow circular motions. I have to be careful and go slow. I want this to last.

"Yes… Oh my god Em. You have no idea… your turning me on so much right now. Mhmmm… would it be okay Daddy if I sucked your cock first before you fuck me? Can I make you nice and hard for me?" Ali says through her panting.

"Fuck… yes baby… Daddy would love that." I say as I rub myself a little harder imagining Ali going down me.

"Can you imagine me Em… My head bobbing, up and down on your big cock as I suck you off and give you a hand job at the same time?" Ali starts to take control of our phone sex.

"Oh god Ali... mmhmmm…" I can't help but groan into the phone. "I wish I was there with you right now. Are you wet baby?"

"Me too baby… I want to kiss you so bad. Mhmmm... god yes I'm so wet for you." Ali moans again on the phone. Both of us being so close. Our heavy breathing can movement can be heard through the phone.

"Ali, I want you to finger yourself and imagine me fucking you baby girl." I say through my panting.

"Oh god Em... I'm gonna cum. Uugh.. mmhmm.." I can hear Ali whimpering on the other end of the phone. Practically crying out in a high pitch tone.

"You are so hot Ali. God just hearing you turns me on so much. Cum for me baby." I encourage before I hear Ali scream in pleasure over the phone. Right after that I can't help but cum myself. I swear I just saw stars in the back of my eyes as I close my eyes tightly. "Fuck…"

"Mmhmmm… Emily." Ali starts to lightly giggle, while she catches her breath.

I can't help the huge smile that forms on my lips as I come down from my high. "What?" I manage to get out. I'm a little out of breath.

"My god baby… what are you doing to me?" Ali says dreamily. "mmmm..."

"I've been trying to be good Ali… I just. I needed you tonight and I know that going to your house right now is a no… no so… yeah." I grab my pillow and burry my face in it. "Ugh…" I can't help but laugh. "Was it weird?"

"God no Em. Trust me… that was so hot. You have no idea." Ali then gets quite. I can tell she's thinking.

"What baby? Say it..." I ask encouraging her.

"Hum… but I'm embarrassed." She groans.

I can't help but laugh. "Babe… please don't be embarrassed. I mean I'm the one who just told you my fantasy of fucking you with my non-existent cock."

"It's just… I wanted to make sure that was your fantasy Em and you didn't do that for me." Ali says shyly.

"Babe… it was mine. Why would you think I would do that for you?" I ask curious.

"I don't know… I guess because I've never been with a girl before? I mean… don't get me wrong Emily the thought of you doing that to me. Oh my god… I can't even describe how hot that was. I just want to make sure you're not doing it for me. I'm okay with being with you." She trails off.

"Yes, baby… that was my fantasy. I know your okay with being with me. A girl." I state. Then there was silence. "Are you blushing?" I ask and can't help but grin.

"Oh my god… no… how would you even know that?" She tells me giggling.

"I just know. You're totally blushing." I say smiling widely and know she can hear my smile on her end of the phone. Than silence again.

"Em… have you ever told that fantasy to any of your other girlfriends?" Ali asks me seriously.

"No… honestly. I've never had that fantasy before being with you Al."

"What made you think of that?" She asks me curious as ever.

"Ugh… if I tell you, you can't get mad." I say mumbling into the pillow, now having rolled on to my stomach on my bed.

"What… what did you do? Em…" Ali says in a warning tone but highly amused. "You have to tell me now."

"Okay… well… I might have been looking at a little bit of porn on Tumblr." I say winching waiting for her reaction.

"What? Why were you looking at porn?" Ali asks, not upset but not exactly happy with me either.

"I wasn't looking for it, it kinda just happened. Then I started to get turned on and I didn't want to cum thinking about anyone else but you. I needed you. So… I called you." I say telling her the absolute truth. "I mean… I did promise you that I'd get what I need from you and only you, right?" I hope she understands.

"Yes, baby you did. Thank you for being honest. And thank you for calling me. I needed you too. I've been so horny lately." She then groans through the phone. "I can't even concentrate in class or on my homework."

"I know baby… me too." I say than silence again. Not sure if it's because we're tired or don't know how to end the call. "So… Our anniversary is coming up Ali."

"Yeah… two months." She says excitedly.

"I want to take you out. I want to pamper you and treat you like the princess you are." I tell her.

"Em… our anniversary is on Thanksgiving. It's not like we're going to be able to get away from our families. I don't want to leave your mom alone on Thanksgiving. I was kinda hoping that both of our families can spend it together? If that's okay with you, of course." Ali asks me.

"Yeah baby. Of course. You don't even have to ask. I'm sure my mom would love to cook for more people than just me. She loves a good dinner party." I say happily. I like the idea of both our families spending the holiday together. It'll be easier than going to both places.

"Let me ask her. I want to help her with dinner. So I can arrange that with her."

"Yay, whatever you want babe. Okay, Thanksgiving is on Thursday… what if you say, only this time, we celebrate our anniversary on the 26th? I'll take you out on Friday. Just you and me? Let me plan something for us." I ask excited.

"Babe… we don't have to make it a big deal. It's only two months." Ali says seriously.

"Did you just say its ONLY two months" I fake shock on my side of the phone. "Aren't we supposed to be in this honeymoon phase right now? Alison Lauren DiLaurentis… are you not happy that you've gotten the honor of being my girlfriend for the last two months?" I say sarcastically playing with her.

Ali starts to giggle. "Yes, I'm very honored Em. Thank you. But we'll talk about this later. It's late babe. I'll talk to you in the morning and maybe if you're lucky I'll let you take me out on Friday Nov. 26th a whole day late for our anniversary." I can hear her smile as she teases me back.

"Okay… ok beautiful. Sleep tight." I say sleepily into the phone.

"You too baby." Ali answers back just as sleepy.

"Hey baby girl…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

 **-xxxxxxxx-**

 **Okay peeps,**

 **I know a lot of you want smut. I'm just not ready yet to have Ali and Em do the deed yet. So… here ya go. Hope this satisfy for a little. Also sorry to those who don't like the daddy storyline. You know the drill...vote & comment makes me feel like you liked it and I should continue. **

**~Andrea**


	14. Love Me Like You Do

What to wear… What to wear…" I sing song to myself as I look through my closet. I'm half naked just freshly showered. Walking around in only my bra and skinny jeans, slightly dancing to the music playing in the background as I sway my hips and sing.

 _"So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for..?"_

"Hey baby." I hear Ali say sweetly as I turn around in surprise walking out of my closet, with a big smile on my face.

"Hey…" I say confused seeing my girlfriend enter my room with a cup carrier holding coffee and a bag of pastries for the both of us. I than look at my watch. "Where's Hanna?"

"Where's Hanna? Is that really one of the first things you're going to say to me this morning?" Ali looks at me in disbelief and rolls her eyes. "Really Em? We just had amazing phone sex last night and you are more concern where Hanna is right now?!" Ali says sarcastically and walks towards me to give me a quick kiss than a playful glare. I can't help but smile and kiss her back as she pulls away way too soon for my liking. "Not, hello my beautiful girlfriend? No… How are you this morning my gorgeous girlfriend? No… Let me help you with that my thoughtful girlfriend?! You ask… Where's Hanna? Wanting to know where the annoying girl is who is always cock blocking us is at?!" She finishes her rant as she crosses her arms as best as she can still holding coffee and pastries, cutely pouting at me but failing because she almost drops the coffees.

I rush forward immediately to help her with the carrier she's hold and keeping her from dropping it with the coffees. Then once I saved my bedroom floor from a huge mess, I set the item on my desk. I smile widely than try my best to not to laugh and look at Ali as sincerely as I can letting her know I mean every word I'm about to say. I pick up were the song is… singing to her as I wrap my arms around her waist and slightly swaying and dancing with her.

 _"Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for..?"_

I than burry my face in my girlfriends neck and mumble my apologizes. "I'm sorry baby. I'm just so use to both you and Hanna showing up in the mornings." I kiss Ali's neck as she gently plays with my hair I can tell she's smiling just as wide as me. "You're early… I haven't even finished getting dressed yet." I say as we are still swaying to the song slowly.

"Yeah, Hanna text me last night after you and I got off the phone that Caleb is back that she'll catch a ride with him this morning." Ali smiles even wider if possible and wraps her arms around my neck as I pull back to look at her. "I was hoping that maybe we can have a little 'us' time. Remember what that use to be like?" She raises her eyebrows and bites her bottom lip.

"What am I dreaming? I must be dreaming… I actually get you for a whole…" I look at my watch again and stop our dancing. "30 minutes before we go to school. All to myself… alone? Wow… what could we do in 30 minutes?" I can't help but bring my hands down to her bottom and start to grope her. Ali squeals and wiggles in my arms in surprise.

"I was thinking we could do a whole lot." Ali leans in and whispers into my ear slightly nibbling on it. Her hot breath instantly turning me on.

"Mmhmmm… Yes. We definitely could." I bring my hand to her cheek and pull her gently away from my ear and lean in and take soft sips from Ali's lips as my hands start to run up under her shirt as I rub her sides. I than bring my hands to her thighs and encourage her to jump on me and wrap her legs around my waist. I kiss her deeper as I walk her to the nearby wall and press her against it. Earning a soft delicious moan from her. Ali is running her hands along my shoulders that are bare. I love her touch, it brings goose bumps to my skin. I continue to kiss her deeply till air becomes an issue than I drop down to her neck and start kissing, sucking and biting.

"Em… don't leave any marks... we have school." Ali barely breaths out through her short breaths. I don't take her words seriously and continue to suck on a spot that I want to mark as my own. "Em… mmhmm… babe." She tries to pull my head away from her neck.

"Ssshh... Ali." I continue to kiss and suck on her neck holding her tighter against my body being turned on.

"Mmmhm... Emily. I'm serious." Than Ali starts to wiggle in my arms playfully getting me to loosen my grip on her. She takes her legs away from around my waist and slides down standing up on her own on the floor than pushes my shoulders trying to get me away from her neck. Which causes me to playfully snuggle my face in her neck more holding her tighter. She starts to giggle at my playfulness. "Em!" Ali tries to pull away again.

"Stop baby… you know you like it." I tease and go back in to purposely leave a mark both of us giggling. Than Ali pushes a little too hard and I lose my balances. She tries to catch me but without me having a shirt on she doesn't really have anything to grab on too. Before I know it I'm on my back, looking up at her from the floor confused, hitting my head hella hard.

"Oww..." I groan and lifting up my head slightly bring my hand up to the back of it to rub the pain away.

"Oh my god Em! Are you okay baby? I'm so sorry. I was just playing with you." Ali gasps in surprise and rushes to my side. Kneeling besides me looking worried.

"Yea… I think so." I continue to groan in pain. "Damn Ali… who knew you liked it rough?" I couldn't help but chuckle my head hurting the entire time. "I mean I'm down babe but…" I can't help but laugh out loud again. "Ouch…. But give me some warning!" I'm laughing so hard I start a coughing fit.

Ali just looks at me shocked. "Emily… It's not funny. You hurt yourself." She looks down at me getting upset and hits me in a scolding manner.

"Are you seriously getting mad at me right now?" You just pushed me to the floor and your mad cause I'm finding humor in this?" I can't help but laugh louder in disbelief, trying to catch my breath.

"Damn it Em. You could have hurt yourself!" She yells at me sternly and tries helps me up off the floor. I than pull her down on top of me, trying to be playful. Rolling us so she's on her back and I'm on top of her. She's now pouting, looking up at me.

"I didn't hurt myself. You hurt me. You pushed me. You know that if you wanted me on my back you just had to have asked Ali. I would have had no problem moving this to the floor." I smile widely and go in for a kiss. That she avoids by turning her head, still pouting. "Aww… baby are you mad?"

"Yes. This is serious Em. Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." She looks at me with sad, worried eyes.

"Yes baby… I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. I was playing. I know it was an accident. We were just messing around and I lost my footing." I look at Ali seriously bringing my hand to her face and gently caressing her cheek. "Don't worry about it. I was just teasing…"

"I know but I would never purposely hurt you."

"I know baby. It's okay… I promise." She than leans her face into my hand enjoying my touch. "May I kiss you now?" I ask, not wanting to be rejected again. She nods her head yes. "You sure?" I tease.

"Just kiss me already." She says sweetly looking up at me.

"Hum…" I hum thinking about it and then pretend like I'm about to get up off her.

"Don't you dare!" She pulls me back down on top of her and I go straight for her neck again.

"What was it I was doing before you started to abuse me?" I chuckle into her neck.

"Em!" She squeals. "Stop it." I start to tickle her sides.

"Stop what?" I pretend to not know what she's talking about. I slow down my tickling before I start to grope her sides. Than the mood changes as I look into her eyes, my heart starts to race as I run my hand down to her thigh, raking my nails up and down them before moving my hands back up under her shirt. Along her flat stomach, in between the valley of her breast than to her neck. I lean in and kiss her shoulder gently before I bring my hand to cup her breast and start to massage it in my hand as I flick my thumb over her nipple over her bra.

"Em…" Ali moans. "Stop teasing." She brings her hand to the back of my neck, into my hair and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. I can't help but melt into her as we kiss. I kiss her back just as passionately. Positioning myself above her. Dropping my thigh between her legs. Moaning into her mouth.

"Ali…" I gently start to rock my hips into her letting my thigh rub against her core. "I love you…" I mumble against her lips as we continue to kiss.

"God… I love you too baby." Ali pulls me closer running her hands up and down my back. Sending shivers throughout my whole body. Rocking back into me as we dry hump. God… Ali drives me crazy all she has to do is kiss me and she's got my head spinning. Her smell and taste is just so intoxicating.

We continue to make out both our senses are on overload. She's so responsive to my touches I can tell she wants me as bad as I want her… when my phone starts to vibrate and ring at the same time on my desk. Than Ali's phone start to vibrate in her pants. I pull back slightly.

"Let it ring…" Ali pulls me back on top of her and in for another kiss. Not wanting me to stop.

"Babe… It must be important. Both our phones are going off." I mumble into her mouth. Than kiss down her jaw to her neck. Than pulling back to look into her eyes, letting her know we've got to stop.

"Ugh… I'm going to kill Hanna. She's cock blocking us and she isn't even the room!" Ali answers completely annoyed.

I can't help but chuckle and stand up to my feet, pulling Ali up with me. "How do you know it's Hanna?" I say as I walk over to my phone. As soon as I look at it I roll my eyes.

"Who else would it be?" Ali than looks at her phone and looks back at me smiling cockily knowing she was right. "Caleb."

"Hanna." I say back, rolling my eyes. We both answer at the same time.

"Yes Hanna… were leaving for school right now Hanna. No… Hanna. I know that Ali needs to go to school if we want her to graduate with us… Yes Hanna… I know."

"Okay, thank you Caleb. Yes, I know Hanna made you call me." Ali giggles into the phone sounding as cute as ever. "Yes, were leaving now. I know… I don't blame you one bit." She looks at me and smiles. "Talk to you later. Bye" Ali ends the call.

I look over to Ali still holding the phone to my ear. Smiling back as I listen to Hanna blab on the other end. I mimic Hanna flapping her mouth with my hand and rolling my eyes. Making Ali giggle as she wraps her arms around waist burring her face into my shoulder. "Yes, Hanna… I know Hanna. We're leaving right now Hanna. Bye Hanna." I hang up the phone and hug Ali tightly. "We better go babe. School's about to start in 15 minutes."

"Okay sweetie. But I think you need to put a shirt on." Ali walks over to my closet and gets me a V-neck shirt with my converses. "Here babe."

"Can you pick out a jacket for me baby girl."

"Yeah… here this one looks good on you." She walks over to me and helps me put on my bomber jacket.

"Thanks babe." I stand up from putting on my shoes and allow Ali to straighten up the jacket on me. I look at her and smile. I love this… Her being here with me. "I can get use to this." I lean in and peck her lips.

"Yeah… me too." She smiles as I walk over to the get my coffee before getting her hand and intertwine our fingers and I start to walk out of my room down my stairs.

"I mean minus the you throwing me on the floor but everything else was great." I chuckle looking at her playfully.

Ali slaps my arm. "Stop it. It wasn't my fault." She pouts. "You already said it wasn't…"

I lean in and kiss her again. "Yes baby… it wasn't your fault. It was totally mine. I don't know how to stand properly when people are pushing me."

"Oh my god…" Ali whines. I wrap my arm around her holding her from behind. As I chuckle and walk with her to the car.

"Come on… let's get you to school. Before our 'friends' get mad at me for corrupting you and it's my fault that you don't graduate." I lean over and kiss her cheek than step out in front of her to open the car door for her to get in. "My lady…"

 **xxxxxx**

"Oh my god Ali… Is that a hickey?!" Hanna practically screams in the cafeteria as she moves Ali's long blonde hair away from her neck.

"Hanna… Calm down." I scold her and slap her hand away from my girl. "The whole school doesn't need to know what Ali and I do outside of here" I hiss.

"Well Em if you didn't want the whole school to know yours and Ali's business. Maybe next time you should better strategize on where to place your love bites." Aria exaggerates at the end and giggles with Hanna as they high five.

"Oh god…" Ali groans and moves her hair back so it's covering her neck better. "I told you Em."

"What can you blame me? My girlfriend is hot as fuck and it's the first time I've been alone with her in months." I exaggerate and stare directly at Hanna. Letting her know it's her fault. "So forgive me if I got carried away." I say with no regrets and proud of the mark I left. "Plus, none of you can talk. You've all let your boyfriends mark you and they were clear as day." I eye ball every single one of them waving my finger in their faces, daring them to argue with me. Spencer just smirks.

"Hey! I didn't say anything why are you scolding me?" Spencer giggles and rolls her eyes at me.

"Sorry Spenc… It's just by association." I chuckle and wrap my arm around Ali's waist pulling her closer to me. "Don't make my girl feel bad about it or it's on." I playfully threaten them all.

"Whatever Em." Hanna says annoyed with me. "Since when have you been the ballzy one? Isn't that Ali's job?" Hanna smirks at me.

"Okayyyy… say's the girl who got dropped off by her boyfriend with the windows to his car all fogged up!" I chuckle and Ali leans into my shoulder trying to hold in her laughter.

"I hate you." Hanna glares at me.

"Oh… you know you love me. Probably more than you should." I wink and blow a kiss at Hanna and she tries her best not to smile but she can't help but smile at my cuteness.

"Hey! I saw that." Ali pinches my side, pouting. "No winking or blowing kisses at other girls."

"I'm sorry my love…" I lean in and kiss her sweetly on the lips as Ali glares at me telling me I crossed the line. "I won't do it again." She than leans in a pecks my lips accepting my apology, when the 5 minute warning bell rings.

"Aww… you guys are so damn adorable." Aria coos at us. I can't help but look over to her and smile.

"She's the cute one." I look at Ali and wink at her than blow a kiss.

Ali bites her bottom lip than playfully rolls her eyes, chuckling. "Such a charmer you are."

"Come on babe… Let me walk you to class." I stand up and pull Ali to her feet. Than take her books from her and grab her hand to hold it. "See ya later girls." I bid my friends farewell. Walking Ali to her first class, a routine we are very familiar with.

"I knew they were going to do that Em. I told you not to mark me." Ali tells me in all seriousness.

"I'm sorry baby. I know… Is it that bad? It's barely even red." I look down at her feeling a little bad. "I won't do it again if you feel that strongly about it. I thought you were enjoying it." I say back seriously.

"It's not that... I mean... I like it. Just like Aria said. You need to be more strategic about it. Just… um… put it in a place no one will see." She says as she looks up at me shyly with her sparkling blue eyes.

We stop right in front of her classroom. I can't help but feel turned on with her saying that. "So… you mean you wouldn't mind me leaving you hickeys on other parts of your body?" I lean in and whisper to her.

Ali's whole face turns red as she blushes. "Well… no. You are my girlfriend. You are allowed to kiss me wherever you want." Ali says back flirting with me.

"You don't say?" I can't help the grin that is on my face.

"I do…" Ali leans in teasing me as she bites on her bottom lip. She knows I love it when she bites her lip. I can't help but stare at them. She than darts her tongue out and licks it, wetting it. Man… Her lips are so luscious and juicy.

You can feel the sexual tension radiating off us. If we weren't at school the things I would do to her. Oh shit... I suddenly remember we are in school, I got to get to class. "Can I get that in writing?" I playfully joke with her.

"You are such a jerk." She playfully slaps my arm and takes her books from me.

"Yeah… but I'm your jerk." I lean in and kiss her cheek. Than playfully smile at her as I walk backwards keeping her stare before I turn around and sprint to class.

xxxxxx

"Hey you're late…" Aria whispers as she leans over my chair.

"Yeah, I know. I got caught up with Ali." I say back to her, as I try to as discreetly as possible sit down. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. You're lucky Noel was harassing Mrs. Harris. So she hasn't put the assignment up or anything yet." Aria says as she points at Noel who looks like he's getting a one on one lecture from Mrs. Harris.

"Good… Do you think she noticed I came in after the bell rang?"

"Everyone noticed Em. You're not getting out of that one." Aria answers back sympathetically.

"Hopefully Noel pissed her off enough to overlook it?" I sigh, seeing that Mrs. Harris is done scolding Noel.

"Here's to hoping." Aria says as she leans back.

"Okay… okay… settle down! Get your books out. Just because you guys are seniors doesn't mean you get to slack off. That includes you Ms. Fields." Mrs. Harris says to me directly. "I'll speak with you after class… with Mr. Kahn." She than glares at Noel.

"What?! Why me? I wasn't late." Noel says upset.

"Would you rather go to the principle office now for insubordination?" Mrs. Harris challenges him.

"No… it's cool. I'll stay." Noel mumbles in defeat.

"And you Ms. Fields?" She ask me challenging me.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll stay." I say as respectful as possible turning a little red from embarrassment.

"Good… now everyone I want you on chapter 15 of you work book." Mrs. Harris mood changes and she goes into teacher mode. As I slump into my chair. Ugh…

… 45 mins later…

"Noel… Emily… I don't appreciate what happened today in class. Noel you need to learn how to be more respectful and not tease other students. Emily… you've been late to my class on several occasions. You're a good girl but I can't just turn the other way. It isn't fair to the other students." She says to us in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry Mrs. Harris." I say understanding were she's coming from.

"Yeah… sorry." Noel mumbles.

"You guys are lucky that I'm not going to give you detention after school. Since you two are well known and the student body likes you since you are both active in sports. I'm going to ask that you help me." She looks at us in deep thought.

I look at Noel and he smiles. "What is it you want us to do?" He asks.

"I've been having a hard time with attendance with the cheerleaders meets. I mean everyone goes to football games which is basically their practices and swim meets but when the girls have their meets. No one goes because they don't think of it as a sport. I want your help in getting your football buddies" She looks at Noel. "And your swim team to come to the meets. My girls work hard and they need your peers support." She looks at us both with hopeful eyes.

"I'm in… especially if I get to hang out with the cheerleading squad." Noel says all too enthusiastically, elbowing me and smirks as if I was going to agree with him.

"Unlike you Noel… I have a girlfriend." I say to him. "Mrs. Harris… what is it you want us to do?"

"Well Emily. I was hoping that you could come to the football game and encourage the girls. Bring some of your team mates. I'll talk with your coach and we can work something out. I know Noel is going to be playing so maybe even afterwards. You all can just bond… I mean it is your senior year."

"Mrs. Harris… I hate to be rude but it's not exactly like the cheerleaders are not popular and can't get friends." I ask still not understanding what she wants from us.

"I know that Emily. That's the point. The girls think they are invincible. Like no one can touch them. They are so much more than that. I think they can learn something from you and Noel."

"So our punishment is going to be hanging out with cheerleaders?" I look at Noel so hasn't stop grinning.

"Like I said… I'm all in Mrs. Harris." Noel repeats.

"Yeah… I'm in. How hard can that be?" I agree.

"Great. Then I'll see you both at the football game at 6pm tomorrow." Mrs. Harris says too peppy. No wonder why she's the cheerleader coach. "Oh and I want you both at the pep rally. I'll give your teachers passes at 3rd period so you can help the girls set up." She ends smiling at us with a big grin.

"Okay." Both Noel and I respond. Well… this should be interesting. I wonder how Ali my very jealous girlfriend is going to feel about it. I can't help but roll my eyes at myself. "Shit." I mumble/whisper to myself. What did I get myself into...

 **#######**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Happy New Year! Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been crazy busy with work and the Holiday's. As always I want to thank FandomMusical (on Wattpad) who helps me with these edits. Otherwise, I'd be lost and probably wouldn't post because I'm to lazy to re-read my own work. I don't have much to say other than thank those of you who been reviewing and PMing me. I love them and they motivate me to write, we'll most of them. lol The positive ones at least. Also to those of you who write Emison FanFiction. They 100% give me motivation to write my own. Especially, when I read a well written one. I like to see the different writing styles as well. Anyways... Thank you all for reading and please drop me a line.**

 **~Andrea**


	15. Damn

"Ali baby… it's not like I had a choice." I sigh in defeat as I place my car in park in front of her house. Dropping her off after school for her normal study session with Spencer.

"You didn't have a choice, Em? Really?" Ali looks in directly in the eyes in all seriousness. "You could have taken detention instead." She says angrily with me and then swings open the car door. Very pissed off.

"Come on don't be like that baby… It sounded like a good idea at the time." I try to reason with her. "It was either that or detention for a week."

"Whatever Em. You do realize that the cheerleader meets are on Saturday's right?" She says, emphasizing Saturday. Realization hits me as she continues. "One of the only full days we get to spend together all week?"

"Uh… well I uhm… I didn't think that far ahead." I stutter in response. Ali steps out of the car, slams my car door and stomps to up to her front porch, pulling out her keys to unlock it. I immediately follow behind her trying to catch up.

"How long do you have to do this? Did she even tell you?" Ali glares at me over her shoulder.

"I don't know…" I say just now realizing how dumb I really am. I didn't even ask Mrs. Harris to weigh out my options.

"So let me get this straight… so you just agreed to something without even thinking it through or asking questions?" Ali rolls her eyes at me and unlocks her front door. Dramatically letting it swing open it hitting the wall hard. "Ugh!" She grunts upset at me and the door.

"What do you want me to say? She's my teacher and in that moment it sounded like a good idea. Noel was all for it." Again… I try to defend myself and my choice. What am I doing? Why did I bring Noel into this? I lost this battle. I'm a dumbass. Just shut up Emily and listen to your girlfriend rant and kiss… kiss her ass repeatly.

"Really Em?! So if Noel thinks it's a good idea, then you're all for it right? That pervert probably didn't even listen to Mrs. Harris after she mentioned you two and cheerleaders!" Ali starts to stomp upstairs to her room. I close the door behind us and follow her. Good thing no one is home to hear her screaming at me.

"Ali… your acting like were breaking up or that I'm purposely not trying to spend time with you. This isn't even that big of deal. It can't possibly go on that long right? I mean a couple weeks max." I try to calm her down.

"No Emily. I'm having the correct reaction any girlfriend would in this situation. I'm being told that my girlfriend has to hang out with 12 girls in short skirts that are 15 times too small who think they run this school. I know exactly how they think. I use to be one of them practically, remember? Not to mention one of them is the same exact girl I forbid you to be around!"

"What?" I ask confused, scrunching up my eyebrows. "Who did you forbid me to be around?" I ask really not knowing the answer…

"You… my go-… ugh! You frustrate me so much Fields. Nai! Did you forget that she's a cheerleader?" Ali enters her room and goes straight to her closet and kicks off her shoes. "Did you forget that I told you to stay away from her last Sunday and you agreed? Now she's the one you're going to be forced to hang out with her?" Ali turns around looks at me like I'm the dumbest person alive.

"Damn…" I close my eyes and hang my head. "I didn't even know she was a cheerleader." I whisper. Now I get it. This reaction. I knew she'd be upset but I didn't realize Nai was a cheerleader. "I'm sorry…" I step closer to her and open my arms to hug her. Ali immediately avoids my hug and walks to her make up mirror, turning her back on me. "Ali…"

"Don't Ali me. Like I'm being unreasonable." Her eyes start to water. I can see that she's trying her best to hold in the tears as she bites her bottom lip and absently stares at herself through the mirror. Eyes running over herself to distract her, find something- anything to focus on but me.

"Hey… you're right. I'm sorry. I messed up. I didn't think this through." I walk over to her and hug her from behind wrapping my arms tightly around her. Placing my chin on her shoulder, turning my head slightly to look at her. "Don't be mad." I nuzzle my nose behind her ear into her hair and kiss it softly. "I love you." I than kiss right below her ear. She loves it when I kiss her there. "I'm going to try my best to completely ignore Nai. You're my girl." I bring her ear lobe into my mouth and slightly suck on it and whisper into her ear. "I don't want to be around anyone but you." I squeeze Ali in a comforting manner.

Ali is still stiff in my arms, clearly still upset with me. "And you're not going to be staring at the girls and up their skirts?"

"Whatever you want… As long as you promise to wear one for me?" I joke and burry my face in my girls neck. Ali can't help but lightly chuckle. She than relaxes in my arms letting me hold her as I pepper kisses on her neck.

"I'm serious. You need to behave. You are a total flirt Emily. Also you're not allowed to let them look at you." She says sternly looking at me through the mirror. I look up and grin.

"How am I supposed to keep them from looking at me? You do realize that I'm hot as fuck right?" I chuckle as she turns around in my arm and lightly hits me.

"What happened to my sweet Emily from freshman year? The one who could barely look at me without blushing?" Ali looks at me playfully and faking shock.

"She's still here… but she grew up and got herself a very sexy girlfriend. That makes her more than just blush now." I bring Ali into a hug than walk her over to her make up mirror allowing her butt to bump up against it. I than lift her so she can sit on it as I make my way in between her legs.

"Yeah." Ali says in a whisper being turned on.

"Yeah…" I say as I start to kiss her collar bone, lightly licking and massaging her skin with my tongue as I run my fingertips up and down her thigh.

"What other things does this girlfriend make you do?" Ali leans her head back so I can have full access to her neck.

"You have no idea…" I kiss down to her cleavage and start to kiss and suck as Ali holds on to my head running her fingers through my hair. "She make my heart beat so fast I feel like it's going to explode half the time." I mumble into her skin as I kiss up to her neck. "She make my whole body turn hot and when she moan or whimper at my touch…"

"Mmmmhmmm Em…" Ali whimpers.

"God… she drives me crazy. I feel like my head is about to explode with how sexy she is." I kiss along Ali's jaw line to her ear. "She make my pussy start to throb just at the thought of her." I nibble on her ear and whisper. "She smells and taste so good. I've never craved someone like I crave her."

Ali bucks her hips into me trying to get friction. "God Em… when you talk to me like that… mmhmm"

"I love you so much Ali." I pull back to look at her in the eyes. Then I bring my hands to her bottom and pull her closer to me as I start to rock my hips into her, giving her that much needed friction she's seeking. I bite my bottom lip and look at Ali's face as she rocks back into me. She's completely turned on. Looking back into my eyes with the same desire.

"God yes…" Ali closes her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes babe…" I demand and she obeys and reopens her eyes and I stare into them. "Look at me." I bring one of my hands to her breast and start to massage it through her shirt.

"Fuck Em…" Ali deliberately rocks harder into me, her hands tangled in my hair, her slightly pulling on it.

"Just feel me baby…" I lean in and kiss her lips sweetly.

"Take my shirt off Em." Ali demands me as I continue to touch and fondle her through her shirt.

"No…" I kiss her again. Still looking straight into her eyes. She than untangles her hands from my hair and takes her arms from around my neck to reach down to take it off herself. I stop her by grabbing her hands.

"I said no baby girl." I say a little more dominate than before.

"Em… I want you to touch me."

"I am touching you. I'm going to make you feel good like this… were not ready for more yet my love." I than bring her arms back around my neck and she tangles her fingers in my hair again pulling me in for a heated kiss.

I than bring my hand to her stomach. I start to tease her slightly as I dip my fingers inside the top of her jeans. Before I bring my hand over her clothed pussy and start to rub her through her jeans.

"Oh god Em… more…" Ali mumbles into my mouth. "I need you."

"Will you be a good girl and keep your clothes on?" I ask before I do anything else.

"Yes Daddy… I'll be a good girl." Ali whimpers wanting more from me. My whole body is tingling… She is so hot. I can feel the warmth between her legs. And mine.

I rub against her with my thumb, I lean into her harder as I'm pressing against her pussy with my hand. I rock into the back of my hand so it pushes against Ali more forcefully. She's rocking back into my hand as well. Trying to get as much friction as possible as she pulls me closer.

"Em…" She's breathing hard. "Oh my god… mmhmm…"

I burry my face into her neck and start kissing and sucking. Knowing she's having a hard time breathing as I touch her. She's pushing my face into her neck and wraps her legs around my waist encouraging me to continue. I can tell she's holding herself back… she's on the verge as her legs start to shake. "It's okay Ali… I know it feels good. You can cum baby…"

Ali shakes her head no. "No…" She whispers. "I want to cum with you." Ali brings her hand down to my clothed slit and starts to mimic me and rub through my jeans.

I wrap my arms around her waist and carry her the few feet to her bed. I sit her down and undo the back of her bra. Letting her breast fall loose under her shirt as I remove only her bra. I lean her down on her back gently and peck her lips before bringing my hands to her jeans to undo them. Looking into her eyes before I dare take them off. She nods at me shyly and I than slowly remove them from her legs leaving her only in her panties and her shirt as she looks at me.

I than kick off my shoes and undo my pants taking them off as well and reaching behind me to take my bra off so my breast are free too like Ali's but leaving my shift on. As I watch her watching me with curious eyes. I don't want to take her yet but I want to make her feel good. I want to feel good…

I lean down and kiss Ali's knee and with my other hand I open her legs up for me.

"Fuck Em…" Ali tries to reach down and pull me up. I get her hand and stop her.

"You said you'd be a good girl. If not… than I'll stop." I look up at her and grin. She throws her head back onto her mattress in frustration.

I continue to kiss up her leg as my other hand massages her inner thigh. Ali's in front of me. Breathing hard, I can smell her arousal and it takes everything in me to not burry my face in her pussy as I continue to kiss up her leg. Not yet Em, I try to coach myself because I want to please her but I don't want to have sex with her yet. Our first time will be on our anniversary the right way. The way my princess deserves it. I kiss her hip bone which causes her to whimper.

"Em… I can't."

"Shh… I'll satisfy you my love. We'll both cum together like you want." I than in a teasing manner rub my nose slightly into her clothed pussy and kiss her through her panties as I lick up her slit. Her panties are soaked. We both moan at the teasing. I than immediately pull back and bring myself on top of her and kiss her hungrily. I'm so turned on and I need my release as well. So the both of us with shirts and panties on start to grind on each other with one of my thighs in between her legs. Trying to get as much friction as possible as I rub myself on her thigh. "Fuck Ali…"

"Em… oh my god… please tell me your close because I don't know how much more… uhh… god…" Ali says in a high pitch voice.

"I'm close baby" I whimper back as I put both my hands on either side of her head and start to rock into her harder and faster. The whole bed moving with our rhythm we're making. I look down at her and I'm memorized as I see her tits moving up and down under her shirt from how I'm rocking into her. She looks so fuckin hot underneath me. I can't help but bring my hand to the bottom of her shift and pull it up to reveal her full breast to my eyes.

"Don't stop Em." Ali pulls me close to her body hugging me. She's rocking into my thigh and I can feel her wetness against me and her breast and hard nibbles rubbing against mine.

"Fuck." That only encourages me to go faster. I can't help but grunt as she digs her nails into my back. Making the most erotic noises with her mouth as I dry hump her. "Cum for me baby…" I whisper into Ali's ear as she finally screams my name hitting her high and I can't help but come with her as I continue to rock my hips into her letting her come down and burying my face in her neck. Trying to catch my breath as I kiss and suck on her neck. Ali runs her hands up and down my back as she hugs me close to her body, creating goosebumps on me. Her herself trying to catch her breath and just feeling me on top of her surrounding her and all her senses. I cradle and cuddle more into my girl. Trying to keep this moment. This is our first time cumming together.

"If that was not us having sex that I don't know if I'll live through the real thing." Ali lightly chuckles as she leans her head against mine, kissing it.

"Oh trust me… it gets better than that." I smile and pull back to look into those beautiful blue eyes that I get memorized with every single damn time. We than hear the door slam and look at each other shocked.

"Ali!" We hear a girl scream.

"Shit… Spencer. Em." Ali pushes me forward. "Get dressed now. I was supposed to be there like a half an hour ago."

I stumble backwards and immediately go for Ali's pants and throw them to her as I try my best to put my jeans on without falling to the floor.

"Emily! You two better be dressed!"

I can't help but chuckle and I finish buttoning my pants up. Damn our bras. I reach to the floor and throw them under Ali's bed. Ali also successfully putting on her pants and sitting on her bed cross legged.

"Do you know how uncomfortable it is to put on pants when your panties are soaked." She whispers to me.

I can't help but laugh as Ali's bedroom door flies open and we both look at Spencer amused. She's pissed.

"I can't believe you guys." Spencer looks at us annoyed.

"What?" I say as I shrug my shoulders and Ali just laughs.

"Don't what me… I know what you were doing!"

"We weren't doing anything. You have no proof." I say smugly as I cross my arms over my chest, forgetting I don't have a bra on then drop my arms to my side. Damn she already noticed.

"Oh really." Spencer challenges me and walks to Ali's window. "See this window right here. The one that conveniently points to my house where I can see inside Ali's room!" She smiles triumphal.

"Damn…" I can't help but giggle out loud being caught. Ali turns bright red and looks up at the ceiling embarrassed.

"How long were you watching?" Ali groans.

"Trust me I don't get off watching you two. So it wasn't very long till I realized why Em was on top of you… Ali you use to be a lot more discreet when you brought boys home. At least you would close the curtains!" Spencer scolds her.

"Hey…" I say getting a little upset. "I know it wasn't cool of us to keep you waiting but don't do that." I tell Spencer seriously.

"You've got 10 mins to clean up Ali. Than my house. Say bye to her Em. Now!" Spencer says as she walks out.

I look over to Ali and giggle. "I need to talk to Toby. She definitely isn't getting any if she's that cranky."

"I heard that!" I hear Spencer scream from the hall way.

I poke my head out Ali's door. "You were meant to!" I than look back at Ali and smile.

Ali exaggerates and falls back onto her bed bringing her arm up to cover her eyes. "Why…" She pouts. "All I want to do is be alone with you for once and not have anyone interrupt us."

I crawl over here and lay flat on top of her and peck her lips. "We seriously need to learn how to lock doors." I kiss her again. "And… well in your room close curtains." I can't help but grin. "We'll assign you with that duty since your so use to it." I roll my eyes as I gently get her arm and remove it from her eyes.

"She was just exaggerating Em. I do not bring boys into my room…" She tries to convince me. I can't help but raise an eyebrow at that statement.

"Yeah… And neither have I Ali." I mock her.

"Em… I'm serious. I mean I've got to admit. I was a kissing hoe. I can't even count how many guys I've kissed but… I've hum…" Ali starts to get nervous. I just continue to look at her waiting for her to finish her statement.

"What is it baby?" I ask concern.

"Em… I've only slept with one person and that… it was only once." She says completely vulnerable.

"But Ali… you made it sound like you were so experienced." I answer confused. "I just always assumed by what you would tell us."

"I know what I made it sound like Em." Ali admits.

"But you had that pregnancy scare… you wrote it in your diary." I question not understanding.

"That was that one person that one time Em. After that I was so scared." When Charlotte help me with that. I swore I wouldn't have sex with anyone else I didn't completely trust and love."

"Beach hottie." I mumble.

"Yeah… Gosh, I don't even know why I did it. It wasn't even memorable. He just used my body. It wasn't romantic. I don't even know if I liked him." Ali starts to tear up. "I didn't even feel half of what I just felt right now with you." Ali starts to silently cry.

"Hey… don't cry baby. It's okay. I'm sorry… I just assumed. I'm so sorry…" I look at her worried. "Have I been pushing you Ali? Is this too much?" This is all starting to make sense. Why she keeps thinking I'm going to leave her for another girl. Since well… I'm the more experienced one out of us two now. I'm such a creep. I close my eyes and sigh.

"No Em." She brings her hand to my face and holds my jaw to make me look straight in her eyes. "You are not pushing me. Everything we've done. I have wanted to do with you. This is mutual." She says with all seriousness.

"Ali…" I say as I start to climb off her.

"No Em. Don't do that. I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty. You need to know. We need to know who we've been with." She looks at me waiting for me to answer.

"I've been with five girls." I wince waiting for her reaction.

"Five? I knew you were with Maya and Paige but who else Emily?" Ali looks at me a little sad. Not mad but just heart broken.

"After Maya there was a girl I dated for a while named Samara. We hum… We slept together a couple times. Than well… the other two girls were one night stands. I was with them when I went through my whole drinking phase." I look at Ali. Seeing her take all this in.

"I… I… I don't know what to say." Ali looks thoroughly confused. "I just… your my shy mermaid. The girl who use to blush when I would wink at her or stand too close to her. I just… I guess I still see you that way still. So innocent."

"Does it bother you?" I ask looking at her. "That I'm so different now?"

"No… I mean. I like it. I like that you're strong and dominate." Ali's phone start to ring. "Ugh… It's spencer. I've got to go Em."

"Okay… yeah. We kinda got into a deep conversation at the wrong time." I chuckle nervously. "I'll see myself out. I know you need to freshen up before you leave." I get up off the bed and look around for my shoes as blush. "I'll text you later tonight." I grab my shoes and shit on her bed to put them on.

Ali crawls over to me and hugs me from behind. "We're okay Emmy. I love you and even though this is a lot to take in. It doesn't change anything with me." Ali says comforting me.

I slightly smile and lean into her hug. "How did you know I needed to hear that?" I lean my head against hers and bring my hand to her arm that is wrapped around my neck. "Now go freshen up before Spencer comes back here and kicks both our asses." I chuckle.

Ali kisses my temple. "I love you."

"I love you too." I turn around and peck her lips.

Ali gets up off her bed and goes to the door and looks back at me. "Oh and Em."

"Yes, baby?" I look at how adorable she is.

"Don't forget your bra, it's under the bed still." She winks at me and skips out of the room giggling.

xxxxxx

"So what are we supposed to do at this stupid pep rally?" I ask Noel as we walk down the hall after getting our passes at 3rd period.

"Hell if I know. I normally just run through a sheet of paper when they introduce the Football team." Noel shrugs his shoulders and looks at me. "Cheer up Em. This is totally a win-win for us. No detention, out of class early on Fridays and we get to hang out with some of the schools hottest girls. They'll probably have us move stuff around or blow up balloons or something." Noel says trying to convince me.

"Hey… so there's this girl that I'm supposed to... um… well stay away from." I say nervously rubbing my neck as we continue to walk down the hall to the gym.

"Say no more. I've got your back Em. I know who your girlfriend is and you better listen to everything she says." Noel chuckles. "So who is it?"

"Nai. Just… I need to avoid her at all cost." I look at him seriously.

"Oh…" He smirks playfully. "That hot little Spanish number? I can definitely see why Ali feels threatened."

"Ali has no reason to feel threatened. She's my one and only." I look at Noel seriously.

"Em it's cool. I know you love Ali but come on lets be serious. We both got eyes and man… that girl defiantly is a sight to see." He nudges me on and then wraps his arm around my shoulder as we walk into the gym.

"Okay… ok." I push him away playfully. "Just help me out." Then suddenly Noel and I stop right in our track as we look up.

"Damn…" We both say in unison as our jaws drop.

 **######**

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **Dang two updates in one week. Aren't you all lucky!**

 **~Andrea**


	16. Come On Baby

When Noel and I walked into the gym we were met with 10 out of the 12 cheerleaders bent over in our school colors. Royal blue daisy dukes and tight white short tank tops on with their cleavage spilling over. Their round asses up in the air as they touch their toes, lightly bouncing trying to get a good stretch in. Man are they flexible and those legs... damn.

"Nice..." I hear Noel drag out in lust as he breaks me out of the trans I'm in. We both continue to stare probably with our mouths wide open and heads tilted. I'm speechless. I clear my throat and try my best to look away as Noel continues to stare. I nudge him hard.

"Stop! When you stare it makes me want to stare." I can't help but hiss at him. Upset with myself, him, and the girls. Hell I hate everyone right now. Why did we have to walk in right as they were bending over?! Man… I've already broken one of the first promises to Ali and this day hasn't even started yet. Damn it Emily. Well I guess I didn't technically break any promise as I'm not looking up anyone's skirt. They are wearing shorts, very short… shorts and I'm looking straight ahead. _Not up to anything_. I try to reason with myself.

I can't help but let my eyes run along one of the girl's leg in particular. Smooth, long, and tan. The girl then turns around and winks at me. Damn it... I close my eyes, in disappointment. Of course it had to be Nai. Ali's going to kill me. I'm dead. Dead girl walking… I immediately look down and shake my head, frustrated. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I mumble to myself.

"Nothing is wrong with you. In fact you're having the correct reaction right now. To what we just witnessed." Noel smirks as the cheerleaders are doing their stretches and he pats my shoulder. "This is going to be aweeeeesomeee." He practically sings then shakes me excitedly bringing both his hands to my shoulders while standing behind me, almost jumping in excitement with the biggest fuck boy grin possible.

"Can it Noel. Ugh... I'm totally screwed. Ali is going to kill me and I can already tell you are going to be no help. Thanks man." I sigh and look away as I continue to walk into the gym with Noel. Very disappointed in myself.

All the girls are smiling and looking at us as one of the two that is leading the stretches direct them to continue and walks over to us as we sit on the bleachers.

"Hey just try to have fun Em. Trust me I've got your back with Ali. Just remember what Ali doesn't know, won't hurt her." He winks at me as Nicole walks over.

"Finally! You both took long enough. We've got a lot of work to do." She says with a bitchy tone while crossing her arms over her very large boobs, smirking at Noel and I, like we're her bitches. She either is an air head and completely oblivious or she is purposely trying to show us her assets and I've got to be honest... What nice assets they both are.

"We just got our passes less than 10 mins ago. We came straight here." I say trying my best to look at her face which quite honestly isn't hard on the eye either. She looks like a young blonde Scarlett Johansson, with the most beautiful hazel-blue eyes. But nothing compared to my Ali's.

"Calm down Nicole. We're here aren't we?" Noel smirks at her. "By the way nice to see you have the ladies out." He says as he looks down to her cleavage and chuckles.

"You perv." She hisses and rolls her eyes as she pulls up her tank top trying to cover her cleavage but all it does is show off her flat tummy.

"So what is it you need us to do?" I ask nicely trying to get my mind someplace else. Work... You need a distraction Em so you don't stare.

"Well the guy who normally takes care of the sound system didn't show up. Would you mind taking care of that Emily?" Nicole looks over to me and speaks a little nicer then she was previously with Noel.

"Yeah I can take care of that. Where's the stuff?" I ask, looking around trying to not make eye contact with anyone. I can feel all the girls' eyes on me as they stretch.

"In the media class room still. Do you need help?" She asks.

"I can help her." I hear Nai say coming up behind her, with a huge smile.

"No that's okay. We don't need help." I quickly state brushing her off, while waving my hand. Trying to get out of being anywhere near her. I know better. "Noel and I know were the media room is. Come on Noel." I start to walk out of the gym with Noel following behind me. When Nicole stops me by gently grabbing my arm, turning me to her.

"Don't be silly Em. Even if you know where the media room is you have no idea what to bring." Nicole tells me sweetly while smiling still holding my arm, running her thumb along it in a caressing movement. "Also Noel isn't going with you we need him to do something else over here. Take Stacy..." Nicole looks behind her to the group of girls, completely ignoring Nai. Nai's face falls and I see jealousy in her eyes as Nicole is holding my arm. I can't help but blush. "Stacy come and help Emily with the sound system stuff. We've got to hurry up we've only got like an hour and a half because the last half hour I want us to practice the routine, and we've got to show Emily how to use the controls." She says in boss tone as a beautifully tanned girl bounces over to us very energetically smiling the whole time. She has honey brown eyes and a killer body. I can't help but smile at her cuteness as she walks over.

"Okay, we'll be quick..." She answers Nicole obediently then rolls her eyes at Nai as she passes by her in an annoyed manner before looking back at me smiling with perfectly pearly white teeth. "Hi, I'm Stacy the co-captain." She gives me her hand to shake.

"Hi… Emily." I awkwardly nod and force a smile at Nicole for her to lets go of my arm. When she does, I gently shake Stacy's hand. So proper this one is. I've seen her around the school and know of her but I didn't know her, know her. Ya know…

"Yeah... I know who you are Emily. Anybody who's anybody does…" She answers looking at me as if she's trying to figure me out then looks away from me towards Nicole as she pulls Noel by the hand to go with her. Note to self these girls do not know personal space and are very touchy. Be careful Emily. Very Careful…

"Be quick girls we've got a bunch to do. Chop! Chop!" Nicole orders us as she's walking away quickly with Noel. Him staring at her ass the whole time as she drags him behind her. The rest of the cheerleaders giggling about it. He's not the most discreet person when ti comes to checking girls out. I can't help but laugh too. Then look at the girls and see Nai is staring at me and Stacy, just watching us. What the hell… do I have two jealous girlfriends now or what? I can't help but glare at her like she's crazy. Then I turn back to Stacy and instruct her sweetly.

"Lead the way my dear." I motion with my hand in a polite manner to allow Stacy to walk ahead of me and immediately follow. I don't want the rest of the girls to think I just want to check out her ass too like Noel just did with Nicole.

"So I heard you got in trouble that's the reason why you're forced to help us?" Stacy looks at me amused while walking down the hall.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that. I've been showing up late to Mrs. Harris class the last couple days." I say as I continue to walk very closely behind her. I don't need her to think I'm checking out her ass and report back to Ali. I know some of these girls are still Ali's friends… or whatever you wanna call them from before she disappeared.

"Oh... no… not goody two shoes Emily Fields. Showing up late to class. What a rebel!" She exaggerates and playfully smirks as she spins around to look at me, giggling.

I can't help but laugh with her. "What?! Is it so hard to believe? What do you think I did?" I can't help but asked intrigued. Her playfulness and cheerfulness rubbing off on me as I grin.

"I don't know? Got caught ditching or cheating. Something WORTH getting in trouble for." She tilts her head, rising her eyebrow and smiling at me. Completely judging me.

"Hey don't judge me!" I look at her playing shocked and shake my head in disbelief. "I know… I know… I'm a complete dumb ass but if you had a girlfriend as hot as mine you'd be late every day too." I can't help but over share. She's a lot cooler than I thought the cheerleaders were or would be.

"Ah... now that makes sense and completely justifies your dumb ass for getting in trouble. Hormones…" She says as we reach the media room.

"Did you just call me a dumb ass?" I laugh at her boldness. She shrugged, "You said it first." "Wow… you definitely become very comfortable very quickly with people." I say not hurt at all. She rolls her eyes at me playfully as I grin.

"Oh my god… Shut up." She rolls her eyes playfully and chuckles, loving my humor. Then nods her head toward the back of the room. "Go get the cart. I'll start grabbing what we need over here. We don't need the wires the gym is already all hooked up. So this should be quick. We just need the wireless mics and the sound board but we need something to help us carry it back, so go get it smart ass." She exaggerates at the end finally becoming serious and on a mission.

"Okay Miss bossy… Where is it?" I ask looking around.

"In the utility closet over there. The light doesn't work so be careful, it's in the back." She points to the other side of the room. "You might have to take stuff off it. Just put it on the floor we can put it back on later." She tells me as I walk into the closet.

"So let me get this straight… First I'm a dumb ass and now I'm a smart ass? How does that work in that pretty little head of yours?" I call out loudly as I spot the cart full of crap. Still trying to talk to her as I'm in the closet. "Great." I mumble as I walk over and start grabbing the items and put them on the floor next to the cart. My backs to the door.

"You're a dumb ass because you don't think things through and a smart ass because you think you're funny and you're not." She says sticking her head into the room as I look back at her. Her looking at me with a huge ass smirk.

"Yeah okay Stacy." I then turn back around to continue taking things off the cart when I feel her walk up behind me. All of a sudden I feel her arms wrap around my waist and hug me from behind, kissing my neck. "What the hell!" I become startle and stiffen at the person's touch. "Ww...what are you doing?!" I scream-stutter, step out of her hold once my brain registers what the hell is happening. I turn around becoming angry with the girl I thought was going to be a good friend.

"Since when was it a crime to hug and kiss my girlfriend?" Ali and Stacy start to giggle making fun of me. Stacy still standing by the door.

"Damn it... you scared me Ali!" I scold her, holding my hand over my chest trying to control my breathing. "You almost gave me a heart attack. Both of you." I start to scold Stacy too, pointing a finger at them. "I thought I was being sexually harassed you!" I yell at Stacy. Ali is laughing so hard she's slightly crying… after see her face full of amusement and that childish gleam in her eyes, I can't help but fall more in love with her.

"This is not my fault. It was all Ali's idea. I just went along with it. She was trying to trip you up." She says trying to defend herself, holding her hands up.

"Jeez… Throw me under the bus why don't ya, Stac." Ali fakes shocked at her friend all of us still laughing.

"Yeah whatever Stacy…" I walk over to Ali and hug her tightly, bury my face in her neck.

"Don't take long Em. Nicole will have a bitch fit if we don't hurry up. I'll wait for you outside. I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick." Stacy smiles and walks out of the room leaving us alone for a bit.

Ali hugs me back and kisses the side of my head. "I'm so proud of you."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Your reaction. I mean I would have preferred pushing or even more cussing but..." She laughs out loud. "That will do. You were a very good girl. Good girls get rewarded."

"Yeah and what would your reaction have been if I leaned into Stacy letting her kiss me? I mean Stacy is pretty hot." I pull back to look at her raising my eyebrows being playful.

"I so would have kicked your ass Emily Fields." Ali lightly hits my chest and grabs my shirt. "Don't think I've gone soft just because you... no I 'allow' you to dominate me sexually." Ali grins staring at me in the dark closet.

"So are you going to give me my reward?" I lean into kiss her and she pulls away.

"No, not yet. They day isn't over. I've got to make sure all night you're a good girl too." She kisses my cheek.

"Hey how did you know I was in here?" I ask realizing that Ali should be in class.

"I went to the gym and Nicole told me she sent you and Stacy over here to get the media stuff." My girl walks over to the cart and starts to remove the items helping me. I walk to the side of her to finish off the job so we can get out of the closet.

"And what made you go look for me in the gym?" I playfully ask her. Knowing she's being jealous.

"Ugh... I saw Nai and the other cheerleaders this morning in first period. They're all basically not wearing any clothes. Everyone was staring." She says vulnerable then straighten up and looks me straight in the eyes, changing her whole demeanor. "Why do you think I went looking for you? When I knew you were gonna be with them?" She says upset, slightly blushing while rolling her eyes. "Then of course you have to be alone with one of them. You're lucky I know Stacy and she's pretty cool otherwise... this whole conversation would have went completely different. Don't forget what we talked about." She stares at me with her all too famous Alison DiLaurentis glare. I can't help but laugh.

"My god you are so adorable." I kiss her softly, her being slightly shocked. Old Emily would have been scared and probably been submissive to her. "Most people get put off or scared by the way you act. But it completely turns me on." I whisper in her ear and run my hand up her shirt. She shudders.

"Stop it. Before Stac comes back." She pecks my lips and playfully pulls my hands away.

"Aw… Come on baby…" I pull Ali back in to a hug. "Remind me why I should be a good girl?" I say as I lean my forehead against hers. Ali can't help but giggle and she kisses me sweetly before pulling away again.

"I've got to get back to class before I get in trouble. I love you and be a good girl, okay?" Ali says as she skips out of the classroom.

"Yes my love... Anything for you." I call out smiling and put the mics and sound board on the cart and wait in the hall for Stacy.

xxxxxx

...An hour later in the gym...

"Okay... so I just got to press this button when you give me the signal so the song comes on so you girls can do your thing?" I confirm with Stacy. I'm actually enjoying myself with the sound board and getting the mics and everything working for them. Also it's provided me much needed space from the girls other than Stacy. It's better than what Noel's been doing. He's hauling chairs around while whining. Basically being the cheerleaders bitch, right now.

"Yes... please don't mess it up. This is all a time thing Emily. If you go too early or to late you can throw us all off." She say's seriously while reaching over me and adjusting something on the board.

"Totally get it. I used to dance when I was younger, always was scared I'd mess up the timing." I tell her. Why do I keep giving her too much information? She didn't even ask.

"You don't say. The sexy Emily Fields is not only a swim star but also a dancer. Look at you being the whole package." She giggles playing with me.

"I hardly doubt I'm the whole package. Also... I don't swim anymore. I coach." I say seriously.

"You should totally be a cheerleader. You've definitely got the looks for it." Stacy says as she blushes, slightly looking me up and down.

"Um... Thanks." I clear my throat.

"You guys ready?" Nicole says as she comes up to us.

"Yes, everything's set up. Just like you asked. The question is… Are you ready?" I challenge Nicole and smile.

"Fields... I'm a cheerleader. I was born ready. Come on Stac." She smiles back playfully and both she and Stacy along with the other 10 cheerleaders go get into their stance in the middle of the basketball court looking down.

Stacy then gives me the signal and I press the play button for the track as she stands next to Nicole and the rest of the 10 behind them.

(A/N: listen to Kstylis Daisy Dukes Back Feat Drone Boyz on YouTube – Pretend it's a cleaner version for a high school dance routine. I'm sure I probably could have found one on YouTube but eh…)

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

Damn... Stacy and Nicole without missing a beat drop it like it's hot and are on the beat when they come back up.

The girls start their routine and I can't take my eyes off them, I can't help but watch every move the 12 make.

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

The beat is amazing and in my head... I can't help but get into it. Why have I never noticed before how amazingly talented these girls are? I've got to admit. When we come to these pep rallies I don't look at the girls as athletics and I spend most of my time messing around with Hanna or ditching with Ali. The sound system in the gym is great and you can feel the bass when it's empty like this. I can't help but nod my head to the beat as they do their routine. They look hella sexy and when they drop it like it's hot and then go into twerking. Damn. I can't help but look at Noel and smile. I've got to admit that this was the perfect song for them.

Bend over and touch your toes...

Keep showing me what that booty does...

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

I slightly start to dance behind the sound board. Even Noel is encouraging the girls as he's bobbing his head and swaying.

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

(song fades out)

When the girls are finish with their routine. Noel and I can't help but clap and whistle. As they jump up and down finishing the routine off with cheering.

"That was amazing girls!" I hear Mrs. Harris clap as she enters the gym. Where has she been for the last two hours? "Take a break, you've got 15 minutes to rest before the rally starts." She dismisses the girls. "Em… Noel" She waves us over.

"Yes?" I ask as she pats mine and Noel's shoulder.

"Thanks for helping the girls out. I talk to both your coaches and were going to have the swim and football team sit together up front in support for the girls. So I want you both to help out with the rally. Up front."

xxxxxx

Student's start to pack the gym. Music is playing loudly. Everyone is hanging out and laughing, just having a good time since they don't have to be in class. You literally can't hear anyone and finding someone is just as hard because the whole school is here. The lights are dimed in the bleachers so only the basketball court is lite up.

Aria and Spencer are already seated waiting for Hanna and my girl. I'm starting to get impatient. Where's Ali? I keep looking at the door hoping I'll see her walk in before it starts because once I get behind the sound board my back will be facing the crowd. Finally… I see her golden locks and light skin walk in with her beautiful sun dress on. She's laughing with Hanna and her dimples are showing. As they make their way up the bleachers. I can't help but have my eyes follow her with my mouth slightly open.

As she's walking I try to get her attention.

"Look at me baby." I whisper to myself. "Come on baby…" Man… my girl is so beautiful. "Come on sweetie. I know you can feel my eyes on you." Hanna's already spotted me and is smiling in my direction.

"Emily!" Hanna screams. Waving her hands and jumping trying to get me to see her, when it's already obvious I've seen her. Ali starts to look around trying to find me. Hanna then points me out to her. I can't help but grin as I then bring up my hands to my chest and make a heart shape and then point at her. Telling her silently that I love her. She then mouths to me love you too. I can't help but stare and I start to walk up to her when Stacy comes up behind me, pulling me by my arm and whispers in my ear that they are ready to start. I look at Ali and shrug my shoulder. She then dramatically rolls her eyes at me.

I turn around and go to the sound board then hand Nicole the mic. You can tell she's trying to collect herself or pump herself up, probably both. She also leans over to me and whispers-yells in my ear. "Don't mess up Em. We need you." I nod my head in understanding, I lower the mix that is playing till it's silent. I then turn on her mic and give her the thumbs up. She runs into the center of the court and shouts.

"Hello Sharks!" Stacy screams into the mic. "Are you ready for tonight's game!?"

…45 mins later…

"Now before we have our dance routine the cheer squad and I want to give a BIG thank you to Noel Kahn and Emily Fields!" She smiles and points to Noel then me and motions with a come hither motion with her finger. "Come on Rosewood High give it up!" She encourages the cheers and then she waves us over to the middle of the court. I can't help but be confused and look around and point at myself. Noel's already making his way to the middle of the court.

"Me?" I continue to look around. When one of the petite cheerleaders comes over to me and grabs my hand dragging me to the middle of the court, giggling the whole way.

"Yes you Emily Fields get your butt down here." Nicole smiles as another one of the girls from the squad bring two chairs to the court so we can sit front row seat to see their routine. One for me and one for Noel.

"Now sit and enjoy the show." Nicole hands Noel the mic and walks back to the middle of the court directly in front of Noel. As Stacy is standing right in front of me and signals someone to start the music. What the hell. I thought that was my job? I look and see the normal mic guy there. He finally showed up.

(Music Starts)

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on on...

Look at those girls with the Daisy Dukes on...

The girls start their routine and are dancing it like they are giving us a private show. I try my best not to act like I'm enjoying this. I know my girlfriend and well all Rosewood High is staring. Wishing they were either Noel or I. I can't help but stare at the 12 cheerleaders. If I thought the show was good before when they did the practice run, they are now giving it everything they got and look sexy as hell. Every single one of them. Everyone in the crowed is going wild and screaming. I can hear the whole football team going crazy and hollering as my girls on swim team are just as energetic, screaming my name. I can't help but feel excited with everyone screaming and the music that is blaring. Before I know it Stacy is dropping it like it's hot in front of me and Nicole is doing the same with Noel. What kind of pep rally is this? Damn.

Before I know it Noel reaches out and holds on to Nicole's hips and then Stacy grabs my hands and brings them to her waist as well still dancing the whole time. It's over and all the cheerleaders are jumping up and down around Noel and I hugging us. While everyone watches. This is not a good thing… Remember what you learned at Dr. Sullivan's Emily. Lean your bottom half of your body away from the girls… make it as impersonal as possible. Don't look so happy. Wipe that smirk that wants to form off your face. I just nod my head politely and do not initiate any hugging and try to act as awkward as possible. I hope Ali notices…

xxxxxx

"You're coming the party tonight right Em?!" One of the cheerleaders asks me. I think her name is Connie.

"We'll… See." I answer walking by her as I'm trailing behind Ali.

"Babe… slow down. Ali. I'm talking to you." I finally catch up to her then walk right in front of her to stop her. "Woah… Babe." I look at her and she refuses to look me in the eyes. "Ali?"

"What Emily? Let's just go…" She looks at the ground upset.

"No, not till I get a kiss from my girlfriend." I grab her waist still in the school court yard. The rally just ended and we were all dismissed to go home before the game. I then bring Ali into a hug and she just melt into me in defeat. "They were just trying to be nice baby. That wasn't script nor did I know they were going to dance for Noel and I like that. I didn't want to be rude…"

"I know…" Ali hugs me tightly and buries her face in my neck. I run my hands up her back comfortingly. "It just… Ugh! Why do you have to be so hot?"

"I'll stop baby... I promise. I won't be hot anymore. I'll stop showering and working out. Anything for you." I tease her. I feel her smiling in my neck. "Am I forgiven?"

"Depends." She mumbles in my neck.

"On what sweetie?" I ask curious on what she's going to say.

"Who you're taking to that party tonight?" She pulls back and looks at my face.

"Well… I did ask Stacy but she said no already." I start to chuckle and Ali tries to detangle herself from me. I just hold her tighter. "I'm kidding… I'm taking the most beautiful girl in the whole school. You might know her."

"If you're trying to be funny and say another girl's name. I swear Emily I will break up with you right now." Ali looks at me sternly, not kidding around.

"Well… you're going to have to save that for another day. We're not breaking up… because I was going to say Alison DiLaurentis." I lean in and steal a kiss before grabbing her hand and walk her to my car. I open the back seat and Ali just stares at me. "Get in."

"What has gotten into you?" She looks at me trying to decide whether to listen to me or not. She then obeys me and slides into the back seat and I get in right after her, closing the door.

"This…" I lean in and kiss her. I then wrap my arms around her waist and pull her on to my lap. "I love you." I mumble as I kiss down her jawline.

"I'm mad at you." Ali moans as she tilts her head to give me more access.

"No you're not." I kiss down to her cleavage. She moans again. Fuck she's hot.

"Yes, I am." Ali pushes me back against the seat with her hand and then straddles me. Placing both her hands on either side of my head. "You were a bad girl." I lean in to kiss her on the lips and she leans back. "No." She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. At first I'm confused. Is she really mad at me? Then I see the lust in her eyes. "You are mine Emily. You do not get to look at any other girls. Do you hear me?" She says, confidence dripping from her voice and I've got to admit it's turning me on. A lot.

"Yes… I'm yours. No one else baby." I answer her seriously. She then leans in and kisses me hard. Thrusting her tongue in my mouth. Dominating me. I love this side of her. The dominate side. I wrap my arms tightly around her, holding her as close as possible as we continue to make out in the car.

"Home. Now." Ali demands between kisses in the sexiest manner ever and detaches her mouth from me, leaving me a heavy-breathing, close-eyed, puckered, _turned on_ Emliy She opens the door and gets out while getting in the front seat waiting for me.

"Yes ma'am." I answer and run to the driver seat, starting the car.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **Okay first off… did you all see the Season 6B Premier yet? Got to say I was pissssed! Why the hell do they always have to separate Ali? I thought she was going to be a part of the core group now. I mean come on… It's getting old. I did enjoy the Emison moment when Em comfort Ali after Charlotte's death. I mean but that funeral?! WTH kinda friends are they. The damn DR comforted her more. SMH. I just… wanted more. That's all I'm going to say about that.**

 **Now secondly, I've got to give a few recommendations on WattPad. I'm IN LOVE with a new fanfic called Finding You by emison101. Please go check it out and give her the votes it deserves. Also I wanted to shout out SisterWives by Alisonsmexypieterse mature themed. Check them out. Really good and worth reading Emison Stories.**

 **Till laters,**

 **~Andrea**


	17. It's Friday Bitches

"Its Friday bitches!" Hanna says as Ali and I pull up her drive way with the windows down in my car. Hanna smiling ear to ear standing on Ali's porch with Spencer. Gosh... she's so cute. I kinda like her face.

"Yes... I think Ali and I already know this." I shout back just as excited, slightly laughing at my best friend then walking around the car to open the door for my girlfriend. I grab her hand gently as we both giggle at our best friend. I then bring her hand to my lips kissing it before wrapping my arms around her hugging her from behind as we both walk up the porch to our friends. "Hey Spence..."

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Spencer says kind of annoyed with us with her hands shoved in her pant pockets. She hates when any of us run late. "You guys could have at least text." She continues to scold.

"My hands were a little busy." I answer Spencer with a straight face before Ali untangles our fingers and lightly hits my shoulder as I'm holding her. I can't help but chuckle. "Ow..."

"Em!" Ali acts surprised and giggles.

"What?! She asked. I'm just being honest." I lean down and kiss her cheek sweetly, squeezing her tightly as I intertwine our fingers again around her waist.

"Ugh... why are you both so cute? Stop it. Caleb hasn't got here yet." Hanna pouts looking at us.

"What is my Hanna banana feeling left out?" I make a sad face mocking her sticking out my bottom lip. I then let go of Ali and start towards Hanna with a smirk.

"Em NO!" Hanna says with a big ass grin on her face holding up her hand telling me to stop. I know she loves this deep down inside. The attention she gets from me.

"What?" I say playfully as Hanna starts to dart back and forth around Spencer as I play chase her.

"Em, leave Hanna alone." Spencer scolds me allowing Hanna to hide behind her.

"Ali! Control your girlfriend!" Hanna giggles as I continue to chase her down the stairs into the yard, not going my full speed because I'm just playing with her and if I really wanted to catch her I could have. I'm much faster.

"Oh what? Is Spencer not around to protect you anymore?" I taunt her and start to wiggle my fingers at her as I signal that I'm going to tickle her when I get her.

"Aliiiii!" Hanna yells-laughs out loud calling for help.

"Emmy baby. Come. Now." Ali says sternly through her laughter ordering me. I turn around and stick out my bottom lip pouting.

"Why baby? I'm just having fun." I look at Ali and she winks at me.

"Well come have fun over here with me." She says flirty and I can't help but chuckle as I raise my eyebrows.

"That defiantly sounds better. Later Hanna." I say as I follow Ali inside the house quickly. Then picking her up bridal style as we walk into her entry way of her house, catching her off guard.

"Em! Put me down!" Ali giggles in surprise wrapping her arms around my neck for support.

I lean into her ear and whisper "What? You liked it last time I picked you up if I remember correctly."

She blushes hard. "Yeah well... I do but not in front of the other girls."

"Okay... well then don't tempt me with suggestions that I'll have more fun with you when you have no intentions of backing it up." I peck her lips quickly and put her down as Spencer and Hanna follow behind us giggling at something they were saying probably at my expense. Ali looks at me pointy before grinning, us having a silent conversations with our eyes. She wants me.

"You girls want something to drink or snack on?" Ali asks the girls still looking into my eyes. God how I wish we were alone.

"Yes." Hanna and I say at the same time.

"Of course. Why did I even ask?" Ali rolls her eyes at us and giggles walking to her kitchen and swaying her hips. I can't help but stare.

"Okay so what's the plan Ali?" Spencer asks as we all walk behind her.

"You tell me... I'm sure you've already got it worked out anyways on how things are going down tonight." Ali answers knowing Spencer already. I walk up behind her as she's opening up the fridge and Spencer and Hanna sit on a stool at the counter.

"You got me. Okay so were going to finish the lit assignment then we'll join Caleb, Hanna and Em at the football game later. We can go pick up Aria and Toby when we get ready to go. Then maybe grab something to eat before we split to get ready for the party tonight?" Spencer answers proud of herself.

"What? How long will you be?" I ask Ali and she turns around handing me a bottle water, with a soda in her other hand for Hanna.

"Not long baby. I've just got a little work I've got to do before I can go play with you." I frown dramatically as I wrap my arms around Ali.

"Why can't I stay here and wait for you?"

"Because you have to go to the game remember? You made a deal with Mrs. Harris." Ali looks at me sympathetically.

"Ugh! Fine." I say overly dramatic again throwing my head back looking at the ceiling.

"Stop being such a baby... Hanna and Caleb will be with you." Ali tells me not as nicely this time.

"Yeah but they are gonna be all kissy and huggy and stuff. I really don't need to see that and be the third wheel." I answer my girl.

"Whatever... I'm always the third wheel lately with you and Ali." Hanna says matter of fact.

"Yeah but that's your choice. In fact... I've asked you to not be the third wheel." I chuckle at Hanna as she has a hurt look on her face.

"Aww... I'm just kidding. Well kind of. You know I love you." I walk over to Hanna and hug her from behind while she's sitting on the stool and put my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey... hey... hands to yourself Fields." Ali comes up to me and puts the cold ass soda on my neck, I immediately take my arms away from Hanna and grab the soda.

"Fuck babe that's cold!" I wipe my neck that got some water on it from the can. I look over to Ali who has a big ass smirk on her face and playful gleam in her eye.

"Oh someone wants to play?" I say getting in my, I'm going to chase you stance looking at Ali who is already behind Spencer.

"This again really?" Spencer asks annoyed before her mouth pulls up into a grin as well.

"Oh sorry Spence are you feeling left out?" I move towards Spencer when everyone immediately disbars. Ali running into the living room. Hanna running into the dinning and Spencer left alone with me helpless.

"What bitches... they abandon me." Spencer says in disbelief.

"I say we divide and concur." I say then Spencer getting the hint as we band together.

"I've got Ali because all you two will end up doing is making out once you find her." Spencer says as she runs into the living room. I then follow Hanna in the direction she went into.

"Hanna Banana I know you're in here..." I call out for Hanna knowing she's somewhere in this room. I hear the doorbell ring and I go to answer it forgetting my mission.

"Hey Em you and Hanna ready to go?" Caleb asks as he steps into Ali's house and closes the door behind him.

"Not yet... I can't find her." I answer Caleb and he looks at me like I'm weird.

"What you lost her?" He chuckles. "You had one job Em. One job while I was gone." He says as he walks into the living room where Spencer is straddling Ali, pinning her down they both are laughing play fighting.

I take out my phone and take a few pictures. When Ali notices and looks at me upset.

"Em are you just going to stand there as your girlfriend gets attacked in her own house?!" She continues to slap Spencer's hands away as she's trying to tickle her.

"What? You were the one who wanted to play. Don't get mad cause Spencer is stronger then you." I say very amused standing next to Caleb.

"Really! That is your reaction to another girl straddling me?" Ali huffs out almost pushing Spencer off her.

"Hey! Did someone forget about me?!" Hanna say's irritated coming from the dining room and goes over to Spencer and pushes her off of Ali, without a second thought. I take a snap shot of that too.

"Oh yeah... I was supposed to be looking for you, huh?" I chuckle.

"Ha ha... very funny Em." She glares at me before turning to Caleb and kissing him sweetly. "Hey babe."

"What? I much rather see Spencer straddling my girlfriend." I say to Hanna as I was enjoying the show. "Is this what you two do when you claim to be studying?" I look over to Spencer and Ali playing as they both are still sitting on the floor. I walk over to Ali to give her my hand to help her up.

"Shut up and just for that YOU will not be straddling me for a while." Ali slaps my hand away from her and gets up by herself acting upset.

"Like I'm ever the one who's straddling you." I say quickly with wide eyes, knowing I'm playing with fire. Ali just looks at me with her mouth wide open in disbelief, before we turn to look to Spencer.

"Oh my gosh... TMI.. TMI! We do NOT need to know who straddles who." Spencer says in disgust waving her hands in the air, shaking her head no.

"I for one wanna know." Hanna asks curious hugging Caleb in a side hug as Ali and I can't help but grin.

"You would..." Spencer says sarcastically as we all fall in to loud laughter.

xxxxxx

"Go Sharks! Go!" The cheerleaders shout as we make our ways on the bleachers. The football team playing behind them. Caleb, Hanna and I find a spot in the stands then I look down to Mrs. Harris who is calling me over by waving her hand.

"Be back guys. Got to go check in with Mrs. Harris real quick." I say as I smile seeing all the cheerleaders noticing I'm there. Some waving.

"Kay.." Hanna says as she pulls Caleb closer to her snuggling.

"Hey girls." I say as I walk by the cheerleaders and towards Mrs. Harris who is sitting on a chair in front of them. She motions for me to sit on the chair next to her. "So I'm here. What's the plan?" I ask seeing what I've got to do.

"Nothing... We already have a bigger crowd now that your swim team and friends are here. Just if Nicole needs anything help her or Stacy out." She says as she motions the girls to do another cheer with her hand. They get in their stance and begin.

"Em... I just want to say thank you. The pep rally went really well and believe it or not you and Noel help the girls get along better. I don't know if they are just being polite and don't want to fight in front of you both but that was the first time in a long time they went through a whole practice with no one fighting. And that routine was on point. I think they were really trying to impress you both." She says looking at me.

"It was nothing really. I was just helping with the sound board while Noel did most of the muscle work." I say as I let my eyes roam around looking at the girls do their routine. They've got to be cold the suns going down and it's November and they are in daisy dukes and tank tops. They finish their routine and are jumping up and down. Don't stare Emily...

"Well regardless... Keep doing what you are doing. It's working." She says as she gets up and claps her hands telling the girls to take a quick break during the game.

Stacy immediately comes over to me and smiles a little out of breath. "Hey Em."

"Hey girly. Looking good out there." I say as I smile and lean back in the chair getting comfortable. I look behind me to see Caleb and Hanna making out. I'll just stay here...

"Thanks." She smiles at me brightly.

"So does this kinda thing get boring for you? Having to just entertain the crowd when they are really here to watch the football game?"

"A little. I much rather be doing a routine but you know this is part of it. We are 'cheerleaders'." She uses air quotes smiling cutely at me.

I can't help but chuckle. "Yes that you are."

"Where's Ali?"

"At home she had some homework and stuff to do before coming. Spencer and the others will be here later."

"Well... If I was her I wouldn't let you out by yourself." She looks at me with big doe like eyes, smiling. Is she flirting with me?

"Ali and I trust each other. She has nothing to worry about because I'm very committed to her." I force a smile and wipe my hands on my jeans. Why are they sweating?

"Hey Em. How's it going?" Nicole says as she comes up to both of us bending down in front of me to get her water bottle. Showing most of her cleavage. I struggle slightly to look away, I think Stacy caught me.

"Going good. You girls are looking great out there." I say politely. "So is there anything you need me to do? Mrs. Harris told me to ask."

"Nah... we're good. When Ali gets here you can go hang with her."

"How do you know Ali isn't here?"

"She may have texted me." Nicole looks at me knowingly.

"Ah... so you're the MOLE." I say with a chuckle, crossing my arms over my chest. "I hope you're only reporting good things to my girl." I say sitting up straight.

"So far Fields... So far." She smiles back at me and gets a towel to wipe away sweat and drinking from her water bottle.

"So that's why earlier today when Nai tried to get me alone you ignored her?" I say with amusement.

"What do you think?" She looks at me with a sly smile. "When Ali wants to make sure something happens or doesn't... she has her ways." Nicole chuckles and I can't help but laugh with her.

"Well... thank you than. I guess." I smile at her gratefully.

"Your welcome. So... You guys coming to the party tonight?" She asks as our laughter dies down.

"Up to Ali. Whatever she wants to do but more than likely." I answer.

"Tell Ali she owes me one. I wanna see you both there." Nicole winks and walks over to her squad that is standing around.

When out of the corner of my eye I see Nai walking back from the restroom with a few of her friends. She waves hi to me and I just nod my head awkwardly smiling seeing her coming my way.

"Girls in position, breaks up!" Nicole screams at the cheer squad but more to Nai so she doesn't think of walking over to me and talking. Thank God.

"Em!" I hear my angle calling me from the stands above the rail I turn around and look up. Toby and Spencer walking up to where Hanna and Caleb are with Aria trailing behind.

"Hey beautiful." I say standing up and looking at her with a wide smile. I can't help but stare. She looks gorgeous with her skinny jeans, designer sweater, scarf, gloves and knee high boots on. Holding my letterman jacket in her hand. "You changed."

"Yeah... It's too cold to stay in a dress." Ali says sweetly again giggling. Bringing her hand down so I can grab it leaning against the rails looking down to me.

"Let me just talk to Nicole real quick and I'll join you love." I say caressing her hand then kissing the back of it.

"Okay... Hurry." Ali says as she watches me walk over to Nicole and Stacy.

"Hey Nicole if you don't need anything else Ali's here. I'm going to go sit with her and my friends."

"Yeah of course... See you at the party tonight. Let Ali know I'll text her." Nicole looks behind me and waves at Ali. Stacy smiles politely and nods.

As I'm making my way to Ali. I hear Nai call to me "Em, do you think you can get me a bottle water from the snack bar?"

"Hum..." I look at Nicole.

"Yeah, I can take one too Em." One of the other cheerleaders say and a few other agree.

"Okay... Em go get us like 8 water bottles. Let them know it's for the cheerleaders. They won't charge you." Nicole walks over to me. "I would have them get it themselves," She looks over her shoulder at Nai in a death glare "But we already had our break and we've got to stay here to cheer." She looks at me apologetically.

"I'll go with her to help." Nai immediately offers.

"No. Stacy go with Emily." Nicole orders. Stacy bounces over to me obeying Nicole, smiling.

"What's with Nai trying to get you alone all the time?" Stacy asks as we start to walk to the rail towards Ali.

"Ugh... that bitch. Why is she so desperate?" Ali says upset rolling her eyes glaring at Nai.

"Sorry babe. I'll be back. Go sit with our friends." I say looking up at her in the bleachers. "Ali babe..."

"Okay..." She tears her eyes away from Nai and looks at me lovely. "Don't be long."

"I won't love." I wink at her and Stacy and I make our way to the snack bar.

"Soooo..." Stacy looks at me waiting for my answer.

"Nothing really. Just when Nai got here I gave her the wrong impression. Now she won't leave me alone. I think she's doing it now just to piss Ali off though. They both have had some words." I say not really wanting to get into it.

"Ah... I see. Nai wants you." I can't help but chuckle.

"I guess..." I say looking down slightly blushing.

"I don't blame her. A girls got to try right?" Stacy says giggling. I can't help but feel weird by that comment and look down confused.

...10 minutes later...

I'm done getting the cheerleaders their waters and I still see Ali standing in the same spot. I slightly jog around the railing to Ali to greet her. When I get to her I immediately embraces her in a huge bear hug. "I missed you." I pepper her faces with kisses. "I told you to go sit down babe." I mumble against her skin.

"I missed you too baby." Ali giggles in my arm bringing her arms around my neck. "I know but I much rather stare down that bitch and flaunt in her face who you belong too." She kisses my lips sweetly then pulls back handing me my jacket. "Put it on babe. It's getting cold."

"Thank you" I put on my jacket. Ali then helps me zip it up and I immediately hug Ali to my body again kissing her.

"Hey get a room!" I hear Hanna yell from the bleachers down to us as my girls from the swim team and friends laugh at us. I can't help but roll my eyes at Hanna and slightly blush as I flip her off behind Ali's back, her laughing the whole time. What an ass Hanna is.

"Come on babe..." I lead Ali up the bleachers to our friends. Holding her hand as she follows behind me as I guide her. When we get to our seat I say hi to Spence, Toby and Aria. I sit next to Ali letting her snuggle into me to get body heat as I wrap my arm around her possessively holding her trying my best to watch the game. I see Aria shivering by herself and I call her over. "Come here Munchkin." Aria all too happy comes to my other side and curls up to get body heat.

...30 minutes later...

I'm whispering in Ali's ear, "You are so beautiful." I nuzzling my face in her neck kissing it gently as I'm holding her tight her legs draped over mine. Her practically sitting on top of me. "You sure you want to go to the party tonight?" Both of us are in our own little world. Not paying attention at all to the game or anyone around us.

During the game Aria went to the snack bar with Hanna and left us by ourselves now she's now sitting with Hanna and Caleb, under a blanket they brought.

"Yeah... It'll be fun. I told my dad that I'm going to spend the night at Spencer's." Ali whispers back to me. "You have me all to yourself tonight." I pull back and kiss her lips sweetly.

"I like the sound of that." I say staring deep into her eyes. I can't help but let my hands roam her leg and side.

"Ladies. Um hum..." I hear principle Hackett say clearing his throat, breaking us from our moment.

"Yes?" Ali and I look up at him standing in the walk way.

He comes and sits next to us and Ali and I immediately put distance between us in respect. "I've got a couple of parents complaining." He says looking at the game talking to us. Trying to be discreet with our conversation.

"What about?" Ali asks him looking straight ahead mimicking him. I can't help but look at the both of them.

"The affection you are both showing each other."

"Is it a crime to be affectionate with my girlfriend?" Ali answers back with a little bite.

When all of a sudden I hear Toby and Spencer with everyone else jump up out of their seats and start to cheer.

"Touch down!" Him and Spencer say excitedly so into the game. I can tell that Hanna is trying to pay attention to what Mr. Hackett is telling Ali and I.

Mr. Hackett claps but not really interested in the game. "Not at all Alison. You and your girlfriend can show as much affection as you want. I however as the principle of the school have to listen to bigot parents and sometimes address students who are doing nothing wrong." He looks over to Ali and I, a smile tugging on his lips but then becomes serious once more. He then stands up and addresses all of us. "You all are on school property and I have to ask that the rules of conduct still be used here even after hours. That means keep the PDA down kids!" He said as he straighten up his pants and slightly smiles nodding at some dumb parents a couple rows behind us.

Everyone looks around confused instead of Ali and I. It's actually something we are used to. Unfortunately not everyone can be a fan. Ali then hugs me and places her head on my shoulder. "Well that was interesting." I say slightly down.

"Fuck them both." I hear Hanna say loudly looking behind us at the parents from earlier fuming mad rolling her eyes at them. "Like they are something to look at."

"Hey shh... It's okay Hanna." I look at her and smile, lightly chuckling. "But thank you."

"Let her. They're being fuckin idiots." Ali says annoyed and loud enough for everyone to hear.

xxxxxx

"Then he was like it's not. You and your girlfriend can show as much affection as you want. I being principle of the school have to listen to bigot parents and address students who are doing nothing wrong." Hanna tells the group as we are sitting at the grill waiting for our dinner we just ordered. Everyones hanging on her every word.

"Yeah then that's when you all heard Hanna get crazy with the stupid ass parents, behind us." Ali joins in. I can't help but shake my head in disbelief chuckling at them. "Then Em was all shhh... Hanna it's okay." Ali looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"Fuck that... then that's why Ali threw in her two cents. Telling her to leave me be. That they were fuckin idiots." Hanna finishes with a big grin looking at Ali proud.

"What? I'm not going to let Em tell you to be quite when you're just defending us. That's what a best friend is supposed to do." Ali elbows me.

"Ow... Why are you mad at me?" I wrap my arms around Ali's waist while she's still acting mad at me. "I'm used to it already babe. I know you probably haven't gotten it much but I think you forget I've been with a few girls and that was not the first or last time that's going to happen to me." I can't help but be amused.

"Really? If your trying to make me feel better. You really shouldn't start off with 'I've been with a few girls and I'm use to people being bitches to me.'" Ali mocks me and detangles herself from my arms upset.

"What babe? I just don't think it's that big of deal." I look at her not really understanding why she is getting so offended.

"First off Emily. They were bitches to 'US' not just you. Secondly we weren't doing anything wrong. Why didn't they go up to Caleb and Hanna when they were making out? We were just cuddling, stealing kisses here and there and whispering in each other's ears." She looks at me with her queen bee attitude. I'm in trouble.

"Yeah but babe... Mr. Hackett was being cool about it. He didn't want to tell us anything but he didn't want to upset the parents either." I try to defend.

"I can't even right now with you. Hanna. Switch me seats." Ali says mad and starts to get up motioning Hanna to switch seats with her. Hanna starts to get up confused.

"No... hey calm down. Hanna stay." I motion for Hanna to sit down then I gently grab Ali's arm. "Don't do that babe." I look her in the eyes trying to understand.

"Whatever... Our foods here anyways." Ali sits back down not looking at me as the waitress comes to our table with the food. I look over at Hanna who shrugs. Man... this is gonna be a long night.

 **########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **I've got to admit this chapter was hard for me to write. I kept losing inspiration. I'd get it by reading other fanfic then when I got in front of my computer "attempting" to write. I was drawing a blank. So… I wanna thank as always FandomMusical because as always she gives me awesome ideas and makes me feel like what I write isn't extremely boring or crappy. Thank you girly. You honestly help this story move along.**

 **I wish that Marlene would have changed the opening song with the new intro. It's called Pretty Lies by Veridia feat. Matty Mullins. Good stuff… and as always please vote and comment. Makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time on this story**

 **Take care,**

 **~Andrea**


	18. Let's get this party started

"Both of us on one check." I say to the waitress as I point to Ali and myself. The other boys joining in paying for their significant other. "Oh and add shorty to my bill too." I smile over to Aria.

"Thanks Em but you really don't have to. I've got it." Aria says sweetly as she starts to dig into her purse for her wallet.

"No that's okay. I've got you." I stop her from getting her wallet. She smiles back sweetly.

"I'm going to the restroom. Hanna. Aria. Spence." Ali says standing up and throwing her napkin on the table still upset with me. Inviting all the other girls to go with her. I can't help but sigh. She's been acting rudely or just completely ignoring me since our meals came out. Hanna looks at me apologetically as all four girls walk away.

"I guess you weren't invited to the meeting in the ladies room Em." Caleb says slightly chuckling.

"Ya think?" I look at him and roll my eyes annoyed.

"I swear Hanna and Ali are so much alike sometimes." He look at me sympathetically. "Just apologize."

"Apologize? I didn't do anything wrong." I say a little upset with the pep talk I'm getting.

"I know you don't think you did." Caleb says when Toby interrupts him.

"Look Em. I know you don't feel like you didn't do anything wrong but just thinking about it." Toby says trying to find the right words to tell me. "How did you feel the first time someone treated you different when you showed affection to a girl you were with?" I stare at him and try to remember.

"I don't know. That was such a long time ago." I say getting frustrated, not understanding his point.

"Just thinking about it Em. Who were you with?" Toby continues.

"I guess I was with Maya. We went out on a date to the movies and we had a couple make a rude comments when we were just holding hands." I say remembering the events.

"How did you feel in that moment?" Toby looks at me with concern.

"I was pissed. How dare they act like I was doing something wrong. Like we were. I was on a date. I'm allowed to show the same affection that any straight couple can. We were just holding hands. They had no right. They just kept staring." I answer starting to get upset remembering that night.

"And what did you do?"

"I was just so upset when Maya was like let's give them something to complain about. Then well… we started making out. The couple got so upset they got up and left." I say remembering and smiling. "She was really great about it. She got just as mad as me."

"So do you see why Ali might be a little upset with your reaction?" My heart sinks. I understand now. "She's only been with you a little less than two months Em. All her other relationships where with boys and everyone always complimented her on how good of a choice she made or how great they looked together. Almost always approving or at least not voicing it. This is all so new to her." Toby continues.

"I get it. Damn… I messed up huh? She thinks I'm not defending her. Not defending our relationship. That I approve of what they did." I hang my head. "Great…"

"Then it kinda didn't help that you brought up your other girlfriends. Emily… never… ever… ever… EVER, do that again. She was already upset then you had to mention them into it. You just fueled the fire, without even knowing it." Caleb says as he shakes his head no at me and chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing… it's just that you've got a feisty one. I'd swear her and Hanna are sisters."

"Tell me about it. If it wasn't because she so gorgeous." I answer as I see the girls come back from the restroom. I can't take my eyes off Ali. I stand up getting her jacket so I can help her put it on. I'm going to apologize to my baby as soon as we're alone.

"Let's go…" Ali says to me not even looking at me and instead of letting me help her she just takes the jacket out of my hands and starts to walk to the door with Spencer and Toby. I just look her way confused. Did she just walk out without me?

"Don't worry Em. She'll get over it. You know she can't stay mad at you for long." Aria tells me trying to make me feel better. Looping her arm with mine as I escort her outside.

"I know but she doesn't have to be so mean about it." I say a little disappointed in her.

"Really? We've known Ali for how long? She's going for the dramatic exits. Just like Hanna." Aria giggles.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Hanna acts offended.

"Really?" Caleb looks at Hanna. "You once ignored me for two whole days because I got you the wrong candy at the movies!" He chuckles.

"That's not even my fault. I told you what kind I wanted." Hanna hits Caleb playfully.

As we are making our way outside the grill to the cars I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out and look at my messages.

 **Ali:** _It's cold outside and you're taking too long. Ride with Hanna, Caleb and Aria. I told Toby and Spencer to go. She's dropping me off at home._

"She left me." I look at Aria.

"What?" Aria and Hanna ask at the same time.

"She told Spencer I was taking too long and they left me." I say getting more upset as I think about it.

"So are we all still going to the party?" Aria asks.

"I don't even know. Text her Hanna." I say trying my best to control my breathing I'm furious.

"She's just upset Em. You know how she can get sometimes. She's not thinking clearly or at all. She loves you." Hanna says defending her.

"Hanna she left me." I say my cheeks getting red with anger.

"She knew you were here with us and we were all going home to get ready for the party anyways." Hanna says trying to calm me. While texting Ali. "She said yes. That they'll meet us there."

"I don't even want to go now." I say looking at Hanna as we climb into Caleb's car.

"No Em… You've got to go. I was going to introduce you guys to someone." Aria says slightly blushing.

"Someone?" Hanna and I ask. I get distracted and look at her interested, starting to calm down. "Who?"

"Just someone I've been kinda seeing. I met him at Hollis. He's nice." She say's looking down nervously playing with her rings.

"Okay shorty. I'll go if you want me too."

"Please Em. I already invited him and I can't have you and Ali fighting." She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Hey don't worry. We won't make you look bad." I reach over in the back seat and grab her hand and squeeze it comforting.

xxxxxxx

 **Ali's POV**

"She hasn't text me back Spenc." I say as I keep looking at my phone, biting my nails. Bad habit.

"What do you expect Ali. We left her. I don't know about you but if Toby pulled that crap, I'd feel hurt. No matter how mad we were with each other I'd be pissed and then on top of that you were mean all through dinner." Spencer tells me. Leave it to Spencer to not sugar coat anything.

"Fuck… I messed up didn't I?" I say starting to slightly panic as lean my head against the back seat. "I was just…" I don't even know how to finish my sentence. I'm such a bitch sometimes and the worst part is it happens naturally.

"We get it Ali. We know why you were upset with her and you had every right to be but I mean… I even feel bad for her and we aren't even apart of this." Toby says as he's driving.

"Should I text her again? Tell her I'm sorry." I say feeling guilty.

"No… we'll see her at the party. Let her cool down." Toby says.

"Yeah… I don't think a sorry text is going to fix this. What did Hanna say?"

"She said she asked if we were still going to the party. Then I told her that we'll meet them there." I say groaning.

"Ali we need to find some calming techniques for you when you get angry. Like count to 10 or something before you text or talk or make decisions." Spencer says chuckling.

"This isn't funny Spencer. I hurt my baby's feelings. I wasn't even really that mad at her at first… I was just mad that those idiots made me feel this way. That she wasn't backing me up. Then I mean she had to remind me that she's been with a bunch of girls. I don't even know…" I get out of the car and start to walk to my house.

"I know Ali. It's not funny but Emily's a big girl. She'll get over it. Be ready in an hour and a half and we'll head to the party." Spencer says to me with a slight smile as we go our separate ways.

"I'll meet you guys out here by the car." I answer still upset with myself and Emily… kinda.

"No Ali… I'll come pick you up. Em will kill me if something happens to you. It's dark out." Toby tells me sweetly.

"Thanks Toby." I walk up my porch and make my way to the door. As I walk in I see my dad sitting in the living room.

"Hey dad." I say to him sweetly as I go over to him and kiss his cheek.

"Hi Ali bear. Where's Emily?" He asks curious.

"She's at home getting ready for the party we're going too tonight." I sigh and can't help but let my eyes start to water as I choke up.

"Everything alright?" He asks looking at me concern.

"Yeah… I just kinda messed up tonight with her." I answer wiping my nose.

"What happened sweetie?" He reaches over and gets me a tissue.

…5 minutes later after telling the story of principle Hackett and dinner…

"What! How dare he. You have the right to be affectionate with your girlfriend wherever you want Al. I'm going to have a talk with him." I silently smile for a moment because of how my dad is protecting Em and I's relationship. He's like our #1 fan.

"You don't have to do that dad. He didn't want to tell us anything. He was forced by some parents." I look down as iI explain, my smile faltering and a tear slipping quickly down my face. My dad comes up to me and gently grabs my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Ali bear… you do NOT feel ashamed. You are a DiLaurentis." He says to me strongly. Then she softens up. "I know that I haven't always understood but if other people can't wrap their head around yours and Emily's relationship than that is their problem. Emily is right. You cannot let other people affect you." I can't help but start to cry when my dad pulls me into a hug and I burry my face in his chest. "Now go upstairs baby and you get yourself dressed up as pretty as you can for your girlfriend. Wear her favorite dress. You know your mom would always get me with that? She'd wear my favorite dress, do her hair up all nice and just smell wonderful. It got me every single time." He lightly chuckles then leans over and kisses me sweetly on the head. "I promise you when she sees you she won't be able to do anything else but accept your apology."

"Thanks dad. I hope your right. I love you."

"I love you too Al."

xxxxxxx

Caleb, Hanna, Aria and I get to Nicole's house around 11pm. Her house is huge. Five bedroom, four bath with a pool house and a big back yard. There are kids everywhere. The music is bumping loudly and I'm just trying my best to distract myself. I've got this big ache in my heart and I'm still a little pissed at my girlfriend.

"So when is your new boytoy getting here?" I ask Aria as we stand in the kitchen getting a drink. Hanna and Caleb last I saw were talking to a group of friends.

"He's on his way so in like in twenty minutes or so?" She answers getting some of the jungle juice.

"Hey be careful with that shorty. They make it pretty strong. I think it has more vodka then actual fruit or juice in it." I say smiling at her.

"Want some? I know how you like the vodka soaked watermelon chunks."

"Yeah… I'll take a few." I get a piece of fruit from her cup and start sucking on it.

"HEYYYYY!" Hanna says walking hand and hand with Caleb as he chuckles. "Let's do a few shots to loosen up?" She says grabbing the Patron Silver Tequila with limes and salt.

"I should probably wait for Ali. We kinda need to talk." I shrug not really feeling like drinking right now.

"Come on Em. Just a few shots. Ali and them will be here in like thirty. She text me. She's waiting for Spencer and Toby to come get her."

"She text you and not me?" I say getting upset again.

"Hey… just have fun. She isn't mad at you. She knows she messed up Em."

"Whatever… I guess it couldn't hurt." I need to loosen up. I'm just getting madder as time passes.

"Yeahhhh! There we go Em." Hanna says overly excited as she gets my shoulders and shakes them encouraging me.

"Okay… ok… you in shorty?" I chuckle and ask Aria.

"Yeah, a couple couldn't hurt." She shrugs and then smiles at me.

"One… two… three!" All four of us lick our hand then take a shot before putting the lime in our mouths. We then repeat the same actions one more time.

"Whoa…" We all start cheering once we finish.

"Let's go dance Ar… Em." Hanna says as grabs Caleb's hand and drags him with her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Come on shorty…" I grab Aria's hand and lead her right behind Hanna.

Right when we get to the dance floor they start to play Pitbull - Hotel Room Service. Everyone starts clapping, shouting and dancing. Aria might be little but she really knows how to move.

 _Meet me at the hotel room_

 _Meet me at the hotel room_

 _Meet me at the hotel room_

 _Forget about your boyfriend_

 _And meet me at the hotel room_

 _You can bring your girlfriends_

 _And meet me at the hotel room_

 _We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn_

 _We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn_

 _We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn_

 _We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn..._

Aria and I are having fun just dancing when her phone starts to ring. She leans in and tells me she's going to go get her new boyfriend. I shake my head yes as she takes off leaving me. I continue to dance with Hanna and Caleb feeling pretty good. Then out of nowhere Stacy comes over grabs my hips and starts to dance with me. I've got to admit she's hot and definitely knows how to dance. I can't take my eyes off her but I know better I'm going to keep my distance. As the next song comes on its Jennifer Lopez - Booty ft. Iggy Azalea.

 _Big, big booty, what you got a big booty_

 _Big, big booty, what you got a big booty_

 _Big, big booty, what you got a big booty_

 _Big, big booty, what you_

 _(Ain't that a freak)_

 _Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (My baby, uh)_

 _You're gorgeous_

 _I mean you're fine_

 _You're sexy_

 _But most of all_

 _You are just absolutely booty-full_

 _Have you seen her_

 _On the dance floor_

 _She got the boom, shake the room_

 _That's the lightning and the thunder_

 _You wanna meet her_

 _You wanna touch her_

 _See the light in her eyes_

 _And it starts to make you wonder..._

Stacy is shaking her booty and dancing more provocatively with the song change. Were just having fun, right? A few more of the cheerleaders come and join us dancing around. When Hanna gets in between Stacy and I. Looking at me and motioning her head to where Ali just walked in. She's standing next to a guy. He's handsome and he look a little too friendly with her. Like they know each other but I've never seen him before. He looks like Zac Efron with blue eyes, he's pretty buff with stubble. I can't help but stare as I pretend like I'm still dancing. Then I see Ali touch his arm as she's giggling, slightly leaning in to him. What the fuck. I can't help but get upset as jealousy starts to boil inside of me. When Stacy comes back into view looking at Ali and the new guy.

"Let's make her jealous." Stacy leans into me and says. I think about it for a moment, I can't help it but then I shake my head no and look down disappointed. When Nicole comes over to us with a shot glass and bottle of fireball.

"Have a shot." She leans in and tells me. Stacy immediately takes it from Nicole and downs it. Then Stacy points at me and Nicole hands me a shot. I smile and down it like a pro. When Beyoncé - Crazy In Love ft. JAY Z starts to play. I love this song. Nicole pours me another shot and I down that one as well with no protest. I take it as all three of us start to dance and I try to forget about what I just saw.

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes,_

 _I touch on you more and more every time,_

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go,_

 _Call your name two or three times in a row,_

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._

 _'Cause I know you don't understand,_

 _Just how your love your doing no one else can._

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Looking so crazy in love's,_

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love..._

I get lost in the song I love Beyoncé. Everyone is just dancing and having fun when I start to feel the alcohol take into effect. I've got to admit as I start to feel more lose I start to dance a little more provocatively. I go over to Hanna and start to dance on her. I'm pretty buzzed but I'm not stupid enough to dance sexy on anyone else. I can see that Caleb is enjoying it as he watches us. When I start to look around and I see Ali standing next to the guy I saw her with earlier. Aria is right next to them. They look like they are having fun laughing and talking. That's it… I can't take it anymore. I walk over to them. Trying my best not to make a fool of myself. When Ali sees me she smiles but I'm not fooled if she really wanted to see me as soon as she got here she would have came to me. I look at her with no emotion then I look over to Aria.

"Hey you never came back." I say as I walk up to the group.

"Yeah sorry Em. James got here at the same time Spencer, Toby and Ali did. We've just been talking and watching you and Hanna out there."

"Is this him?" I ask and nod my head towards the handsome boy.

"Yeah, James this is my other best friend Emily. Emily, James."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smile politely as Hanna and Caleb walk over to us. Aria then introduces them as I look over to Ali who is looking down acting all shy, still standing too close to this guy for my liking.

"Aria and Ali have told me so much about you." He says smiling using his charm addressing me.

"Ali? How do you know my girlfriend?" I ask a little too possessively.

"Oh, I met Ali a few years ago. I didn't even know she was friends with Aria till I got here. It's nice to see a friendly face." He says looking at Ali and her looking back at him in the eyes. I can feel that they know each other way too much for my liking.

"A few years ago?" I look over to Ali who looks up at me a little guilty.

"Yeah… um… I met James when I was gone." She says blushing. I can't help but get angry when she says she meet him when she was on the run. What the fuck… is this one of her boytoys.

"I'm going to go get a drink." I say as I walk away from the group. I hear Ali tell them she's going with me but I don't wait for her. I just keep walking to the kitchen where all the drinks are.

"Em… Babe." Ali calls me and gently touches my elbow. When I get to the kitchen. I immediately take two more shots of I don't even know what. "Baby… slow down. We just got here."

"No. You just got here. I've been here for over an hour waiting for my so called girlfriend." I say with bite.

"Baby… I'm sorry." She says apologetically. I'm not letting her off that easy.

"Who is he Ali? Is he one of your bed buddies?" I say as my jealousy is eating me alive.

"Emily!" Ali grabs my hand upset with me and drags me with her. We go into some room that looks like a study or office with dim lighting. She closes and locks the door. Then turns to me with anger in her eyes. "You know I've only been with one person. We've already talked about that. How dare you insinuate that I've slept with him!"

"I don't know Alison. You two looked pretty close. I saw you when you walked in. You were touching his arm and leaning into him. Plus you've got to admit you're a pretty damn good liar."

"Damn it Emily. I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Well you didn't exactly come here to make up with me either. If you had you would have immediately acknowledge me and went to the dance floor to get me. Or maybe… I dunno FUCKIN' texted me!"

"Oh and interrupt you while you're dancing with half the cheerleaders?"

"Like you care."

"Are you listening to yourself? Of course I care! You're MY GIRLFRIEND!" She snaps

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize we were still dating after what happened after dinner." I can't help but shout.

"What are you saying? Don't you even think about it Emily." Ali grabs my face and forces me to look at her. She then softens up. "We just had a fight. We're just fighting. We'll fix this." She says a little panicked.

"A fight? Because I swear to god Alison. This feels a lot more than just a fight. If you just wouldn't have been so stubborn and talked to me so I could understand what I did wrong then I would have just apologize. In fact the guys told me how insensitive I was being and I was going to after dinner. That was until you LEFT ME!" I push her hand away from my face. Still not giving in. Ali then starts to pace the room before stopping and look at me coming close again.

"What do you expect Emily? I wasn't even that mad at you. I was more mad at those idiot of parents until you had to remind me about all the girls you've been with. How do you think I feel when one of those many girls somehow end up in a conversation? Because I LOOOVE being reminded that I fucked up and that you were with other people, don't I?" She tells me angry, pushing me. Then turning around giving me her back. It sounds like she's starting to cry.

I can't help but close my eyes and rest my body against the desk as I sit on it. Caleb was right. I put fuel in the fire by bringing up my past. She was jealous. I'm starting to feel a little bit dizzy. When I open up my eyes is when I finally looked at her. Really look at her. I looked at my beautiful girlfriend standing there with her back to me. She's wearing my favorite blue dress and her hair is exactly the way I like it. I can smell the perfume I always compliment her on, and I can see she's wearing the necklace I gave her. I can't help but let my eyes roam her body. My breath gets caught in my throat. She's so beautiful. And she's all mine.

"Baby…" I say softly in surrender.

"What?!" Ali snaps back at me turning around to let me see her face. Not even realizing that I've been staring at her this whole time or that I'm giving up.

"Come here…" I say in the same soft surrender tone I had before. Holding out my arms for her to come to me.

Ali then looks at me. Her eyes watery with her nose and cheeks red. She shakes her head no at me being stubborn, looking down.

"I said come here baby girl." I order her still softly still holding out my arms wider.

She then looks in my eyes and comes over to me and I wrap her in my arms and hold her tightly. I start to chuckle. "I'm way too drunk to be fight with you." I bring my face into her neck and start to kiss it. "I'm sorry…" She melts into my arms and lightly start to cry. "Hey baby girl… don't cry." I coo.

"You… you said if if…" She hiccups "You were acting like… we were breaking up." She softly cries.

"Hey… sshh… I'm sorry baby. No, I'm sorry. I was just mad at you." I kiss the side of her head. "We're not breaking up. We have a lot to talk about but not right now. Right now we are okay. We're okay. It's all gonna be okay." I whisper in her ear. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes… I love you too and I'm so sorry Em. I was a bitch. I should have never left you. I knew it was wrong as soon as we got a block from the restaurant and I text Hanna that we'll me you here but you never text me back." Ali lightly cries in my neck.

"Hey…" I pull her face out of my neck so I can look in her eyes. I wipe her tears with my thumb. "It's okay… Your right we just had a fight. We'll fix this but Ali… we don't leave each other. You can yell at me… embarrass me… cuss at me… ignore me… hell you can even hit me if you want but you do NOT leave me. Do you understand baby? We do not leave each other." I keep eye contact with her. I want to make sure she 100% understands what I'm telling her and that I'm serious.

"Yes Em. I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry. I understand." Ali says and I hug her tightly as her crying subsides. I rub patterns on her back and place my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her perfume while she calms down.

"You smell so good…" I hum in her ear and kiss it lightly. Ali starts to chuckle.

"Thank you." She says sweetly.

"Why you laughing at me? It's true. God… do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I kiss below her ear again before bringing her ear lobe into my mouth and lightly sucking it. Ali pulls back slightly and looks at me.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asks innocently.

"No." I shake my head at her. "Not right now but then again I have had like six shots, two beers and a couple of chunks of vodka soaked watermelon in the last two hours. So I can't promise you we won't talk about this again when I'm sober." I lightly chuckle.

"Don't drink anymore shots tonight baby…" Ali asks me seriously, moving my hair behind my ear.

"Okay baby… whatever you want. As long as you promise to dance with me and only me." I lean in and kiss her sweetly on the lips.

She kisses me back and brings her hand to the back of my neck pulling me in closer. She starts to run her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly accept her tongue in my mouth and hum my approval. I let her set the pace of our kissing. Letting her take control of me. She needs this right now. The kiss isn't overly heated or aggressive. She's telling me she's sorry with our kisses. They are gentle, soft, sensual and loving. My phone starts to vibrate in my pants. I pull back from our kisses and take my phone out.

"Hanna. She wants to make sure we are okay." I say as I type back a response. Ali lightly giggles.

"Once a cock block always a cock block." She says looking up at me with that brilliant dimple smile of hers.

"Oh man." I groan, realization dawning on me. "Was I about to get lucky?" I say in disappointment.

"Quite possibly Ms. Fields." Ali pecks my lips sweetly. "Come on…" She grabs my hand and starts to drag me to the door.

"I'd much rather be alone with you." I pout pulling her back into me. Ali detangles herself from me and stops in front of a mirror, quickly fixes her make up so it doesn't look like she's been crying by pulling out her compact and lip gloss putting it on.

"No… I have a promise to keep. I told my girlfriend that I would dance with her and only her." She says looking into the mirror and at me. She then winks as she grabs my hand again and walks me out the door. I wrap my arms around her waist then push her up against the nearest wall turning her to face me.

"I forgot to tell you something." I lean in and sensually eskimo kiss her.

"What baby?" She asks softly looking at my lips the whole time.

"You look beautiful. You're wearing my favorite dress and you have your hair exactly like I like it. And that perfume. " I brush my lips against her neck. I kiss her chain necklace. "And the necklace." I bring my face up to her lips and I can feel her lips lightly on mine. Not yet kissing her.

"You noticed." She smiles widely at me.

"Yes baby… why do you think I got so quiet on you? That's when you got me. I had no other choice then to surrender to you." I lightly chuckle and kiss her lips softly as they just have newly applied lip gloss. I then rub my lips together getting a coat of it on me.

She brings her hand up to my chest and gently caresses my collar bone. "My dad was right." She lightly chuckles. I look at her scrunching up my eyebrows slightly telling her to continue. "He told me that when he was with my mom whenever she'd put on his favorite dress, do her hair the way he likes it and wear his favorite perfume that he could never stay mad at her."

"Well, I think you have to tell your dad thank you because he gave you great advice." I bring my hands to her waist and gently massage it. Then lean into her flirting. "Will you go home with me tonight Ms. DiLaurentis?"

"Depends Ms. Fields."

"On what?"

"If you're a good girl the rest of the night." Ali says pushing me off her and walking down the hall swaying her hips for me. I can't help but follow her. Yup… I'm totally whipped and I really don't give a fuck. That's mine... all mine.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Okay, I wasn't my intentions to update so soon but I just got amazing feedback from you all. It just motivated me to write. Then I thought of holding on to it and maybe post it later but I couldn't do that to you. I'm an avid fanfic reader myself and I know there are a couple of stores that I can't wait to see updated. So... even thought it would probably be in my best interest to get ahead in chapters. I just can't do that to you. Also I'm horrible with surprises so... yeah. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Oh and I've decided this night isn't over for them yet. So we'll pick up where this left off next chapter. Who wants to see drunk Emily and Ali together?**

 **As always thank you FandomMusical!**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	19. It wasn't me

It's time to get this party started. I rub my hands together in anticipation. Ali and I have worked out our issues. Well...even if it's just for right now. I'm feeling good, loving life and I love showing my girl off. She's to die for. I slightly jog to catch up with her with a little spring in my step. She's been teasing me since we left that hallway. She's swaying her hips and looks extremely sexy. Half the guys here can't keep it in their pants when they see her. I have to glare at each one of them to make sure they don't get any ideas. She keeps looking back at me with a huge grin on her face and I swear she's speeding up, trying to keep me from getting to her, being playful. She knows she'll lose that game. I'm much faster. Once I reach her I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her from behind as we both walk in sync together the rest of the way towards our friends. Who are huddled together laughing about something? Ali immediately starts to giggle as I burry my face in her neck.

"Hey... Wait for me silly." I mumble into her skin. I'm completely buzzing and I plan to be attached to this girl's hip all night no matter what. Her skin feels so sensual against my lips. God how I love her. I can't wait till we're alone. I then pull out my phone out randomly. "I need to capture this moment." I point it towards us. "Smile." I instruct her as I'm getting ready to take the picture when Ali snatches the phone out of my hand. Not at all happy with the angel.

"Fish face." She sings and I can't help but giggle after she takes the selfie... Or twofie. Yeah whatever you call it. I make the picture my unlock screen then post it on Instagram. #InLoveWithThisOne #Emison #TooBeautifulForWords I then burry my face once again in Ali's neck nipping at it causing her to laugh with me as I put my phone away.

"So it seems like everything is once again pleasant in the land of Emison." I hear Spencer say sarcastically grinning at us. I can't really be bothered with her right now. I'm too into how Ali's making me feel. Even if it's just her letting me touch and kiss on her in front of everyone.

"Yeah... Sorry guys." Ali apologize to everyone as we walk up to them my face still nuzzled in her neck.

"Why are you apologizing to them?" I pull back and look at her like she's crazy and a little confused.

"Because I made it weird..." Ali says sympathetically and blushes embarrassed.

"Yeah tell me about it... I had to defend your ass." Hanna say loudly to Ali upset. "Don't do that again or next time... I'm going to get pissed at you. Which will only make Emily more pissed at you and you'll have more than just Emison to worry about." She threatens her.

And that everyone is why she's my best friend. I smile at Hanna then start to get annoyed.

"That reminds me..." I look over to Spencer and Toby. "What the fuck? Why did you both leave me? I thought you were my friends?" I say to them harshly, looking between the two.

"What?! That isn't even our fault. YOUR girlfriend told Toby to leave." Spencer defends him.

"No... You knew Ali wasn't thinking clear and she was upset. It's your job to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I say pointing at Spencer. "And it's your job to have my back." I point at Toby. "I now see where both your loyalty lies." I say to them angry as I untangle myself from Ali standing up straight like I'm ready to fight. Clearly alcohol and anger don't mix very well for me.

"Woah... Emmy baby. It's not their fault. I told them to leave." Ali says trying to calm me down grabbing my arm. I turn back to look at her, giving my back to Spencer and Toby. Still talking sternly.

"No baby... it wasn't your fault." I wink at her secretly, letting her know I'm messing with them. "It's theirs. Toby was driving, he didn't have to leave." I try my best not to smile as I look back at the two "traitors".

"Em... it-it-it wasn't even like that." Toby stutters. "Ali... son told me to leave. I-I-I told her no."

"No, it's too late to take it back. I thought you had my back and YOU" I turn around and point to Spencer. "Nice to know who your real best friends are. Right Hanna?" Hanna just looks back and forth between Toby, Spencer and I.

"Em... It isn't their fault." Hanna says trying to calm me down.

"Then who's fault is it Hanna? It's not my beautiful girlfriend's, she wasn't even driving. If it were the other way around and you were driving and I told you to leave Ali, would you have?" Hanna just looks at me shocked. Not knowing what to say with her mouth slightly open. Caleb is just looking at all of us trying not to get involved.

"Yeah, whose fault is it then Hanna?" Ali joins me knowing I'm teasing all of them crossing her arms over her chest. Both Hanna and Spencer's cheeks turn red in anger at Ali's reaction.

"Are you fuckin serious right now!?" Spencer says getting mad. I walk up to Spencer and look her straight in the eyes, holding her stare.

"Nah... I'm just fuckin' with you." I say as my whole demeanor changes and I start to laugh with Ali. As Toby and Spencer look at me in disbelief.

"You fuckin' bitch..." Spencer starts to laugh and comes over to me and pushes me. "I was about to kick both your asses!" She points at Ali and I. I can't help but chuckle at her.

"I'm still a little mad at you though Toby." I look at him and raise my eyebrow. "Spencer I get... but you man?" I shake my head.

"Leave him alone babe. You know it's my fault and not theirs." Ali says coming to his defense.

"Caleb would have never left me." I look over at him waiting for agreement. He then looks at me then Ali. Then he shrugs.

"Your girlfriend is kinda scary Em." He chuckles as I look at him shocked.

"You all seriously suck." I say as I wrap my arm around Ali's shoulder and bring her in to kiss the top of her head. "Especially you..." I look down at her and she's grinning widely.

Right then is when Aria and James walk in from the kitchen. Both of them smiling and holding drinks in their hands. I eye James. I'm not sure how I feel about this new guy. He's cute enough for Aria. I'm just really disturbed that he knows my girl. Note to self. Do NOT forget to ask Ali more about that later.

"Who sucks?" Aria asks me as she comes up to us.

"Our so called friends. Except for you. You're perfect. Right by my side the whole time shorty." I wink at her. Ali pinches me on my side.

"What did I tell you about being a good girl?" Ali whispers to me looking me right in the eyes.

"What? I am... Aria was the ONLY one who had my back." I look over at each one of them annoyed by their presence. James starts to pass out the drinks they got to the rest of the group and Aria hands Ali and I ours.

"No-no-no.." She take the drink from my hand shaking her head. "You need to slow down mermaid."

"Hey... you said no more shots. Not no more drinking." I say thinking I'm being clever.

"Yeah well... the night has just started and I need you to pace yourself." She looks at me and smiles. I lean over and peck her lips. I then lean in and whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry about me... I'm going to go all night." I pull back and grin like an idiot.

xxxxxxx

"Come on... Let's dance beautiful." I drag her to the makeshift dance floor in the living room. When T Pain - Apple Bottom Jeans comes on. Hell yeah...

 _Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans_

 _Boots with the fur, with the fur_

 _The whole club was lookin' at her_

 _She hit the flo', she hit the flo'_

 _Next thing you know_

 _Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

I stand back and watch as Ali dances. She might not be a cheerleader but boy can she move. I bring my hands to her waist as my girlfriend leans up into me and we start to dance and have fun with the song, singing to each other. _"Shawty go low low low low low low."_ Alison really knows how to let loose but she still sober. I see Nicole still walking around feeding people fireball shots.

"Nicole!" I wave my hand to motion her over to us. I know I'm not allowed to take anymore so I point to Ali as soon as she walks up. Nicole hands Ali the shot and my baby just grins at me leaning in.

"I'll only take it if you promise to behave." She says to me flirting.

"Of course baby... when do I not?" I say back to her encouraging her to take the shot. Ali takes the shot throwing back her head. Man that looked sexy. She smiles widely and as soon as she's done she pulls me in by my neck and kisses me hard. Pushing her tongue in my mouth catching me by surprise. She pushes her body against mine and I can taste the cinnamon and alcohol. While we are kissing there is a group of people who gather and start to cheer us on over the music.

"Get it Ali! Wooooh!" I can hear Hanna yelling at us.

I can't help but chuckle into Ali's mouth with all the attention we're getting. Ali pulls back and pecks my lips multiple times before her eyes light up when she starts to hear the beat to the next song. I can't help but laugh at her. She is so adorable.

"This is my song!" Ali shouts and I keep listening trying to figure it out. When I hear a musical opening and talking. Someone saying

 _"Yo man. Open up."_

When all of a sudden I start to laugh out loud. This is your song?! She nods her head furiously yes. Her face is excited and man does she looks cute as she starts to sway her hips and sings.

 _Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_

 _Creeping with the girl next door_  
 _Picture this we were both butt naked_  
 _Banging on the bathroom floor_  
 _How could I forget that I had_  
 _Given her an extra key_  
 _All this time she was standing there_  
 _She never took her eyes off me.._

Ali's dancing to the music seductively. God she looks hot. I'm honestly shocked that she even knows this song. This is so not her taste. Well... I at least thought it wasn't her taste. Ali continues to sing knowing every word. And looking hot as hell the whole time.

 _How you can grant the woman access to your villa_  
 _Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow_  
 _You better watch your back before she turn into a killer_  
 _Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner_  
 _To be a true player you have to know how to play_  
 _If she say a night, convince her say a day_  
 _Never admit to a word when she say and if she claims_  
 _And you tell her baby no way_

 _But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)_  
 _Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)]_  
 _I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)_  
 _She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)_  
 _She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)_  
 _Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)_  
 _Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)_  
 _She stayed until it was over_

Ali starts laughing and singing the chorus louder. She looks so beautiful and carefree. Damn I got it bad.

 _Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_  
 _Creeping with the girl next door_  
 _Picture this, we were both butt naked_  
 _Banging on the bathroom floor_  
 _I had tried to keep her_  
 _From what she was about to see_  
 _Why should she believe me_  
 _When I told her it wasn't me_

During the rap part she dances up on me rubbing her body on me. She's Holding my hips possessively before turning around in my arms and grinding her ass on me. Damn...

 _She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)_  
 _Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)_  
 _Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)_  
 _She stayed until it was over_  
 _Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_  
 _Creeping with the girl next door_  
 _Picture this, we were both butt naked_  
 _Banging on the bathroom floor_  
 _How could I forget that I had_  
 _Given her an extra key_  
 _All this time she was standing there_  
 _She never took her eyes off me_

 _Gonna tell her that I'm sorry_  
 _For the pain that I've caused_  
 _I've been listening to your reasoning_  
 _It makes no sense at all_  
 _We should tell her that I'm sorry_  
 _For the pain that I've caused_  
 _You may think that you're a player_  
 _But you're completely lost_  
 _That's why I sing_

"It wasn't me..." Ali is bobbing her head laughing.

"Oh my god... Shaggy?" I never knew you liked that song? "Didn't that song come out when we were like 10!"

"Yeah when I was younger Jason use to blast that song over and over again when he first started to get high." Ali says with her cheeky grin. "It's catchy. Don't judge me."

"And better never happen." I look at Ali accusingly being extremely serious.

"Never baby... but if you ever did catch me." She laughs out loud. "It wasn't me..."

"Hahaha... you're so funny." I roll my eyes at her amused. "Let's go get a drink. I'm thirsty." Ali grabs on to my arm and we start to walk to the kitchen when Hanna loops her arm with me on the other side.

"I'm starving!" Hanna yells over the music.

"Yeah me too..." I rub my stomach. When we walk into the kitchen there is a bunch of snacks. There are chips, pizza, cookies on the table and brownies. Yum...brownies. Ali leaves my side to go find bottle water as Hanna and I attack the snacks.

"Brownies..." I say in heaven. When Nicole comes up behind me.

"What the fuck was that? You girls should sooooo... be cheerleaders?! You both know how to dance." She said overly excited and drunk. As I stare down the brownies that are on the counter away from the snacks.

"You like brownies Em? These ones were made special. With lots... and lots of love." She says mischievously and winks.

"Who doesn't?" I answer a little confused and sigh as I starting to feel my buzz going away.

"Here... I'll get them for us." She goes over and gets the brownies as I sit on the counter waiting for her. To return. "Hold on a second let me get a knife to cut them." Ali then comes back to me and stands in-between my legs and hands me a water.

"Thank you baby." I kiss her forehead. She's drinking from her water bottle as Nicole comes back.

"You ready for these special brownies Em?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me. I can't help but laugh.

"Um yeah..." I look at her trying to figure her out. Weirdo... Then I look at Ali who shrugs, silently telling me has no idea what's going on. Nicole starts to cut the brownies when Stacy comes up to her.

"Nicole someone's at the front door." She says as she drags her away. She didn't finish cutting the brownies.

"I'll be back Em, Ali. Wait for me." She says as she goes off with Stacy to the front door.

I look at Ali then at the brownies. I take out a big square that Nicole didn't finish cutting. Fuck it...I'm hungry. I start to munch on it. Practically shoving it all in my mouth. I then look at Ali and offer her some after almost eating the whole thing. She shakes her head no chuckling at me and walks over to where Hanna is and starts to munch on some chips. I then look at Hanna and offer. Her eyes light up and she comes over to me and starts to eat the brownie from my hand as I feed it to her.

"Em!" Nicole yells at me as she walks back into the kitchen. Ali immediately looks at us and comes up to me concern.

"What?" I ask completely confused by her reaction. Hanna is looking at her just as surprised.

"Em... No!" She takes the second brownie that I'm feeding Hanna out of my hand. You were supposed to wait for me!" She says angry, upset and nervous all at once.

"What? They're just brownies." I start to chuckle feeling a little off. "Whoa..." I say as I blink rapidly. My body starting to feel like it's floating and I can feel my heart beating.

"Em... those where pot brownies. You ate way too much. You were only supposed to have a small square. That was laced shit and it's strong! Oh my god..." She says shaking her head no panicking. "I'm so sorry Ali." She says apologetically.

"What the fuck Nicole!" Ali says upset. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told Emily they were special brownies!" She says defending herself. "Why the hell would I call them special!?"

I can't help but go into a giggling fit. "Special brownies? I get it now… I thought you were just being a werido by saying that." I then lean my head on the kitchen cabinet looking up. "Babe... I feel so high."

"Damn it Nicole." Ali says starting to calm down. Her instincts kicking in to take care of me. "It's okay baby. I'm here I'll take care of you." Ali cups my jaw with her hand and runs her thumb along my cheek to sooth me. Hanna just standing there staring at us with her mouth slightly open in her own little world, all stuck.

"She'll be okay. You just need to stay with her and take care of her. She's going to be totally fucked up in a bit. Hanna only had a couple of bites so she for sure will be okay but they both are going to be flying high." Nicole tells Ali in regret. "I thought she knew what I meant when I said special brownies." Ali looks at Nicole annoyed as I start to slide down the counter. Hanna giggling at me.

"It's okay." Ali says to Nicole trying not to be mad then looks me straight in the eyes. She holds my face in her hands so I'll pay attention to her. "Em baby... why won't we go sit you and Hanna down someplace safer?" I nod my head yes. Then I keep nodding my head way after she's done talking. Nodding is fun.

"I'm thirsty..." I tell Ali again looking around for something to drink. I grab for a random cup of I don't know what.

"Me tooooo... Ali." Hanna whines.

"Em. No baby. You can't just get a random cup and drink out of it." She takes the cup out of my hand. "Here baby…" She feeds the water to me like I'm a baby. She then hands the bottle water to Hanna for her to drink. She then helps me get off the counter and walks me over to a bench in the kitchen. She then goes back for Hanna and sits her down next to me.

"Ugh... I've got to go find Caleb." Ali says more to herself than us. "Hanna. Em. Stay here. Don't move. Hanna…" Ali snaps her fingers in her face to get her attention. "You're not as high as Em so I need you to take care of her for a second while I go find Caleb. Understand?"

"Yeah…. Yea. I got it, don't move. Take care of Em. Caleb." She smiles at Ali.

"Fuck…" Ali says before she takes off sprinting.

"Where is Ali going?" I ask Hanna watching my girl sprint away from us.

"I don't know… she kept mumbling." Hanna says leaning in to me sucking on her bottom lip. I look into Hanna's eyes and feel myself going into a trance.

"Your eyes are fuckin awesome and your hair. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I say as my head moves back and forth like a bobble head. For some reason it feels too heavy to carry. I shake my head trying to snap myself out of the state I'm in. I'm fucked up. I then reach out to try to touch Hanna's eye ball.

"Em!" Hanna swats my hand away. "You can look but don't touch!" She starts to giggle. I can't help but giggle too.

"You look so much like Ali." I tell her as she's having her giggling fit.

"Okay… I'll take that as a condiment." Hanna reaches over and touches my ear, her face inches away from mine.

"Condiment? Don't you mean compliment?" I ask her confused. I'm fucked up but I still know how to speak… or talk. You know what I mean.

"Yeah or that too." Hanna tells me back as she starts rubbing my ear and caressing my face. "Your skin is so soft Emmy. Has anyone ever told you that?" I close my eyes and lean into her touch. It feel fuckin' amazing. She's making my whole side of my face tingle. I'm leaning more into her and rest my hand on her upper thigh as I start to caress it. When Stacy comes up to us and nudges me on the shoulder.

"What the fuck? Are you guys high? Em Ali's going to kick your ass if she sees how Hanna's touching you." Stacy slurs. She pulls my attention away from Hanna and I look outside. I see steam coming from a heated pool.

"Let's go swimming!" I say excited as my eyes light up. I grab Hanna and Stacy's hand and drag them outside.

"Em… Ali… Stay. Caleb." Hanna mumbles trying to pull me back.

"It'll be fun." I tell her as I stumbled a little and let go of their hand as I start to strip my clothes off as soon as I make it to the back yard. First goes my shirt, next my pants as I wiggle out of them. I can hear people, mostly guys cheering as I strip down. "Hanna clothes off. We're going swimming." I walk up to her and take off her shirt. "Stacy… swim with us." Once I get both girls in just their bra and panties. "Okay… we'll dive in together!"

"Em. I don't know. Ali's not gonna like it." Hanna whines looking around scared. She's wearing sexy as hell underwear. She looks so much like Ali. I then look over at Stacy. She doesn't look too bad herself as I eye her.

"A wise man once told me. What Ali doesn't know won't hurt her." I say back feeling confident because let's face this I'm fucked up and on a normal day I'd care. I wrap my arms around Hanna's waist and I throw us both in the pool.

"EM!" Hanna screams when she comes up out of the water. Everyone has gathered outside to see us swimming.

"Outside! There are 3 girls hot as fuck that are practically naked!" I hear a guy shout.

"Oh my god… It's Emily the lesbian girl with Stacy and her best friend." I hear another guy shout.

Stacy dives in with us. Hanna wraps her legs around my waist trying to keep afloat us being in the deep end. I can't help but laugh at how scared she is.

"I've got you. I'm not going to let you drown." I then feel Stacy wrap herself on my backside. Damn both these girls around me feel amazing. Then I hear everyone standing around the pool start chanting…

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" I look Hanna in the eyes. They are amazing just like my Ali's. I look down to her lips and think about it for a moment till I hear.

"HANNA!" I hear Ali yell upset as she comes up to the pool with Caleb. "Get out NOW!" Hanna starts to scramble in my hands.

"Be calm Hanna. Let me help you. Um… Stacy."

"Oh, yeah… sorry Em" She unwraps her arms around me. I swim Hanna and myself to the shallow side of the pool so we can get out.

Ali immediately wrapped a towel around me. "Baby… where are your clothes?" I look around, not remembering the past 5 minutes.

"No idea." I say as I look at her. "Ali do you know how much Hanna looks like you." I tell her memorized by her lips.

"Hanna… what happened?" Caleb asks her concern wrapping her up in a towel as well.

"Caleb! Em and I accidently ate some special brownie... or we purposely ate brownies but we didn't know they were special. By special I mean pot brownies. They had drugs in them." She pouts confusing herself. "I did I say they were special? Then Ali left us and I told Em no but she wanted to swim. She even undressed me and pushed me in."

"Yes babe… you said they were special." Caleb chuckles at Hanna. "Very special seeing as how close you and Em were getting right now."

Ali huffs. "You are so lucky you are high right now Hanna or I'd kick your ass for how you were touching Em before." I start to giggle, "Han-Han is in trouble!" I point at Hanna laughing. Ali slaps my finger down, "Ouchie!" Ali looks at me pointedly, "Don't think you arent in trouble either missy, what were you thinking? Undressing yourself and other people and THROWING them into a pool?!" I shrug. "Because I wanted to. Duh!"

Stacy comes over to us with a pile of clothes that belong to Hanna and I. She's wrapped in a towel too. Ali grabs them from her hands and give her a death glare. "I know why these two did that but you…" She shakes her head not finishing her sentence. "Em lets go."

"Come on…" Caleb stands Hanna up. "Ali do you need help with Em?"

"No… I've got her." Ali tells Caleb. "Emmy baby… we're going to take you home, okay?"

"Yes babe." I try to walk but I stumble. Ali helps me and wraps her arm around my waist.

"Take your time Em. I'm right here. I'm not going to let you go." I look over at Ali and smile.

"Thank you sweetie." I stop and pull her whole body into me forcefully. She looks so good right now. "I love you." I lean into kiss her.

"I love you too." She dodges my kiss still upset with me. She pulls me to walk out to the front. Where we meet up with Caleb who is trying to get Hanna into the passenger seat of his car buckling her seat belt.

"Em you okay?" Caleb looks over to me.

"Yup." I pop the p and grin widely being way to handsy with Ali letting my hand grope her booty.

"Em… stop it baby." Ali whispers into my ear to be private. However, it just brings heat all over my body. Her leaning into my ear and feeling her breathe. God… she's making me feel all kinds of things right now.

"I was a good girl tonight. You said I could take you home." I look at her and grin. She starts to chuckle as she makes me climb into the backseat of Caleb's car. She then slides in next to me.

"I wouldn't call what you just did being a good girl."

xxxxxxx

"Emmy you've got to be quite. You're going to wake your mom." Ali says scolding me walking behind me on the stairs holding my hips trying to keep me from falling.

"I'm sorry… I'm trying to be quite." I tell her innocently as quietly as I can before ruining it and giggling loudly. Ali brings her hand up to my mouth and covers it behind me. Trying to shut me up. I turn facing her, making her instantly drop her hands around my neck I bring her in close and wrap my arms around her waist while we are on the top of the stair case. I quickly pull her in my room and lock my door. I'm in attack mode and I feel a rush of energy.

"I've been a good girl…" I say seductively.

"Have you? Because if I remember correctly you're high as fuck and I almost saw you kiss Hanna." Ali starts.

"It wasn't me?" I say jokingly and as innocent as possible.

"Haha… very funny but not going to work on me." Ali says rolling her eyes.

"I want a late night snack." I tell Ali as I look her up and down.

"You should have told Caleb that before he dropped us off." Ali looks at me trying to play dumb. She knows what I mean. I start to stare at her body as I bite my bottom lip in appreciation of her. I can't help it as my breathing starts to speed up. I get a hair tie and put it in a ponytail letting the towel I'm wearing drop.

"Daddy wants to play." I say as I stare into Ali's eyes. The sexual tension suddenly filling the room. Ali then walks up to me and wraps her arms around my neck leaning against me. I sensually run my hands from her hair down to her neck before running them down her back. I lean in and kiss her softly. Tasting her lips briefly before burying my face in her neck and picking her up and carrying her bridal style to the bed. I place her on it carefully before climbing over her and placing my full body weight on top of her.

"You are so beautiful." I kiss Ali passionately with everything I have. I can't help but rock into her being so turned on. I've wanted her all night. Even before my sense went on overload with me getting high.

"Not at beautiful as you Em." Ali mumbles back into my lips.

"Why do I have to be so high?" I whine before I lean in again and capture her lips. Kissing her deeply as my tongue invades her mouth. She is humming her approval to me. My hands not being timid at all are running up her thigh under her dress and I'm playing with her panties.

"Em…" Ali mumbles on my lips both in ecstasy and regret. She's holding my face pulling me back slightly from her.

"Sshhh… baby. I know. I just wanted to feel you." I continue to kiss her and suck on her bottom lip. "Turn over." I order as stand up reluctantly pull away. She looks at me confused. I look back and order. "Turn over and lay on your stomach." Ali then obeys me. I go back to her and unzip her dress. "Now back on your back." She starts to giggle and does as I say.

"You are so bossy." I lean down and kiss her lips softly as I start to undress her.

"I learned from the best." I wink at her and walk to my dresser and get her one of my large t-shirts and sweats. She leans up on her elbows and watches me.

"You undressed me so you can put other clothes on me?"

"Yeah basically."

"You don't wanna…" She trails off suggestively. "We can just make out."

"No. Yes, of course." I stare at her being serious. "Ali… I want to but I don't know if I'll be able to stop. The first time I'm with you is going to be amazing. I've been dreaming about it since I don't even know when. I will treat you like the princess you are. I will give you everything I have. All the love that is inside me. There is no way I'm going to let my hormones ruin that moment." I go over to her and help her put on her PJ's. She hasn't taken her eyes off me. "There is no way I'm going to be with you for the first time and not be able to remember it." She keeps staring at me. I can't help but feel flush. Her not taking her eyes off me "What?"

"I love you so much." She says with so much love. Her cheeks red.

"I love you too." I lean over and kiss her sweetly before I go to my dresser and pull out PJ's. "I'll be back baby. I need to shower to get the chlorine off me." I look at her apologetically.

"Do you need help?" She asks looking at me with heavy eyes, sleep settling in. Poor thing. She was drunk and she had to take care of my high ass.

"No… I'm okay babe. I'm kinda sorta coming down." I say blushing a little.

"Okay… don't be long." She answers as she yawns.

…15 minutes later…

I walk into my room to see my beautiful girlfriend under the covers. She's slightly snoring. I go over to her side and kiss the top of her head. I then climb in bed behind her and wrap my arms around her snuggling her close as I nuzzle my nose into the back of her neck. I hear her sigh in content and wrap my arms tighter around her waist.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear and kiss the side of her face. My heart is racing. I'm not sure if it's because I'm still high or because I have Ali wrapped up in my arms. All I know is I'll be one of the happiest person alive if we can stay like this forever. I have no plans on ever losing this girl.

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovlies,**

 **Here ya go chapter 19. Hope it was worth the wait. On a side note WTF is up with Ali not being in last weeks episode? Damn you Marlene.**

 **Take care,**

 **~Andrea**


	20. One Big Happy Family

**Ali's POV**

As my eyes slowly flutter open and my sight adjusts to the darkness. I can't help but let out a groan at the annoying headache that is hitting right on my temples. My mouth is dry and just tastes nasty and my ears are slightly ringing. I look over to the clock and its 3:56 in the fucking morning. "Ugh…" I rub my temples trying desperately to get rid of the headache and feeling the slight ache in my body from dancing all night. I also feel warmth surrounding me as I feel my beautiful girlfriend's strong arms holding me, tightly.

"Mmhm… uggh… mmm" I hear my baby groans-moans with a slight cry-pout to it. God… that was the sexiest thing ever. I turn around in her arms to look at her. I can't help but smile. She is so cute. I continue to stare looking at her lips, her perfect nose and god that jaw line. She must be dreaming. I keep seeing her slightly smile. I lean over as gently as possible and kiss her cheek. Then I slowly try my best to detangle myself from her arms to not wake her and she starts to whimper again. Her grip becomes a little tighter and I can't move too much.

"Sshhh…" I coo her to put her back to sleep her wanting me to stay put in her arms. I gently rub my fingers over her eyebrow with my thumb to soothe her. "Sshh…" Once I notice she fell back to sleep, I'm up out of the bed and on my feet. I head to her bathroom on a mission. I need aspirin and water bad. While I'm in there I do my morning routine. I brush my teeth and wash my face, still looking for the damned asprin.

"God I look horrible." I mumble as I stare at myself in the mirror. I do my hair slightly in a ponytail. I know I'm just going to go back to bed right now but I don't need Emily to see me looking like trash when we wake up. I then make my way back to Em's room. Damnit. I forgot the aspirin I go back and start searching through her cabinet with the bathroom door open.

"Looking for these?" I hear a gentle voice ask. I look up in the mirror shocked and blush. I thought I was the only one awake.

"Y-yeah... I'm sorry I woke you Mrs. Fi-"

"Ali dear, it's Pam, remember?" She cuts me off, teasing and hands me the aspirin. Smiling and shaking her head amusedly.

"I'm sorry Pam. I didn't mean to wake you." I look over at her apologetically.

"You didn't sweetie. I had my own pounding headache that's why I had the aspirin bottle." She smiles slightly. "Let me get you some water. Come…" Pam beckons me to the kitchen with her. Before we leave the second floor as we pass by Emily's room. I peek in just to make sure my baby is still peacefully sleeping. Emily's mom smiles over at me. "It's nice to see how protective and loving you are of her."

"Yeah… I'm not nearly as good at it as she is." I blush slightly as we walk down the stairs to the kitchen, me right behind Pam.

"Well… Emily has always had a knack of taking care of people. Ever since she was small." Pam says as she opens the fridge door to grab two water bottles and place them on the counter. I sit on one of the stools and look at her. I hesitate for a moment.

"She's one of the most forgiving people I know. One minute she can be mad and upset with you then the next… she's smiling at you and calling you over to her. All of it forgotten." I look down at the water bottles and smile. "How does she love like that?" I ask her mother as I open one of the bottles, take two of the aspirin and swallow. I look at her mother right in the eyes so she knows everything I say is true. "I love her so much but when we are fighting… I can't just stop and forgive like she can with me." I look up to Pam for understanding.

"She's like her father, Alison. Wayne goes with his instinct, with what his heart feels. When he loves you, he loves you with everything in him." She then smiles and rolls her eyes. "I mean sometimes he can go with his hormones too, when it comes to me." She chuckles playfully and I can't help but look at her shocked. She then turns serious again. "But mostly with his heart and it can be one of the most amazing things but be careful Ali. He… She never forgets. So make sure you take care of her heart. So when you need forgiveness, her instincts and heart kicks in." Pam tells me as she lightly touches my hand. "Now try to get sleep sweetie." She lightly orders me in a motherly manner.

"Thank you Mrs… I mean Pam." I smile at her as she makes her way out of the kitchen. Thinking about what she just said. I need to take care of Emily. I've got to make sure that I protect her heart. That way it'll always forgive me. That way she never gets hurt.

"Oh and Ali." She turns back to look at me from the hallway near the stairs.

"Yes?" I answer and look over at her.

"Don't forget the open door policy when you get upstairs." She lightly chuckles. "Oh and I'm a light sleeper." She sings songs as she starts to walk up the stairs. I can't help but laugh as I make my way to Em's room with the aspirin and the extra water bottle for my love when she wakes up in the morning.

xxxxxxx

"Mmmm…" I hum as I feel a pair of lips kissing my neck. "Ali…" I turn to face her with my eyes still closed and wrap her in my arms. Hugging her tightly to my body. "You smell so good."

"Wake up sleepy…" She whispers teasing me as she buries her face in my neck and continues to kiss me.

"I'm awake." I mumble trying to open my eyes and immediately shut them and bring my hand to my head. "Oh god…" I groan.

"Here baby." Ali untangles herself from my arms and reaches over to give me two aspirin tablets and a bottle water. I try to sit up but fail. My head hurts way too much. "Take the aspirin babe… in about twenty minutes you'll feel better." She takes the bottle water back from me and opens it. I pop the pills in my mouth and Ali gives me the water bottle back and I drink the whole thing in a few gulps. Man, I didn't realize how thirsty I was.

"Thanks babe. When did you wake up?" I groan and lay back down turning on my stomach and burying my face in the pillow. Ali already has showed and is dressed for the day. "God…Can we just sleep all day?" I mumble into my pillow.

"No silly… it's Saturday. We have therapy and we're going to go see Charlotte today. We're meeting my dad and Jason around 4ish."

"What time is it?" I ask mumbling into my pillow again.

"Its 11:30 am Em." She leans down and kisses the back of my head. She then runs her hand up the back of my shirt and rubs my bare back and sides.

"Mmm…" I hum my approval. "Ok, ok… I'm up." I roll over and pull her down on top of me forcefully. Then I flip her over so she's on her back and I'm on top of her. She looks up at me in shock, her chest heaving up and down. She's so beautiful.

"Em!" I can't help but chuckle at her shocked face.

"What?" I wiggle my eyebrows and get off her and the bed to head to my dresser. "Don't act like you don't like it that I can manhandle you." I tease as I walk to my bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Ali pouts looking at me, propped up on her elbows.

"My lady told me I had to get ready for the day." I look over at her and wink.

"What about my good morning kiss? I've been waiting all morning for one." Ali shouts to me as I'm already out the room and locking the bathroom door.

xxxxxxx

"Smells good in here babe." I say as I walk into the kitchen towards Ali. Freshly showered and all dressed ready for the day.

"Wish I could take all the credit but your mom did have everything ready for us before she left for work. I just warmed it up and made toast for you." I hug her from behind as she's standing next to the microwave. I turn her around and lean in for a kiss.

"Oh… now you wanna kiss me?" She smirks as she pulls back away from me.

"Babe… I always want to kiss you." I pull her closer and lean in again. She then dodges my kiss a second time.

"Hey…" I pout, playing upset. "Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"You ignored me this morning when I ask you about my good morning kiss." Ali looks at me challenging and playing along, "I do NOT like to be ignored Emily."

"Ali sweetie. I wasn't ignoring you. I just couldn't kiss you." I lightly blush.

"Why couldn't you kiss me?" Ali looks at me amused and crosses her arms over her chest, making her cleavage even more visible in her thin cotton shirt. I have to drag my eyes away so I don't get in trouble.

"As much as I would have loved to make out with you this morning. Not only did my head hurt like hell but… I had morning breath." I tell her ending that sentence embarrassed. I then grab my plate and walk to the counter to eat it.

"Em…" Ali starts to giggle and follows behind me with her plate, she sets it down next to me and goes back to pour us both coffee. "We didn't have to make out this morning. I just wanted a good morning kiss before you took off to shower." She then hands me my cup of coffee and pours me some orange juice in another and puts it down in front of me.

"I know… I just… I was embarrassed Al. This morning was the first time in a long time that you and I woke up together and the first time since we've…. You know been together. Honestly, I wanted to make out with you." I start to dig into my eggs and hash browns, pushing my food around on my plate. Ali then brings over toast that is lightly buttered and put it's down in front of me. She then walks around the counter to me. She hugs me from behind, I put down my fork and I turn around in her arms still sitting on the stool. I look her straight in the eyes and sigh.

"Em…" I wrap my arms around her and open up my legs so she can step in between them. Ali looks down at me and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah?" I ask looking at her. She then leans in and demands slightly brushing her lips against mine.

"I want my good morning kiss." I can't help but grin. She's so bossy.

"You my dear can have whatever you want." I hold her as close as I can and slowly lean down and kiss her sweetly.

"Hmmm." Ali hums against my lips as I deepen the kiss. I run my hands up and down her back as we continue to make out. Until we both can't breathe anymore.

"Good morning baby…" I whisper as I try to catch my breath by leaning my forehead against hers.

"Morning Emmy." Ali grins so widely I can see her dimples. She then steps out of my arms and turns me around. "Now eat your food before it gets cold." I can't help but chuckle.

Ali then sits on the stool beside me and as we both start to eat. I then scoot my stool closer to her. I bring my left hand to her thigh as I gently rub it and eat my breakfast. She looks at me and blushes and then gets my hand and intertwines our fingers together. Both of us enjoying each other's presence and sitting in silence as we hold hands and eat.

xxxxxxx

"Order for Emily! Americano and Pumpkin Spice." The barista calls out. Ali and I are cuddling up on the couch. We decided to stop by really quickly at the brew to get some coffee before going to see Dr. Sullivan. Ali slides over and away from me so I can go get our drinks.

"Be back sweetie then we'll go." I tell her.

"Babe… I'm going to go to the restroom real quick meet you at the door in like 5 minutes." Ali says as she kisses my cheek.

"Okay." I answer and watch her walk to the restroom.

"Order for Emily!" The barista calls out again.

"Yeah, sorry right here." I tell be barista as I walk up to the counter and grab our drinks to go.

"Hey there Jay!" I hear a girl call to me. I turn around confused and can't help the huge grin that plasters on my face and I blush slightly.

"Or should I call you Silent Bob?" Nicole playfully says.

"What?" I chuckle asking confused. Scrunching up my nose.

"Oh god… I forgot you don't have older siblings. Ask Ali. She'll know." Nicole rolls her eyes and looks at me with a big grin.

"Ask Ali what?" My girl comes up from behind Nicole. I look over to Ali and smile, handing her, her pumpkin spice.

"Who's Jay and Silent Bob, babe?" I look at her still chuckling. Having no idea who Nicole is referring too, thinking she's crazy.

"Oh my god…" Ali starts to laugh. "Baby you don't know who Jay and Silent Bob are?" She looks over at me then takes a drink of her coffee and pulls out her phone.

"No. Why should I?" I look back and forth between her and Nicole. When Ali and Nicole start to laugh at me and Ali puts her phone on youtube. The video starts to play and Ali points out Jay and Silent Bob in the beginning of the video. Then the song starts to play.

 _"_ _It's Like, I don't care about nothin man,_

 _roll another blunt, Yea (ohh ohh ohh)_

 _La da da da da da da da da…"_

 _"_ _I was gonna clean my room until I got high…"_ Nicole starts to lip sing bobbing her head. Then Ali joins also lip syncing the next line.

 _"_ _I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high…"_ Ali sings with her. Me just staring at them both, very highly amused and laughing

 _"_ _My room is still messed up and I know why (why man?) yea heyy…"_ Nicole continues to sing practically dancing in place as Ali joins her and they both sing together.

 _"_ _\- cause I got high…_

 _Because I got high…_

 _Because I got high…_

 _La da da da da da da da da…"_

Both Ali and Nicole start to chuckle together as the song continues to play in the back ground.

"Ohhh… I see how it is, your both making fun of me?" I look back and forth between Nicole and Ali accusing them.

"I wouldn't use the words… Making fun of." Nicole grins extremely wide looking adorable. As Ali turns off her phone. Then looks up at me.

"Oh… babe I'm making fun of you." Ali says pointing at herself and nodding her head, not even caring. Which just causes Nicole to go into a laughing fit and me to look shocked.

"Dang Ali." She lightly nudges her with her elbow. "You could at least lie!" Nicole looks at my girl in disbelief.

"What?! I'm being honest? Em and I don't lie to each other." Ali look over at me grinning showing her dimples and bites her bottom lip flirting with me. I can't help but stare at her as she walks over to me and wraps one of her arms around my waist and leans against me. "My baby knows I love her." Ali says as she looks up at me and straight in the eyes. I can't help but shake my head and be memorized by her.

"Ew… that's my que to leave. You guys are being too cute." Nicole giggles faking disgusted and waves at us. "Don't eat anymore special brownies Jay. See you girls' laters."

"How do you even know who Jay and Silent Bob are?" I look down at Ali once Nicole leaves. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Come on were going to be late." Ali just chuckles and gets my hand, dragging me out of the brew.

xxxxxxx

"Emily… Alison. Nice to see you both. What will it be today? Couple or separate?" I look over at Ali and she just looks back at me to answer

"Couple." I answer as I get up and grab my loves hand to help her stand. Ali and I walking right behind the Dr. into her office.

"Right this way girls." Dr. Sullivan takes her usual seat as Ali and I take ours. "How are you both doing?"

"Good…" Ali says a little shy.

"Anything you both wanted to talk about today?" The Dr. looks at us both. I bite my lip and look at Ali.

"Yeah… I mean I think Ali and I worked it out but I think it would be best if we kinda clear somethings up here with you."

"Go for it Emily." She says listening. "Tell Alison what you need too."

"Well… like always. I was an insensitive jerk." I look up at the ceiling. "Which caused yet again for Ali and I to fight." Ali just looks at me lovingly and rubbed her thumb along the back of my hand as she holds it.

"Em…" Ali starts to say.

"No babe… let me finish. It's true even if I didn't realize it at the time. I've got to realize that just because I've been out for years with my sexuality. It doesn't mean that you have. I need to be more sensitive to you and your feelings. It's just sometimes I see you so strong, confident and I forget. I should have backed you up. Even if at the moment I didn't feel the same way. I mean… I have felt that way before. So I do understand… when this was all new to me." I look at her trying to apologize. I didn't do such a good job at the party. I more of just swept it under the rug because I well for a lack of better words… I was horny and wanted to have fun.

"It's okay Em. You were right. I was just being stubborn. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. If I would have talked to you and let you know how I felt then and why… we could have talked about it. Then it wouldn't have went as far as it did. I know I need to work on that."

"Ali I'm so sorry. I said some horrible things in my anger. I should have never talked to you like I did last night." I look at her still feeling the need to apologize. I made it seem like she was a slut suggesting she and James. Then I called her right to her face a good liar. God…

"No Em… You were upset because I left you. I hurt your pride and humiliated you with our friends. It wasn't even your fault. That was a bitchy move." Ali says looking at me and searching my eyes.

"It was my fault… just because I got mad and jealous. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way." Ali then starts to laugh.

"I was the one who got mad and jealous Em." Ali looks down and sighs.

"Hey… It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I didn't mean what I said. I understand Ali why you were mad. I'm also sorry for bringing up me being with other people. I honestly don't mean to bring it up to make you feel bad. I was just expressing why I felt…" I didn't even know how to end my sentence. I just feel like we're repeating ourselves over and over. I look over to Dr. Sullivan and she smiles.

"I think what I'm hearing from both of you is that you're sorry. You don't have to drag out your apologizes to each other. Just know that part of the forgiveness process is that you also have to forgive yourselves. We are going to say things that just suck sometimes but if you want forgiveness, you have to know that you're going to do better and not do it again. It's that old saying… Show me. Don't tell me." I look at Ali and nod my head in understanding. I squeeze Ali's hands in a comforting jester as she looks back at me with understanding.

xxxxx…45 minutes later…xxxxx

"Sooo… how do you feel about the session today?" Ali asks me as I drive us both to her house after our appointment.

"Good." I answer being short, watching the road ahead of me, in thought.

"Em?" Ali asks me curious. Lowering the radio and looking at me.

"Yeah baby?" I say still looking ahead as I drive.

"What's wrong?" She asks concern. Reaching over to grab my hand and hold it. I then look over to her and sigh. I pull the car over and park it on the side of the road.

"Ali… how do you know James?" I want to talk to her about this with no interruptions.

"Em…" Ali looks away. I can tell she's thinking about how to respond.

"I want to know Ali. Good or bad." I look at her searching her face. "We don't lie to each other Ali." She nods her head.

"I know Em." She keeps looking down to her hands. Playing with them nervous.

"Look at me babe." I gently grab her chin and force her to look at me.

"He was more than a friend Em. I mean… You know I never slept with him." She looks me straight in the eyes. So innocent and answering me even though she doesn't want too.

"Was he your boyfriend?" I ask wanting to know. Letting go of her chin.

"No… I mean you know how I was. I never labeled things with guys." She looks away ashamed.

"Then explain Ali." I ask not wanting to make assumptions.

"I met him when I first went on the run. I was all alone Em and I needed money. I was working at a diner and he would come in all the time. At first it was just to eat. Then I noticed he'd show up almost every day. He'd make conversation with me. He made me smile. He would bring me little gifts. He was nice. He is nice. We went on a few dates. That's when Noel had told me you started dating Maya. I think I did it more to keep busy than anything. To keep my mind off you."

"How… how far did you and he go?"

"Em…" Ali looks at me like she doesn't want to answer. "Like sexually?"

"Yes." I look her straight in the eyes. I can feel myself getting jealous and my jaw tighten.

"Not far baby. We kissed and I mean… I don't know like 2nd base." Ali looks at me in eyes and blushes. I look away and nod my head, feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay…" I look back at her. Trying my best to be understanding. We weren't together. How can I be mad? "There isn't anything else I should know right? Especially, since we'll be probably be seeing more of him, since him and Aria are dating." I lean over and grab her hand to hold it and bring it to my chest.

"No… I mean we both stop seeing each other when I stop working at that diner. I was on the run and didn't stay anywhere for too long." Ali looks at me. "He was more of a friend."

"Did you have feelings for him?" I can't help but ask. Why am I asking? Part of me wants to know the other wants to act like it never happened.

"Babe…" Ali breathes out. I then push back my seat all the way back in the car.

"Ali. I want to know." I pull her over to me. She climbs over the divider in the car and straddles me as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"At the time. I mean… I don't even remember but I do remember liking him." Ali says in a shy voice, looking at me.

"I don't have anything to worry about right?" I ask being unsure of myself and looking at Ali's shirt. Not wanting to look her straight in the eyes.

"Oh god Emily. Of course not. Why would you even ask that?" Ali brings both her hands to my face and force me to look up at her.

"When I saw you at the party Ali. I don't' know… I'm use to guys staring at you but since we've been together you don't give anyone a second look. I saw when you walked into the party with him Al. You looked at him different. You just… All I know is I didn't like it." I sigh knowing I'm sounding jealous.

"You saw me when I walked in? I thought you were dancing." Ali asks me thinking about everything.

"I was. Hanna came over to me to tell me you got there. When I saw you next to him and how you were looking at him. I got jealous and well… pretended like I didn't know you were there. Then when I found out he knew you…"

"Babe, he's just a friend. You have nothing to worry about. I'm hopelessly in love with you, if you haven't noticed." Ali then leans in and kisses me softly. I kiss her back but I'm not done with my questions.

"How did he know who I was?" I ask realizing that James knew who I was. Ali then buries her face in my neck and blushes.

"Oh god…" She groans in my neck.

"What?" I ask confused. "I really want to know."

"So maybe I talked to him about my beautiful best friend who I sometimes kissed." She refuses to come out of my neck. I can't help but laugh and hug her tightly.

"So was he like the first person you admitted you were Bi too?"

"Yes… I guess so." She mumbles on my skin. I can't help but hug her tighter and kiss the side of her face.

"Thank you baby." I pepper the side of her face and ear with kisses.

"For what?" Ali pulls back and looks at me a little confused.

"For opening up to me. For allowing me to ask you questions outside of therapy. Questions you really didn't want to answer and for not lying to me." I lean in and kiss her. She mumbles into my mouth.

"I'm trying…" We continue to kiss softly. "I want to show you." She kisses me again. "I love you."

"I love you too baby and I want to show you too." Ali pulls back from our kisses.

"We've got to go babe. We're meeting my Dad and Jason remember?"

"Yes baby…" I help Ali crawl back over to the passenger side.

"Omg… my leg fell asleep" She groans in pain half giggling and crying. "Ow... ow…ow!"

"What's wrong baby?" Ali grabs my arm painfully hard.

"I'm getting a cramp in my leg!" She whines. "Em do something!"

"Where?" I ask not knowing what to do.

"In my calf!" She practically screams at me.

"Stretch out your leg baby and point your toes." I reach over and start to massage her calf as she grabs the back of my shirt hard, pushing against me. Then starts hitting my back kind of hard in frustration.

"Ow…ow…oww… Emmmm..." She cries with her eyes tightly closed. I keep massaging her calf and grab her foot making her point her toes out. I continue to massage her leg for a good 5 mins when she starts to calm down.

"You okay baby?" I ask feeling bad.

"I'm never straddling you in the car ever again." She fake cries.

"Hey it's not the car's fault." I start to chuckle. "And what is up with the abuse baby? Did you really have to grab and hit me like that because you were in pain?" I ask jokingly. She didn't hurt me but man… Ali just looks at me and blinks.

"No… but boy are you going to be in trouble when I have our babies." She looks at me seriously and I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Yeah… In lots of trouble." I agree with her. She then grins widely with her blue eyes sparkling, looking innocent. I can't help but melt at the look she's giving me. "You are so lucky that you are so adorable." I lean in and kiss her.

"I am aren't I." My baby smirks confidently at me and bites her bottom lip. This girl…

xxxxxxx

"This place is amazing. I'll never get over it." I tell Ali as I'm holding her hand, us walking inside the mansion that is The Woodmount Behavioral Estate here. As we make our way outside to Charlotte to meet her in the back yard slash park. Ali's Dad and Jason stayed inside to talk with the guy at front desk.

"Yeah… It's beautiful." Ali says quietly. I turn to see her gaze locked on me. What a romantic. So of course I can't help the blush that creeps up my neck turning my tam cheeks into a crimson shade. I look at her playfully as I see her sister sitting on a blanket reading about a half mile away under a tree.

"I'll race you to Charlotte?" I ask Ali leaning into her flirting, wanting to play.

"Em no… we're not 5." She tells me sternly and rolls her eyes at me, but I can see she's thinking about it.

"Says the loser…" I tease. Then Ali out of nowhere lets go of my hand and takes off sprinting down the stairs. I can't help but laugh. What the fuck, she's fast.

"Ohh… I thought we weren't 5?!" I scream at her then start to run after her. Ali giggling the whole way.

"I'm gonna get you." I tease her as I start to catch up behind her. Then when she knows I'm close she stops and grabs her calf.

"Ow… ow… ow…" She starts to whine.

"Are you okay baby?" I stop to help her and get on my knees so I can massage her calf again like I did in the car. When Ali takes off running again with me still on the floor. In shock… Did she just played me?

"Cheater!" I scream. Hearing my princess giggle again.

"Who's the loser now?" She screams back. I then get up and lightly jog to Charlotte. Ali knows she's won already so she's walking the rest of the way. I can't help but smile. Ali has always been majorly competitive and I love it.

"Hey Charlotte." I say as I join them on the picnic blanket completely out of breath. I sit next to Ali who is out of breath lying on her back. Her chest heaving up and down, her cheeks all bright and red, and her eyes filled with a mysterious glint that make them look a million shades lighter. I can't help but check her out from head to toe. I think I kind of like how that looks…

"Em!" Charlotte reaches over and hugs me. Taking my attention away from Ali.

"Ugh so Em gets a hug first even before your own sister?" Ali pouts not moving from her back, completely exhausted.

"Well she did say hi first to me first and didn't throw herself like she was about to die on the blanket." Charlotte giggles.

"And she cheated Char." I tell her seriously. "And walked the last few feet. So I'm not sure why she's so out of breath." I chuckle.

"Whatever… said the girl who runs like 2 miles every day." Ali says sarcastically, looking at me not impressed and a bit annoyed as she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I saw that. You totally fell for it Em." Ali's sister tells me with a wide smile. I shrug my shoulders, not even caring.

"Well… If I'm going to lose to anyone. It might as well be her." I look over to Ali who smiles at me with her blonde hair spread out on the blanket. Ali finally sits up.

"Hey baby sister." Charlotte hugs Ali lovingly as I lay on the blanket on my side and reach over and start munching on the grapes Charlotte had there as a snack. Popping them in one at a time filling my whole mouth up before I start chewing. I then mumble with my mouth full.

"What's for dinner?" I ask and both Charlotte and Ali start to giggle at me. "What? I'm hungry." I pout with my mouth stuff with grapes.

xxxxxxx

"Mmm… mhmm... mmm… Well that was delicious." I moan very satisfied with my food throwing my napkin on the table. As Ali looks over to me and raises an eyebrow, looking at me a little shocked. "What it was really good and I was hungry." I shrug my shoulders, blushing a little.

"Yeah well…" Ali blushes and starts to say something when Charlotte interrupts.

"What Ali is trying to say is you don't have to have sex with your food in front of her whole family." Charlotte starts to giggle.

"WHAT?!" I ask in shock and embarrassed. "I-I-I uh I don't- Well I-"

"I mean that was a very sexy moan Em in reaction to your food." Jason joins in with the teasing.

"The struggles with food porn is real. No wonder why Ali all of a sudden became Betty Cocker." Charlotte tells Jason as they continue to make fun, now making fun of my girl.

"Yeah I know right? I never remember Ali cooking for any of her bother boyfriends like she does for Em." Jason continues laughing. "I mean I'm not complaining because she's been leaving good left overs for me but..."

"Stop it you two. You're embarrassing them." Mr. D comes to our rescue but has a playful grin on his face as he chuckles.

"I mean Ali… if she's that easy to make happy…" Jason starts suggestively.

"Jason!" Ali yells-whispers not wanting the whole dining room to hear us. Looking at Jason in shock. "What the hell… this conversation we're having is so wrong." The whole table bust up laughing including her dad. I can't help but shake my head and laugh as well. I'm not sure if it's from pure embarrassment or shock.

"Em!" Ali scolds me because I'm laughing.

"What baby? You've got to admit it's funny." I look at her playfully. "It's also kinda true. You've defiantly been feeding me well lately." I pat my stomach.

"Oh my gosh… why do I even try to defend you." Ali rolls her eyes at me.

"Because you love me?" I answer knowing she really doesn't want an answer.

"Ok… okay kids. Enough about Emily's love for food. Let's head to the great room." Kenneth gets up and motions us to all to join him. I stand and help Ali with her chair and then hold her hand as we walk to the hall. Jason comes to the side of me and wraps his arm around my shoulder in a playful manner as Charlotte links arms with Ali. Mr. D just looks over at us and chuckles. We all do look like one big happy family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye Mr. DiLaurentis!" I yell out of the driver's seat window as Ali steps in, ready to leave.

"For the millionth time! It's Ken!" he playfully shouts back. I laugh as I give him a thumbs up, and roll the window up. I hear a snicker and turn my head to Ali who is smiling at the road.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. He just loves you." She smiles. You can see her dimple on her cheeks and her eyes are still the same wonderful shade of every kind of blue on the color pallet there is. Though it's somewhat dark, I can still see the vibrant orbs from my seat.

"Well I love you." I grin as I take our intertwined hands and bring her hand up to kiss the back of it. She giggles and runs her thumb on the back of my hand.

"But really. I've never seen him so... so open around someone I liked before. He's got like a crush on you or something. And you get along perfectly with Jason. Like you're already siblings. And with Char. I know it took a lot for you to forgive her and it just blows my mind. The size of your heart." she shakes her head with a giddy smile. I can't help the smile on my face either. Then, her smile falters. My eyes flick from the road to her and back before I ask,

"What's wrong?" She lightly shakes her head, a little dazed.

"Nothing. It's just- I- I don't know. It just took me a while to get back to this family. It took US a while to actually BE a family. Sometimes I wouldn't know when Jason would be coming home. And if he would even be sober. I wouldn't know where my dad was. And my mom..." I can just see where this is headed and squeeze her hand as she wipes away the building salt water in her eyes.

I know how hard it was for her when her mother died. Her only reliable family. Gone. Her mom's death couldn't even bring her family together. It was Ali that had reached out and begged for Jason to sober up and for her dad to look up from his work long enough to realize he still had a family.

"And you fit in just so perfectly." I was a bit taken aback. "Em, you've been all I need for family for so long, but now that you are PART of my family... it just... I just love you. So, so much."

Her words are like colors. And she's an artist. She's very good at creating new vibrant colors that I didn't know existed with her words and using them to create beautiful masterpieces and artworks. And I can just tell this masterpiece we're working on is going to be a hell of a painting. I can't wait to see the finished product.

"I love you more."

So much more.

##########

Here ya go Lovlies,

Sorry for the short break. We had some technical difficulties. I want to thank Jamia618 who help me out with this chapter and as always FandomMusical who took care of the ending of this story. Thank you girls so much. I really appreciate you keeping me on my toes and letting me know what works and doesn't. All your efforts are very much appreciated.

Also, don't know if UnreasonableShipper caught it but as you requested, Afroman's "Because I got high". Just for you sweetie. Thanks for leaving that little prompt for me. I had fun working it in.

Going on vacation for a little soo… promised girl no writing. Sorry, I can't promised the weekly update that you guys are used to and thank you to everyone who comments and votes and through FF who has favorited me as a writer and my stories. That really means a lot. I get so excited when I see the email notifications. It's kinda weird cause I almost have more followers on FF then reviews. So if that means if everyone reviewed I should have a ton load more. Humm… what to do to get you to review? I'm hoping this is people just lurking and not that my work isn't that great? Oh and thank you for all who PM'ed me. I really appreciate all the kind words. Please let me know if I get too wordy or what you'd like to see. I'll always try my best if it goes with the storyline to fit it in.

Take care!

~Andrea


	21. The 1st Thanksgiving Part: One

"It has to be perfect. You're going to be here right? Okay... yeah, I know." I say into the phone as I try my best to hurry up and get ready for Ali, who's going to be here any moment. "Damn it..." I almost drop my phone that's leaning on my shoulder. I'm trying my best to mutli-task. Pulling up my pants and buttoning them. "No... Nothing. Not you." I go to my mirror and fix my hair. "She should be here soon. She insisted on helping my mom cook. Yeah, dinner should be ready at 5pm. Don't you think I know she can't catch me on the phone with you?"

"On the phone with who?" I hear a voice behind me at my bedroom door ask curiously. Damn it... I turn around and roll my eyes at the blonde.

"Hanna don't you ever knock?" I snap annoyed at my best friend. Covering the mouth piece to my phone.

"Knock? The door wasn't even closed Emily." Hanna rolls her eyes at me.

"Got to go. I'll see ya soon. Okay, be careful. Bye." I end the phone call and toss my phone on my bed before looking over to Hanna. "Okay then at least announce yourself instead of creeping up on people."

"Who were you talking to anyways?" Hanna says walking into the room.

"None of your business." I look at my watch. "What the hell are you doing here so early? It's barely 7:30am."

"Ugh... your annoying ass girlfriend insisted that I be her personal servant and bring like a list of 10 items from the grocery store." Hanna rolls her eyes back at me and dramatically throws herself on my bed. "By the way... why couldn't you go?" She looks at me curiously.

"What? She's here already? She didn't even come say hi to me?" I look at Hanna confused and a little hurt.

"Yeah. Her and your mom have been up since like 6am. They have like a rhythm going on down there in the kitchen. Ali just took the groceries from me and ordered me not to go upstairs and wake you. So naturally I came upstairs to wake you." Hanna grins at me with her pearly whites, cuddling into my pillow.

"Should we really expect anything less?" I say back playfully, shaking my head.

"Right?!" She answers back sarcastically, in agreement. "Don't tell me not to do something, because naturally. I'm going to do it. Especially when it involves you." Hanna waves her hands in the air emphasizing her point. As I walk out the door of my room. "Hey! Where you going!?" Hanna shouts-pouts behind me.

"Down stairs to see why my gorgeous and annoying girlfriend isn't polite enough to say good morning or Happy Anniversary to me." I answer back at her as she follows me down the stairs.

I make my way into the kitchen and see Ali and my mom working hard. They do have a good rhythm going on in here. One working on the turkey and the other chopping. My mom is smiling widely talking with my baby, instructing her on what to do. I can't help but lean on the door way and watch. Till Hanna interrupts, not realizing I was having a moment with my girls.

"What's for breakfast?" She stalks into the kitchen, thinking she owns the place. Ali and my mom now noticing they've got company.

"Hey..." Ali narrows her eyes and snaps at Hanna. "Morning babe." She then looks at me, smiles brightly showing her adorable dimples as we make eye contact. I walk over to her as she's chopping carrots and veggies for what I'm assuming is for the stuffing. I'm standing on the side of her as she turns to face Hanna. "I told you not to wake her Hanna!" She scolds giving her a playful death glare.

"Ugh... She was already awake Ali... Geeze bite my head off, why don't you." Hanna answers as she walks over to the fridge. "The least you could have done was have breakfast ready for me." She looks back at Ali while pulling out the milk.

I continue to eye my girlfriend as I stand inches from her. Waiting to have her full attention again. Not being able to wait any longer as her and Hanna bicker back and forth. I put my hand on her hip to draw her attention. I then lean in as she turns her head towards me again and dipping her while grabbing her head to kiss her a little longer than a usual good morning kiss. I pull away and let her back up.

"Morning." I simply say like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened and join Hanna who is now on one of the bar stools on the counter. "Morning Mom. Everything is already looking great." I address my mom feeling chipper. Ali's standing there a little shocked and blushing profusely. Not expecting me to give her that type of affection in front of my mom. I can't help but smirk as Hanna pours me some cereal in our bowls and I grab the milk to complete our meal. My mom handing us both spoons.

Hanna cheekily grins and at first I think it's because Ali still hasn't moved. But no. She's just "casually" gawking at her cereal.

"Morning Em. What's got you up so early? Ali and I thought you'd still be in bed." My mother asks.

"Oh... nothing. It's just today is a special day for me. I was trying to get ready before my beautiful girlfriend got here but a little or well annoying birdy." I nudge Hanna. "Told me she was already here and didn't say hi to me." I can feel Ali's stare as I continue to look at my mom.

"You don't say. What makes this day so special for you?" My mom asks playing along, smiling widely.

"Yup. It's our two month anniversary today. Then I learn she's been here for a good hour and a half." I start to eat my cereal. Talking to my mom like Ali isn't in the room. Hanna sitting next to me munching on her cereal. Looking back and forth between Ali and I like watching a ping pong match. Crunching VERY loudly and VERY entertained.

"We'll that beautiful girlfriend of yours. Probably meant no harm. She got up extra early to help YOUR mother with Thanksgiving dinner. She just wants it to be perfect for YOU and OUR family." My mom defends Ali. Looking over to her and touching her shoulder gently. Ali starts to blush even more than before.

"Why are you both acting like Ali isn't here listen to you both?" Hanna asks with her mouth full as she pours another bowl of cereal.

"Just eat your food."

"I did. By the way you're out of cereal."

I look over to Ali and smile. She rolls her eyes at me playfully. "Got anything to say for yourself?" I ask looking at her and lean slightly in raising my eyebrows.

"Oh... I have plenty to say. Just I'm going to choose not to say it in front of witnesses." Ali giggles. I can't help but laugh with her.

"Oh I see how it is." I flirt back with her. Smiling widely still eating. Then realizing... "Hey have you ate babe?"

"I had some coffee this morning with your mom but no not really." Ali starts to cut her veggies again as my mom's cell phone rings.

"Be back girls. I need to take this." My mom walks out of the kitchen for some privacy on her phone.

"Ow!" I hear Ali say as she's holding her finger and rushes to the sink.

"You okay babe?" I ask her concern and walk over to her.

"No... damn it. I cut myself." She hisses in pain and goes to the sink to run her finger under the tap water. I grab a towel to wrap her finger and look over to Hanna.

"Hanna go get the first aid kit. It's in my restroom upstairs in the cabinet."

"Okay..." She walks out in no hurry as if Ali hadnt just cut herself and jogs up the stairs.

"Babe..." I grab Ali's hand and turn her from the sink. "Here let's wrap it and put pressure on it so it'll stop bleeding." I hold pressure on her finger to get it to stop.

"Ugh... it hurts Em." My beautiful girlfriend whines-pouts.

"Let me see." I unwrap the towel and look at her finger. The small cut continues to bleed. I then not even thinking about it bring her finger into my mouth and start to suck on it. To get it to stop bleeding. I lightly tickle her finger with my tongue being playful. When I feel Ali staring at me intensely.

I look up into her eyes and they have turned a dark gray, instead of their normal sapphire blue. I can hear her labored breathing through her nose and in that moment I suddenly feel turned on. I feel electricity rush from my tongue all the way down to my core as it starts to throb. I want her. I slowly let go of her finger from my mouth. My breathing matching hers. Our eyes not leaving each other as we silently communicate our needs. Then in a split second I cup her face and lean in kissing her hard. She doesn't hesitate to kiss me back with the same urgency. Our tongues and teeth clashing. I know she felt it too as we hungrily kiss. Me pulling her closer as I wrap my arms around her waist and Ali tangles her hand in my hair as we start to make out.

"Oh god! You would cut yourself, that way you two can get everyone out of the room to make out. Gross..." Hanna says in fake disgust as she puts the first aid kit on the counter next to us. "But effective." she murmurs.

Hanna startles Ali and she tries to pull back immediately after hearing her. I refuse though pulling her closer to me. I continue to kiss my girl and she smiles into my lips as I mumble against them. "Remind me why Hanna's our friend again?"

"Well..." Ali pulls back and pecks my lips. "She's technically your best friend last time I checked." Ali answers.

"No, you are." I pout and kiss Ali again burying my face into her neck. She then starts to giggle as I tickle her side.

"Whatever Em. You know I'm your best friend and you couldn't live without me. Only reason Ali even comes close to beating me is because she lets you get sexy in the sheets with her and I don't." Hanna says as she leans against the counter.

"Now would you both please stop being so gross." Hanna then comes between us and pulls us apart. "She needs to clean and bandage that cut so she can get back to our dinner!"

"Fine..." I can't help but roll my eyes at Hanna. "Here baby... let me help you." I start to grab Ali's hand.

"No! No! No..." Hanna pushes me away again. "You over there." She orders me. "I'LL take care of Ali."

"What's with all the shouting?" My mom asks as she comes back into the kitchen.

"Hanna!" Both Ali and I answer.

xxxxxxx

"Ugh... I'm bored." Hanna groans as she throws her head back on the couch. We're both sitting in the living room watching football with Jason. Who just got here about an hour ago.

"Yeah me too." I answer Hanna. I then maneuver in my seat so I can see into the kitchen. Trying to catch a look at my blonde beauty. Is it creepy but I love just watching her. I sigh of content.

"She's not going anywhere Em. She's still cooking." Jason chuckles not taking his eyes away from the TV. "Oh yeah... I forgot that's your guy's thing, right?" He then looks at me and starts to laugh.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, doesn't Ali being all domestic and shit get you going?" He wiggles his eyebrow.

"Oh my god... No wonder why you and Ali started making out in the kitchen when she was cooking." Hanna joins in the teasing.

"What the Fu..." I look at both Hanna and Jason who are dying from laughter. "Ali cooking does not turn me on." I try to deny.

"Babe... don't even try to deny it." Ali says smiling widely as she walks into the living room with snacks and tea for us on a tray and leans in to peck my lips.

"You too? Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" I tell her as I raise my eyebrows.

"Eh..." She shrugs her shoulder. "Pam said to bring these out to you three."

"Ohhh... Pam." Hanna mocks Ali and giggles looks at me teasingly. I can't help but join in and laugh. "What happened to Mrs. Fields?" When Ali looks at me pointedly, telling me I'm in trouble with her stare.

"What was it you said earlier? Oh yeah... Eh." I shrug my shoulder and smile widely at my beautiful baby.

"Yeah... Keep it up." Ali warns me dead serious. "Hey J, where's Dad? Shouldn't he be here by now? I thought he was going to watch the game over here with you?" She looks at him as she starts to pour our tea for us from the jar. "We're supposed to all spend the day together."

"Yeah but he said he had something to do real quick at the office. He'll be here probably around 4ish." Jason answers not taking his eye off the TV and sneaking a glance at me.

"It couldn't wait? I'm going to call him." Ali hands me the first glass of tea and starts to take out her phone.

"Babe... let him." I look down trying to think of an excuse for her dad. "You're cooking anyways. It must be important. You know how much he's trying lately to spend a lot more time with you. Give him a little slack." Ali sighs and then nods her head in agreement with me.

"Yeah... I know. Your right." She then finishes pouring Hanna and Jason tea before leaving to the kitchen again.

"Well that was close." Jason sighs.

"Yeah I know. Surprised it took her this long to notice he wasn't here yet." I run my hands through my hair and start to watch TV with Jason.

"What's going on? Where is Mr. D?" Hanna asks, eyeing both of us.

"Where are Aria and Spence? I thought they said they'd be here by now?" I immediately change the subject. "Have you texted them?"

"Yeah they went to the store before it closes. They didn't want to come empty handed." Hanna says as she throws some Chex mix in her mouth.

I grab my phone pretending I'm going to text the girls when I send Hanna a text.

To Hanna: watch this

Hanna looks up at me when I go into my phone and click on my LG universal remote application. I then turn off the TV on Jason.

"Hey." He looks around. "Did the power go out?"

"No, the lights are still on Jason." I try my best to answer without busting up laughing. Acting confused. "Did you sit on the remote?"

"No!" He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Where is it?"

"Here..." Hanna grabs the remote off the coffee table. She is not a great actress at all. She has a huge grin on her face and a playful gleam in her eyes that Jason notices.

"Are you alright?" He asks her, looking at her like she's weird.

"Yeah totally... Great." Hanna grins ear to ear, showing off her pearly whites.

Jason turns the TV back on and we watch for a little before I look at Hanna again and wiggle my eyebrow at her grinning and this time instead of turning the TV off. I turn the volume all the way down.

"What the hell…" Jason gets the remote and tries to raise the volume but every time he puts it higher, I just lower it back down. I sitting down right behind his back on the couch. Him standing right in front of the TV staring at the TV. I'm not even having to hide what I'm doing as he's so into the TV. So concentrated on what he's doing. He's shaking the remote and using his index finger to bang on the volume of the remote. "I think it needs new batteries." He says frustrated.

"Yeah or its user error." I start to laugh at him. "Here, let me see." Jason then hands me the remote and I with ease lower and higher the TV volume. "It's working fine Jason." Hanna's on the side of me laughing at him. Which causes him just to get more annoyed.

"What the…" Jason is looking at me with the most dumbfounded look. You can tell he's so confused by what the hell is going on. I then hand him back the remote so he can see it. He then uses the remote and because I'm not messing with him. He's able to lower it and higher the volume with no problem.

"See…" I emphasizes that everything is working right.

"Okay whatever…" He rolls his eyes and I can't help but giggle.

I hand Hanna my phone with the app so she can get in on the fun too. Jason sit back down still looking fustrated. Everything calms down and he gets back into the game about 10 mins into it. Hanna starts to mess with the TV again. This time she changes the channel from ESPN were the game is playing to E! were Keeping Up with the Kardashians is playing.

"That's it! What are you guys doing?" Jason accuses us.

"What? You're the one with the remote." I reply back as serious as possible. Hanna starts to giggle and Jason now knows for sure it's us fucking with him.

"I knew it!" He reaches for my phone that is Hanna's hand.

I rush to where he left the remote and dart out of the room with Hanna following behind me. We make our way to the kitchen with Jason chasing us. I immediately run behind my mom as Hanna takes shelter behind Ali.

"Whoa… what's going on?" My mom asks.

"Oh nothing… just having some fun mom." I grin at Jason knowing I'm safe. Hanna out of breath behind Ali still giggling.

Jason stop's and eyes us. Knowing he can't make a scene in front of my mom and his sister. He then pretends to leave shaking his head and playfully glaring at me. I let down my guard and walk to the fridge when out of nowhere Jason comes behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up off the floor as I giggle uncontrollably and he shakes me.

"What not a fan of the Kardashians' Jason?" I manage to get out through my laughter.

"You jerk! I thought I was going crazy." He yells back laughing just as loud as me.

"Oh my god… Jason! Put Emily down now!" I hear Ali yell at him seriously upset.

Jason suddenly freezes and puts me down. He then starts to blush as I stand in shock at why Ali is so upset. "Sorry Ali… Mrs. Fields. I was just playing with the girls."

"Pam. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into Jason. He didn't mean to be rude or disrespectful." Ali looks at my mom embarrassed, then glares at Jason. Who has coward like a sad puppy.

"Ali dear… please don't be sorry." My mom smiles at Ali and brings her in for a hug. "You have no idea how happy this makes me. The laughter, the playing and all of us being a family. This is what the holiday is all about. Wayne and I always wanted a big family. I'm so happy to include yours into ours. I just wish he were here too." I walk over to my girls and hug on them as they hug on each other. I then motion for Jason who comes over reluctantly.

"Come on Hanna. I know your dying to be part of this group hug." Ali says laughing. Hanna runs over to join us making her way into the middle.

xxxxxxx

"Finally…" I say as I wrap my arms around my blonde beauty's waist hugging her from behind in the pantry. As she's reaching for something on the top shelve.

"Em!" You scared me. Ali relaxes in my arms when she realizes it's me. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She scolds.

"I've been trying to get you alone all day." I move Ali's hair away from her neck and start to kiss it softly. "Come join us in the living room babe. My mom can finish the cooking." I kiss below Ali's ear. "I miss you…" I start to run my hands up her shirt running circles on her tummy with my fingers.

"I miss you too." Ali hums then turns around in my arms so I can look her in the face. My arms instantly pulling her close and her arms wrapping around my neck. "We're almost done babe. I'm enjoying helping your mom." She leans in and kisses me softly.

"But you're missing all the fun." I pout and bring my face back to her neck to kiss on her. "God you are so hot Ali…" I bury my face into her cleavage and can't help but pepper kisses all over her chest.

"Mhmmm… God Em." She wraps her hand in my hair. "You've got to stop turning me on like this." Ali forces my head up and kisses me hard on the lips. "Did anyone see you come in here?" She asks between kisses.

"No…" I attack her lips as I pin her up against a wall. Allowing my nails to rake across her thigh. "Why do you ask baby girl?" I pull back from her lips and start to kiss and suck on her neck again.

"Cause I want you daddy…" Ali almost whispers into my ear. Fuck… that was the sexiest thing possible.

"Fuck… baby" I mumble. My whole body becoming hot. "Don't do that to me."

"Do what daddy?" She nibbles on my ear. "Ask you to fuck me? I can't wait anymore… I need you."

"Don't tempt me like that…" I groan. "One more day… one more day…" I chant to myself. "Keep it in your pants one more day Em." When out of nowhere Ali starts to giggle and hits me playfully.

"Are you rejecting me after that?" She pulls back and looks at me with shocked but you can tell she's not hurt at all.

"Trust me… I do not consider this rejecting you. I would NEVER reject you." I answer looking at her. Leaning in and kissing her softly. Then play cry-pout in her mouth. "Fuckkkk…"

"It's okay baby… trust me. It'll be worth the wait. I know it is. I want my first time with you to be more than just sex. I want to make love to you." Ali answers holding my face and looking straight in my eyes.

"God… I love you. I'm so going to marry you one day. Will you be mine forever Ali?"

"I plan on it Ms. Fields." Ali kisses me softly one more time before turning on her heels and leaving me in the pantry alone.

I can't help but smile to myself. That girl…

xxxxxxx

"Has your dad texted yet?" I whisper to Jason.

"Yeah, they'll be here in like 20 minutes." He answers looking around. "The Rosewood PD officers should be here soon. They assigned two for the night."

"Okay… thanks Jason. For everything." I pat his back, smiling and walk back into the kitchen where all the girls have now gathered. They are talking and drinking tea with Ali and my mom.

*Ding dong* I hear the doorbell chime.

"I guess it's time to tell the girls." I sigh walking towards the door, pass Jason.

"Yeah… good luck with that." Jason says standing next to me in the entry way as support.

I give a shy smile and open the door. I really hope I didn't screw up.

"Hi…"

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Okay I had no intentions on making Thanksgiving a two parter but damn it. I get way to wordy and I love all those little moments with Em and Ali… the fluff kills me. Hope you like and sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it.**

 **Also just want to say thank you for those who vote and comment. It really means a lot to me. Honestly, I've been so busy lately but I'm making an effort to write for those of you who show your love an appreciating. It really means a lot and is great motivation.**

 **As always I've got to thank my right hand woman for her edits and contribution to this story. Honestly she keeps it going guys. So give her a shout out.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	22. Thanksgiving Part: Two

"Hi…" I say as I answer the door.

"Hi Em. We're here to report for duty." The officer greets me with a hand shake. Then shakes Jason's hand as well. "Hi Jason."

"Thanks Toby." I say smiling shyly in understanding. Then looking pass him at the other officer standing behind him and can't help but roll my eyes.

"Toby can I talk to you for a second."

"Yes, of course. Lorenzo, you remember Jason right?"

"Yeah… Hi Jason. Emily." Lorenzo greets us with a nod.

"Who's at the door?" I hear Spencer ask as she walks up behind me. "Toby! Babe… you didn't tell me you'd be here." Spencer goes over to Toby hugging him affectionately and pecking his lips.

"Spence can you give Toby and I a second please." I grab Toby's arm and lead him to the corner where it's more private.

"Really! Him of all people? That's who you got to volunteer." I ask Toby in a scolding manner. Not impressed at all.

"Em its Thanksgiving. What were you expecting? You were required to get two off duty police officers to volunteer without pay, to meet the judge's requirements. It's not like I had a list of guys signing up. I'm honestly surprised that he volunteered." Toby tells me sympathetically. I can't help but look up at the ceiling and sigh.

"I know… It's not your fault. I know you tried your best. We'll just make the best of this." I look at him and bite my bottom lip. "Thanks for not coming in your uniforms. It'll help her feel more comfortable. Did you tell him what was happening?"

"Yes, of course he knows everything… but I have to warn you that Lorenzo and I are fully armed just in case anything happens." Toby looks at me seriously. Still not fully trusting our guest.

"Trust me Toby. I wouldn't have set this up if I thought that she wasn't ready." I answer him back just as seriously.

"I trust you Em. That's the only reason why I'm doing this." Toby sighs and give me a slight smile. "That and I mean… I love your mom's cooking." He then smiles widely, trying to lighten the mood. I reach over and squeeze his shoulder.

"I really owe you one." I tell him when I hear my angel.

"Babe…"

"Yes love?" I answer and Ali stops in her tracks as she enters the entry way, shocked.

"Lorenzo?" Ali asks completely confused.

"Hi Ali." I can't help but cringe. Fuckin' guy had to use her nickname. Ali immediately turns her attention back to me. I try my best to give her a genuine smile. As Ali walks over to him to give him a polite hug, never taking her eyes off me.

"Lorenzo and Toby are here to spend Thanksgiving with us." Lorenzo smiles at Ali and nods his head playing along.

"Well it's nice of you two to join us." Ali walks over to me looking completely confused and grabs my hand. "Em… can I talk to you real quick."

"Yes, of course." I answer Ali then address the new guests. "Both of you make yourself comfortable. Jason can you settle them in the living room?"

"Yeah definitely. Em dad's about 15 minutes away. He ran into a little bit of traffic, so he was delayed." Jason says looking at me. Warning me that I don't have much time to tell the girls.

"Okay, thanks J." I answer and let Ali drag me into the kitchen so we can talk.

"I was going to ask if I can go get ready in your room. Your mom and I are mostly done and I wanted to freshen up but now…." Ali trails off, look at me trying to figure out how to word her question.

"Of course baby girl. You know you don't have to ask to use my room or restroom." I answer knowing why she's so confused. I pull her close and kiss her head. "Go get ready babe. I have extra towels in the closet by the restroom." Ali continues to look at me confused and nods her head looking down, completely over-thinking everything. Damn Lorenzo. I then start to walk her to the stairs, encouraging her to go. She stops us both like she's going to ask me something. Then rethinks it and slowly walks out of the kitchen.

"Thank God…" I mumble to myself. Glad that Ali's going to be busy for a little. Next step… Telling the girls.

xxxxxxx

"What the fuck do you mean she's coming?" Hanna yells.

"Shhh! Keep it down Hanna. I'm doing this for Ali. She wants all of her family here for Thanksgiving." I answer strongly. "I would give that girl ANYTHING she wants."

"Em…. Why didn't you prepare us for this? I mean I don't understand." Aria asks completely confused and hurt.

"If I would have told you, what I had plan, would you still have come?" I look at Aria asking her seriously.

"Hell no! No way we would have come!" Spencer steps in angry with me.

"Look. I love you guys. Ali and I think of you as family." I look at all three of them, opening up. "I want this to work. I completely understand if you're not ready to see her. I get it, I felt the same way not to long ago. Until I was almost forced to see her. You are all under no obligation to stay." I run my hand through my hair and sigh. "But Charlotte… She's my sister now. You guys have to understand that. When I made up my mind to be with Ali. I made the decision to accept all of her. Good and bad. That includes Charlotte. She is a part of my family now." I say hoping they'll understand.

"You're picking CECE over us!" Spencer raises her voice at me looking at me completely hurt and frustrated.

"Yes… I'm picking CHARLOTTE over you because that means I'm picking ALI. I will always pick Ali. The same way as you'll always pick Toby or Hanna would pick Caleb and Aria would pick her significant other." I look at them dead serious. "I wish you guys could just understand for a second that this is the love of my life. I'd do anything for her. And if that meant forgiving and forgetting, then so be it. Charlotte is a good person now." The girls are completely quite. I hope I'm getting through to them. "You are the best friends I've ever had. You are all three my sisters and I plan on having you in my life for the rest of my life. For so long that you'll get annoyed with me and my kids who'll probably call you their aunts. But that's only if you stay. The choice is yours. Please… if we are asking each other to pick. I ask that you choose to pick me and Ali. Do this for us." I make my finale plea.

"I don't want to be left alone with her." Hanna tells me sternly.

"Yes of course. Jason and I will make sure of that." I immediately go to Hanna's and grab her hands trying to comfort her.

"I don't know Em. How do we know we're safe?" Aria asks still not convinced.

"Charlotte is chipped. She has a tracking device on her. The estate she stays at has 24 hour monitoring as well as her dad. He can bring up an app on his phone and he knows exactly where she is down to the coordinates. She was required to bring a member of the staff to keep track of her as well. In case anything medically would happen. Also to get permission from the court for the day, I had to get two volunteer off duty officers to stand watch. Hence why Toby and Lorenzo are here." I answer already feeling exhausted with this conversation. "Also… she promised me you all are safe."

"She promised you?" Spencer laughs out sarcastically.

"Yes, she promised me Spencer." I look at Spencer seriously not at all amused by her outburst.

"And we're supposed to believe her because she promised you!?" She challenges again.

"No. You're supposed to believe me because I wouldn't let anything happen to you guys! That I would never allow this if I thought ANY of you were in danger." I answer her angrily, slightly offended.

"I choose you." Hanna answers softly. "But I swear to God Em… if anything happens. I will not hesitate to slap a bitch." I can't help but chuckle as a tear runs down my cheek.

"Yes… and I'd let you." I hug my best friend tightly. "I love you… thank you." I whisper in Hanna's ear.

"Oh you better because I'm doing this only for you. Fuck Ali." She answers dead serious, then breaks into a smile. As I stare at her knowing better. "Okay… maybe I'm doing this a little for Ali too."

I then turn to look at Aria. Looking her straight in the eyes. "Come on shorty. You've always have had my back."

"I'm scared Em." Aria states completely serious.

"Me too. Not of her though, but of losing you guys. I won't let anything happen. I promise."

"Okay. I trust you." I can't help but scoop Aria up into a giant bear hug.

"Thank you." I then put Aria down and go to Spence. "Come on…" Spencer looks away, closing her eyes in thought. You can see the frustration, sadness and contemplation on her face.

"I don't think I can." She almost whispers.

"You can." I say.

"We can." Hanna backs me up.

"You will. We will. Together." Aria joins in, gently grabbing Spencer's hand to hold it.

"Em, I hate to interrupt but Dad and Charlotte are here." Jason tells me as he make his way to the kitchen where the girls and I are.

"Yeah okay…" I say looking over to him. Then make my way to Spencer and hug her tightly. "It's all going to be okay. You'll see."

"I'm counting on it Em." Spencer replies then looks over to Jason. He makes his way over to her and side hugs her.

"You can do this." Jason say's to her encouragingly and kisses the side of her head. "I won't let anything happen to you girls. I especially wouldn't let anything happen to any of my sisters, including you." Spencer then just nods her head as I walk out to the living room to greet Mr. D and Charlotte, with a smile on my face.

"Perfect! I'm so glad you guys made it." I greet them. Mr. D being the first one to turn around. I then go over to him to hug him when I see him. What the fuck…

"Em. Where's Ali?" Mr. D asks as happy as can be. Completely clueless.

"She's still upstairs getting ready for dinner." I try to say as calmly as possible. When Charlotte then pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Em." She whispers into my ear apologetically.

"Hello Emily." He says.

"Hello Dr. Rollins." Well… isn't that just great. The Dr. leans in and gives me his hand to shake. I grit my teeth and shake it firmly. "Nice of you to join us. I thought they were going to let a nurse accompany Charlotte?"

"Yes, originally that was the plan. Then I thought what the heck. I might as well join my favorite family for Thanksgiving. Plus, what better then to have her Dr. accompany her? I promised Ali that I'd always give Charlotte the best care." He answers smugly.

"Yeah… what better." I say sarcastically. "Let me take your coats." I then take their coats and place them in the closet. Trying my best to calm down. When Charlotte comes up behind me.

"Where's Ali?" Charlotte asks looking around.

"She's upstairs getting ready."

"Do you have everything planned out?"

"Yes, everything is almost perfect. Other than her two ex-boyfriends joining us for thanksgiving dinner." I mumble.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Em. I saw Lorenzo." She tells me apologetically. "I never liked that guy…"

"Don't be sorry. It's fine…" She looks at me not believing a word I'm saying. "Really…" She keeps looking at me the same way. "Okay… it's not but at least you're here. She's going to love that you're here." I can't help but smile, extremely happy. I then grab Charlottes hand then walk her in the kitchen. "Come on… might as well get this out of the way." I make our way towards the girls.

xxxxxxx

"Em?" Ali asks as she comes down stairs from my room. Looking down at her wrist as she tries to clip on her bracelet. Not yet looking up at me. I've been literally waiting here for her, for like 20 minutes.

"Yes?" I ask as I'm standing at the end of the stairs.

"Has my dad got here yet?" Ali looks up at me and smiles. Noticing I'm waiting for her. She then gives me her wrist to help her put on her bracelet.

"Yes babe. He just got here. He's in the living room with everyone." I make sure I claps her bracelet correctly. Then wrap my arms around her waist as she is still standing on the last step. Making her eye to eye with me.

"Good." She wraps her arms around my neck, looking me straight in the eyes. I can't help but lean in to steal a kiss.

"Come on babe. He was asking for you." I let go of her waist and grab her hand walking Ali into the living room. Where everyone is gathered watching TV and chatting. Charlotte perfectly position so Ali can't see her.

"Hey there Ali bear." Mr. D is the first to get up and greet Ali. "Happy Thanksgiving baby." He wraps her up in a big hug. I stand out of the way next to my mom. Making sure we both cover up my surprise to allow Ali and her dad to have their moment. Everyone watching Ali and their interaction.

"Daddy." Ali smiles happily at him and hugs him just as tightly. "You weren't supposed to work today. You promised." My baby girl slightly pouts.

"I know sweetie but Emily and I had a surprise for you." He pulls back and grins widely at her. "Well ... mostly Emily but I had to help her out."

"What?" Ali asks him confused then looks over to me, slightly smiling.

"You see... today is mine and my amazing girlfriends two month anniversary." I start to speak looking at Ali the whole time, but talking loudly so everyone can hear. "I had to wreck my brain to figure out, what would be the most memorable? What would just floor her? What could I get her?" I shake my head. "I couldn't figure it out. So, I thought who best to ask then her big sister?" I can't help but grin. I then bring my hand into my pocket acting as though I'm digging for something. Then I drop down to one knee and my mom walks away towards the girls.

"EM!" Ali screams in shock, going pale. Not even noticing Charlotte sitting behind me.

"Don't scream at her Ali." Charlotte says as she stands. "It's rude." She smiles at her. "It's not like she's proposing." Everyone starts to chuckle.

"OMG! Charlotte…" Ali's mouth drops open and then… she faints.

"Babe!" I immediately go to her trying to catch her, but failing.

"Ali!" Lorenzo and Dr. Rollin say as well both immediately going to her.

"Back the hell up!" I shout to them both. "Jason, Couch now!" I call him over so he can pick my baby up and put her on the couch. "Mom." My mother immediately goes to the kitchen to get a wet towel and something for her to drink. "Ali baby." I gently pat her face. "Baby girl." I caress her face.

"Em has she eaten today?" Spencer asks me concern.

"I don't… Damn it." I sigh in frustration. "I had asked her this morning…" I stop talking knowing I messed up. I should have made her eat something.

"Emily… let me see her." Dr. Rollins asks.

"He's a Dr., let him Em. For Ali." Jason tells me. I nod my head and move out of the way. Dr. Rollins then kneels on the side of her. My mom comes back with the wet towel and orange juice. Immediately putting the towel on Ali's forehead.

"Ali. Can you hear me?" He talks to her sternly. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me Ali."

"Her name is Alison." I snap.

"Emily." Spencer warns me. I can't help but get jealous and mad. Fuck…

"Ali! Respond to Dr. Rollins if you can hear him!" Charlotte shouts-cries to her sister. Mr. D going to Charlotte's side to comfort her.

"Don't scream Charlotte it's rude." Ali groans with her eyes still closed and holds the wet cloth that is on her forehead.

"Ali…son" Dr. Rollins clears his throat almost calling my baby by her nickname again. "How are you feeling?" He then brings his thump to her eyelids and opens them. Checking her. My babies stunning blue eyes opening and looking at him. She seems a little scared.

"Em." Ali says. Then sitting up on the couch, looking at me. Startling Dr. Rollins as she moves him away from him, quickly.

"Yes, I'm right here baby." I go to her side and settle between her legs kneeling in front of her. My mom giving me the orange juice. "How are you feeling?" I open the bottle water and feed it to her. "Drink babe." She drinks some of the water. "Your sugar must have dropped."

"I'm okay Emmy." She puts down the cup she's drinking from. Then brings her hands to my face, cupping it and kisses me. "Thank you." Kisses me again. "Thank you… thank you… thank you." She hugs me tightly. Everyone still watching us.

"Okay. I think it's time for dinner." My mom announces. "Everyone to the dining room. Let's leave these two alone for a bit. I think Ali's going to be fine." I look to my mom feeling relieved. Everyone leaves us alone in the living room.

"Baby." I close my eyes and hug Ali tightly. "My God… you scared the crap out of me." I bury my face in her neck. When Ali pushes me away, abruptly, shocking me.

"I scared the crap out of you!?" She then out of nowhere hits me on the shoulder. Kinda hard.

"Ouch…" I rub my shoulder. Looking at her confused.

"Don't you, EVER! Ever! Again, get down on your knee in front of me like that unless you're going to ask me to marry you!" She hits my other shoulder. Scolding me. I can't help but bust up laughing.

"I'm so sorry baby. That was totally Charlotte's idea. We were going for the shock affect."

"Well… fuck you both. That was not funny." Ali tells me sternly before pulling me into a bear hug. Holding on to me for dear life.

"I can see if we can arrange that." I tell her jokingly. When I feel Ali quietly sobbing but laughing through her crying.

"You are such a perve." She pulls back, wipes her face and kisses me sweetly on the lips. "Except for that very unnecessary and never gonna happen comment. You are so perfect Emily Fields. I love you so much." She kisses me again.

"I love you too Ali." I cup her face and kiss her again, this time a little bit longer. "Happy Anniversary baby."

"No…" My baby groans. "You said we weren't going to celebrate it till tomorrow. You are so unfair." I pull Ali into one more final hug before standing up. Offering her my hand and pulling her up to her feet.

"Come on… Our family and your two boyfriends." I can't help but giggle as she opens her mouth in shock. "I think their hungry." I pull Ali into my body and turn her around holding her from behind as I walk with her into the dining room. "I can't wait to taste your cooking. Along with other things…" I trail off suggestively.

xxxxxxx

"Dinner was amazing. Mom… Ali thank you for all your hard work." I voice my appreciation to my girls. Everyone else joins in telling them how great the food was.

I place my hand on Ali's thigh. "How you feeling love? You feeling better?"

"Yes, baby. Everything's okay. I just needed to eat and I was shocked. I think I just got overly excited." She squeezes my hand comfortingly.

"Ok. Promise me you'll tell me if you start to feel bad."

"I will. I promise." Ali starts to lean in to kiss me then pulls back and blushes as she notices Lorenzo is starting at her. I can't help but roll my eyes. I'm about to say something when…

"Don't. He's here to help us." My baby interrupts my thoughts, whispering to me. I continue to stare at Lorenzo pissed as hell. "Don't Emmy." Ali then gently grabs my jaw and brings my face to look at her. She then leans in and kisses me sweetly. I can't help but melt. She didn't even care this time that he was staring… along with her dad. She then pulls back looking me straight in the eyes and leans her forehead against mine. "You don't have to be jealous. I'm yours."

I lean in and kiss Ali sweetly one more time. "I can't help it."

"Gosh… can't you guys stop all that lovely dovey crap. It's annoying." Hanna says as she comes over to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders from behind. Holding me affectionately.

"Agreed. No one needs to see you girls kissing." Mr. D chimes in a bit annoyed and amused himself. Everyone starts to laugh.

"Dad!" Ali scolds.

"I second Dad on that one Ali." Charlotte says and Jason just shake his head.

"I think it's kinda cute." My mom speaks up and smiles at Ali and I. "But only kinda so cut down on the PDA." My whole face turns red. I can't help but blush.

"Are you blushing?" Aria calls me out.

"No." I defend myself.

"You are so blushing Em." Spencer gets in on the teasing.

"Oh god…" I groan as Ali pulls me into a hug.

"Leave my baby alone." She kisses the side of my head and chuckling.

xxxxxxx

"So what do you girls want to do?" I ask as us girls gather in the living room. The men staying in the kitchen talking about sports and other things. My mom in the kitchen starting to clean. I had to convince Ali to let her do her thing.

"Let's play a game." Hanna squeals.

"No… no games." I groan. Waving my hands in the air.

"Come on it'll be fun." Hanna pouts.

"I highly doubt it. Can't we just watch a movie?" I wrap my arm around Ali pulling her closer to me as we sit on the couch. Hanna then comes on the other side of me and curls up into me cuddling, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Please Emmy…" Hanna lightly tickles me. I chuckle pulling Hanna hands away. I look over to Ali for her approval. She nods her head in agreement but not before glaring at Hanna.

"Ok… I'm okay with it if Ali is." I give in.

"Ali?" Hanna asks her.

"Yeah… just keep your hands to yourself Marin." Ali eyes her again as Hanna slowly moves away from me. Then sits on the couch next to Charlotte. Aria and Spencer eyeing Charlotte. Still not fully comfortable.

"So what do you wanna play?" Charlotte asks shyly, addressing Hanna. Then looking up at all of us.

I suddenly got a very bad feeling about this...

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Aye… I don't know what's wrong with me? Why, oh… why, do I keep dragging out these chapters? Part of me is getting really restless with this book. I'm thinking of ending it soon and starting something different. More of an AU. I've got a few ideas but don't want to have multi books out.**

 **As always thank you FandomMusical for your edits.**

 **I'm tired as hell but wanted to get this out tonight. You know the drill vote, comment/review. Makes me feel like your enjoying this and give motivation to keep going. Let me know if you want anything added. If it goes with the storyline and is do able… I'll try my best to fit it in.**

 **** **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	23. The In-Between of Thanksgiving

"Oh my..." Hanna chocked out in fits of laughter and in-between breaths "…god! This is hilarious. I've got to snap chat this." She reaches for her phone and starts to record Spencer. Who is determined with everything in her to win this game, no matter what the cost, even if it means choking.

"That's number eleven!" I scream in laughter, keeping count for Spencer. I'm holding my stomach from laughing so hard that my face feels like it's going to break at any moment. All I can hear is everyone gasping for air, trying their best not to pass out from lack of oxygen. You should seriously see the look on Spencer's face right now.

"Fu-uffyy bun-nny…" Spencer spits-mumbles out after adding another large marshmallow to her mouth. Trying her best to breath from her nose.

"Give it up Spencer! There is no way you're gonna beat Ali." Aria says through fits of laughter. Spencer just shakes her head 'no' signaling she's not giving up yet. Giving Aria a death glare for backing up my girl.

"Damn right! Give up! You know you want too!" Ali screams excitedly in encouragement of what Aria just said and they both high-five each other. Man, these two… always so competitive.

"Twelve!" I shout, still keeping count. As Spencer eyes start to water.

"You can do it Spencer!" Hanna encourages to keep Spencer motivated. "Take that bitch down! You only have three more to go! You can dooooo it!" She screams the last part in mocking the movie the water boy.

"Hey!" I scream at Hanna and hit her shoulder, which only make all the other girls laugh even harder. "Watch the name calling." I say sternly with the biggest smile on my face, so really you couldn't take me seriously. Hanna's still recording then pointing the phone at me as I scold her, giggling the whole time.

"You tell her baby!" Ali backs me up and wraps her arms around my shoulders, standing behind me and blows a kiss to the camera.

"Give it up Spencer." Ali taunts her. Spencer keeps shaking her head 'no' and keeps going. Trying to concentrate, as Hanna points her phone back on her.

"F-f-uufyyy b-unnny." She almost chokes on the marshmallows in her mouth but gets the words out.

"Thirteen! AHH! Only two more to go! You can do it Spence!" I can't help but encourage her and get excited as I feel a hard slap on my arm. "Ouch!"

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Ali giggles through fits of laughter, screaming at me. I myself can't help but laugh as it's just contagious at this point and everyone is talking just way too loud.

"Fu-y bnnny." Spencer chokes out pushing the marshmallow into her mouth with force. Them threatening to spill out. I don't think she can take anymore.

"Fourteen!" I fist pump. "Just one more Spencer you can do it!"

"Hey!" Ali looks at me acting hurt. "Pick a side!" She walks over to Charlotte, looking for support.

"You've got this Ali. Don't worry… there is no way Spencer has as big of a mouth as you." Charlotte says smiling trying to back up Ali but we all just fall into another fit of laughter. Spencer trying her best to keep in her laughter holding her mouth.

"Oh… m-my… god. Say that again Charlotte! I didn't get it on video!" Hanna squeals through laughter.

"You know what I meant!" Charlotte blushes in embarrassment and starts to crack up. Just now realizing what she just said.

"Stop it!" Ali comes pouting to me and hugs me tightly burying her face in my neck, embarrassed. I can't help but pet her head and try my best to keep in my laughter as I kiss her temple.

When all of a sudden Spencer can't keep the marshmallows in her mouth anymore and she literally spits out a wet wad of melted marshmallows on my coffee table.

"Ewww!" All of us scream both in laughter and being grossed out. Spencer just shakes her head, trying her best to take out the remaining marshmallows from her mouth.

"I'm never eating anything with marshmallows ever again!" She declares utterly discussed herself with what she spat out. Getting a napkin and cleaning her mouth that is full of saliva and runny sticky marshmallow.

"I WIN!" Ali pulls from my embrace and fist pumps. "I am the champion of the world!" She points at Spencer, rubbing it in.

"If you say so…" Spencer finishes cleaning her mouth then laughs. "If that means you win by having the biggest mouth out of all of us Ali." Spencer smiles knowing she won, even if she didn't. "Not that any of us didn't already know that." Spencer and Hanna bust up laughing. I can't help but join in.

"Em!" Ali scolds me.

"I'm sorry… but come on. She got you." I can't help but be honest.

"I thought you were supposed to be the loyal one." My beautiful girl rolls her eyes at me and bust outs in that beautiful cheeky grin that I love so much.

 **xx - Three Hours Earlier - xx**

"Come on… might as well get this out of the way." Charlotte and I make our way towards the girls in the kitchen.

"Em… I'm scared." Charlotte stops me and looks at me with worried eyes.

"It's going to be okay. They know that you're here because Ali and I want you here. You are a part of our family. They have to accept it." I look straight into her blue eyes trying to comfort her.

"I don't deserve their forgiveness." Her eyes start to water. "I just…"

"No… don't cry. I can't handle it when my DiLaurentis' girls cry." I pull Charlotte into a hug and hold her for a bit.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't need me adding to this awkwardness." She mumbles into my blouse.

"Charlotte… look at me. You are not adding to any awkwardness." I kiss the side of her head. "Just show them who you are now. I saw it. I was able to forgive." I run my hands up and down her arms comforting. "You can do this."

"Thanks Em. I promise, I'll do the best I can for you and Ali." Charlotte tells me seriously.

"Hey… It's okay. I know you will." I pull away and grab her hand once again. "Come on." I smile at her and continue our way to the kitchen.

"Hey girls… look whose here?" I say trying to sound a casual as possible, still holding Charlotte's hand.

"Hi…" Charlotte waves with her other free hand. I then gently put my hand on her back and guide her to the table. I then quickly-nervously pull out a chair for her to sit.

"Soo…" Hanna says as she puffs out her cheeks looking around. Completely uncomfortable and being over dramatic but silly about it.

"I guess it would be kinda weird for me to introduce my new sister-in law?" I try to joke but it falls flat as everyone is just staring at Charlotte who is looking down at her hands.

"Yes it would. Since you and Ali aren't even married yet." Hanna rolls her eyes and shakes her head at me. Aria and Spencer just sitting down quietly looking back and forth between each other, being standoffish.

"Okay. I know this is weird and I know I blindsided you guys with Charlotte coming tonight. But please let's do this for Ali. If anything, all of us have in common, in this room… is that we love that stubborn girl who is upstairs getting ready right now." I say looking at all of them seriously. "So I suggest you guys figure something out in the next 20 or so minutes before she comes back down." I say as I stomping out of the kitchen frustrated. I can't help but let out a deep sigh as I make my way to the living room.

"Hey Em. Your mom said she was going to go freshen up real quick and that when she and Ali are done that we'll start dinner." Jason says meeting me in the entry way as I see all the guys joined in the living room watching football and drinking.

"Okay." I rub my face with my hand already feeling exhausted. "Fuck… I forgot about them." I nod my head towards Dr. Rollins and Lorenzo. Who seems to be all buddy, buddy.

"They aren't that bad Em. They both had Ali's best in mind when coming tonight." I look over at Jason like he's an idiot.

"Yeah and they both want your sister. Are you trying to replace me?" I elbow him half playing but mostly serious.

"I couldn't replace you even if I tried Em. You know you've got Ali wrapped around your little finger." Jason chuckles and takes a swig of his beer as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah more like she's got me wrapped around hers." I look at him and force a smile. "Keep them entertained. I'm going to make sure that your sister and my friends haven't killed each other yet."

"Aye… Aye captain." Jason salutes me then chuckles as he heads back into the living room where the guys are shouting because their team just made a touch-down.

I turn on my heels as I hear the girls talk with Charlotte listening in.

"I know you guys don't like me." Charlotte says.

"You think?" Spencer answers extremely prissy.

"I'm trying Spencer. I've been trying. I promise that I'm just here to have Thanksgiving with my family."

"Are you sure you didn't manipulate Emily into getting you out so you can take advantage of this situation? Maybe finish us all off?" Spencer says starting to get angry.

"Stop!" Hanna interrupts them. "This is NOT what Em had in mind when she told us to work it out." She looks over to Spencer, who relaxes back into her chair.

"I know." Spencer answers defeated.

"But we want you to answer that question Charlotte. How can we trust you?" Hanna looks over to her.

"You can't." She looks down and gulps, still playing with her fingers. "I can sit her and try to come up with a million different reasons why I think you should trust me and the truth is. None of them matter." All three girls look back and forth between each other. Standing with their arms crossed completely judging Charlotte. Charlotte looks up at them. "So I'm not going to ask you to trust me. I'm going to ask that you just try for Ali and Em."

"I guess that's not TOO much to ask." Spencer rolls her eyes. "It's not like you haven't tried to kill us on multiple occasions." She sarcastically lets out.

"Let's just get through this dinner. It's Ali's and Em's anniversary and Charlotte is Ali's present. So yeah… We told Em we'd try." Aria tries to convince them and herself, sounding pissed off.

"The only reason why all three of us are putting up with this… is because we love those girls." Spencer says pointing her finger towards the door, threating Charlotte. "Don't you think for one second that we will not protect each other. Do you understand me? If we find out this is some kind of sick joke you are playing. I swear to God…" Spencer spits out finishing her rant.

I can't take it anymore so I make my presence known. "Spencer." I shake my head in disappointment and sigh. "This is not what I wanted to happen when I left the room."

"I'm not going to apologize Em. I only have all of ours best interests in mind." Spencer says looking at me dead serious.

"I know Spencer but seriously?! Let's not threaten each other. I think enough of that has already happened." I say as I come up to Charlotte. "This stops now." I tell them. Staring all of them in the eyes, finishing off with Charlotte. Letting her know she's included in this. "Are we in agreement?" They all silently nod their head 'yes'. "Good." Ifeel like I scolding children.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Tonight was great. Our first Thanksgiving together as a couple." I mumble into Ali's neck, standing behind her, as I join her in the kitchen. She sneaked in here to help my mom with washing dishes as she entertained our guests in the dinning room.

"Mmhmm… It was and is." She hums her approval in return.

"Was it everything you expected?" I kiss along her shoulder and neck, lightly.

"Yes baby… and more." She turns around in my arms and immediately brings her wet hands to my cheeks and wipes them playfully on my face.

"Ali!" I screech. I can't help but look at her shocked with my mouth wide open, as water drips from my cheeks. My beautiful baby girl giggling, at me. I can't help but retaliate and rub my face against hers, wetting her back in the process.

"Em!" She squeals in laughter.

"What?! Don't like a taste of your own medicine?" I hug her tightly to my body, keeping her from wiggling out of my embrace as she struggles against me. Then out of nowhere she stops. She looks me dead in the eyes and the mood suddenly changes from playful to serious. She bites her bottom lip and looks down to mine. Then back up to my eyes as we both are breathing hard from playing and from our close proximity.

"Hi…" She breathes out, looking at my lips again. I can't help but blush, knowing exactly what she's thinking. My breath gets caught in my throat as I breathe out just as softly.

"Hi." I lean in closer to her face, lightly ghosting her lips against mine.

She then lunges forward and kisses me deeply. Tangling her hands up into my hair and lightly pulling it as she grips it tightly as we start to make out.

"Fu-uck." I mumble against her lips as I kiss her harder. Lightly biting her bottom lip. "Hmm…" I hum into her mouth.

"It's our anniversary…" Ali pulls back and tells me. "I can't wait anymore." Ali says as she starts to drags me to the stairs.

"Babe… as much as I want to." I say as we make our way through the hall.

"NO! You are not rejecting me this time." She cuts me off as she turns around to look at me at the end of the stairs, dead serious.

"Reject you? What the hell are you guys talking about? Em I need you." Hanna asks as she gets me by the arm and tries to pull me back to the kitchen.

"Hanna!" Ali says as she pulls me back towards the stairs them both playing tug of war with my body.

"Ladies! My arms please?" I wiggle out of their embrace and rub my wrists.

"Hanna… Em and I need to take care of something." Ali says straightening up her clothes, trying to stay calm.

"No, Em needs to help me get drinks for everyone."

"Em?" Ali looks at me, daring me to not come with her.

"Em Honey… Help Hanna with the drinks please." My mom tells me as she walks over to us three. Then notice the tension. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes mom." I look over to Ali who looks like she's about the kill someone, specifically Hanna. I walk over to her and grab her hand and bring it to my lips to kiss it softly. "Come on baby."

"Uggrrrh!" Ali marches in front of me pulling me back into the kitchen, harshly. "Hanna fuckin' Marin… the biggest cock block I've ever meet." She mumbles.

"Ali… I can't be a cock block. Neither one of you has a dick. Well… at least last time I checked." Hanna giggles from the fridge gathering the drinks. Then she looks at me pretending like she's seriously questioning me. "Em is there something you wanna tell me?" She wiggles her eye brow and burst out at her own joke. I can't help but smile but try to suppress it as Ali just looks more annoyed at Hanna.

"Not now Hanna." I say as I wrap my arms around Ali from behind, grinning big. Fuckin Hanna. I chuckle inside. I wrap my arms tighter around Ali rubbing my hands up and down her sides, slightly bring my fingers under her shirt in the front. Trying to keep her calm. She's about to pounce on Hanna, when I feel her relax at my touch. There ya go baby…

"Well aren't you guys going to help? Or just stand there and feeling each other up?" Hanna closes the fridge door.

Ali immediately turns around in my arms her jaw tightening in anger. "I told you… not now Hanna." I scold. "Ali and I will meet you in the living room right now. Carry what you can. Give us a minute."

"Yeah… if you're not in there in 5 mins I will send Spencer in here after you. And you know she's not a softy like me or as funny."

"Out now!" I half chuckle and look at her in disbelief. That girl…

"I swear to God Em. I'm going to kill her one of these days." I can't help but chuckle and kiss the side of Ali's head.

"I know baby and don't worry. I'll help you burry the body." I joke. Ali pinches my side and cracks a smile.

"Ow babe..." I laugh and pull her hands away from my side.

"You better because she's YOUR best friend." Ali she tries to scold me before burying her face in my neck. "God Em. You smell so good baby." Ali starts to kiss my neck and I can't help but moan. "Come on… let's just…" She looks at me and bites her bottom lip, motioning-nods her head towards the pantry. Silently telling me she wants me in there.

"Ali… no." I shake my head and kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Em. Ali." Spencer calls us.

"What the fuck! It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet." Ali pouts then rolls her eyes. She then sighs as she pulling away from me, grabs the drinks and marches into the living room with everyone else. Leaving me behind.

 **xxxxxxx**

"This was all wonderful Pam… Emily. Thank you for making this a great Thanksgiving for the DiLaurentis family." Ken gratefully tells us. As he and his kids get ready to leave for the night.

"Thank you Ken for everything." I hug him. He then moves over to Ali and hugs her tightly. You can see the love between the two.

"I love you too sweet heart. Thank you for helping Pam with the amazing dinner and deserts." He whispers to her and you can just see the joy radiate off Ali.

"I love you too dad. Thank you for bringing Charlotte tonight." She tells him as she hugs him tightly.

"Of course. Anything for you Al." He looks at her sincerely. Finally, this guy got his act together. I really admire him.

"Em… thank you for everything." Charlotte goes up to me and I can't help but gather her up into a big bear hug.

"Anytime, I hope you had fun?"

"Yeah… I did." She smiles happily.

We all say our goodbyes. When right before Ali, Ken, Charlotte and Dr. Rollin get in the car I ask.

"Sir… I mean um… Ken. Uh… do you think it'll be okay if I take Ali home tonight?" I say nervously. "I know you still have to go drop off Charlotte and Dr. Rollins. So… I was hoping?" I try my best to give my best puppy eyes, rubbing the back of my neck. Ken looking back and forth between Ali and I.

 **Hello Lovelies!**

 **Fair warning this chapter was not edited. Sorry... We had technical issues but yeah. Now... Okay, I know. I know this took me long enough to get out. Honestly, it was due to lack of motivation and just not having time. I've been so stressed with work and just haven't had any time to write. I do however want to thank ALL of you who have PMed, DMed and emailed me about updating this story. Just… Thank you. It means A LOT to me. Makes me feel like the time I spend on this is worth it. Even my gf is like aren't you gonna write? Your fans are waiting for an update. LOL… I was like fans! Are you crazy?! She was like what else would you call them? They all follow you and put your story on their favorites. The must like your writing. Now I don't know about all that but I'm truly blessed by you all and again THANK YOU. You guys are the best.**

 **Now, I can't promise that this type of delay won't happen again but I will promise that this story will get finish. Then I have another idea for an AU story line for Emison, I'm kinda tinkering with. So I'm really excited about that. It's going to be called ~An Emison Story~ Second Chances. I'm going to try to outline that story more. LOL… like a REAL writer. Instead of just writing off a whim like I am with this story. So I hope for it to be more structured and mature. I want it to have its set amount of chapters and the ending already written before I start to post.**

 **So yeah… you all know the drill. Please vote! I'm almost at 1k votes on Wattpad! WTF that's amazing. When I started this I was wondering if anyone would even read this. I'm so humbled by this. In my opinion this story is crap after re-reading the first few chapters. But this is my first fanfic and I'm learning and think as time goes on I'm becoming a better writer. My trusty co-writer/editor FandomMusical has helped a lot. Now let's hit the 1k in this chapter. Also leave a lovely review? Maybe?**

 **The time is coming that you've all been waiting/asking for. Are you getting excited? We all know Em wants it to be romantic but now tables have turned… do you think Ali can wait?**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	24. I Promise

"I'm sorry Emily but…" Ken looks at me shaking his head 'no'.

"Mr. DiLaurentis…" Hanna sing-songs his name, coming up to us skipping and turning up the charm with her cheeky grin. She then links her arm with Ali's, slightly swaying back and forth on her heels. Like an innocent school girl. "Would it be okay if Ali stayed with us? We were all thinking about having a sleepover at Spencer's lake house tonight. All five of us girls." Hanna asks with her blue eyes shining and starts to cutely-pout. "Please… Mr. D." She then gives her best puppy dog expression. Ali joining in, once she figures out what Hanna's up to.

"Hanna…" Mr. D starts to tell her no.

"Before you say no. Ali and Em won't be left alone. We'll all be there, there will be no boys. We just want to have a few last sleep overs before graduation. Mr. D… I promise to personally, myself, bring Ali home tomorrow morning. We just want to have fun with our best friends." She ends with her famous Hanna smile with all her pearly whites and dimples showing

I can't help but smile at my best friend. She's so cute… who could say no to that? And she totally just saved my ass with that one. I still have one surprise for my girl, I guess I'm going to be giving it to her earlier then I thought. Ken then looks back and forth, now between Hanna and Ali, trying to figure them out. Both my girls giving the most innocent faces they can muster up.

"There will be no boys or drinking? Right?" He asks still not sure if he should let her go.

"I promise Mr. D that I'll personally take care of Ali. There will be no boys or alcohol of any kind. I'll also make sure that Ali and Em are accompanied at ALL times. So there will be no funny business, at all." Hanna smiles one last time at Mr. D, hammering the nail in the coffin. She then looks over at me and gives me a scolding expression, just to show him she's serious. I'm so very proud of her right now and to think Ali wanted to kill her earlier. Wait till she figures out what Hanna just did.

"Okay." Ali's dad looks at us, not at all happy with his decision.

"Thank you Dad!" Ali jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly. I can't help the big grin that appears on my face.

"Don't thank me just yet. I want you home by noon tomorrow." He says sternly, regretting his decision.

"I will. Hanna will bring me home." Ali answers quickly and smiling widely.

"I want you to call me before bedtime and you better have your phone on because I can call at any time and you better answer." He tells her in a long run on sentence then looks at her like he's going to keep us from being together. Mr. D then turns and looks at me. Telling me sternly, "I'm trusting you both Emily. Please don't disappoint me. Take care of my daughter."

"I will sir. I'll treat her with nothing but respect tonight. I promise." I look at him. Hey… I'm technically not lying. I walk over to Ali and hold her hand as her dad gets in his Mercedes and drives away.

"So… we're going to Spencer's lake house?" Ali asks me.

"It appears so." I can't help but chuckle as I bring her close to my body, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Hanna." I call her over to us. "Thank you for saving me back there. Now take Ali home to get her, her overnight bag. I'm going to help my mom clean up here and I'll meet you guys at the lake house. Take your time. Try to give me a least an hour before you guys take off and text me or one of the girls when you leave."

"Yes, Ma'am. On Ali duty." Hanna mocks me, giving me a sault.

"No Em. I'll stay and help you. I can just take some of your clothes and we can go together." Ali tries to convince me.

"Ali…" Hanna gets my girl by the hand and pulls her towards her car. "Listen to Em. We're going to go get your overnight bag." Hanna then winks at me and finally Ali gets the hint. She looks over at me and raises her eyebrow.

"See you soon my love." I wave her goodbye.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Thank God, Spencer is anal and we set most of this stuff up last night." Aria says as she sets out the champagne glasses and puts the bottle on ice. "I left the fruit and cheese in the fridge and the breakfast stuff too. You just have to pull it out when you guys are ready. Oh and everything is already set up in the bedroom."

"Okay. Thanks." I nod my head in understanding.

"What's the rush? I thought the plan was to take her out on a romantic dinner and a nice long walk then here to do the deed?" Spencer asks walking up to me as she finish turning on the candles and making sure everything is set up.

"Did you get the Roses and the Stargazer Lilies?" I ask panicking. We're really doing this….

"Check. I was going to wait for tomorrow to pick them up at the farmer's market but when Aria and I were at the store we found some beautiful flowers so I had these in the car." Spencer hands me the flowers, extremely proud of herself.

"Thank you Spence. There perfect. You're a lifesaver." I say extremely grateful.

"I get the roses they signify love but why the lilies?" Aria asks curious with my choices.

"They're Ali's favorite." I can't help but blush as I remember how I came to know this. "When we were younger she invited me to a wedding of her cousins. When we were there she told me when she gets married she doesn't want to have boring roses. That she wanted Red Stargazer Lilies. That they were the most beautiful flower she's ever seen and that they smelt amazing." I can't help but smile at the memory. "I know it's not our wedding night but…"

"That is so romantic Em. I love how you just remember almost everything Ali has once told you." Aria smiles with her approval. "She's going to love this Em."

"That's the plan." I can't help the big grin on my face. Seriously… it's starting to hurt and I can't stop it.

"Hanna and Ali should be here in 20 minutes. She just text me." Spencer says as she finishes lighting the fireplace and puts her phone down.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate all of this. I know this was short notice. Here's the money to get the hotel room."

"Remind me again why you guys didn't just do this in a hotel room?" Spencer asks.

"Because… I want Ali to be comfortable. I don't want it to be cheesy and I'm only giving you 80 bucks. It's not exactly enough money for the Hilton Spence." I can't help but roll my eyes as Aria giggles.

"Yeah… well just remember to wash the sheet when you're done." Spencer waving her hand at me annoyed and ends her sentence flopping down on the couch. "Now go! Hurry and go take a quick shower and brush your teeth." Spencer sends me off to freshen up.

I can't help but bring my hand to my mouth checking my breath. "Jerk."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _ **~Ali's POV~**_

"And here's our stop." Hanna says as she pulls up to Spencer's lake house.

"Aren't you going to get down with me?" I ask Hanna as she stays seated with the engine running, shaking her head 'no'. Then both Spencer and Aria coming out of the cabin. Aria opening the door for me and Spencer getting my overnight bag from the trunk and handing it to me as I step out of the car.

"Where's Em?" I ask but the girls just smile at me looking a little loopy.

"She's inside waiting for you Ali." Aria tells me then gets inside the car with Spencer as Hanna drives them off.

"Okay…" I mumble as I walk up to the cabin. I'm suddenly nervous. I slowly open the door and I'm met with the most beautiful view.

Em walks over to me with a vase of my favorite flowers and puts it down on an end table. She remembered…

"Em… baby." I can't help but whisper in awe as I bring my hand up to my mouth. Don't cry…

The lights are dimmed. The fireplace is on and she has instrumental music playing in the background. They hung up white glacier Christmas lights out on the patio. There's white candles everywhere lit and it just smells amazing. Em has a bottle of champagne on ice in a bucket and there is a trail of red roses going into the hall to what I'm assuming the bedroom.

"Everything looks so beautiful baby." I can't help as my eyes start to tear. "This is perfect." I can't help it, I drop my overnight bag and lung at Emily, unexpectedly. Wrapping my arms around her neck as I go right in for the kiss. Our teeth clashing together but not caring one bit as I bring my hands up into her hair and pull her closer to me. Kissing her deeply.

 _ **~Emily's POV~**_

"Ali." I mumble into her mouth as Ali continues to dominate the kisses after almost tackling me to the floor. I can't help but immediately feel my body go into overdrive. She's so fuckin hot. I want to take her hard and fast. But I won't… I can't… get it together Em.

"Em." She answers in return, mumbling against my lips. Breathing hard and just as turned on as me.

"Baby…" I try to pull back from the kiss but she just walks us over to the couch and pushes me down being dominate. I feel myself instantly get wet.

"I want you." She says as she straddles me, moving way to fast. Kissing down my neck, finding my sweet spot.

"Babe…" I breathe out as Ali reaches up under my shirt, still too much in a hurry. "Ali… baby…" I get her hands, stopping her and bring them up to my lips to kiss them. Ali finally slowing down her movements, pulling back and looking into my eyes, confused.

I get her ring finger and gently kiss it. Then I bring it into my mouth and start to suck on it softly. Staring into her eyes the whole time, in a teasing manner. Her eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I let her finger go with a pop. Then I kiss her palm and the inside of her wrist. Trying to distract her as I reach into my pocket with the other hand.

"I don't want to have sex with you Ali." Her dilated eyes look at me confused as her chest rises and falls, breathing hard from our intense kissing.

"Em?"

"I want to make love to you. Ali… You have no idea how much I've wanted this. How much I've want you, both emotionally and physically." I lean in and gently capture her lips. Lightly licking her bottom lip as I take it into my mouth, softly sucking and slowly kissing her. "We have all night my love."

"I love you so much." Ali whispers as she's finally becomes submissive to me and leans her forehead against mine and closes her eyes, just feeling me. Feeling how close we are to each other. Which is just driving me crazy.

"Ali…" I call her softly again getting her left hand and running my thumb over her fingers gently. "I can't think of a better time than right now to give you, your anniversary gift." She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Em… I thought…"

"Shhh" I shush her softly. "I've loved you since the first time I've laid eyes on you, in middle school. You were-are so beautiful. Even when we weren't getting along or you hurt me or vice-versa. I still knew… I still felt it in my heart that you were the one. Even when I tried to convince myself otherwise. You were going to be that girl that I would forever chase. That one no one would ever compare to. That I would always want, even if I couldn't have you."

I kiss my girl softly and gently get her by the hips and have her sit next to me as I get in front of her on the couch in between her legs, on both of my knees.

"I hope this doesn't scare you and I know it's too soon but for me… it's always been you. I don't know how or I don't know why but my heart it yearns for you. Even now that I have you, that you are all mine. I still have this ache in my heart that always wants you next to me. Always wants to make sure you're happy. I want nothing more than to do life with you Ali."

I then bring out the velvet flat ring holder and open it. Showing her the ½ CT T.W. Diamond Promise Ring in 14k Rose Gold.

"I know we're too young to get engaged, so tonight. I want to make a promise to you." I tell her seriously.

"Oh my God…" Alison covers her mouth and starts to silently cry.

"I want to promise you that I will always take care of you. That I will always be faithful to you. That I'll always fight for you. That I will one day again kneel before you and ask you to be my wife." I start to say more nervous than before, starting to ramble. "I know this is a big commitment… and we haven't finished high school yet…" She hasn't said anything. Why hasn't she said anything yet?

"Shh!" Ali almost screams at me still sobbing and grabs me behind my neck pulling me into her and kissing me deeply as she scoots up on the couch, wrapping her legs around me. I can't help it as I start to cry with her and bring my hand to her thigh to caress it.

"Please Ali…" I mumbling against her lips, begging her. I need her to answer me. Am I crazy for doing this? We are both so young, even if it's only a promise. Am I being corny?

"Don't… of course. Yes… Yes… YES!" Ali starts to laugh and cry at the same time. "Oh my god Yes, I promise! Put it on… Put it on me Em." Ali stick out her left hand that is slightly shaking and gives me her ring finger so I can slid the ring on. As soon as I'm done she pulls me in for another kiss. "I love you… oh my god. I love you so much. I promise you too baby."

I can't help but savor the moment. She said yes. She actually said yes to my promise. I pepper kisses all over her face. "I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you so much Ali." I pull her in for a tight bear hug. "I promise you I'll make you so happy." I kiss the side of her head as I just hold her. Ali then gently pulls me back and looks into my eyes.

"No Em… Thank you. You made this night so perfect." Ali then leans in and kisses me softly. "Please make love to me now." I stand up holding her hand.

"First… I'd like toast us." I walk over my love over to the champagne. I uncork it as Ali gets the glasses and I pour us some champagne.

"If this is how our engagement is going to be…" Ali looks at me playfully, not finishing her sentence as she wipes the tears from her eyes, trying not to mess up her make up.

"What? Me being romantic… me trying to celebrate us?" I look at her slightly sniffling, trying to compose myself as well.

"How did you have this all ready for us in an hour?" My baby asks me in amazement.

"Well… honestly this was our set up for our date tomorrow. The girls help me. You know how crazy Spencer is with organization, FYI that's why everything was set up this afternoon and how romantic and sweet Aria is with her touch of candles lit everywhere. Hanna's job was taking care of you and making sure you knew nothing about this." I look over to her and she has this look of pure love in her eyes. I hand her, her glass and lift mine in the air. "To us and to our promises." I can't help but smile at her as Ali repeats what I just said.

"To us and to our promises." We both bring glasses together in celebration slightly clinking our glasses and take a sip of our champagne. Ali hasn't taken her eyes off me. I then lean in and kiss her softly not taking my eyes off her once. I then put down my glass and get hers from her hand and put it down.

"Dance with me." I tell her as I walk her to an open space in the cabin. Leaving her in the middle for a little as I walk over to my cell phone to put on a song for us.

"You really are trying to out do yourself tonight aren't you?" Ali looks over to me and lightly chuckles. "You do realize you just gave me a promise ring and we aren't getting engaged, right? Because boy are you setting up very high expectations for yourself Emily Fields." She looks over to me with nothing but love.

"I don't mind one bit. You are worth it. I promise you that the day I ask you to be my wife. I will make sure that the proposal and the ring are better than what I gave you tonight." I look over to her very serious. Meaning every word I just said. She deserves it and I will never give her mediocre.

"I thought you said you wanted to dance. Why are you messing with your phone?"

 _**The instrumental start to play - Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden**_

"Because I want to make sure I find the perfect song for how I'm feeling right now…." I walk over to Ali gentle grabbing her hand. Then playfully giving her a little curtsey then pulling her close to me and start to sway our hips. I leaned my forehead against hers as I start to lip sync the song pulling her body as close to me as possible.

 _I'll be your dream_

 _I'll be your wish_

 _I'll be your fantasy_

 _I'll be your hope_

 _I'll be your love_

 _Be everything that you need_

 _I'll love you more with every breath_

 _Truly, madly, deeply do_

 _I will be strong, I will be faithful_

 _'Cause I'm counting on_

 _A new beginning_

 _A reason for living_

 _A deeper meaning, yeah…_

Alison then pulls me close by the neck and kisses me deeply. Our kiss going with the rhythm of the song. I can feel the words that we are listening to are like a silent promise. A promise to love. We continue to sway to the music as we sensually kiss.

 _[Chorus]_

 _I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

 _I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

 _I wanna lay like this forever_

 _Until the sky falls down on me_

 _And when the stars are shining_

 _Brightly in the velvet sky_

 _I'll make a wish, send it to heaven_

 _That make you want to cry_

 _The tears of joy for all the_

 _Pleasure in the certainty_

 _That we're surrounded by the_

 _Comfort and protection of_

 _The highest power_

 _In lonely hour_

 _The tears devour you_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

 _I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

 _I wanna lay like this forever_

 _Until the sky falls down on me_

 _Oh, can't ya see it, baby?_

 _You don't have to close your eyes_

 _'Cause standing right before you_

 _All that you need will surely come_

I gently pull away from our soft kisses and touches and start to sing with the song. Meaning every word as I pull her left hand that has the new promise ring on it up to my chest and hold it against my heart.

 _I'll be your dream_

 _I'll be your wish_

 _I'll be your fantasy_

 _I'll be your hope_

 _I'll be your love_

 _Be everything that you need_

 _I'll love you more with every breath_

 _Truly, madly, deeply do_

 _[Chorus: x2]_

 _I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

 _I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

 _I wanna lay like this forever_

 _Until the sky falls down on me_

 _**The music fades into next song - I knew I loved You by Savage Garden**_

Ali brings her right hand to my face and gently caresses it. Not once taking her eyes off me as I continue to sing to her. I'm trying with everything in me to put this into memory. The way she feels, smells and tastes. I need to remember this. Right here and right now.

 _Maybe it's intuition_

 _But some things you just don't question_

 _Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

 _And there it goes,_

 _I think I found my best friend_

 _I know that it might sound_

 _More than a little crazy_

 _But I believe_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I think I dreamed you into life_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I have been waiting all my life_

"Baby…" I call Ali softly.

"Hum?" She hums her response.

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes." She looks at me curious.

"Get it Ali. I want to remember this. Let's take a picture." Then Ali looks at me. A look I'll never forget. It's with pure happiness. Her smile is so wide that her perfect dimples are showing. She then nods her head 'yes' and her eyes start to water again. As she walks to her purse to pull out her phone.

I kiss her cheek in comfort when she walks back to me and take the phone from her as I position myself next to her. I wrap my arm around her waist and lean my head against her.

"Smile baby girl." I tell her as I lightly tickle her side and she lets out a giggle as I take a few snap shots. "Baby one showing off your ring. Ali then brings her left hand to my cheek to show off the ring and pulls my face to look at her. I take a few pictures having no idea if they will come out because I'm looking into her eyes. She then kisses me softly as I continue to take pictures hoping we get a good shot.

Ali then gets my hand and slowly trying not to break the mood starts to walk me to the bedroom that I have prepared for us. When she walks in she brings her hand to her mouth and covers it in shock, looking around. She lets go of my hand and walks further in the room, admiring it.

"Em…"

I had a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom. I have the room lights dim with candles everywhere, giving off a light vanilla scent. There is an end table with strawberries and whip cream and a few bottled waters. Everything is just perfectly placed.

I can't take my eyes off her. She's so beautiful. I walk up behind her and hug her. Gently placing my chin on her shoulder, snuggling her into me.

"Do you like it?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"It's beautiful Em. You're beautiful Emily." Ali turns around in my arms and places both her hands on either side of my face and kisses me lovingly. "Please make love to me now baby. I can't wait anymore."

"Yes my love." I bring my hands to the end of her blouse and slowly lift it over her head. Admiring her as I slowly undress her. Goosebumps form on her skin as I run my hand along her bare arm. Her now standing before me in the sexiest pair of blue panties and bra. "My favorite color." I tell her as she blushes. I can't help but lean in and kiss her softly as she slowly starts to undress me, in the same manner I just did her.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." She whispers to me taking in my half naked form.

"Nothing compared to you Ali." I pull her body close to mine, before stepping back and picking her up bridal style to lay her gently in the middle of the bed. She yelps in surprise both of us with a permanent smile on our face as we giggle.

I slowly crawl over to her and make myself comfortable on top of her as she spreads her legs open for me. My hormones are going wild right now. As my thigh brushes against her core. Just feeling her skin beneath me. Feeling her heat against me and her heart thumping against my chest. I lower my lips to her cleavage and start to kiss and suck on her skin. Her breast are perfect. I'm running my hand up and down her thigh.

"Mhmm… Take it off Em." Ali moans ordering me and I spring into action. Maybe a little too eager to unhook her bra. Calm down Em. Slow and be gentle. I try to slow down my pace when all of a sudden Ali grabs me by the face and makes me look at her.

"Em, I love you. I do but so help me God." She pulls me in for a hard kiss and throws her bra to the side as she gets my hand and brings it to her breast. "I need you. If you don't take me now. I'm going to flip us over and have my way with you."

"Fuck…" I can't help the words that slip through my lips as I start to fondle Ali's breast and her nipple hardened under my touch. "I love you." I mumble as I kiss down Ali's jaw and down her neck to her breast.

I then lift up off her body sitting on my knees in front of her and remove my bra. I then bring my hands down to her panties and start to take them off her. For the first time seeing all of her and allowing myself to finally lust over her. My eyes raking up and down her body.

"Take yours off too Em." She tells me wanting to see all of me as well.

I reach down and make a little show of it for her and take off my panties. I then crawl back up her body and start to kiss her with passion and meaning. Ali immediately response and starts to rock her hips against mine. I burry my face into her neck and get lost in the feeling of her being so responsive to me. I can feel the heat from her skin and how wet she is as she rocks herself on my leg.

"mmm.. ugh.." Ali starts to whimper in my ear, breathing hard. I instantly feel my whole face go hot and my pussy starts to throb. She sounds so sexy and I just can't take it anymore as I bring my fingers to her folds and start to tease her. Sliding them up and down her wet slit. Which causes her to bite on my shoulder. "Em…" She moans and arches her back. Giving me a perfect view of her beautiful breast. I needly bring my mouth down on her nipple that is nice and hard for me. My tongue starts to fondle it, flicking it back and forth and then sucking hard. She brings her hand to the back of my head encouraging me to suckle on her. This is all just too much. I need her…

I then start to kiss lower. Under her breast and across her flat stomach. Leaving wet kisses and running my tongue along her skin. Then dipping my tongue into her bellybutton playfully. Ali wiggling slightly but still moaning enjoying the sensations I'm giving her. I continue to kiss lower and graze my nose against her hip bone. She practically bucks off the bed. I've found her sensitive spot. I start to kiss and suck and her moans just grow louder. I then with my hands spread her legs wide as I settle between her legs. Kissing down to her tight and sucking softly on her skin as my fingers continue to tease her, me spreading her wetness around her sensitive area. She's hot, wet and her lips are swollen and needy.

"God Em… please baby." Ali whines. I look up to her and it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. She has her lips parted as she's trying to control her breathing and her eyes as closed tightly as she arches her back. Her hair is fanned over the pillow her head is resting on. Ali grabs my hand that is wrapped around her tight and brings it to her neglected breast and urges me to squeeze it. The sight alone of her like this almost has me cuming.

I then bring her tights over my shoulder and dive in without warning. Tasting her for the first time as I burry my face into her pussy and attacking her neglected clit. Flicking it back and forth with my tongue first with soft laps as I lick up and down her slit. Then I just can't take it anymore… I can't help it. I tried to be slow, gentle and romantic but I need her. I need her to feel how much I want and desire her. I start to eat her out with desire and make my tongue hard as I flick with a purpose over her tongue. Ali starts to rock her hips against my face riding my tongue. Her wetness all over my lips and nose. I then start to with my right hand start to ease her opening with my finger. I know I have to go slow because she's only been with one other person. I make sure my finger is covered with her juices before I slip it in slowly into her.

"Ohhh… God…"Ali then lets out this cry of pure pleasure, mixed with pain. I slow down my movement of my finger inside her till she encourages me. "Oh god Emily don't stop baby. Please… just fuck me." That's all I need to hear as I start to finger fuck her bringing my finger in and out of her and then when she's ready adding a second finger. Teasing her as I start to wiggle my digits in her. Looking for that spot that is going to have her seeing stars.

Ali then brings both her hands to my head and pulls me down to her pussy. Urging me to lick her. I dive right in. She's making the sexiest sounds I've ever heard anyone make. She's not holding back and her pussy starts to squeeze my fingers. I can feel her contractions. Feeling how close she is. She's riding my face as my tongue gives her clit as much attention as possible as I start to plunge my fingers into her harder in the same rhythm her hips are moving. She then brings one of her hands that was holding my head down to her breast as she starts to pinch her nipple and tug on her breast. Roughly groping herself.

"Yes… yesssss… I'm… oh god Em. Don't stop… oh god don't stop baby." I pull my face away from her and crawl over her to lay my body on top of her as I continue to fuck her with my fingers. She instantly wraps her arms around my neck and brings me in for the most passionate kiss that both of us have ever shared. I'm breathing so hard, I drop my forehead to her shoulder as she digs her nails into my back. Holding my body as close to her as possible.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear and lightly bite her earlobe. Her eyes are closed tightly, her face flush and she's whimpering. "Cum for me baby."

"Em… Em… Em…" She chants my name as her hold body trembles. She rocks her hips one last time hard into my thrust and I feel her cum. I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her as she spasms in my arms. Her coming down from her high now moaning. "Mmhmmm…" I start to kiss the side of her face. Whispering to her…

"I love you so much. You are so beautiful. I'm going to take care of you Ali and be there for you." I slowly stop my movement. Knowing she's done. I'm about to pull my fingers out of her when she grabs my wrist.

"Not yet. Stay inside me." I look at her and she leans up and kisses me softly. "I want to remember how you feel inside me baby." I obey and leave my fingers inside her as we softly start to kiss.

The soft kisses turn again passionate and I can't help it as I start to wiggle my fingers inside her. Ali throws her head back and starts to respond to me again as we go for round two as I start to make love to her all over again. My girl is so vocal and I love it. I'll never tire of this.

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Okay, I know this took me a long time to get out. I've kinda got obsessed with my other fanfic ~An Emison Story~ Second Chances. If you haven't checked it out please do so. It's not at all like this fanfic and it's completely angst but I'm really enjoying writing it. So please check it out if you haven't. Secondly I'd like to thank jamia618 (wattpad) for editing this for me. Thank you girly. It was because of her that I got this out.**

 **So this fanfic is coming to an end. Any idea's on how to end it? I'm thinking one more chapter... Not sure but I do know that this became way more chapters then I ever anticipated. As always please vote and comment. Let me know what you all think!**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	25. The Morning After

"Mhmm…" I hear Ali half moan and half whimper as she stirs awake. "Baby…" She breathes out as she realizes what I'm doing and brings her hand to my head. Massaging my scalp as my head is positioned right between her thighs. As I continue my work she tangles her fingers in my long hair, slightly pulling it in her excitement. Her breathing picking up the longer I go on.

I can't help it as a moan of my own escapes my lips. Her reactions to this are honestly just turning me on even more, encouraging me as I grin against her wet flesh. My tongue continues its assault on her, licking long hard strokes up and down her slit. Ali starts to arch her back, letting me know she's fully awake now and she starts to rock into my face. Enjoying the sensation and stimulation my lips and tongue are giving her.

"Oh god… Em…" She chokes out between deep breathes. Letting me know she's getting closer.

She tightly wraps her thighs around my head as she's riding my tongue. Urging me to go faster. Her body slightly shaking from the high that she's on by trying to hold in her release. I bring my hands to each thigh and try my best to hold her still as she starts to hit her orgasm, pulling harder on my hair, letting me know what I'm doing is right. Her other free hand grips the sheets tightly as her orgasm starts to roll though her and I feel her body start to jerk. She then lets out the sexiest high-pitched scream/moan I've ever heard her make.

My God… I love this girl. I'm definitely going to enjoy learning all of her sex sounds. She's extremely vocal and has no problem expressing to me what she wants or what she doesn't like and it's barely the morning after our first night together. Jesus.

"Okay…okay…" Ali hurriedly tries to say as she pushes away my head. Unable to take anymore stimulation on her tender, throbbing clit. Her body still jerking softly as every cell in her body tingles with pleasure.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ali chuckles softly, trying to catch her breath. Bringing her hand to my cheek and softly caressing it as I kiss her inner thigh. Her other hand lifting up the sheet so she can look down at me, making eye contact.

"Good Morning my love…" I mumble as I continue to kiss up her leg. I bring my hand to my mouth and wipe it clean of her juices before softly kissing a slow path up her body. I can feel my girl shudder as my body covers her. She whimpers once again before she grabs my face and brings my lips in for a long, slow, deep kiss.

I can't help but whimper-moan into the kiss as I share Ali's juices with her and her sucking on my tongue. Ali then wraps her arms and legs around me as I settle my weight on her body and our tongues caress slowly and softly as we being to make out.

"Mmmmmm," Ali purrs then starts to pout as I pull back from the kiss and smile down at her. Her beautiful blue eyes looking back up at me still soft from sleep. I can't help but smile bigger then clear my throat for dramatic affect.

"Uh hum… I said good morning my love." I tease my girl, my eyes playful as she brings her hand to the side of my face and caresses it. I can't help but lean into it and gently kiss it. She then let's out the cutest giggle and bites her bottom lip. A playful gleam in her eyes as well. Man… this girl. Is it just me or is she just the most adorable thing in the world?

"Good morning my sexy… extremely talented girlfriend." Ali then pulls be back down for another passionate kiss. Holding me by the back of my neck and laughing into my mouth.

"Hey! No laughing as I'm kissing you." I play with her as I bring my hands to her bare sides and start to lightly tickle her. "It messes with my ego."

"Oh… it's not like you need any help with that." Ali says back playfully.

With her response I start to tickle her harder. This time wanting to hear my angel's laughter. This just causes Ali to start wiggling underneath me. Trying to get away from my assault. I can't help but groan as I feel her body sensually moving underneath me.

I then stop my tickle assault and hover over her. Watching her. My breath caught in my throat. I'm still so turned on from what I just did to her and need some attention myself. Ali notices this brings her hands to my waist, holding me and she starts to rock her hips into me as she stares directly into my eyes. I have no idea why, but that's hot as hell.

She slips her thigh in between my legs so my core can get some much needed friction.

"Ali…" I moan out as I lean my head down and nuzzle my head at the base of her throat, needing to close my eyes and just feel all of her. Ali then tilts her head an offers me access to her throat. I take the hint and start to swirl my tongue slowly up her neck to her ear where I whisper, "You feel so good underneath me baby."

"Not as good as you feel on top of me, daddy…" she seductively whispers back. Bringing her lips to the shell of my ear, lightly licking it. Oh my fucking god… as if I wasn't already turned on before. She just heightened all my senses by calling me daddy. My whole body is suddenly on fire. I can't help it but attack her neck. Kissing and sucking. Licking and biting. She then continues.

"I've been wanting you for so long daddy. Tell your baby girl what you want her to do to you." Ali looks up at me innocently.

"Oh god Ali…" I can't help but rock into her harder.

"Tell me how I can please you?" Ali starts to bring her hand down my side, reaching between my legs to touch me. I gently get her hand and hold it, stopping her.

"Turn around." I order her softly. She bites her lips and grins at me then nods her head in understanding as I lift my body up so she can turn onto her belly.

"Like this daddy?" she asks as she gets comfortable, moving her hair over one of her shoulders and turning her head to try her best to look back at me.

"Yes baby girl." I answer in awe of her. My girl is perfect. That space between her lower back and ass is my favorite part and oh so damn sexy. I run my hand from her neck down her back. Sensually and softly touching her before bringing my lips back down to kiss it. "You are so fucking hot."

"Mmmm…" She hums in approval of my kisses and touches up her back to her neck. I then lay my body on top of her as I start to ride her ass and kiss the side of her neck and face. I'm so wet right now and I feel nothing but ecstasy right now being on top of Ali like this. My engorged clit rubbing against her ass.

"You feel so good baby…" I whisper into Ali's ear and she just moans her approval. Arching her back so her ass is sticking out for me. I'm holding her hips and start to go harder on her making the whole bed shake.

"OH MY GOD!" I hear Hanna scream immediately bring her hands to her eyes. Standing completely still in the middle of the room.

"What the FUCK!" I scream in return. Bringing up the sheets to cover myself, still laying on top of Ali's back, to shield us.

"HANNA!" Ali screams "GET OUT!" She turns over in her shock. Completely knocking me off of her and the bed. With a loud thud, taking the sheet down with me. Now exposing all of Ali to whoever else walks in.

"WHY WAS THE DOOR NOT CLOSED?!" Hanna screams at us still with her hands covering her eyes.

"Ow…" I rub the back of my head as I sit up slowly, wincing, a little confused as to why I'm on the floor.

"What's with all the…" Spencer starts as she walks into the room then stares in shock at me, with her mouth wide open. "Oh FUCK!" She brings her hand to cover Aria's eyes who walks in right behind her as she notices Ali completely naked on the bed. Trying her best to shield herself with her hands.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES SPENCER!" Ali screams.

"How about you all get OUT!" I yell.

Both Spencer and Aria scramble making a dash for it out of the room. As Ali starts to uncontrollably laugh, probably a little out of embarrassment but mostly with how much of a dumb ass Hanna is. Hanna is trying her best to walk backwards with one hand cover her eyes and the other hand feeling around, trying her best not to bump into anything.

"Hanna just turn around and leave. You can't see us with your back to us!" I can't help but join in with the laughter and fall back down on my back. Looking up at Ali who moved over to look down at me while she's laughing on the bed still.

"Close the door!" Ali manages to get out between her fits of laughter to Hanna who is noticeably upset and flustered.

"What the FUCK! How do two girls even have sex in the position you two were in!" She yells in frustration at us which just makes both Ali and I laugh harder as she slams the door. She then screams though the door.

"Hurry up Ali! It's already 10am! I need to get you home by noon!" Then of course for dramatic effect bangs on the door hard with her fist. "Ow!" Hanna cries and I can imagine her rubbing her hand as she marches to Spencer and Aria.

Ali then lays down on her stomach and leans over on the side of the bed as her laughter dies down. Brining her hand to my head and slightly massages it, where I hit myself. I look back at Ali with the biggest grin on my face.

"You okay baby? I'm sorry I threw you off the bed." She looks down at me with nothing but love and regret.

"I'm okay. That was just very unexpected. I'm not as turned on as I am in pain anymore though." I start to chuckle again and sit up. My face right in front of hers.

"Yeah, I think we scared Hanna for life." My angel says back with the biggest smile I've ever seen her wear. Her dimple showing prominently and her eyes twinkling. God… those baby blues. I swear they will kill me one of these days. I can't help but lean over and kiss her softly.

"I love you." She mumbles against my lips.

"I love you more." I answer back, not even having to think about it.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **~Ali's POV~**

"Took you long enough!" Hanna mumbles as she puts a plate of food on the table. I've just walked out of the room fulling showered and ready for the day.

"Ugh… rude much?" I roll my eyes at her and lightly laugh. As I sit down at the table in front of where she just put the plate of food, serving me.

"Eat. We've got to take you home." She says slightly smiling breaking from her current mood, trying to act like she's still mad. "I promised your dad!" She raises her voice at the end.

"Why are you mad?! You walked in on me, remember?!" I snap at Hanna as I take a sip of the OJ she just placed in front of me.

"Why am I mad? I didn't plan on seeing my best friends defiling each other!" She shakes her head like it's obvious.

"Ever heard of calling first?" I narrow my eyes at her playfully.

"Ever heard of closing the fucking door?" Hanna shoots back.

"Ever heard of announcing yourself before you enter a room!"

"Obviously NOT!" Hanna huffs. "And I did call! Check your phone! Em was supposed to have you up and ready by 9am so we could make breakfast and take you home." Hanna shakes her head in disapproval at Emily who just walked in the kitchen.

"Okay… ok… enough you two. It happened and we can't take it back." Emily says as she comes up behind me and kisses the top of my head. "Even though I could have done without my best friends seeing my gorgeous girlfriend naked. The morning after the first time I have." She laughs to herself then reaching over and grabs a piece of bacon off my plate to eat it.

I look up at Em. "Oh so it would be okay for them to see me naked just not the morning after your first time?" I chuckle. Emily just shrugs in agreement playing with me. I then swat her with my hand. "Go get your own plate."

"Well Hanna's right." Spencer says as she walks over to the table with Emily's plate and puts it down. "Em we had a plan. If you would have stuck to it there wouldn't have been a free peep show this morning." She scolds as Emily sits down next to me and brings one of her hands to my leg.

"Oh says the girl who walked in and didn't even close her eyes? At least these two had the decency to close their eyes. And hold up. Who said it was free?" Emily laughs at Spencer. "I definitely expect payment after that embarrassment."

"I covered Aria's eyes!" Spencer pouts.

"And you could have at least closed yours. You didn't have to wait till Ali told you to!" Em then takes a drink of her OJ.

"Makes me think Spence… makes me think." My girlfriend chuckles as Spencer narrows her eyes at her completely offended.

"Get over it guys." Aria pipes in. "We all knew what Ali and Em were gonna be doing last night. It was only a matter of time before one of us walked in on them." Everyone looks around at each other silently, no knowing what to say. I mean technically Aria's right. "Let's look at it this way… They just made for an awesome bride's maid toast at their wedding." Aria raises her OJ glass then all three of them start to laugh.

"Oh hell no!" Em and I say in unison.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Is it bad? I just can't seem to stop wanting to touching you." I whisper into Ali's ear. Ali just got into Hanna's car and is about to leave me for the first time after being together. "I don't want you to go." I pout, leaning against the car door. Ali then kisses the side of my face.

"I know baby… I feel the same way." She pulls back slightly and kisses my lips. "We've got to go though if we want to keep our cover. I've got 30 mins to get into Rosewood if we want to keep my dad's trust." She kisses me again. "And I do not plan on us not doing what we did last night again till we leave for college." She scolds. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah… I know."

"You still picking me up tonight for our date?" Ali looks at me with hope.

"Of course Miss DiLaurentis. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to wine and dine you." I lean in and kiss her again. "Text me when you get home. Be ready by 6?"

"Oh my GOD!" Hanna screams, letting her head fall back onto the driver seat dramatically. "Enough already. You both do know I'm sitting right here right?" She rolls her eyes. "Why do I even do this to myself?"

"Because you love us." I look over to Hanna and wink.

"Step away from the vehicle Fields. We're leaving." She orders as Ali giggles.

"I love you. See you tonight." She gives me one last kiss as her hand gently caresses my cheek.

"Love you too." I reply back completely love struck and kiss her hand as she lets go of it.

"Oh God… yes we know, we know. You both love each other." Hanna rolls her eyes at me.

"Love you too Hanna." I blow her a kiss as I step away from the car.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." Hanna smiles before putting on her sun glasses and pulling out of the driveway. Both my girls waving at me as I watch them drive away.

 **xxxxxxx**

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket as Spencer drives Aria and I home. Me sitting in the back seat as the two go back on and in the front on what station we are going to listen to. We stayed behind at the cabin to clean and straighten up after Hanna and Ali left.

I immediately unlock my phone knowing who the message is from already.

 **Ali:** _Just got home Daddy._

 **Em:** _Good… I'm glad baby girl. So I was thinking. Maybe…_

I sent the message to see how Ali will respond. I want to know if she's thinking the same thing I am.

 **Ali:** _Maybe?_

 **Em:** _Yes… just maybe_

 **Ali:** _Tell me more about this maybe Daddy_

God… I love this girl. There is no doubt in my mind she will be the death of me one day. I reply back quickly, I don't want to keep her waiting.

 **Em:** _I was thinking that maybe we would finish what we started early?_

 **Ali:** _Oh don't worry. I defiantly plan on finishing what we started. I know I still owe you one_

I can't help it as a huge grin on my face appears. Even if I wanted to stop smiling this big. I literally couldn't. I try my best to suppress it. All I need to have is Spencer or Aria see me and start to tease me again about Ali.

 **Em:** _I was thinking that maybe 6pm to pick you up is too late?_

 **Ali:** _I was thinking the same._

 **Em: insert kissy emoji**

 **Ali:** _Get your sexy ass over her ASAP!_

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Okay, I know I've been missing in action. I apologize. I had a bunch of stuff going on. I was hoping to get a chapter out before I took off to Cabo in Baja California Sur (Mexico). It just didn't happen. Sorry but on a bright note… It was AMAZING! My gf and I went to a 21 and over resort and we just had a blast. Defiantly worth every pretty penny we spent. Then well when I got back I had to organize a bunch of stuff for work and home before I could actually get time to sit down and write. Travelling can be a bitch my friends.**

 **So… I decided to update this fanfic first because well… it's my baby. And two I just got so many recent likes through wattpad with people binge reading it. I see you! This story has 30+K reads. WTF! Also I've got to say about 25-30 people added it to their library recently in the last 3 weeks. I was in shock with how many people are enjoying it. I humbly say thank you! As a writer you hope people like what you put out. I'm glad I'm connecting in some way. Even though my earlier/first chapters are very shitty. I hope I've grown. With that being said… I might… just might… hold on to this story just a little longer because of all you. We'll see where it takes me, of course as long as FandomMusical is still for it.**

 **Also I'd like to give credit to my fanfic idol MysticalGoddessOfWords at . I've got to admit I stole-borrowed her sexy time scene for the beginning of this chapter. All credit goes to her. If you haven't read it, which I know you have if you're reading my Emison fanfic. Check out The T-Shirt from her Mermaid Universe. It's still the best series of Emison Fanfic I've ever read. I draw a lot of inspiration from it.**

 **As always I want to thank FandomMusical for editing. She's AMAZING!**

 **Take care and for those of you who haven't already please Read my new other Emison Story ~Second Chances~ It's darker then this fluff piece but I have a lot planned for it so if you like angst. It's going to be right up your dark alley.**

 **~Andrea**


	26. Getting Caught Up

**~Emily's POV~**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumble upset with myself as I climb up the tree with a grunt. "When she said get here ASAP. I didn't realize it meant ME sneaking into her room, climbing up the oldest tree in the world!" Ugh... I wipe my jeans as I scoot my bottom along the tree branch, closes to Ali's window. "How in the hell..." I look around calculating my next move. This could be bad if I don't think this out properly. "How did I even do this the other night?" I sigh, "I can't believe she makes me this desperate." I grumble again but truth is, I'd do this a million of times over just to be with her. My feet dangling in the air and I take a deep breath as I try my best to balance myself. I pull out my cell phone carefully and start to text my girl. "You couldn't have made this easy for me huh Ali. How about opening your window... that would have been nice." I grunt one last time. Acting upset but deep down this is giving me a rush of excitement. Plus this is my crazy idea. Not hers...

 **Em:** Love I'm here. ❤️

 **Ali:** Hold on my dad's still here. Txt u when u can come in.

 **Em:** ?

 **Ali:** I'll come get u

 **Em:** Well don't leave me hanging... literally.

I can't help but laugh out loud at my own joke. Ali has no idea that I'm up in her tree trying to get into her room. I slightly shake from my laughter and almost lose my balance. "Fuck." I drop my phone into Ali's yard. "Damn it." I huff in silent in frustration. Then I see Ali and her dad walk out into the lawn. I try my best to hide in the leaves. I see her give him a sweet kiss on the cheek as he walks to his car holding his brief case. My girl then cutely waves her dad away when he gets in his Mercedes and leaves to what I'm assuming is work. My beautiful blonde then starts to walk back into her house and I scream out to her as quietly as possible to get her attention.

"Ali!" She looks up and finds me in the tree that started shaking again as my dumb ass leaned forward and almost loses my balance again.

"Em! What the hell! Get down!" She screams at me. Her face extremely petrified at the sight of me in the shaking tree.

"Babe, get my phone I dropped it." I scream back highly amused. She then walks over under the tree and finds my phone in the grass. She then looks up to yell at me some more.

"Damn it Emily. You're going to hurt yourself!" She grumbles at me after she picks it up and looks back up at me. "Didn't we talk about this last time!"

"Hey! I was trying to be romantic and I saw that your dad was still here..." I then get distracted. "And what the hell? You always have your bedroom window open. This is the last time I try to climb up a tree and sneak inside your room. Your dang window is closed!"

"Oh well... I'm sorry, I couldn't be more accommodating to you!" My girl pouts back at me angrily and with attitude. "And I don't want you climbing up that tree. All I need is for your your dumb ass to fall and break your neck!"

"Tell me about it!" I answer her amused. "Now get your pretty ass in your room and open the window for me. I think it'll be safer for me to finish this then to climb back down. Ali looks up in shock and then immediately starts to run into her house. Less than 5 minutes later she's in her room opening the window. Motioning me with her hands to come in with annoyance.

"Hurry up and don't hurt yourself." She scolds me.

"Man... it was so much easier climbing up this tree at night when you were mad at me and I was half drunk." I tell Ali chuckling as I finally am safe inside her room. My girl then hits me hard on my shoulder. "Ouch... babe what was that for?" I ask as I rub my shoulder.

"Emily! You promised me that night you weren't drunk!" I can't help but wrap my arms around My baby and burry my face in her neck as I start to pepper kisses there.

"I wasn't... I'm just playing. I love to see you mad, slash, protective." I kiss up Ali's neck and to her ear. "You are unbelievably sexy when you are." Ali leans into me slightly then pulls back and hits me again on the shoulder. "Ouch." I chuckle. "Why are you so abusive?"

"Don't laugh at me Emily. It's not funny. You could have hurt yourself. Stop trying to climb up my tree to sneak into my room!" She tells me in all seriousness.

"Come on babe..." I look at her and smile innocently. "I mean how many boys have climbed up your tree while your dad was home to make out with you?" I raise an eyebrow at her and bite my lip. Ali then matches my look and challenges me.

"Do you really wanna know?" She answers giggling.

"Oh God... no-no-no... I do not want to know. I take it back." I say as I walk to her bed and throw myself on to it, dramatically. I then bring my hands to my face and shake my head. Trying my best to get the image out of it.

"Stop being so dramatic!" She continues to giggle. "You asked."

"No-no-no..." I close my eyes and cover my face with my arm. "This was not how I saw this going." I groan as if I'm in physical pain.

"Aww... my poor baby." Ali walks over to me and sits on the bed next to me, grabbing my hand gently stroking it.

"I think I need water." I let go of her hand and stand up. I then start walking downstairs a little disappointed. With Ali following behind.

"Baby... I was just kidding with you." Ali sighs and grabs my hand once again. Trying to stop me from walking away. I instantly lace our fingers together and gently squeeze it as I continue down the stairs, tugging her along.

"I know... It's okay." I tell her as I walk into the kitchen.

"No... sit down babe. I've got it." I can't help but smile at my girl. "Let me get it for you."

"Ok..." She then walks to the fridge and pulls out a bottle water. Walking back towards me, with it in her hands. I reach out to grab it and she puts it behind her back, messing with me.

"Babe... I'm thirsty." I whine, not in the mood.

"So am I." Ali flirtatiously looks at me with a twinkle in her eye as she bites her lip standing in front of me.

"I'm serious." I tell her as I bring my hands to her hips and pull her closer to me. Trying to grab my water. She then shakes her head no and giggles that beautiful giggle of hers. "I'm not playing Ali." I try to tell her convincingly.

"What? Does the Emily Field's not want to play?" Ali fakes shock with her mouth wide open. "I can make it worth your wild..."

"Really?" I look her in the eyes. I can see that playful twinkle return back. "What do I get if I play?"

"I haven't decided yet." My girl pulls back from me and opens the bottle water and drinks from it.

"Hey! That was mine." I pout at her.

"Then come get it." Ali sing-songs and starts to skip into the living room, looking back. I can't help but chuckle at her and get up to follow. She wants me to chase her... well.. Ali does always get what she wants. I start to walk towards her when all of a sudden. I take the bait. I start to chase her around her living room. I finally catch up to her and pick her up holding her from her waist. My baby is giggling loudly as she leans back into me. I whisper in her ear.

"Give me what's mine." I tell her as I kiss below her ear, letting her let down her defenses. As soon as she's lost in my kisses on her neck. I quickly snap the bottle water out of her hand and step back. "Thank you." I tell her as I unscrew the cap and start to drink the water. Downing the whole thing.

"Gosh... you were thirsty." Ali looks at me like I'm weird.

"You do realized I just climbed up a tree and jumped into your window... right?"

"Yeah but I thought you were athletic. Is someone out of shape?" Ali giggles at me.

"Oh no you didn't..." I grin at her. "Trust me... I'd run circle around you." I tell her as I sit on her couch. Ali immediately comes up to me and straddles me.

"Care to prove that?" She asks me as she leans in and kisses me softly.

"Ali..." I mumble into my girl's mouth as I gently bit on her bottom lip. Trying to get her attention but too weak to stop her.

"Em... mmhm..." Ali mumbles in reply as she continues her kissing assault on me. She then starts to kiss down my jaw to my neck, until she finds a spot she wants to mark. She gently bites and sucks on my skin as she soothes it with her tongue. Her hands running up my sides underneath my shirt.

"Fuck... That feels good baby." I close my eyes and just bask in the feeling of my girl's lips and tongue against my skin. I then bring my hands to her ass and aggressively pull her in closer to me. As she's straddling me on her living room couch. Man, this feeling couldn't get any better. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Then she starts to rock into me and my head just goes fuzzy. When I hear her give one of the sexiest moans as she tries to pull my shirt up over my head.

"Baby..." I call to her again. Trying to snap myself out of the trance I'm in. I lean my head back against the couch trying to get her attention and pulling myself away from her not letting her take off my shirt.

"Yes Daddy?" My beautiful girlfriend pulls back and looks at me a little flush in the cheeks and breathing deeply. I can't help but groan, she's got me and she knows it. I then lean in and kiss her again deeply. Long and slow both our tongues fighting for control as I nibble on her bottom lip. I can feel my whole neck and face flush. I'm so turned on.

"Mhmmm..." Ali starts to moan in my mouth as she runs her hands up my shirt to cup my breast. That's when I remember... I need to stop this.

"B-baby..." I pull back slightly trying to catch my breath again and grab Ali's hands to stop her. Focus Emily... Focus. All we need is to get caught by her dad. It's like she knows what I'm thinking and tells me.

"No one's here love." She tries to convince me, leaning forward. Pressing her breast against mine. "Come on... My dad won't be back for hours and who the hell knows where Jason is." She leans in again and kisses right below my ear, whispering. Knowing she doesn't have to because no one is here but knowing the effect it would have on my body, with her lips so close to my ear. "If it makes you feel better we can take this upstairs?" My girl pulls back and smirks biting her bottom lip with an eyebrow raised, starting to climb off me.

"Now why would I want that?" I pull her back onto my lap and look back at Ali playfully. "You did say we were alone right?" I bite my bottom lip and raise an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are Miss Fields?" Ali grins back at me slightly pulling back and acting shocked with her hand placed on her chest and her mouth open.

"How much time do you think we've got, Miss DiLaurentis?" I tell her as I start to run my hands up under her shirt as I slowly feel her up.

"How long do you need, Daddy..." My baby girl tells me as she raises her arms, allowing me access to pull off her shirt.

"Al-" I start to say pulling off her shirt breathlessly.

"I'll just be a minute Ali. I forgot- WHAT THE HELL!" I hear Ali's dad scream.

"Dad" Ali immediately jumping off me and straightening out her shirt. I can't help but close my eyes and lean my head against the couch.

"Fuck..." I breathe out. Ali just looks at me and lightly nudges me. As her dad looks on angrily.

"What did I tell you girls?" Mr. DiLaurentis huffs. "How did you get into the house Emily? I just literally walked out the door 10 minutes ago!" He throws down his briefcase on the couch.

"Dad-" Ali tries.

"No Ali, don't Dad me." He looks at his daughter with a pointed look. "Emily, I trusted that you'd be a good girl with my daughter." He then looks at me with all kinds of disappointment.

"Sir-" I look at him dumbfounded.

"NO!" Mr. DiLaurentis shakes his head. "This is unacceptable. If you were a boy... I'd kick your ass. Your mother told me to treat you like one but..." Mr. DiLaurentis shakes his head deciding whether to kicking my ass or not. Then screams, "Get out!" The older man shakes his head in frustration. Contemplating what to do next with us. How to handle his daughter getting defiled on his couch. "Now, before I remove you." I immediately spring to action get up on my feet.

"Dad. We were just making out." Ali again tries to defend me and grabs my hand stopping me. She's still sitting on the couch getting upset with her father for kicking me out.

"I'm not dumb Alison. You snuck Emily in and I know there was more going on here than just kissing!" He comes up to us. Both him and Ali facing each other in a stare down.

"I'll just-" I start again trying to pull out of Ali's hold. Knowing this is not the time to challenge my girlfriend's father.

"NO! If Emily has to leave then I'm going with her." Ali gets up and starts to pull me to the door.

"Ali... baby." I call to her softly and she looks at me pissed as I stop her at the door way.

"Don't you dare defend him right now." She tells me through gritted teeth.

"Hey..." I whisper looking in her eyes that are still staring at me hard. "Breathe baby." I bring my hands to her face and softly caress her cheek. "I don't want you fighting with your dad over us."

"But Em-" She starts as her eyes soften while looking at me and I can see all the emotions in her eyes as they start to water.

"No baby... You and your dad are not going to fight over us." I repeat. "We will respect his wishes." I tell her and notice Kenneth staring at us. "I love you Ali and I plan on sticking around for a very long time. We need to place this smart and listen to your father." I hug my girl tightly and kiss her cheek. Saying my goodbye, "I'll see you soon baby." I then pull back and look at her father "I'm so sorry Sir. I didn't mean to disrespect you and your house. Above all else... I'd never disrespect your daughter." I tell him. Looking straight into his eyes. Then after a moment turn and start to leave out the front door.

"Dad!" Ali screams at her father, completely upset and throwing a tantrum at this point. Her arms are crossed and she stomped her foot.

"God dam-" Her father sighs and waves his hand at me. "Emily..." He calls me back into the house. Not exactly happy but not able to disappoint his daughter. I stop and look at him.

"No sir. It's okay. I know my girlfriend sometimes forgets her place. You are her father and we both respect you. It's okay whatever punishment you want to give to us." I swallow gathering all my courage, it's now or never. "I just want you to know that I'm not just like any other boy or well partner." I take a deep breath. "I love you daughter sir." I exhale and regather myself. "I-I want to marry her one day sir. I'm not playing with her feelings."

Kenneth then starts to chuckle. "Gosh... why do you have to make this so hard?" He brings his hand to his face and starts to rub it in frustration. "You're saying all the right things and UGH! You both can't be sneaking around." He sighs. "Please understand Emily, I'm just trying to protect my baby."

"I understand sir. I'm sorry. I won't happen again. From now on we'll be honest about everything.

"Get your ass in here Fields." He waves me back in the house, still upset with the whole situation. "Ali your brother Jason should be home in 20. Get ready were going out for dinner. All 4 of us. Em." Mr. DiLaurentis looks me straight in the eyes. "Stay in the living room, for Gods sake."

"I thought you were going back to work Dad?"

"Yeah well... I didn't realize I had to babysit you two. I'll be in my office." He says as he walks away.

"Well... that could have went worse." I tell Ali as she turns back to look at me.

"Seriously?" Ali looks at me like I'm idiot.

"Hey... Isn't that what you told me last time?" I tell her as I shrug my shoulders. "It really could have been worse." I look at her and smile.

"Yeah well before you and I hadn't had sex. So I couldn't be mad at what I didn't have. Now..." Ali holds her head. "This is going to suck." I walk over to my baby and hug her from behind.

"Oh don't worry love. I have no probably with sucking." I can't help but chuckle as she cutely pouts.

"We're just going to have to be more creative." I kiss her cheek softly. "Now go get ready love." I gently push her towards the stairs. "I'll wait down here." I smile and wink.

My girl then stomps her feet up the stairs. "Why is the whole universe against us?"

"Put on something pretty baby. A dress preferably." I wink at her. "If I know anything about a DiLaurentis is they don't always play by the rules."

* * *

 **(** Not Edited **)**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **I know... gosh I know. It was almost 6 months without an update on this story. To be fair I have been updating my other stories. So please if you haven't read those give them a try. Anyone have any prompts to go along with this story line?**

 **Again thank you all for your patience. I'll try to be better with the updates.**

 **Take Care,**

 **~Andrea**


	27. I dont know

"You know I probably would rethink this whole thing if I knew how much of a tease you were." I tell my beautiful blonde over the phone, we've been talking for the last hour.

"But you like it right?" Ali tells me seductively, lowing her voice an octave.

"I don't know." I pout.

"Don't lie, you love it." Alit teases me.

"Ugh… Yes. You know I love it." I agree rolling my eyes and bit my bottom lip. I can't help but think back to before dinner.

- _Flashback-_

 _"My God… I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I breathe out as I stand to my feet and watch as my beautiful blonde descends the stairs from her room, never taking her eyes off me. "You're literally going to give me a heart attack Ali." I tell her as I hold my chest. Faking as if it hurts. Truth is… it slightly does, it's beating so fast for her right now. Ali just stares back at me and smiles as she makes her way down in her beautiful dress and high heels. Her hair is done perfectly and her blue eyes are just shinning. "You are amazingly beautiful, my love." I tell her as she finally reaches the final step and I give her my hand._

 _"Well… you defiantly have a way with words." Ali blushes as she looks at my lips, then leans in. "Is my dad still in his office?"_

 _"Yes baby." I say looking back at her and wanting to devour her. I bring my hands slowly to her waist and squeeze. Trying my best to keep my hands in check. Not wanting for her father to walk in and him catch me feeling her up again. I can't help but lick my lips. "I want you so badly Ali."_

 _"Me too baby." Ali says as she leans in closer to kiss me before her Dad clears his throat and walks into the room. We both immediately jump away from each other._

 _"Do I have to start introducing myself before I walk into rooms in my own house?" He snaps annoyed at the both of us._

 _"Sorry Sir." I answer and look down._

 _"Don't be sorry, just be respectful and we all will get along. Is Jason home yet?" He answers._

 _"Dad don't be mean." Ali snaps at him as Jason walks through the front door._

 _"I'm hom-" Jason starts then looks at everyone. Noticing the tension. "Should I even ask?" He says looking at me. I just shrug_ _and playfully roll my eyes at him and he silently chuckles._

 _"Finally, can we go now daddy?" Ali asks her father but looks at me mischievously and winks. I look at her a bit shocked._

 _"Yes let's go. I've got reservations." Kenneth says as he grabs his keys and makes his way outside to the car. Jason follows closely behind as Ali looks over at me like she waiting for me to answer._

 _"Yes?" I look at her. She then grabs her keys and gets my hand and walks me outside. She then turns around and locks her front door._

 _"You do know I was asking you, not him right?" I can't help it as a wave a heat rushes from the top of my head to the tips of my toe. "You're my daddy now…" Oh my fuckin'… I felt like my heart just stopped._

 _With that Ali then skips down the steps and looks at me. "Come on daddy, my father won't be pleased if you have him wait." She slightly giggles at my expression. As I step into motion and follow closely behind her. Then I open the car door for her to get in._

 _"You really do want to give me a heart attack don't you?" I quietly whisper to her as she climbs into the car, brushing her chest against me._

 _"Trust me… if I wanted to give you a heart attack. You would have already had one." Ali whispers back. I gently jog to the other side of the car and get in the backseat with Ali._

 _"Ready?" Her dad asks._

 _"Yes," I answer him._

 _"Let the games begin." Ali answers her father who just looks at her strangely as he drives off._

 _-End of flashback-_

"I love you." I say as I interrupt whatever it was that Ali was saying. I can't see her but I can tell she's blushing at my abruptness.

"I love you too Em." She answers shyly.

"Good…" Is all I can answer back, with a giant smile on my face. "But you're a tease."

"Good?" She answers back amused. "A tease? Me? Never…" She giggles.

"You do realize how perfect you are, right?" I ask her with all seriousness.

"Your something else Emily Fields. You went from teasing to straight out being sweet." She asks in awe.

 _"_ I was just thinking about how beautiful you are… And as much as I'd love to defile you… In every possible way. I may add… I also can't help but think how perfect you are." I say in almost one breath.

"Yeah?"

"Yes… Can I ask you something baby girl?"

"Anything." She answers quickly.

"Can I keep you for a long time?" I smile into the phone. Ali lets out a chuckle.

"You my love can keep me for as long as you want." Ali says love struck over the phone.

"Can I say something that will probably scare the hell out of you as much as it does me?"

"Humm?" Ali hums in agreement.

"I want to marry you one day. I want to buy a house with you. I want to have a dog with you. And maybe one day… If I'm lucky enough… I want to have children with you Ali." I tell her spilling my guts. Almost shocking myself.

I hear Ali take a sharp breath and then silence…

"I mean… only if you want. Gosh… I'm sorry that totally killed the mood huh?"

More silence…

"Ali?" I breathe out. "Say something."

"My God Emily Fields. If you were here with me right now. I would… God I would literally jump you." Ali giggles into the phone. At the sound of her voice my nerves go away.

"I-I-I don't know why I told you all that." I shyly say.

"I'm glad you did. I want all those things too baby." She tells me earnestly.

"So um- tomorrow?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, um- tomorrow we have therapy then we go see Charlotte around 6ish with my family." Ali says as she clears her throat.

 _"_ Um… Sooo…. Do you think we can get any alone time?" I ask biting my bottom lip.

"I think we can arrange that." My beauty smiles into the phone. "Will your mom be home tomorrow morning?"

"Ugh! Yes, she will be home all day." I groan. "Your dad?"

"I'm sorry baby." She says regrettably.

"See… I knew we shouldn't have had sex. Now that's all I'm going to be thinking about when I'm with or without you!" I pout as I fall back onto the bed.

"Oh please… don't act like you weren't before." Ali scoffs into the phone.

"But now… God Ali… now I know how you look, taste and smell…"

"Em…" Ali's breathe hitches. "You have no idea how wet that just made me."

"Urgh!" I literally kick and throw my hands up in the air as I throw a full on fit in my bed. "Why me?"

"Stop it you big baby." Ali chuckles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Baby…" I call out to Ali before she hangs up.

"Yes?" She answers sweetly.

"Wear a dress for daddy tomorrow?" with that Ali laughs out loud.

"Yes, daddy. I'll wear a dress for you. Good night." She says playfully.

"Night my love." I say smiling into the phone.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _…Four days later and no sex later…_

"Ugh." I grunt as I sit down on the bench next to Hanna at lunch.

"Yes, hi to you too Emily." Hanna chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Where's Ali?"

"I don't know. Somewhere being beautiful, with her big blue sparkling eyes. Walking all sexy as she sways her hips-" Hanna covers my mouth with her hand to shut me up.

"Okay, this horny Emily is not so fun. You're worse than before you both had sex." She chuckles and pushes my shoulder playfully.

"You have no idea how torturous this is. She's just so…"

"Calm down over there."

"I'm serious here Hanna. Her Dad and my Mom have been around even extra. They both refuse to let us be alone. I've barely gotten to kiss her. What sucks the most is that she seems okay with it." I pout. "Like I'm over reacting or something."

"I highly doubt that." Hanna smirks. "She wants you just as much as you want her."

"Yeah? Well this morning when I went to pick her up. She didn't even kiss me good morning. Then when I tried to kiss her before we got off the car for school and she just got out. She just got out Hanna! She normally indulges me a little and makes out with me before I walk around and open the car door for her. But she just got out… and started to walk to class." I tell her hurt. "She didn't even wait for me to walk with her." I shrug my shoulders.

"You're just being dramatic Em." The blonde rolls her eyes at me.

"Then why don't I know where my girlfriend is right now? I waited by her class room Hanna and she never came out." I ask, really wanting Hanna to answer me. "No text, no nothing."

"She's over there…" Hanna points to Ali who is walking in with some boy.

"Who is that?" I ask not so nicely.

"No idea…" Hanna answers.

"Whose, who?" Aria says as she joins the table.

"The boy with Ali?" Hanna tells her.

"Oh he's new. He just started today." Aria says as she throws a french fry in her mouth.

"Yeah, and word is he's rich." Spencer says as she joins us talking about Ali's new boyfriend.

"Figures." I say as I turn away from the two as Ali's eyes finally meet mine. Letting her know I'm not happy about being ditched.

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself? She's coming this way." Hanna says reaching over and stealing a fry from Aria.

"Hey! Get your own." She slaps away Hanna hand.

"I've got to go guys. See ya later." I say as I quickly get up and leave walking to the gym.

"Em…" My blonde beauty calls to me and I pretend that I didn't hear and keep walking. "Emily…"

 **~Ali's POV~**

"Em…" I call out to my girlfriend as she starts to walk away. "Emily…" I say a little louder.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask the girls as I walk up to the table with Richard.

"I don't know… maybe she got a little hurt cause her girlfriend forgot to tell her not to wait for her by her classroom before lunch?" Hanna says.

"Dang it. I forgot." I says. "Girls this is Richard. Richard this is Hanna, Aria and Spencer my best friends." Each girl gives their hands and great him politely as I watch Emily walk away. I sit my lunch on the table with my things.

"Hey can you guys entertain Richard as I go find Em?" I ask.

"Yes, of course Ali." Spencer says politely.

"Go get your girl and FYI she's hella grumpy. If you know what I mean Ali." Hanna throws in, wiggling her eyebrow. I can't help but just roll my eyes at her.

"Be back." I tell Richard who nods with a polite yes.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **~Still Ali's POV~**

"You know… if you were my girlfriend. I wouldn't let you be alone in the locker room by yourself during lunch." I hear a girl say. I stop in my track and listen.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Emily answers amused. I can't help but peek at them both.

"Because any ol' girl can come and just snatch you up." The girl answers trying to be all flirty.

"Yeah, well… I don't want any ol' girl to snatch me up." Emily answers sarcastically.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm very sure about that…" Emily says as she sits down on the bench next to her locker. "Is there something I can help you with Paige?"

"There is actually a lot you can help me with-

"I suggest you leave." I dismiss her as I finish walking in, tired of listening. "Em baby, why weren't you at the table at lunch." I ask sweetly.

"Emily, you know you don't have to talk to her if you don't want too." Paige tells my girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" I ask as I look at her. "Of course she wants to speak with me. I'm her girlfriend." I say as I have a silent stare down with the girl.

"Paige, can you leave please. I need to speak with my… I need to speak with Alison." I look at Emily. She's mad… she called me Alison.

"Baby…" I ask as I look at her, confused.

"You sure Em?" Paige asks again.

"Please just go…" Emily tells her annoyed. Then Paige turns to walk away. I immediately go to stand in front of Emily. Normally she'd naturally open her legs to allow me to stand in between them but she doesn't. She just looks down.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I say slightly pouting. Emily can't help but smile and looks up at me. She then lets her legs fall open so I can step in between them. "Was I a bad girl?" I ask as sit on her lap and wrap my arm around her neck. Her arms instantly going to my waist and pulling me in closer to her. I kiss right below her ear. "I'm sorry daddy for whatever it is I did." I whisper to her as I run my fingertips over her collar bone.

"Ali…" She whines.

"What baby…" I say as I continue to kiss on my girl's neck.

"Why didn't you text me not to wait for you by your class room before lunch?" She says as she pulls back.

"I forgot?" I look at her.

"That's not okay Ali. You made me feel like a fool." Em says as she moves me off her lap and stands up.

"I know, I'm sorry baby." I apologize.

"And you can't just call me daddy to get me to forgive you because you know what that makes me think of." She sighs as she opens her locker.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood?" I say as I look at her. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"And what's with the guy you walked into the cafeteria with?" She says sounding extremely jealous as she sorts through her clothes a little more aggressively then she needs to.

"Is this what this is about?" I ask now knowing why she's so upset.

"No. It's about you. This morning you didn't even give me a good morning kiss. Then you ditch me at lunch and to top it all off… I see you walk in with the new rich boy. One that both Aria and Spencer were practically drooling over at lunch." She pulls out her sweats and t-shirt and starts to undress, pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"Em." I grab her wrist as she grabs her t-shirt to put it on. I stand up and walk up as close as possible to her. "Stop." I tell her as I look into her eyes and lean in. "You don't have to be jealous." I lean in and kiss her softly and she doesn't return it. She just stares at me and then my lips. "I want you and only you." I kiss her again as I let go of her wrist and wrap my arms around her neck. Pushing my body completely flush against hers. "Kiss me baby." I encourage her as I kiss her again. Finally, as if something ignited inside Emily, she wraps her arms around me and turns us around so my back is against the lockers as she pushes herself against me kissing me deeply.

"Don't do that again." She mumbles into my lips.

"No baby… never again." I say as I kiss her back just as fiercely. Emily then slides her hand up my shirt and cups my breast.

"I want you." She mumbles as she kisses down my neck. "Now…" She lifts my shirt up and starts to kiss my cleavage.

"Baby… we're at school. In the locker room. Anyone can walk in." I say breathlessly, as my fingers tangle into Emily's hair, encouraging her to continue. Emily then pulls back and pulls me roughly by the hand, towards the coach's offices. "Em?"

"Hold on a second." Emily reaches into her pocket to pull out her keys. She then finds one and unlocks the door.

"Em baby… we'll get in so much trouble if we get caugh-." I tell her but don't have enough to finish as she slams the door shut and locks it before she pushes me against it. Immediately pulling up my shirt. "Oh God…" Emily kisses me hard on the lips as she brings her hands to the button on my pants, undoing them. "Em… baby…" I moan as she continues to kiss down my neck, between my breast and down my stomach as she slides off my pants.

"You've got to be quite baby girl." She whispers against my skin as she pulls down my panties and brings one leg up over her shoulder as she starts to pepper kiss on my thigh.

"Um…" I can't help but whimper biting my bottom lip as I feel my pussy lips throbbing and feel how wet she's already made me with just her kisses. I instantly bring my hand to the back of Emily's head. "Baby… please don't make me beg."

"No, never… you never have to beg me baby girl." Emily says as she buries herself into my pussy and attacks my clit with her tongue.

"Oh God Emily…" I shudder out as I rock my hips into Emily's mouth.

"Tell me how much you love me." Emily mumbles buried inside me.

"Oh daddy… I love you so much." I barely get out through deep breathes. When Emily starts to tease my opening with her fingers.

"I want to fuck you Ali. Can I fuck you baby girl." Emily asks for permission before she enters me.

"God Em… yes baby… but be gentle." I choke out. Emily then pulls back and looks at me. "Don't stop…" I beg her.

"Never baby… I just want to watch." She says as she enters her middle finger inside me.

I can't help it as my mouth falls open in pleasure and I rock my hip in a circular motion as I pull Emily's face back into me. She starts to suck on my clit as she gently starts to finger fuck me, looking up at me the whole time. Letting her long slender finger move in and out of me. All I can hear is the wetness of her strokes and the sound her tongue is making against me.

"More…" I instruct letting her know its okay to enter another finger in me. Before I know it my girl is thrusting her fingers in and out of me so hard and fast, knuckles deep inside me as she continues to eat me out.

"I missed you so much Ali." She says as she continues to pleasure me.

"I missed you too baby… oh god…" I cry out in a whisper trying to be as quite as possible. "Em…Em…" I can't help but chant her name.

I try my best to keep my eyes open so I can watch Emily. I feel my legs start to shake and I know my orgasm is coming on strong. I can tell that Emily notices this and she pulls her fingers out of me that are fucking me and position herself where she gets my other leg and puts it on her other shoulder as she holds me up against the door on her knees both her arms wrapped around my legs for support as she continues to thrust her tongue against my clit, faster and harder.

"I'm… god Em…" I practically shake as my orgasm rolls all over my body as I have both my hands on Emily's head holding her to me. Trying to balance myself on her shoulders. She lets me ride out my orgasm before pulling back and letting me slide down the door with her on the floor. My legs straddling her as she pulls me to her body and kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"Mmm… my god." I hum against her lips as I kiss her deeper. Tasting myself on her lips and tongue. "My god I love you." I heavily breathe out post orgasm. In complete bliss. "What got into you?" I kiss Em's lips again as I wrap my arms around her neck and stare into her eyes.

"Your mine Alison." She tells me in a strong whisper.

"Yes baby. Only yours." I agree with her, as I see the jealousy in her eyes die down.

"I love you." She tells me sweetly and kisses me again this time with all the love inside her.

"I love you too baby." I reach between us and start to fondle her breast. "My turn…"

"Emily! Emily!" I hear Paige call.

"Ugh…" I groan and Emily starts to chuckle.

"Shhh… she doesn't know we're in here. She's probably just shocked that I never went to the gym like I was supposed to." Emily says as she kisses my neck.

"Talk about mood killer." I pull Emily's face away from my neck and kiss her on her lips playfully.

"What my ex-girlfriend calling out my name as we're locked in the coach's offices doesn't turn you on?" Emily chuckles softly kissing my neck. I can't help but push her shoulder.

"Get me my pants and panties. Lunch is probably over soon and we're going to get caught." I tell Emily seriously who starts to giggle. "It's not funny." I look at her as she gathers my clothes from the floor as I instinctively cover myself with my hands.

"Oh, it's so funny and why are you covering yourself? She's on the other side of the door" She tells me as she hands me my panties and I put them on. I give her a murderous stare.

"What are we going to say as we walk out? Huh? She's going to know what we were doing!" I snap at her, now pulling on my pants. Then all of a sudden I hear the bell ring as I straighten out my shirt. "Oh God…" Then girls start filling the locker room.

"Hey it's okay." Emily comes behind me and wraps her arms around me. "It'll be easier to sneak you out now. Come on…" She holds her hand out to me. She looks through the window and opens the door slowly as I follow her.

"Em you don't have a shirt on." I say as we're walking.

"Hey Em! How's it going?" One of the girls says and just stares at Em.

"Going good. Hey can you tell coach I'm going to be a little late to gym?" Em says as she pulls me close to her side and walks over to her locker. Getting her t-shirt and putting it on.

"Yeah of course. Hi Ali." The girl, who I have no idea what her name is says as she smirks at me.

"Hi!" I shyly wave. I burry my face in Em's shoulder as the girl walks away.

"You don't even know her name huh?" She chuckles.

"Don't make fun of me." I say as Emily pulls me into a tight hug. "She totally knew you just fucked me." I blush.

"No she didn't" Emily chuckles as she walks me out of the locker room.

"Well, then she thought you were going to after we left then." I tell her seriously. Emily stops to think about it then grins.

"Okay… that you're probably right about." She chuckles as she kisses the top of my head. I can't help but fake pout as I look at her. "My God… you're so beautiful." She leans down and kisses my nose.

"You still smell like me baby." I blush. "You might wanna go wash your face before you go back." I tell her as she pulls me down the hall.

"Will do beautiful but first we've got to get you to class. I'm already late and you know what happened last time." She smirks at me. "Good thing Coach loves me."

"Not as much as I do." I say as I pull Emily to me and kisses her. "Hopefully the girls or Richard got my backpack." I say as we come to my classroom. Em stops and looks at me. "What's wrong baby?"

"I didn't like seeing you walking with that boy." She slightly pouts looking down.

"Hey…" I bring my hand to her chin and make her look at me. "I was just showing him around. I was being nice."

"And this morning? When you practically jumped out of the car?" She asks insecure.

"Babe, I told you I had to turn in my project, last night. We were already running late when you picked me up and started talking to my dad. I worked really hard on it and there was no way I wasn't getting credit for it." I explain.

"Okay… so I forgot. How about the texting me?"

"I was called into the principle offices to show Richard around. I didn't want to be rude. I didn't think you'd think it was a big deal me coming to lunch a little late." I see Emily roll her eyes.

"You better not have me waiting for you after school." She tells me sternly, acting all upset.

"I'm sorry. I won't have you waiting for me again like that." Emily then looks at me and smiles. "I mean I'm kinda glad you got jealous and upset though." I quickly kiss her lips and wink at her. As I walk inside the classroom not letting her answer.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **~Emily's POV~**

I can't help as I nervously wipe my hands on my jeans as I sit on Ali's couch in the living room. It sucks being banished from her room. I can't help but keep looking at the stairs waiting for my girl.

"So Emily how have things been for you lately?" Kenneth asks me. I can't help but look at him and think... absolutely torturous with you not letting be alone with my girlfriend but thanks. Thanks for making me sit here with you awkwardly. I smile at him.

"Well Sir." I answer politely as I run my hands through my hair. "And… you?" Kenneth chuckles.

"It's been going good. Works well, Ali's well, Charlotte and Jason for once are well." He smiles happily. "Thank you Emily."

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You look beautiful in that dress baby." I whisper into Ali's ear as I sit next to her at the table._

 _"Not as beautiful as you Em." Ali answers back as she gets my hand and places it on her thigh. I can't help but look at Ali surprised as her brother and father sit across from us talking._

 _She then encourages me to go higher with my hand. Touching the outside end of her panties. All of a sudden my breath is caught in my throat as Kenneth her father ask me what I think about the baseball game last night. I squeak by telling him it was a great game as I feel Ali open her legs wider for me and bring her hand to my thigh. Rubbing me through my jeans. Then when no one was looking Ali leaned over me to grab the bread basket. Letting me see down the front of her dress. As she gets unbearably close to me where I can smell her perfume. God… she has no bra on._

 _-End of flashback-_

"Huh? What I'm sorry Sir?" I ask confused.

"I was just saying thank you. You make Ali happy and I'm glad she has you." He says as he stands up. "Let me know when Ali's ready. I'll be in my office and we can go see Charlotte." I nod my head at him as he walks away.

I turn my attention to the TV that's playing when I hear my blonde beauty start to descend the stairs.

"Hey baby." She softly coo's me.

"Hi my love." I say as I start to stand.

"Don't get up. I'll go to you." She tells me as she walks towards me.

"I missed you." I watch her every move.

"I missed you too baby." She tells me as her eyes are locked on mine and she sits next to me.

She leans into me and kisses me softly. I can't help as I deepen the kiss but don't make an attempt to move my body. I pull away slowly, pecking her lips.

"Your dad's in his office. He told me to call for him once you came downstairs." I whisper to her.

"I'll call him in a bit. Just kiss me for a little." She whispers back.

And of course, cause I never can deny my girl. We kissed and kissed. Until we got caught… again.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Okay, so this isn't my best work but I just went with it.**

 **For those who haven't already checked out my other story Second Chances – An Emison Story, please do. I've got it posted here and on Wattpad.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


End file.
